Mistletoe Madness!
by Chuquita
Summary: Christmas time is here again. While Goku and ChiChi go present shopping for Veggie, the ouji himself is doing his best to rid his home of every mistletoe inside it, which will be quite difficult since Bura keeps finding different places to pop them up in.
1. The gift that keeps on giving,mistletoe!

6:34 PM 12/15/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from DuBZ ep#235

Veggie: Kakarrotto...why must you haunt me so!

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (grinning and wearing a sheet over his head) Because I am the ghost of Christmas future! WHOOoooOOOo!

Vegeta: (twitches, annoyed) (yanks the sheet off his head) Baka.

Goku: Ac-tually, THIS is the ghost of Christmas future! (points to a Possible-future-Goku sitting next to him in the saiyajin

oujo costume)

Future Goku: Hi.

Goku: And this is the ghost of Christmas past! (points to chubby little 2-year-old Goku sitting on the desk in a diaper and

sucking on a pacifier)

Past Goku: Wawah!

Goku: (points to himself) And I am the ghost of Christmas presents! (beams, holds up wrapped gift) (hands it to Veggie) Here

u go!

Vegeta: ... (stares at present, dumbfounded) (flatly) (to Chu) You really go all out for the Christmas Specials, don't you?

Chuquita: (grins) Yup! The last one actually lasted a full 5 chapters! (thinks outloud) Not that I know how long this one'll

be...

Vegeta: (glances over at Gokus, all of whom are smiling at him in their own ways) ....I'm offically creeped out. (twitch)

Goku: (grins) Open the present Veggie!

Vegeta: (rips open wrapping paper, opens lid of box to see his life-sized Kaka-plushie "Kaka-chan" sitting there in a red and

green Christmas gi with a Santa hat on) ... (looks up blandly at Goku) You're trying to drive me insane, aren't you?

Goku: (tilts his head sweetly, though confused) :)

Vegeta: (suspicous) Uh-huh....

Future Goku: (smiles contently) We have presents for you too, V-sama. (holds out a much more neatly-wrapped gift than Present

Goku's)

Past Goku: (pulls a bite-sized, partially-eaten candy-bar out of the side of his diaper and grins toothily at Veggie) Gabba!

Vegeta: ... (eyes bug out of their sockets) My head hurts...

(Past and Future Goku put their gifts near Veggie)

Vegeta: Well, I'm not sure I wanna eat THAT, (points to the candy bar that's been in Past Goku's diaper) but I'm sure what's

in this one will surely tramatize me. (points to Future Goku's gift)

Future Goku: (sweetly) Please open it V-sama, it's very nice and I picked it out especially for you.

Goku: (chirps) Yeah Veggie open it!

Past Goku: (holds candy-bar up to Veggie's face) Cadeee Vehdgee! (grins)

Vegeta: (twitches in fear) (grabs the sheet Goku had used earlier and promptly pulls it over his head) Please...please make

them go away...

Goku: (pulls sheet up so Veggie can see) (excited grin) Hey Veggie! Look what I found! (holds a little green bush with white

berries up) MISTLETOE!

(all three Gokus grin)

Vegeta: (yanks the sheet back down) (shuddering) FASTER! MAKE THEM GO AWAY **FASTER!!!**

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Maybe we should start the fic soon.

Goku: (hanging the mistletoe up over where Veggie is sitting) (cheerfully) Maybe!

Past Goku: (sniffs candy-bar, starts drooling, gives into the craving and begins gumming on it himself) Mmm! Yummy!

Future Goku: (slides his chair back behind Veggie and starts rubbing Veggie's shoulders) Heeheehee~~...

Vegeta: (body starts to relax)

Chuquita: (watches) Wow you're good at that.

Future Goku: (smiles) Thank you. (rubs Veggie some more)

Chuquita: (to audiance) Anyways, today's fic is a Christmas Special, which'll probably end up a belated Christmas Special

by the time I finish with the 3 to 4 chapters it may have. (perks up) But that's oh-kay!

Goku: (grins) Cuz it's gonna be fun! (hops down) (yanks Veggie's sheet off of him)

Vegeta: (dazed from Future Goku's rubbing) Whaa~~?

Goku: (giggling, points upward) Hey Veggie? Mistletoe!

Vegeta: (freezes in place, glances at Past Goku, who has his tongue sticking out; Present Goku, who's got his puckered-up

face on; and Future Goku, who has the same puckered up face as Present Goku only is wiggling his eyebrows at Veggie) ...

*twitch*. (at the top of his lungs) GO THE FIC!! GO TO THE FIC ALREADY!!!

Chuquita: (snickers at him) Alright. (to audiance) Here's Part 1 of "Mistletoe Madness!", everybody!

Summary: Christmas time is here again. While Goku and Chi-Chi go present-shopping for Veggie, the ouji himself is doing his

best to rid his home of every mistletoe inside it, which will be quite difficult since Bura keeps finding different places to

pop them up in. Meanwhile a confused Raditsu has to deal with his first snowstorm and snowball fight curtesy of Goku, Vejitto

, and Gogeta. But what happens when the snowstorm turns into a blizzard and traps both Goku and Vegeta outside of Capsule

Corp and unable to get back in? Will the two saiyajin be able to find some way to teleport back inside? Or will they end up

having the get through the night sharing each other's body-heat?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) As if sharing the room with THREE Kakarrottos wasn't enough?!

Chuquita: (to audiance) Also! If you have any lil Raditsu-humor-ideas (I'm still sorta new w/working with his character and

I know at least 2 or 3 reviewers from the last fic had ideas) feel free to e-mail or give me a suggestion in the review! :)

Vegeta: Ah, yes. Raditsu's even more naive to the bizarre goings-on of this planet than **I** am.

Goku: (taps Veggie on the shoulder)

Vegeta: What! (turns around only to be smooched on the cheek)

Goku: (giggles) Heehee, MISTLETOE!

Vegeta: (bright red) (squeaks out) Please start the story....

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " HO HO HO HO HO!! "

      " WHEEEE~~! " Goku cheered while Chi-Chi laughed victoriously as the duo sped down the eisle of the store, Chi-Chi

standing in the shopping cart and grabbing everything on her list off the shelves with a quick eye while Goku pushed the

cart at a speed just fast enough to keep her from flying out of the cart and into one of the nearby shelves and shoppers.

      Gohan sweatdropped and walked behind them at a normal pace, Goten propped ontop of his older brother's shoulders and

wearing a santa-hat.

      " I just love Christmastime, Gohan! " Goten chirped.

      " Me too. " Gohan smiled, then twitched as the cart whizzed back by them again, sending up a huge dustcloud, " I just

wish they wouldn't do that. "

      After the Janemba incident Chi-Chi and Goku agreed that the large saiyajin would hide all her weapons, such as the

bazooka, somewhere where she would never look to find it. That in agreeance with sparring more often which relieved quite a

bit of Chi-Chi's stress, and a quite scarce sighting of Vegeta within the past week or so, had put her in a very good mood.

Goku was just excited it was the holiday season, meaning snow, presents, and--

      " --MISTLETOE! " Goku grabbed a semi-large plotted plant, " Isn't it pretty, Chi-chan? "

      Chi-Chi adjusted her ponytail, which was in the style she would wear to the tournament they met Uubu in, " Goku

that's for if you're actually going to plant it outside, we can't hang a potted plant from the ceiling. " she sweatdropped.

      Goku pulled out an empty hanging-plant pot and grinned.

      " ... "

      " :D "

      " Alright, you can have it. " Chi-Chi shrugged.

      " HOORAY! " Goku cheered, then lightly glomped his plant and put it along with the other pot in the cart.

      " Just remember to water it alright. " Chi-Chi warned.

      " Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded happily.

      " So, " Chi-Chi leaned agains the side of the cart as she flipped through the list of things they had to buy while

Goku glanced about the store, " What do we have next to buy? "

      Goku teleported above her while hovering upside-down, " Something for VEGGIE! " he beamed.

      Chi-Chi's bottom left eyelid twitched by pure reflex, " Ahh, let's see now.. " Chi-Chi looked down through the list,

then smirked, " Yes, a gift for the Ouji. We're still going along with are plan, aren't we, Go-chan? "

      " Hm? " Goku tilted his head, now suddenly standing right next to her.

      " You know, my let's-use-your-Goku-germs-to-dum-down-- "

      "  -"KAKA-germs". " Goku corrected her.

      " Yeah! " all the little germs on him shouted at once, creeping Chi-Chi out.

      " ... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, a little frazzled, " Oh-kay...my let's-use-your-kaka-germs-to-dum-down-the-ouji-so-he-

-can't-warp-your-fragile-little-mind-and-instead-we'll-warp-his-so-you-can-keep-him-as-a-pet-instead plan. " she said.

      " Yup! " Goku chirped.

      " That's quite a long name, don't you think, Kaasan? " Gohan sweatdropped.

      Chi-Chi rubbed her chin in thought, " Point.. "

      " Let's call it Project Kaka-Pet! " Goku grinned, " A "Kaka-Pet" is what Veggie would call himself if he WERE my

pet. Veggie ALWAYS adds "Kaka" to the beginning of things that are re-lated to ME. " he tugged on his gi, " "Kaka-clothes",

Kaka-boots, " he held up one of his feet, " Kaka-hair. " he grabbed onto part of his bangs, then let his arms and hands let

go and go back down to their sides.

      " Ah, ironically dub the plan that will seal the Ouji's fate by naming it in a Ouji-like fashion. " Chi-Chi snickered

, rubbing her hands together, " I like it. "

      Goku blinked, " But Chi-chan what do you mean by sealing Veggie's fate? We are not going to HURT Veggie, right? "

      " Hm? Of course not! Hahaha! " Chi-Chi laughed nervously, " Infact I bet the Ouji will LIKE being your pet; after the

kaka-germs convince him of course. And after all that almost-losing-the-Ouji-to-being-given-the-Uubu-treatment-by-Enma, you

want to make 'extra-special' sure that the Ouji is SAFE, correct? "

      " I will do my best and all within my power to protect my little Veggie from harm's way! " Goku stood up straight and

determindly saluted her, then slouched cluelessly back into place.

      " Heh-heh-heh, " Chi-Chi chuckled, then patted him on the head and smiled happily, " Good boy! "

      " EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! " a high-pitched squeal came from deep inside the PetSmart at the King of Prussia Mall.

      " Oww. " Chi-Chi flinched, her hands over her ears as she walked over to where the excited noise came from.

      " Oh Chi-chan LOOK! " Goku held two large fuzzy things in her face, " They are matching SWEATERS! For me and Veggie!"

he grinned as he held up the large fuzzy orange sweater and the small orange fuzzy sweater, " Do you think little Veggie will

like it? " the large saiyajin giggled coyly, his cheeks a light pink.

      " Vegeta's not the biggest "orange" fan in the world, Toussan. " Gohan sweatdropped, trying to keep some logic of

what was happening to its maximum and the insanity of Chi-Chi's plot to a minimum.

      " Will it scare the pants off the Ouji? " Chi-Chi asked curiously, taking the sweaters from Goku.

      " OH! I do not want to SCARE Veggie, Chi-chan. " Goku gasped, worried.

      Chi-Chi flipped the sweaters over on the back to see the smaller one read on the back "BEST" while the larger one

read on the back "FRIENDS" in big white letters. Chi-Chi snickered at the terrified look that she was sure would be plastered

onto Vegeta's face the moment he saw them, " MWAHAHAHAHAHA! " she laughed maniacally.

      " ...umm, Chi-chan? " Goku tapped her on the shoulder.

      " HAHAHAHAHA--ah? " Chi-Chi blinked, snapping out of it. She looked up at a worried Goku, then at the disturbed

fellow shoppers in the store and closed her gapingly open mouth. Chi-Chi calmly handed the sweaters to Goku, " Here you go

sweetie, I'm sure the Ouji will love them. "

      Goku giggled, " YEEEEE! " he glomped the two sweaters tightly.

      Gohan slid over to Chi-Chi, " And you're sure this isn't an evil plot? " he said skeptically.

      " Gohan, it's only an evil plot if it HARMS the Ouji. " Chi-Chi said proudly, " What I'm doing is HUMANE. No harm

comes to the Ouji with this plan. I'm merely handing over all the reigns of this 'relationship' between Goku and the Ouji to

Goku, thus allowing him to bring the Ouji over and play with him as much as he likes--only the Ouji's brain will be a big

goopy ball of mush that Goku has full supreme control over. No harm there. " she grinned.

      " Uh-huh. " Gohan said flatly, " And all the kaka-germs are instantly going to switch over from

Get-Toussan-his-oujo-title to Turn-Vegeta's-brain-to-mush-so-he-can-be-Toussan's-pet HOW? "

      " ... " Chi-Chi blinked, " Well....I don't know that part yet! " she snapped, " Maybe if we try and plant the idea

in Goku's head he'll eventually forget about the whole "OUJO" thing, and because Goku will forget it, his germs automatically

will as well! "

      " I dunno....Vegeta won't let you get away with it THAT easy. " Gohan pointed out.

      " Maybe...we can just beat him over the head with a blunt object, that's how Goku became all sweet and..Goku-ish,

right? " Chi-Chi offered.

      " You just said you weren't going to use weapons against him. "

      " Gohan-chan, a blunt object can be ANYTHING. " Chi-Chi nodded.

      " OOOH!! CHI-CHAN CHI-CHAN LOOK WHAT I GOT! " Goku dashed over to her excitedly and dropped a pile of puppy and kitty

toys and products at Chi-Chi's feet. Mostly squeaky-toys, more matching-clothes, pet-diapers, little accessories.

      Chi-Chi picked up one of the objects and twitched, " Goku, we're not getting the Ouji a litter-box. "

      " But why not? " Goku blinked.

      " BECAUSE I'm not having you walking around the house and then you turn in to the living room or the kitchen and

THERE'S the Ouji standing in the middle of the room doing his BUSINESS with his PARTS exposed!! "

      " Then Veggie shall use the toilet! " Goku nodded happily.

      " I'M NOT LETTING THE OUJI USE **OUR** TOILET!.....we'll put the litter-box in an empty closet or something. " Chi-Chi

decided and set the pink litter-box down.

      " And I shall clean it! " Goku chirped.

      " You're not touching the Ouji's WASTE! He'll clean his litter box himself. " Chi-Chi said as-a-matter-of-factly.

      Gohan slapped himself on the forehead, " I'm not sure if this is a sign that she's growing more SANE or INsane. "

      " What about squeaky-toys? " Goku asked as he squeezed a teddy-bear-shaped doggie-squeaky-toy.

      " I wuv u! " the squeaky-toy squeaked.

      " Heeheeheeheehee~~ " Goku giggled.

      " This is going to be such an entertaining Christmas! " Chi-Chi cheerfully clasped her hands together.

      " Chi-chan? "

      " Huh? "

      " Chi-chan? " Goku tapped her on the shoulder, then held out a rubbery pink collar and leash, " Do you think they

could ingrave "Veggie-chan" on here in big bubble-letters like the old one that's sorta worn out. "

      " THAT'S what you intend to use to hold the Ouji back with? " Chi-Chi frowned.

      " Hai! In't it CUTE? " Goku hugged it.

      Chi-Chi shook her head, " Goku Goku Goku, if you want the Ouji to be SAFE, and in turn, be safe FROM the Ouji, you

need something more secure--like THIS! " she whipped out a huge painful-looking black collar connected to a huge chain

connected to a large nail-shaped stake, " See! It even comes with the stake to hammer into the ground so you won't lose him

while we put him out for the night. "

      " *GASP*! " Goku gasped.

      " That's it. I'm outta here. " Gohan said bluntly and walked out of the store, " Come on Goten, I'll go buy you some

ice-cream, or a cookie. "

      " Hooray! " Goten exclaimed, following his older brother out of the petshop.

      " Oh Chi-chan what are you saying! I cannot keep little Veggie OUTSIDE during the night where all sorts of evil

scary monsters can just attack his poor soft little body all chained up to that big scary chain and collar! Veggie needs a

nice and comfy place to sleep where he can feel safe and secure and luved! " Goku gushed, worried.

      " And just WHERE to you expect him to sleep at night? " Chi-Chi folded her arms, agitated.

      Goku smiled warmly, " My bed! "

      " WAHHHH!! " Chi-Chi fell over, then lept to her feet and slammed a hand down on either of Goku's shoulders, " PLEASE

tell me you did not just say what I thought you just said! " she demanded.

      " But Chi-chan I have seen on tv and commericals where people have their doggies and kitties curled up on the top of

their bed to keep the people company at night. " Goku pointed out.

      " WE'RE NOT LETTING THE OUJI ANYWHERE **NEAR** YOUR ROOM!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then calmed down, " You'll give him the

wrong idea if you drag him into your room at night and tell him to share the bed with you. " she twitched.

      Goku tilted his head, confused.

      " If you want him to sleep INSIDE, then we'll just get him one of those doggie-beds in eisle 3. "

      " Can I pick it out? " Goku perked up.

      " Sure. You go grab a bed for the Ouji and I'll just go pay for all these. " she started to put the items into the

cart only to freeze up as she held a clothing article in her hands, " Ah...Goku-san? " Chi-Chi squeaked out.

      " ? " Goku blinked.

      " What is...this? " she shakily held the item out. It looked like a red pair of briefs with a hole in the middle.

      " Oh! That is doggie-underwear! " Goku held up the tag, " It even has a bottom flap! " he unbuttoned it, then

re-buttoned it again.

      " Then why is there a HOLE in-- "

      " --so doggies can go potty. They do not have opposable thumbs to pull their undies up and down you know. " Goku

smiled, proud of himself.

      Chi-Chi stared at the item, creeped out, " ...and exactly WHAT happened to you and the Ouji when you were in

otherworld? "

      " ? " Goku blinked again.

      Chi-Chi looked back at the "doggie-undies" and shuddered, " Ehhhhhh... " she quickly tossed them over her shoulder

and off into the background.

      " I guess that means...no doggie-undies? "

      Chi-Chi sent the confused saiyajin a death glare.

      " ...in that case I'll go get a few more pet-diapers! " Goku said happily and skipped off.

      Chi-Chi sighed, " Sometimes I really wish he had a sense of clothing-modesty somewhere in that brain of his. "

      " But I am happy with my body Chi-chan and Veggie is happy with his. " Goku said, bewildered and suddenly next to

her.

      " Didn't you leave already? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " Oh yeah! I did! " Goku grinned. Another Goku poked out from around the eisle Goku had gone down.

      " Hi Goku! "

      " Hi Goku! "

      " ... " Chi-Chi's eyes bulged out of her head. She turned to Goku only to find him no longer standing there, " Ah...

yeah. " Chi-Chi took the remaining items and headed towards the cash register, trying to clear her head. She froze as she

near-passed an item on one of the walls. Chi-Chi turned towards it.

      " 'The Invisible Fence Pet Disipline Unit: For the family who doesn't have a fence in their yard.' " Chi-Chi took it

off the wall, " WE don't have a fence in our yard. " she flipped it over to read the back, " 'Includes two units, smaller

unit hooks onto pet's collar while the larger is to be planted where your fence would be. When pet steps outside the

controlled fence length, collar-unit distributes a mild shock adjustable for size of animal.' Hmm...adjustable... "

      _:::" Here Vedge'ums! Here little Veggie! " Goku called out eagerly as he bent down with open arms toward the little_

_ouji who was standing out in the middle of the Sons' backyard, " Come give Kakay a nice big cheek-smoochie! "_

_      Vegeta glanced over at Chi-Chi, who was at the other side of the yard glaring at him. Vegeta smirked evilly at her,_

_then started 'happily' running full-speed at Goku only to be suddenly electrocuted 2 inches before he reached the peasant,_

_then fell to the ground, fried._

_      Goku gasped, " Oh Veggie! Here lemmie give you a hug! " Goku grabbed the ouji and squeezed him only to have the_

_collar electrocute Vegeta again, causing him to twitch about screaming._

_      Chi-Chi pointed and laughed at him, " MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ":::_

      Chi-Chi grinned wildly, hugging the package, " I'll TAKE it!!! "

      Meanwhile, back out in West City, in a certain gigantic building baring the words "Capsule Corporation" on it, on

the first floor in the kitchen at the kitchen table sat Vegeta Oujisama, nervously drinking a cup of hot cocoa.

      He was starting to fear for his sanity. Ever since that mysterious wink the larger saiyajin had given him before

teleporting home, Vegeta had been having nightmares. Nightmares that were continuously getting worse. He had shared a few of

these nightmares--in a much vaguer form, with Bulma--who, now thanks to the combination of her scientific knowledge and the

knowledge of Vegeta's nightmares along with her own imagination, had begun having her own nightmares; resulting in them both

trying to relax by drinking enough hot cocoa to calm down, yet not enough to fall back to sleep.

      " So? Umm, how has your day been, so far? " Bulma asked the little ouji, trying to break the ice.

      " Fine. " Vegeta looked up tiredly, then took another sip of his drink and began to nod off only to suddenly shriek

as another vision passed through his mind and he sat back up straight, " It, should pass, you know. " he said, trying to

convince them both.

      " Maybe if we just confront Son-kun about it we'll find out it was just a harmless little wink and we won't have any

reason to worry about it. " Bulma explained.

      " But, what if it isn't? "

      " ... "

      " Well? " Vegeta said.

      " Vegeta I'm sure it's nothing. " Bulma nodded, frazzled, then got up, " After all, this is GOKU we're talking about.

He hasn't got an impure bone in his body! Why would you possibly think that wink was-- "

      " --a secret message? Some kind of frightening kaka-flirtation device? "

      " Exactly. " Bulma said flatly.

      " BECAUSE he wasn't just acting his usual kaka-mushy self around me once I found him, it was some sort of EXTREME

kaka-mushiness!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " And--and now thanks to that I'm having nightmares about the big baka! "

      Bulma sighed, " Listen, if you call Son-kun over to the house later, **I will have a talk with him. You won't have to**

do anything--listen in through a door or something if you'd like, just call him up. That's all I'm asking you. "

      " I will...call Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sighed, " But not until he gets home. According to where I sense his ki he's off

at the mall somewhere. "

      " Alright then. Until he gets home, you can help me decorate. " Bulma decided, then entered the living room only to

gasp. There were Vejitto and Gogeta, stringing all sorts of candy and snacks onto her large christmas tree. Bulma

sweatdropped at the sight of it, " Uh, guys? "

      " We are helping, Bulma-san! " Gogeta chirped.

      " We saw the candy-canes and the popcorn on the tree so we decided--why just have two kinds of snacks on it when we

can have 10! " Vejitto said proudly as he hooked another puffy cheese-doodle onto one of the branches.

      " Won't the lights just melt all that candy? " Vegeta teleported to where the fusions were and tapped a chocolate bar

near one of the many multi-colored lights on the tree.

      " Well we'll just move them away from the lights then. " Vejitto took the chocolate bar and put it up a branch, away

from the bright red light-bulb.

      Bulma looked the snack-ridden tree up and down, " Well, I suppose it helps it look more, ah, festive. "

      " I was gonna say edible. " Vegeta muttered, sweatdropping.

      " Can't help it! " Vejitto said, " Christmastime is coming--our kaka-genes are in FULL FORCE. "

      Gogeta swiped a candy-cane off one of the branches and started to nibble on the candy happily.

      Vegeta glanced over at the younger fusion, " I noticed. "

      " Toussan, come help us put more candy on the tree! " Gogeta said, his voice muffled through the candy-cane in his

mouth.

      " Yeah Mommy! You can do the branches higher up, we haven't gotten to them yet. " Vejitto tossed Vegeta a bag full of

candies and stringed snack-foods.

      Vegeta pulled out one of the strings, " ...potato chips? "

      " Hai! " Vejitto said, " You don't know how hard it is to string those! They crack so easily! "

      " Mmmm! "

      Vegeta looked over to see Gogeta had the other end of the string of potato-chips in his mouth and was staring at the

ouji innocently, " Ugh. " Vegeta groaned, slapping himself on the forehead. He pulled out a pair of scissors and snipped the

string just a few inches past infront of the fusion, then took the string of potato-chips back towards the tree. Gogeta

sucked the remaining chips on his end into his mouth like a vacuum cleaner, then went back to helping Vejitto and Vegeta.

      " Hmm, this branch looks a little heavy to me. " Vejitto observed as he stared at a branch holding a king-sized

chocolate-bar, then snatched the candy off and started to happily eat it while he hovered by the tree, " MMMmm~~ ! "

      Vegeta flew up to the top of the tree and blinked, " Hey Bulma! " he called down to her.

      " What? "

      " Don't we have a star or something that goes on the top branch? "

      " It's still in storage with the ornaments! I have to go find it. " Bulma called back.

      " What about Mirai and Trunks? "

      " Oh, I have them wrapping presents upstairs! "

      " Ah-HA! " Mirai said proudly as he looked at the paritally-neatly wrapped present, " Well, there's one. " he looked

behind him at the many other gifts and twitched, " Only 134 more to go... "

      Living in a house with a total of 9 people, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, Bulma, Vegeta, Mirai, Trunks, Vejitto, Gogeta, and

Bura, meant there would obviously be a very large number of presents to buy and wrap.

      " Hmm...hmm? " Trunks inspected one of the wrapped boxes Bulma had wrapped earlier on as a demonstration. The chibi

held the box up, then promptly shook it only to the loud shattering sound of something inside it break. Trunks looked around

nervously, then set it back down on the floor, " I hope that wasn't one of MY presents. " he sweatdropped.

      " That was one of Grandma's. " Mirai said flatly.

      Trunks groaned, " OHHHHHHH.... "

      " You really think that's a wise decision? " Vegeta sweatdropped at her.

      " Of course, they'll be fine! " Bulma brushed it off.

      Vegeta shrugged, then reached up only to hit a sudden blob of plantlife on the ceiling. He blinked, then glanced up

only to nearly have a heart-attack at what he saw. Mistletoe. The ENTIRE CEILING of the living room in his home, was covered

in MISTLETOE.

      " Toussan! How do you like it! " a voice came from a few feet away from him. The now-pale-and-in-shock Vegeta turned

towards the sound of the voice, which was infact Bura on ladder, " Isn't it pretty? I just KNOW that Kakarroujo will LOVE

it! "

      " Ehhhh... " Vegeta let out a little noise which sounded like a strangled whimper.

      " Ah, Bura? " Bulma sweatdropped, " I know it looks nice, and it is very festive, but your Toussan and I are having a

little bit of emotional stress over Son-kun. Maybe you should just limit it to ONE mistletoe, alright? " she said nervously.

      Bura pouted, " Oh alright. " she started, " I can always release my creative talents elsewhere! " the chibi began to

take the mistletoes down, then suddenly paused, " "ONE" mistletoe....hey! " she grinned, " I like THAT idea! "

      " Ahh! Well I think this has been a successful shopping adventure so far! " Chi-Chi said happily as the family sat

down at one of the tables in the food-court.

      " *sigh*. " Goku let out a little sigh.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Now what? "

      " I was thinking... 'bout Veggie. " Goku said, his head plopped sideways on his folded arms on the table.

      " We already bought stuff for him, Go-chan. " Chi-Chi said.

      " I know but....I'd like to MAKE something for Veggie. Somethin' special... " a light pink blush crept across the

bridge of his nose.

      " Goku you're no good at making things, you know that. " she sighed, " Why don't you just have a Christmas Sparring

Session with the Ouji if you want to do something in addition to the gifts? "

      " But I wanna give Veggie something that I made, somethin special just for Veggie, somethin you can't buy at a

store. " Goku pouted as his eyes wanted around at the many shoppers in the mall. A chibi walked by wearing a homemade sweater

. Goku's eyes widened and he suddenly smiled, " I'll sew something for Veggie! "

      Chi-Chi nearly spit out her soda, " HAHAHAHAHA! Oh Goku! You don't know how to sew! "

      " Chi-chan can teach me? " he said hopefully.

      She shook her head, " Goku-san, SEWING requires one to use NEEDLES. " his eyes widened in fright, " And we all know

how you're afraid of needles. " she took another sip of her soda.

      Goku looked worriedly at his fingers, " But I've seen Chi-chan sew up my gis when they tore. It, couldn't be that

scary.... " he paused for a moment, then looked up, " What if I wear gloves? "

      " They'd only make your fingers bulky. " she sighed, " Believe me, I've tried it. "

      " Then, what if I'm really really careful? "

      " ... " Chi-Chi thought for a moment, " Fine. I'll show you a few things when we get home. BUT, you have to promise

me you're not going to completely freak out the moment you see the sewing needle. "

      Goku beamed, " Oh I promise Chi-chan! "

      " So? What are you planning to sew for the Ouji? " Chi-Chi asked, curious.

      " I...don't know yet. " Goku twiddled his thumbs, embarassed.

      " Oh that's alright. You have plenty of time to think about it. "

      " It is BEAUTIFUL! " Gogeta said in awe as he, Vejitto and Vegeta stared at the Christmas Tree. The snack-decor, the

lights, the ornaments; everything was perfect. All except that one star that went on the very top of the tree--which Bulma

was still in process of trying to find.

      " I can't wait until Christmas morning when we all wake up and come down here and there's loads of presents under the

tree for us from everybody else AND the ones that Santa is going to drop off on Christmas Eve night. " Vejitto sighed

happily. He turned to Vegeta, " So Mommy? What are you getting Toussan for Christmas? "

      " Since we obviously can't ask what you are getting for us bee-cause you wouldn't want us to know ahead of time! "

Gogeta chimed in.

      The little ouji's face went blank, then deep in thought. He sighed, " I don't know. "

      " Don't know! " Gogeta gasped.

      " But Mommy! Christmas is right around the corner! " Vejitto said, worried, " You HAVE to know! Or at least have a

list he must have given you. "

      Vegeta shook his head, " The entire "Janemba" incident threw us clear off-track. Kakarrotto hasn't had TIME to make

up a list to give me, or if he has he's forgotten that I don't have a copy. "

      " Well, what do you want to give him? " Gogeta asked.

      Vegeta smirked and looked over at them, " I want to give the big baka a present so spectacular it'll 'knock his socks

off'. AND cause Onna to writhe with jealousy at how much Kakay will adore my gift to him. "

      " That must be SOME gift then. " Vejitto grinned.

      " And it will be, " Vegeta said proudly, " ...once I, find it, that is. "

      The fusions sweatdropped.

      " I mean, I know what Kakarrotto's BEEN wanting since FOREVER-- "

      " --to be your oujo! " Vejitto chirped. Gogeta cheerfully clapped for him.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " ...hai. But becoming a saiyajin no oujo is a very difficult thing to accomplish--that is, if

you weren't born saiyajin royalty. Besides! It's supposed to be a female title and Kakarrotto doesn't even fully understand

what an oujo does the work involved and-- "

      " --but Bejito-sei is gone so there would be no work. " Gogeta looked confused.

      " I mean the WORK involved in the process. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " Ee. " Gogeta squirmed, uneasy.

      " Yeah that could easily drive an awkward stake in you and Toussan's relationship. " Vejitto glanced away, flushing

just as uneasy as Gogeta.

      " Exactly. " Vegeta nodded, then thought outloud, " There just has to be something out there that I could buy for

Kakarrotto that'll get him just as excited as the idea of being my "oujo"...or at least HALF as excited. "

      " Ah, but where would Kaasan find such a gift? " Gogeta grinned, tilting his head to one side.

      " Maybe someplace that contains a m? " Vejitto tilted his head to the other side.

      " And happens to have it all? " Gogeta added.

      Vegeta rubbed his chin for a moment, then bolted to attention and snapped his fingers, " TO THE MALL! " he pumped his

fist in the air.

      Both fusions cheered, " HOORAY! "

      " Oh Chi-chan it feels so since and soft and fluffy! " Goku said in awe as he snuggled the mound of fluffy material

in yarn form against his cheek. It was the same tint of white as the little ouji's gloves and boots, " I just know Veggie

will LUV it! "

      " Ah, hahaha. " Chi-Chi laughed nervously. The group had just emerged from a fabic store in the mall, " You decide

what you want to make with that material yet, Go-chan? "

      " Mmm, something nice that Veggie will LIKE! " Goku giggled.

      " Well, as long as he doesn't like it TOO much, " Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed, " I guess it'll be oh-kay. "

      " I wonder what I could make with this warmy fluffy stuff that little Veggie would enjoy? " the large saiyajin said

innocently, " Mittens, socks, a lil hat...? " he froze in place when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

Goku whipped around only to have his pupils widen 3X over. There was Vegeta, window-shopping as he walked down the eisle of

the mall; Gogeta and Vejitto not far behind and busy taking in all the holiday-ish decorations the mall now adorned. Goku

glanced back the other way to see Chi-Chi was walking off with her back to him in the other direction while talking to Gohan

and Goten. Goku let out a little giggle of naughty-ness and tip-toed off towards the little ouji.

      " Hn.. " Vegeta looked around and sighed, " Oh I don't know what to get him! " he exclaimed as his threw his arms in

the air in frustration. The ouji suddenly froze as a large lump plopped itself ontop of his head and against his back while

two larger arms suddenly appeared out from behind Vegeta and were now hugging him tightly.

      " Mmmmmm~~~ heeheehee. "

      " Oh God... " Vegeta twitched, his face starting to flush bright red. He glanced up to come nose to nose with the

person he was shopping for himself, " Kakarrotto. "

      " Hi ~*Veggie*~... " Goku said warmly, giving an extra squeeze. He teleported infront of Vegeta, " So? Who's Veggie

shopping for? "

      " Ah, " Vegeta shook the redness from his face and shifted uneasily. The peasant's expression seemed even warmer than

usual--which made him slightly nervous. Vegeta glanced away from him, " You, actually. "

      " Meeeeeeeeeeee~~~ ? " Goku's eyes widened to enormous sparkily proportions as he started to hover towards Vegeta,

who began to back up away from the larger saiyajin.

      " Yes. You. " Vegeta said, uneasy, " I, ah, I'm not sure what to get you. I mean, there's so many stores and so many

possiblities and--IPE! " he yelped as Goku lundged at him and glomped the little ouji.

      " I am sure ANYTHING that little Veggie gets will be a WONDERFUL present which I will luv very very much! " Goku said

happily, " Can I shop with Veggie? "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " If you did you would know what I decide to buy for you before I get a chance to wrap it and

you to open it and be thrilled! "

      " ...oh. " Goku frowned sadly, " Veggiesright. "

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta tried to pull the large saiyajin off of him.

      " How will I ever enjoy the excitement of opening little Veggie's present to me if I know what it is a-head of time."

Goku nodded thoughtfully, still gripping on to Vegeta tight.

      " Kakarrotto, will you let go? " Vegeta sweatdropped half-giving-up in trying to pry the peasant off of him.

      " Huh? " Goku blinked.

      " I can't walk around with you holding me like this....besides, people are starting to stare at us. " Vegeta grumbled

, embarassed.

      Goku smiled sweetly, " Oh-kay Veggie! "

      Vegeta glanced back only to see Goku now a good foot away from him. The ouji quickly looked down at himself and at

his hands for an explaination why Goku jumping off of him didn't register on his senses, " Yeah.....oh-kay. " he said slowly,

confused, then watched Goku give a quick hello-and-goodbye hug to Vejitto and Gogeta, then turn back to run and catch up with

his family, " Ah--KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta shouted, causing Goku to pause in mid-step and glance over his shoulder.

      " Yes Veggie? "

      The ouji looked left, then right, then teleported next to Goku, " About that wink. " he whispered.

      " Hm? "

      " You know what I'm talking about. " Vegeta's cheeks flushed red, " That, wink you gave me before you teleported

your human-family back home. "

      Goku nodded.

      " It, didn't _MEAN_ anything, did it? " the little ouji nervously twiddled his thumbs, " I mean, it wasn't a

flirtation device, was it? "

      Goku blinked.

      " What I'm trying to say is, your wink didn't contain any, ah, romantic implications, correct? " sweat dripped down

the side of Vegeta's face.

      " Wha? " Goku looked confused, then glanced up and grinned, " Hey Veggie? "

      " What? " Vegeta said.

      Goku let out a little giggle and pointed upward, " Mistletoe. "

      Vegeta's face instantly went pale as he glanced up to see there was a mistletoe decoration hanging above them. He

twitched and glanced back at Goku, who now had a puckered-up expression on his face, " AHHHAH!! "

      " Smoochie-smoochie? " Goku tilted his head.

      " BYEKAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta shouted quickly, then dashed off.

      Goku pouted, " Ohhh. "

      " Goku? GOKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK THERE! " Chi-Chi called out from off in the opposite direction.

      Goku turned back towards her with a sad lil look on his face with his mouth still puckered up.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then walked over and led him back towards Gohan and Goten by the wrist, " I'm not sure I want

to know... "

      " So it's a combination hot-tub AND marshmellow-roaster, huh? " Vejitto said as he looked at the tag while Vegeta

leaned over the side of the empty object.

      " You don't think a hot-tub would be too, intimate, do you? " Vegeta asked studying it.

      " It's personal enough to tick-off Onna. " Gogeta chriped, hopping inside the empty hot-tub and wandering around.

      " And Toussan does like swimming, bathing, fishing-by-diving-into-the-river-and-tackling-the-fish. " Vejitto pointed

out.

      " Hmm. " Vegeta leaned against the side of it, " I suppose as long as I don't enter the actual tub itself it will

easily remain just a friendly platonic gift, right? "

      " Whatever you say, Toussan. " Gogeta said as he plopped down one of the chair-like spots in the empty tub and sat

down.

      " It's definately big enough for Toussan! " Vejitto grinned, hopping inside after Gogeta.

      " I wish you two would agree on the parental titles already. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " It gets confusing after a

while. "

      " It is very hard for us to agree with each other on that. " Vejitto nodded.

      " So, many, issues. " Gogeta chirped while swinging his legs back and forth from his seat.

      Vegeta nearly fell over, " WHADDA YOU MEAN "ISSUES"!? "

      " We mean there are so many different points of who would make the better mommy and daddy between the two of you that

we could literally argue a-bout it for almost a month. " Vejitto pointed out.

      Gogeta nodded cheerfully.

      Vegeta twitched, " Uh, huh.... "

      " So! Are we gettin Toussan the hot-tub? " Vejitto perked up.

      Vegeta smirked, " As a matter of fact, I think we are. " he hopped inside it, " Why, we could wrap all of the other

presents I will eventually buy for Kakarrotto, put them in here, and then wrap THIS up! " he grinned brightly, " That'll

REALLY surprise him! " he clasped his hands together, then turned to the fusions, " PLUS it sounds mushy enough to to bowl

that big baka right over! "

      " Heehee, "mushy". " Gogeta giggled.

      " Maybe we should buy Kakarrotto a bunch of little mushy presents in addition to some water-toys for the hot-tub. "

Vegeta paced inside the empty tub, then paused, " Do they use water-toys in hot-tubs? " he looked over at the fusions, who

only shrugged; just as perplexed as Vegeta was.

      " Umm, excuse me? "

      Vegeta looked upwards to see one of the workers at the store looking down at him, confused.

      " Are you going to buy that tub or walk around inside it all day? " she blinked.

      Vegeta laughed nervously, " Ah, haha...ha. " he grinned and gritted his teeth, " You are so lucky it's the holiday

season lady or I'd have ki-blasted you by now. "

      " Huh? "

      " Yes I am going to buy it infact. " Vegeta nodded, " Do you guys gift-wrap? "

      The girl cocked an eyebrow, " Giftwrap...a HOT-TUB?? "

      " No, on second though Kakay would be much more touched by the sentimentality of me giving him such a large gift if I

were to wrap it myself...or MAYBE I should forget THIS hot-tub and go buy Kakarrotto a stretch-limo that CONTAINS it's own

hot-tub and fill the limo with presents...a white limo like they use at weddings--and-of-course-platonic-gatherings-as-well."

      The girl glanced over at Vejitto and Gogeta, " What's he babbling about? "

      " Long story. " Vejitto sweatdropped while Gogeta nodded in agreement with him.

      " YES! " Vegeta suddenly announced confidently as he pounded his fist onto his other hand, " I shall buy the

previously-mentioned stretch-limo BUT I will fix it so that only Kakarrotto can lock and unlock the vehicle so Onna doesn't

abuse it's existance and try to destroy it because I happen to be the one who will give such a gift to my favorite peasant! "

he turned back to the fusions, " Vejitto! Gogeta! We shall shop for mushy little kaka-trinkets for now and once we are

finished we shall journey back to Capsule Corp and buy the biggest fanciest stretch-limo Bulma's company MAKES! " he walked

out of the hot-tub, " NOW COME! We have much to do! "

      " HOORAY! " the fusions cheered together, then dashed out after him, leaving the bewildered store worker standing

there. She looked down and sweatdropped at all the grime Vegeta and the fusions's footprints had left on the floor of the

hot-tub and twitched.

      " They don't pay me enough for this job. "

      " Oh MY....it's very...sharp, and pointy. " Goku shivered as he sat in a chair next to Chi-Chi infront of the

sewing-table.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Goku-san if you're really THAT uncomfortable around a sewing needle then maybe you should

find some other way to make a home-made gift for the Ouji. "

      " NO! " Goku exclaimed, then quieted down, " I want to sew something special for little Veggie. And I want Chi-chan

to show me how! "

      Chi-Chi sighed, then smiled at him, " Alright, now you see this little hole here at the dull end of the needle? I

want you to string the end of the material through there and tie a small knot around it so the material doesn't pull back

right through the hole, alright? " she slowly handed the needle to Goku, who's hand started to instantly shake.

      The large saiyajin whimpered, " Chi--Chi-chaaaaaan... "

      " Goku you need to hold it steady or else you'll poke yourself! " Chi-Chi exclaimed. Goku yelped and instantly held

his hand frozen in place while the rest of him continued to shake, " Now, do you have the tip of the material? "

      Goku nodded worriedly, holding it up in his other hand.

      " Good. " Chi-Chi smiled, " Now put it through the little hole. " she directed and watched as Goku carefully did so,

then quickly tied it and and cheered.

      " HOORAY! I WIN!! "

      " ...no Go-chan, that's only half of what you're supposed to do. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      Goku's face fell, " Aww... " he pouted.

      " Now that you have the needle ready, you start sewing by stringing the needle in and out of the material. When

you're done going in one direction, you turn the material in the direction you want to go next and continue. When you're done

you take tie the end up tight and cut off the tip of material leftover connected to the needle. Got it? "

      " Got it! " Goku said brightly, then watched as Chi-Chi got up and left the room.

      " If you need any help, just call! "

      " Oh-kay, Chi-chan! " Goku beamed, then steaded the needle and slipped it under and through only to let out a yelp as

he hit his finger, " Oww! "

      2 Hours Later...

      " FIVE BANDAIDS! Oh Goku... " Chi-Chi groaned as she applied the final bandaid onto one of Goku's fingers.

      " I am sorry Chi-chan. " Goku hung his head, then brightened up, " But, but I'm trying real hard and I know that if I

try real hard that it'll come out looking beautiful and Veggie will luv it! " he sighed happily, going off into a daydream...

      _:::" Oh Kakay I LUV it! " Vegeta exclaimed as he cuddled the mass of whatever object Goku was planning to make with_

_the material, " You're the most wonderful perfect peasant I've ever HAD! " he gushed._

_      " Heeheehee, oh little Veggie that is so sweet of you. " Goku's cheeks flushed bright pink as he let out a parade of_

_giggles._

_      " You know what else is sweet? " the little ouji smirked._

_      " What Veggie? " the larger saiyajin's eyes sparkled._

_      " Crowning you my Oujo. " Vegeta whipped out the saiyajin oujo crown and plopped it ontop of Goku's head._

_      " OH VEGGIE!! " Goku squealed and glomped the little ouji, " I LUV U SOOOOOOO MUCH! "_

_      " I LUV U TOO!!! "_

_      " Let's go outside and play in the snow! "_

_      " Oh-kay! "_

_      Goku grabbed the little ouji, picked him up in his arms, then skipped cheerfully outside to play in the snow.:::_

      " Heeheehee. " Goku giggled, his face nearly radiating bright pink.

      Chi-Chi twitched, " Like THAT is gonna happen. " she said flatly.

      " It MIGHT. You never know. " Goku said as-a-matter-of-factly.

      " Since when does the Ouji GUSH and tell you he "luvs" you? "

      " ... " Goku's face went blank, then into a little frown, " Not very often. "

      " Point in case. " Chi-Chi shrugged, " Your hand feel any better? " she asked, concerned as she looked his right hand

over some more for any tiny puncture wounds she could have missed before.

      " Uh-huh. " Goku nodded, then smiled, " I feel much better, Chi-chan! " he made a fist, then cried out with pain as

he instantly re-opened his right hand, " Well...a little better? " he smiled cheesily.

      " This is seriously going to slow down our gift-wrapping this year. " Chi-Chi sighed sadly, " You're the fastest

gift-wrapper of all four of us. "

      Goku looked at his hand, then thought for a moment, " OOH! I GOT IT! "

      Chi-Chi blinked, " Got what? "

      " Somebody who will probably be just as fast a gift-wrapper as I am so that it will not only even out how fast we

wrap and decorate but make us go even FASTER! " Goku gushed.

      " OH no. " Chi-Chi made a threatening motion, " There is NO WAY, I'm going to have the OUJI over here WRAP-- "

      " --Veggie is busy shopping for beautiful wonderful un-bee-lievably kawaii presents for me, Chi-chan. Veggie's too

busy to help us. "

      " Oh. "

      " I'm gonna go ask my niichan!! " Goku grinned.

      " WAHH! " Chi-Chi nearly fell over, " GOKU YOU CAN'T ASK YOUR BROTHER HE'S DEAD---oh, wait, that's right. You brought

him back at the end of the last fic, didn't you? " she blinked, remembering.

      Goku nodded sweetly and eagerly.

      " He's not still mad at me about accidentally killing you and the Ouji, is he? " Chi-Chi asked cautiously.

      " Nope! " Goku chirped.

      " Good. " Chi-Chi sighed with relief, " In that case I guess you can bring him over to help us. "

      " GREAT! " Goku pumped his non-injured fist in the air, " Raditsu-kun's never had a Christmas before! He can help us

and find out what it is all at the same time! " he turned to Chi-Chi, " See you in 5 minutes, Chi-chan! " he waved to her,

then teleported out of sight.

      " *YAWWWWN!* " Raditsu yawned as he lay in the bed inside his Capsule House, which was located on the other side of

the river near Goku's home. The large saiyajin's internal sleep-clock still hadn't figured out when and how long he should

sleep for being that he had been dead for so long previous to this. Raditsu sat up, stretched, and put the scouter Bulma had

given him on. He still hadn't learned how to sense ki but promised himself he would as soon as his body got itself completely

back on-track with being alive. The scouter started beeping wildly and snapped the large saiyajin to attention.

      " It's a HUGE ki! And it's...right outside the house? " he got up and walked up to the front door, then cautiously

opened it only to be tackled head-on by a large lump almost as big as he was.

      " RADITSU-NIICHAN!! " a high-pitched squeal came from ontop of him.

      Raditsu looked up to see Goku grinning down excitedly at him w/big sparkily eyes.

      " Kakarrotto...hi. " Raditsu sweatdropped. Goku hopped off him and Raditsu got up.

      " Ooh, Niichan, lookin snazzy! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up. Due to the very-cold weather Raditsu had discovered

pants. He was wearing a maroon gi with a black sash while retaining his gloves and boots from before.

      " I can't exactly wear that when it feels like THAT outside. " he motioned to his saiyajin armor, then to the open

front-door Goku had come through which was filled with a freezing wind, " So! "

      " So! " Goku cheerfully replied.

      " What did you come here for? "

      " ... " Goku's face went blank, " I forget. "

      " ... " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " ...I REMEMBER! " Goku snapped his fingers, then yelped in pain, " Oooh! " he shook his right hand quickly to try

and cool the pain off.

      " How did you--? " Raditsu looked surprised at all the little bandaids on Goku's hand.

      " I'm learning how to sew so I can sew something really nice-n-pretty for Veggie for Christmas but I kept slipping

and poking myself with the **needle. " he shuddered on the last word.**

      " You still don't like needles, huh? " Raditsu blinked.

      Goku's eyes widened, " OOH! Niichan has a story a-bout a long time a-go when I was a kawaii lil toddler back on

Bejito-sei that relates to my fear of **needles! " he grinned and clasped his hands together, " Tell me the story Niichan!**

Veggie never tells me stories about when I was a lil toddler! "

      " Vegeta was a chibi HIMSELF when you were a toddler. He couldn't possibly have remembered everything. " Raditsu

thought, " Of course even if he did try and tell you a story about the past he would probably skew it so that he was the hero

all the time. " he sighed.

      " OH WOW! VEGGIE DOES THAT NOW TOO! " Goku said excitedly, " Improvise his memory-stories, I mean. "

      " Improvise? "

      " Yeah, that's what Veggie calls it when he makes stuff up and adds it to the stories, I know that cuz some of them

when they really happened I was there and I don't remember certain things that Veggie says happened happening at that time. "

Goku nodded, explaining.

      " He's creative. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " Yes he is! " Goku beamed proudly, " Wanna come back to my house and wrap Christmas presents with us? We can swap

those embarassing-Veggie-stories with each other. "

      Raditsu looked around his house, absolutely nothing going on inside it. He turned back to Goku, " Oh-kay. "

      " HOORAY! " Goku grabbed Raditsu by the wrist, then darted outside, closed the door, and flew off back home.

      " ...so what's "Christmas"? " Raditsu asked curiously.

      Goku looked back at him as they flew and grinned.

      " Ahh, isn't it BEAUTIFUL! " Vegeta sighed, proud of himself as he stood before the new stretch-limo containing a

hot-tub among other super-car accessories. The limo was stuffed full of dozens of wrapped presents for Goku and had a huge

bright blue bow tied around the roof of the car.

      " It is truely a wonder to bee-hold, Mommy! " Vejitto grinned, " Toussan will be floored by it's amazingness! "

      " Vroom-vroom-vroom! " Gogeta sat in the driver's seat of the limo and pretended to be driving it, " Heehee! It looks

like a lot of fun to drive! "

      " Hai, it is. " Vegeta teleported over to him, " However, this particular limo also has a automatic-driving ability.

Meaning Kakarrotto can relax in the plush accommodations of the limo while it drives to whatever destination he desires. "

      " Ooh. " Gogeta said, impressed.

      " I've also had the windows tainted for privacy purposes. " Vegeta added, boasting.

      " Haha! " Vejitto tapped on the window-glass.

      Vegeta opened the door to the side of the limo, then backed away, " So, what do you think? "

      " I think it's a little dangerous to keep a limo in my lab. "

      Vegeta turned around to see Bulma staring at him and the fusions, " Bulma, hello. Like my little present to my large

peasant? "

      " You're, giving Son-kun a LIMO for Christmas?! "

      Vegeta grinned, " Not JUST a limo, " he opened one of the doors to the limo and caused wrapped presents to fall out

of the vehicle; which happened to be stuffed with them, " A limo full of PRESENTS! "

      " ... " Bulma's jaw hung open, " Oh my God you've got to be kidding me. " she slapped herself on the forehead.

      " What? I thought it was ingenius? " Vegeta folded his arms, slightly insulted.

      " It is, _creative_, it's just that--VEGETA YOU CAN'T GIVE GOKU A HUGE PRESENT LIKE **THAT!!** " she exclaimed as she

pointed to the limo with both hands, then placed them on Vegeta's shoulders, " Son-kun's so impressionable he can easily take

gifts like this the wrong way! "

      " You sound like me. " Vegeta smirked.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " WELL THOSE NIGHTMARES YOU HAD LAST NIGHT GOT ME THINKING AGAIN ABOUT IT! "

      " I'm over them. "

      " Really? " she said skeptically.

      The ouji nodded, " Hai. I saw Kakarrotto at the mall and with the exception of just a little more warmth in the tone

of his voice he seemed back to his normal cheerful clueless kaka-self. Kakarrotto didn't know his wink looked like a come on.

Not to mention he doesn't know what a come on IS. " Vegeta grinned.

      " Alright. Fine. If you REALLY think that's it, then I guess to avoid the risk of facing the same paranoia you deal

with due to Son-kun from time to time, that I'll have to agree with you. " Bulma sighed, then patted his shoulders once,

" I just don't want to lose you, Vegeta. That's all. And especially not to SON-KUN of all people. " she said, slightly

panicky. Bulma gulped, " I'd have to go back to, **YAMCHA. Or your clone. "**

      Vegeta did a double-take, " Wha--what? "

      " Nevermind! " Bulma laughed in a fake-cheery way, " I'll ah, I'll see you upstairs for dinner. Just, uh, capsulize

your umm, _gift,_ to Goku and you and the fusions can come up and help me make something to eat. Oh-kay? " she said, turning

to climb up the stairs.

      Vegeta blinked, still confused, " Ah, oh-kay. "

      " ...and that's why you're so deathly afraid of needles. " Raditsu finished, pulling off another piece of tape only

to get it stuck on his fingers.

      " OHHH. " Goku said w/big eyes, listening intently. Raditsu shook his hand up and down and finally yanked the tape

off of one hand only to get it stuck on the other. Raditsu twitched.

      " What about Veggie's kawaii lil Veggie-bangs? " Goku asked.

      " Huh? " Raditsu finally flicked the tape off of his hand and sent it flying into the wall in the living room of the

Son home that the two brothers were sitting in.

      " Veggie has super-kawaii bangs sorta like mine but he always keeps 'um up. Why? " Goku grinned.

      " He thinks he looks more mature with them up. " Raditsu responded, " And he does--well, actually he just looks older

with them up. I keep mine up just to keep them out of my eyes. " he pointed to his own head, then temporarily messed up the

front of his hair causing mulitple bangs to fall down.

      " Haha! Now we look even MORE related! " Goku grinned.

      " And now I can't see. " Raditsu lifted them back up.

      " No no! Wait wait wait! " Goku said eagerly, then burst into ssj2½, " Eh? Whadda ya think? " he beamed.

      Raditsu's eyes bugged out of his head at Goku's hair, which was now the exact same length and shape as his own; with

the exception that Goku's hair was now yellow. Raditsu pushed his bangs back up and gawked at Goku's new form, " Wow...it

looks-- "

      " Just like yours! " Goku chirped, " I know! "

      " ... "

      Goku pushed his bangs back with his hand to reveal a semi-sized widows-peak, " AND I have one of these now! "

      " ...you never had a widow's peak before. " Raditsu scratched his head.

      " Oh, I've had one ever since I de-fused from fusing with little Veggie. " Goku powered back down to normal but still

held his hand on his head to show the widow's peak hadn't disappeared, " Portara fusion is supposed to be the strongest kind

of fusion EVER. Dai Kaioshin always thought it was because since me-n-Veggie were so tightly fused together when we had

Ji-chan that when we de-fused we ended up with some of each other's genes still inside us. "

      " That's....creepy. " Raditsu said.

      " Yes, it is. "

      Goku and Raditsu glanced over their shoulders to see Chi-Chi standing behind them.

      " Uh, hi there. " Raditsu sweatdropped, " I didn't notice you back there. "

      Chi-Chi sat down and smiled at him, " Say, you know everything about the Ouji that Goku doesn't, right? "

      " Ah, I did travel with him in space a LONG time... "

      " --then you must know some of his weaknesses! " she grinned excitedly.

      " Why would I tell you, you accidentally killed him. " Raditsu exclaimed.

      " Yeah! You tell Chi-chan, Raditsu-niichan! " Goku cheered. Raditsu glanced back at him, " ...I'll think up a good

nickname for you, just gimmie a while. "

      " Goodluck. " Raditsu scratched the back of his head, then turned back to Chi-Chi, " I'm not telling you any fears

or 'weaknesses' Vegeta has. I like him. He's a little overdramatic, but I like him. "

      " I like Veggie TOO! " Goku clasped his hands together, " A lot. A whole lot! A whole super-duper

extra-scoop-of-whipped-cream-on-your-hot-fudge-sundae-yes-I'd-luv-some-thank-you LOT! " he squealed, " OH **VEGGIE! "**

      " ... "

      " ... " Raditsu and Chi-Chi stared at him, then scooted away a few feet each in their own direction.

      " Ya know, if the Ouji played football, and all the peasants were cheerleaders, Goku'd be the head of the squad. "

Chi-Chi said flatly, " Or if the Ouji was a world-famous actor/singer, Goku'd be the leader of his FAN-CLUB. "

      " ...I have no idea what you just referenced. " Raditsu said to her, at a loss for words.

      " I KNOW! " Goku suddenly appeared beside them, then glomped Raditsu from behind, "  It means I luv Veggie very very

very VERY MUCH! "

      " Vegeta must either absorb all this attention like a sponge or be severely creeped out by it. "

      " At first it was the 2nd one but now it is the 1st! " Goku chirped, hugging tighter. He blinked at Raditsu's hair,

then glanced up at his own, " Oh WOW! Our hair's the same color! A-nother thing we have in common! " he let go and teleported

back infront of him.

      " You sure you don't know any of the Ouji's weaknesses you can tell me? " Chi-Chi smiled cheesily at Raditsu, then

whipped out the leash she and Goku were going to wrap and give to Vegeta, " He likes being in charge, right? The Ouji would

be terrified at being dominated, right? " she swung the bright pink leash and collar back and forth.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " You don't have a thing for him, do you? "

      " WAHHHH! " Chi-Chi fell over.

      " Ah, how much you have to learn. " Gohan groaned, walking randomly by.

      " OF COURSE I DON'T I HATE HIS GUTS! " Chi-Chi snapped, then froze when she heard heartbroken sniffling coming from

beside her. Chi-Chi twitched and glanced to her left to see Goku's eyes welled up with tears. She slapped herself on the

forehead, " Oh good God...I'm not going to try and KILL the Ouji anymore, Go-chan! I'm done with that! " she exclaimed,

_::I just want him to experiance a large amount of PAIN!::_

      " Oh! " Goku instantly brightened back up, " Oh-kay! "

      " Did Vegeta do anything to get you to like him this much, Kakarrotto? I mean, did he save your life or something? "

Raditsu asked.

      " Ahh! " Goku said, then grinned cluelessly and waddled over to the lightswitch, then reached his hand out to flick

it off only to stop before touching the switch and clap his hands together once. Everything instantly turned dark except for

a spotlight in the middle of the room and a spotlight over the couch. Raditsu looked bewildered while Chi-Chi went to sit

down on the alighted couch. Goku waddled back to where he had stood and coincidentally where the spotlight was and stood

there. The large saiyajin cleared his throught, then grinned at his audiance of two, " Now THAT is a long story which I can

shorten down to a sweet little story, like Veggie! "

      _::My God am I glad we never actually dragged Kakarrotto back into outer space with us. His personality would've never_

_survived out there...::_ Raditsu shook his head.

      " The very first time I can ever remember meeting Veggie was when I reached the battlefield where Nappa was beatin

up all my friends and Veggie was standing there looking clueless and little! " Goku whipped out a piece of paper with a

doodle of a clueless-looking Vegeta wearing his armor from back when he first landed on Earth, " I looked down at the scene

be-low and Veggie happened to look up and we locked eyes and stared at each other. Meanwhile Nappa was being bad and he kept

beating up Piccolo and the others but then Veggie killed him which surprised me because he looked so sweet and harmless!

Anyway then I brought Veggie to a barren wasteland to fight him without anyone else getting hurt and Veggie offered me the

chance to be his partner and come out into outer-space with him, but then I thought for a moment.... "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " ...Goku? " Chi-Chi snapped her fingers.

      " --Huh? " Goku blinked suddenly, confused, " ...and I decided not to go with Veggie cuz of how he killed Nappa who

was one of his previous partners. So then I fought Veggie and we came out with a tie! I had never gotten so completely

excited in a battle before my battle with Veggie and it just gave me such a THRILL and Veggie was so GOOD that I didn't want

him to get killed so I told Kuririn not to shove the sword into Veggie's lil body. Then Veggie got into his spaceship and

flew off seemingly forever... " he let out a sad little sigh, then perked up, " But it wasn't forever cuz then I met Veggie

again on Namek-sei only he was really hurt so I gave Veggie a senzu and then Veggie was gonna help me fight the bad guys but

instead he flew off. Later on though after I got my body back from being stolen and was at that point really hurt, Veggie

got me into the healing tank or whatever Veggie called it. It was so kawaii how Veggie just smushed his lil face against the

glass and stared at me all confused! Then Veggie got sleepy and sat down against the tank I was in and napped there to keep

me company and safe. " Goku clasped his hands together, then frowned, " But when I woke up, Veggie was gone. " he sniffled,

" When I finally got to where Veggie was he was hurting really bad and Freeza was about to KILL little Veggie. That's when

Veggie told me, when he let it all go and poured his big little Veggie heart right out to me about all the bad things Freeza

did to him and the other saiyajins. Veggie cried so hard for me to help him. I felt so sad because I knew that Veggie & I

could have been very good friends if he hadn't been laying there dying. After Veggie passed away I picked him up and buried

him and I hugged Veggie real tight before putting him down and Veggie felt, NICE to hug. And that made me even MORE sad that

I had just lost him! "

      " Ugh. " Chi-Chi sighed, sickened and slapped herself on the forehead. Raditsu was busy trying to mentally translate

what Goku was saying.

      " But then later on when I was fighting Freeza, Veggie came to me in a vision, naked and cheering me on to victory! "

Goku grinned.

      Raditsu's eyes bugged out of his head, " ..."naked"? "

      " Yeah I still do not get it either. " Goku shrugged, " Anyways, even later on after the vision had passed, we used

the dragonballs to wish everyone Freeza had killed back to life and that included VEGGIE! " he beamed, " I was a ssj by then

and Veggie sensed where I was and flew off to find me and when he did he had the most ***adorable*** look on his lil

Veggie-face and he floated over to me and he said "Oh Kakarrotto, you're the legendary super saiyajin!" and then Veggie did

it! Veggie reached up to me as far as his lil Veggie-arms could reach, and he **_hugged_** me! _Oh Chi-chan it was the softest,_

_sweetest lil hug I EVER HAD!_ And then Veggie smiled up at me kawaii-like and said he would help me beat Freeza and Veggie

tried to only he got teleported to Earth by the next wish. " Goku whipped around to face them with a musing expression on his

face, " And that's how I knew it. That Veggie was really that sweet down inside, the way Veggie hugged me there. And Veggie

wasn't even my Veggie or little buddy yet at that moment in time either! I have liked my Veggie ever since! It was truely

wonderful... "

      " All because he HUGGED you. THAT was it?! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

      " Mmmm~~ " Goku sighed in a daze.

      Raditsu rubbed his ears, frustrated that he couldn't completely understand what Goku had said, " I'm gonna have to

get Vegeta's version of all this next time I see him. " he sighed.

      " You can get the Ouji's version of this tommorow when it's Christmas Eve. " Chi-Chi nodded.

      " Christmas...eve? "

      " Ooh! That is the night before Christmas, Raditsu-kun! " Goku pointed out, " It is the day we finish our final

gifts and the night when Santa comes to bring us all presents! " he grinned.

      " Presents...? "

      " Yes, presents! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully, " And now to get back to what we were doing before Goku went off on his

Ouji-daydream. Wrapping presents! " she plunked the waterdish down she and Goku had bought Vegeta and began to wrap it.

      Raditsu turned to Goku, " Do, I get any presents? "

      " Of course you do, niichan! " Goku said happily, patting him on the shoulder, " I bought you a few presents at the

mall! 'Course we can't wrap those until you go back home because you can't see what you got until Christmas Day! "

      " Uh, alright. " Raditsu said, then glanced over to see Chi-Chi wrapping the litter-box, " I wonder what THAT is? "

      " Ah, it's beautiful, isn't it? " Vegeta said happily as he lay belly-down on his bed, staring at the little red

velvet ring box he had put the capsule containing Goku's limo which contained the other presents he was giving the peasant

inside. Attached to the outside of the ring box was a little tag which read "To Kakay, LUV Veggie" in the ouji's still-sloppy

english-handwriting, " Kakarrotto will ADORE it. "

      " Oh, Toussan... " a choked up voice sniffled from the doorway. Vegeta looked up to see Bura standing there smiling

and crying at the same time.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Ah, you oh-kay? "

      " Oh Toussan, that's so sweet of you! You're going to ask Kakarroujo to ~*marry*~ you, aren't you! " she clasped her

hands together.

      " WAHH! " Vegeta fell over, then instantly sat back up, " IT'S A CAPSULE FULL OF PRESENTS NOT A RING!! " he snapped,

opening the box to reveal the capsule, his face bright red.

      " ...oh. " Bura frowned, then brightened up, " Is there a ring IN the capsule? "

      " NO!! " the ouji's face grew even brighter red.

      " Whatever you say, Toussan. " Bura grinned knowingly. Vegeta sweatdropped, " Just WAIT'LL you and Kakarroujo see the

presents I got for YOU TWO! " she said, slipping back out of the room.

      Vegeta got up to go close the door to his bedroom, " Yeah, I'll bet. " he said dryly as he stood in the doorway, then

looked up to see messes of mistletoe hung above the doorway to his room. The little ouji twitched, " AAUGH!! " he jumped up

to grab the mistletoe only to sweatdrop once he realized he was too short to reach the plants just by jumping. Vegeta flew

upwards and yanked them off, then tossed the misteltoe into the trashcan in his room, closed the door tightly, locked it, and

placed the present in one of his clothing drawers. Vegeta kicked off his boots and yawned; beat from all the shopping he and

the fusions had done buying things for Goku. He crawled into bed an closed his eyes.

      _:::" Heeheehee. "_

_      Vegeta squinted his eyes shut at the sound of Goku's giggles, then opened his eyes to see the large saiyajin next to_

_him in bed wearing a wedding dress, " AHHHHHH!! "_

_      " AHHHHH! " Goku mirrored his sound only with a happy-tone added to it._

_      " KAKARROTTO GET OUT OF MY BED!! " Vegeta shouted angrily._

_      The larger saiyajin smiled warmly at him, " Oh, Veggie means OUR bed. "_

_      Vegeta twitched, " No, I mean MY-- " he yanked his arm up only to freeze. The duo were handcuffed together, " WAHH!_

_YOU CRAZY PEASANT WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!! " the ouji tried to break the handcuffs, " And what are these made out of?_

_AND WHERE'S THE KEY?! " he exclaimed only to see Goku gleefully waving 'the key' infront of the ouji's face._

_      " Heeheeheehee. " Goku giggled at him._

_      " Ooh, you give me that right no-- "_

_      " Oops! " Goku pulled out the top to the dress and dropped the key inside, then let go and grinned at Vegeta._

_      " Ohhhhhh... " Vegeta shuddered, then looked away, twitching while trying to remain calm, " You big BAKA!! AAUGH WHY_

_I OUGHTA... "_

_      " ...make me Veggiesoujo now! " Goku chirped._

_      " NO! FORCE YOU TO GET THAT KEY AND UNLOCK US! " Vegeta turned back to him only to see Goku occupying himself with_

_the little case the ouji had put the capsule in, " Hey! That's not for now! " Vegeta exclaimed, " That's your present! You're_

_going to ruin the sur-- " he watched as the large saiyajin took out a large ring from inside the box, not the capsule Vegeta_

_had placed in it, " --prise? "_

_      " Oh Veggie, it's BEAUTIFUL! "_

_      Vegeta twitched, then fell over, " WAHH--oof! " he paused when he rolled off his bed only to hit a bush. Vegeta_

_blinked and looked to see there was an entire shield of dark green bushes with little white berries surrounding them,_

_" Plants? " he tried to adjust his tuxedo as he sat up, " ...wait a second, I wasn't wearing a tuxedo when I went to sleep. "_

_      " Silly Veggie! " Goku bent down overtop of him, " Those are not plants! "_

_      " Really, then what are they? " Vegeta said skeptically._

_      Goku grinned widely, " Mistletoe. "_

_      Vegeta's pupils shrunk to tiny little dots as he went into a cold sweat. The ouji glanced around, and, sure enough,_

_recognized the mounds of bushes surrounding the ceiling and 'walls' as the same thing Bura had been hanging in the living_

_room earlier, " Mistletoe. " he squeaked out._

_      " Mmmm, hee~~ " Goku grinned._

_      " There's...something wrong here. " Vegeta blinked, then froze when he saw the larger saiyajin smirking at him,_

_" AHH! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG--oop! " Vegeta let out a yelp as Goku touched noses with him._

_      " Veggie knows what mistletoe means, right? " Goku said with a puckered-up face, " Mistletoe means kisses for_

_Veggie! " he leaned closer._

_      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to get up, " NO KISSING NO KISSING NO-- ":::_

      _" --KISSING!! " Vegeta sat up in bed, his eyes bloodshot and his heart beating a mile a minute. He looked around to_

_see everything back to normal; he was back in his training outfit, he wasn't handcuffed to a wedding-dress-wearing Kakarrotto_

_, and there CERTAINLY were no mistletoe plants surrounding HIS bed. Vegeta glared at the wall when he realized he had just_

_fooled himself, " I HATE dreams where I cannot figure out that I'm still asleep. " he grumbled, then flopped back on the_

_bed, belly-up with his arms folded in a stubborn pout._

_      " Yeah, that happens to me too. "_

_      " ! " Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his head which he cocked slightly to the left to see Goku laying there next to him_

_in his orange and blue gi while waving cluelessly at the ouji, " WAHHHHHHHH!! " Vegeta shrieked again and this time kicked_

_Goku right out of his bed and into the wall._

_      " OOF! " Goku yelped as he hit the wall and slid down onto the floor, " Oww! Veggie what was THAT for! " his shouted,_

_his eyes watering a bit._

_      " ... " Vegeta blinked, " Oh...I guess that means I'm awake. " he sweatdropped, then got up off the bed, " Sorry_

_Kakarrotto. " he walked over and helped Goku up._

_      " No, it's alright Veggie, really. " Goku sniffled, feeling a little better, " But, you know what would make me feel_

_a lot better? "_

_      " What? "_

_      " *BOOF*! " the larger saiyajin smacked the smaller-one back-first into the floor._

_      Vegeta twitched, then looked up to see Goku's mouth puckered again._

_      " Veggie-kisses! " Goku's tail held a small bushel of mistletoe over their heads._

_      " WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "_

      " --HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta sat up in bed, his eyes bloodshot and his heart beating a mile a minute. The ouji

slowly calmed down, then sat back in shock, " THAT was a dream TOO!? " he gawked, then dared himself to look over to his left

. Vegeta gulped and did so only to let out a moan, " Oh GOD, not AGAIN! "

      There was Goku, laying next to him, wearing his gi, and sound asleep. Vegeta eyed the larger saiyajin up suspicously.

      " You know, if YOU'RE a dream AGAIN, I'm going to have to start considering my SANITY. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes,

then nervously started poking Goku, " Kakarrotto? KAKARROTTO! "

      " Hmm? " Goku lazily opened his eyes, " Oh Veggie! " he beamed, " You're awake! WOW I thought you were gonna sleep

FOREVER! You kept talkin to me in your sleep and then you were screaming and screaming and I got worried so I hopped in here

next to you to try and comfort you. "

      " I was having a NIGHTMARE, baka. " Vegeta gritted his teeth, " TWICE! "

      " A nightmare!? " Goku gasped, " Oh VEGGIE! " he sat up with a worried look on his face, " I'm so sorry! Here, lemmie

give you a nice big-- "

      " --you say "kiss" and I'll SCREAM. " Vegeta warned in a panic, holding up his fists defensively.

      Goku sweatdropped, " --hug. "

      " Oh. " Vegeta dropped his fists.

      Goku smiled and laughed at him, " Oh Veggie you're so silly! Veggie knows I am not a-llowed to kiss him! That's why

under the mistletoe I give Veggie SMOOCHIES! " he grinned, then reached over and glomped the little ouji tightly, " There,

doesn't that feel better? "

      " ...I little. " the ouji admitted, then blinked and looked down to see dozens of little tiny red dots crawling

around on his bedsheets. Vegeta twitched, " Kakarrotto? "

      " Hai Veggie... " Goku squeezed tighter.

      " How long have you been here? " Vegeta said dryly.

      " Mmm, about a half-hour. "

      " ... "

      " :) "

      " Heeheeheeheehahaha! " a kaka-germ laughed and hopped off of Vegeta's shoulder.

      The little ouji narrowed his eyes, " No WONDER I kept having those nightmares. " he pulled away from Goku,

" Kakarrotto, will you get off of my, " he whinced, " bed, for a moment? "

      " K! " Goku hopped off.

      Vegeta pulled out a spray bottle and promptly sprayed it all over his bed, then took off all the sheets and put them

in a pile near the door, " It's a good thing I keep a bottle of peasant-away handy. " he set the bottle down on the counter.

      Goku cocked his head cluelessly, then teleported over to the bottle and read it outloud, " "Peasant-Away"; Kaka-germ

dissolving solution. Temporarily dissolves kaka-germs. " he blinked, " *GASP*! It dissolves my GERMIES!! "

      " You got it. " Vegeta said bluntly, " Bulma developed it for me, you know, so I can avoid having my mind taken over

by them. "

      " ...oh. " Goku looked confused.

      " So, why are you here? "

      " Oh, me and my niichan are taking a break from wrapping presents! " Goku chirped.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Raditsu's here too? "

      " Yup! " Goku grinned.

      " ...THEN WHY DIDN'T HE STOP YOU FROM GETTING INTO MY BED!! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " I do not think my niichan knew where I waddled off to or that my body contains lil germies to begin with. " Goku

said, " He has much for me to teach him! " he grinned, " AND I still have to think up a kawaii lil nickname for him! Like I

have my Veggie, and my Chi-chan, and.....Raditsu. "

      " Believe me, it'll come to you. " Vegeta said dryly, then shook the bottle of "Peasant-Away" and sprayed himself.

      Goku sweatdropped, " Was Veggie's nightmare that bad? "

      " It's nightmareS. And YES, it was. " Vegeta shuddered, then turned to leave the room, " Come on Kakarrotto, let's

go find your brother before he does something that puts us all in danger because he's uninformed about the ways of Earth like

I was when I first started living here. "

      " I had SO MUCH FUN teaching Veggie how to use his forks and spoons! " Goku sniffled happily, fondly remembering the

naiveness-of-earth Vegeta once had.

      " A little TOO much fun if you ask me. " Vegeta grumbled, stopping in the doorway along with Goku, who in-turn bumped

into him, then looked up.

      " Hey Veggie? "

      " What? "

      " Mistletoe! " Goku squealed. Vegeta glanced up to see a new one had been placed above his door just intime to get a

huge slobbery smooch on the side of his cheek, " SMOOCHIES! " Goku said, then skipped off.

      Vegeta stood there, his body shaking and shuddering and glowing bright red while a huge mound of drool dripped down

the side of his face down towards his neck and shoulders. Vegeta blankly whipped out the "Peasant-Away", then just ripped the

top off and poured the rest of the bottle down his cheek, then threw the bottle away and waddled off after Goku, still

glowing bright red and squeaked out, " This...is going to be a long, LONG Christmas. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

2:17 AM 12/22/2003

END OF PART ONE!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (to Chu) You gave me a nightmare INSIDE of a nightmare?!

Chuquita: If only to reinforce the reason you and Bulma were nervous when you first appeared in this story. Her

mini-nightmare is in the next chapter.

Vegeta: Ah.

Chuquita: It contains an exploding red blob.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Still in that I've-had-a-taste-of-what-It's-like-to-write-PG13-and-now-I'm-trying-to-shift-back-to-PG

mode, huh?

Chuquita: Exactly.

Vegeta: ..which, explains the "underwear" with a hole in the middle. (points to story)

Chuquita: Actually that's a real product I've seen at PetSmart. (grins) I laughed pretty hard at it after I realized what it

was.

Vegeta: ... (twitches) You're kidding me.

Chuquita: (giggles, calms down) Those poor animals whose owners actually make them wear, whatever those undies are called.

Vegeta: (shudders) I still have to deal with all those "presents" Onna tricked Kakarrotto into wanting to buy for me though.

Chuquita: Yes but Goku reaches a shocking revelation about the "presents" in either chapter 2 or 3. Depending on how fast or

slow the story goes.

Vegeta: (smirks) Ah, so I'm spared the pink collar and leash, eh?

Chuquita: In a way, yes.

Goku: (smiles at the story) Chi-chan seemed surprisingly *NICE* today!

Chuquita: Hai, she's workin on it, but then again she hasn't seen Veggie in a while and they just missed spotting each other

at the mall. So whatever condition Chi-Chi's in will be revealed in chapter 2.

Future Goku: (glomps Veggie from behind) Oh V-sama.... (sighs happily and squeezes tighter)

Vegeta: (turning blue) Ya know...here's one thing that didn't change about Kakarrotto in the future...

Future Goku: (hops overtop of Veggie's head and onto his lap) (hugs Veggie from infront this time)

Vegeta: (bright red) (smushed against Future Goku's chest) I stand....corrected...

Goku: Aww... (grins) I WANNA HUG VEGGIE NOW TOO! (glomps onto Veggie from the side)

Past Goku: Vehdgee! (hugs the bottom of Veggie's leg)

Vegeta: (glowing even brighter red) ...wah? (slips into unconsiousness) ...

Future Goku: (pulls back) V-sama? V-sama? (lightly taps Veggie on the cheek) Oh no! V-sama is out cold.

Goku: (taps Veggie's almost-burning-up skin) Or out warm.

Future Goku: (giggles a bit) V-sama looks almost like an ornament when he's glowing like that.

Goku: ... (grins) Hey! Let's decortate Veggie like a Christmas tree!

Future Goku: (a little worried) Are you sure V-sama will be oh-kay?

Goku: (happily) Of course! (whips something out from behind him) EVERYBODY luvs Christmas lights! (dashes around where the

glowing-bright-red Veggie is sitting and puts 4 or 5 rings of multi-colored blinking-singing Christmas-lights around him)

(plugs the lights into a socket in the wall)

Christmas Lights: (playing "Jingle Bells" while they blink to the beat)

Goku: (puts a little star ornament ontop of Veggie's top hair-spike) Heeheehee, FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Future Goku: Heehee! (clasps his hands together) How festive!

Chuquita: (chuckles at Veggie)

Past Goku: (hops onto Veggie's lap and grins up at him) Vehdgee!

Vegeta: ... (still bright red, glowing, and in a daze)

Goku: (sighs happily) Yeah, VEGGIE.

Chuquita: Well, seeing as we're not gonna have chapter 2 up before the holidays, we'd like to wish some to you now.

Merry Christmas everybody!

Goku: (grins) "God bless us, everyone!" and Feliz Navidad to you all!

Vegeta: (still bright red) (laughs dazedly) Hahahaha, Merry Christmas~~~...


	2. Bulma's nightmare l the discovery of piz...

1:18 PM 12/23/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbz ep #237 "For the Sake of My Loved Ones...Vegeta Falls"

Veggie: Let me give you a hug.

Chuey's Corner:

(Present Goku, Past Goku, and Future Goku standing there with their arms open as if awaiting said hug)

Vegeta: (slams his head forward on the desk)

Chuquita: Heeheehee.

Vegeta: (grumbles) I hate it when things I say are taken out of context.

Past Goku: (glomps onto Veggie's arm) Vehdgee niiice!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Uh-huh. (gets up and tries to pull the chibi off his arm)

Goku: Veggie's VERY nice! (glomps onto Vegeta's other arm)

Vegeta: (twitches)

Future Goku: (glomps Veggie from behind) (soothingly) Very VERY nice~~

Vegeta: (lets out a strangled yelp) (glowing bright red) .....*twitch*....*twitch*twitch*...

Chuquita: (grins) So many fun quotes in ep 237. :D (sits back and looks through its script)

Vegeta: (tries his best to keep from succumbing to the kaka-germs) Will you let GO! (looks down and sweatdrops) Future

Kakarrotto?

Future Goku: (sighs happily) Hai, V-sama...

Vegeta: (flatly) Are those your hands, around my waist.

Future Goku: ....maybe. (lets out a shy little giggle)

Vegeta: (bright red again) (twitches) ... (glances over at Chu) WILL YOU MAKE THEM LET GO ALREADY!!!

Goku: (pouts) But I do not want to let go of Veggie. (grins and points to the quote's title) I am one of Veggie's

"loved ones"! (pauses) But not in the context the word "love" is usually used in this fanfiction. (big cheesy grin)

Vegeta: ...uh-huh.

Past Goku: (slides off Veggie's arm and lands on the desk, his diaper softening the fall) Haha~!

Vegeta: (waves his now-free arm around) Well, there's one.

Chuquita: Two more to go Veggie!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I know THAT! You're just enjoying my PLIGHT! Aren't you?

Chuquita: ... (pulls script back up so it blocks her face) Heehee.

Vegeta: (mutters) Yeah I thought so.

Goku: Mmm, Veggie's arm is *WARM*.

Vegeta: Ah, haha. (smirks) You know what else is "*warm*", Kakarrotto?

Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) ...what, Veggie?

Vegeta: Chocolate-chip cookies, Kakarrotto. Big warm gooey chocolate-chip cookies; fresh from the oven and made by a certain

ouji for a certain peasant.

Goku: (big eager smile on his face)

Vegeta: And all that certain peasant would have to do for his ouji to bake such delicious cookies for him would be to let go

of his ouji's arm and sit back down in his chair like a good little kaka-peasant.

Goku: (while still smiling widely, slides off Veggie's arm like butter and plops into his chair) Mmm~~ cookies!!!

Vegeta: (grins victoriously) NOW, (glances back at Future Goku only to double-take that the large saiyajin now is resting

his head on Vegeta's shoulder) ...what are you doing?

Future Goku: (sighs contently) V-sama ALWAYS lets me hold him like this when I'm a lil sleepy.

Vegeta: True, but I'm not "V-sama".

Goku: (chrips) Yet.

Vegeta: ... (glares at him)

Goku: (does get it and instead happily waves back to him) :)

Vegeta: Oh I give up with this plan! (grabs Future Goku's hands and tries to yank them off his waist) YOU LET GO OF ME RIGHT

NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL-- (Future Goku lets go) ... (turns around to see Future Goku holding Veggie's tail now instead of his

waist) ..well, that's a slight improvement.

Future Goku: (starts sweetly massaging Veggie's tail)

Vegeta: (shrieks) HEY WAIT! DON'T DO THA--ahhhhhhhhhhhh.. (slumps in place and goes into a daze) Oh God.....

Future Goku: (grins) Heeheeheee~~

Veggie's Tail: (glances back at Veggie, then knocks Future Goku's hands away, flings up, and smacks Veggie across the back of

the head)

Vegeta: (suddenly alert again) Wa--wha?! (whips around to see Future Goku standing there blankly, wiggling his fingers in

Veggie's direction) ... O_O (suspicously watches Future Goku while walking back to his chair to sit down) Ah, haha. Yeah.

Future Goku: (gingerly sits down in the chair next to him) :)

Vegeta: (suspicious) You know, more about a saiyajin's tail than your present counterpart.

Future Goku: (nods sweetly)

Vegeta: Hai...WELL DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!

Future Goku: (blinks) (windblown from the loudness of Veggie's voice) ?

Chuquita: And now, part 2! Happy 12 Days of Christmas, everybody!

Goku: (cheers) HURRAH!

Summary: Christmas time is here again. While Goku and Chi-Chi go present-shopping for Veggie, the ouji himself is doing his

best to rid his home of every mistletoe inside it, which will be quite difficult since Bura keeps finding different places to

pop them up in. Meanwhile a confused Raditsu has to deal with his first snowstorm and snowball fight curtesy of Goku, Vejitto

, and Gogeta. But what happens when the snowstorm turns into a blizzard and traps both Goku and Vegeta outside of Capsule

Corp and unable to get back in? Will the two saiyajin be able to find some way to teleport back inside? Or will they end up

having the get through the night sharing each other's body-heat?

Chuquita: (to Son) So? Decided on a nickname for your niichan yet?

Goku: (lets go of list of nicknames, which unravels to reveal the fact that it is very very long) ...I am getting there.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      _:::__" Oh Vegeta, I love you, do you love me? " Bulma sighed happily as they held onto each other._

_      " I--- " Vegeta started to say._

_      " --heeheehee. " a little giggle came from off in the blank background. The ouji froze in place._

_      Bulma stared down at him, concerned, " Vegeta? Vegeta! " she shook him a bit._

_      Vegeta slowly spun around only to have his eyes widen at the sight about 10 steps away from them, Goku standing there_

_innocently__ in his saiyajin oujo costume. The large saiyajin smiled shyly at Vegeta, then fixed his oujo sash a bit, blushing_

_a__ light pink in the cheeks._

_      Goku winked at Vegeta who seemingly went into a trance._

_      Bulma glanced from one saiyajin to the other, uneasy, " Ah, Vegeta? Are you oh-kay? " she looked up, " Son-kun? "_

_      " Heehee. " Goku giggled again, motioning Vegeta towards him._

_      The little ouji turned to Goku and hypnotically took a step._

_      Bulma felt something leap in her throat as everything around them faded just a little bit, " Vegeta! Vegeta stop!_

_Come BACK! "_

_      The ouji took another step and everything with the two saiyajin's exception faded again._

_      Bulma suddenly began to feel tired and shook her head, " OOH! VEGETA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! WHAT ABOUT ME! " she_

_exclaimed__, her hands balled up in fists. Bulma suddenly looked down at them and gasped to see her hands starting to get_

_wrinkles__. Vegeta took another dazed step and even more wrinkles appeared. Bulma looked up. Vegeta was only 7 steps away from_

_Goku now.__ He took two more, " Ohhhh! " she groaned suddenly, then quickly pulled a mirror out of her pants pocket and looked_

_into__ only to gasp. Each step Vegeta took caused everything around him to grow 5 years older. Bulma gasped again; that was why_

_she__ hadn't noticed a change in Vegeta and Goku's aging--because saiyajins aged so slowly. Everything was now 25 years older,_

_" VEGETA__ STOP! SON-KUN!! SON-KUN WAKE HIM UP!! "_

_      Goku seemed oblivious to her and held out his arms sweetly as if waiting to hug the little ouji. Vegeta took two more_

_steps__ and was now only 3 away from Goku._

_      " **V**** E G E T A!! " Bulma screamed, then went to run off towards him and dashed between him and Goku as Vegeta took**_

_his__ 8th step, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! STOP YOURSELF ALREADY!! THAT'S __GOKU_, ___OH__-KAY! G O K U!!! "_

_      Vegeta took his 9th step and walked right through her._

_      Bulma froze in place, " Vegeta? " she spun back around so she could face them. Vegeta took one final step while Goku_

_reached__ down and held the ouji tightly, causing Vegeta to burst into the bright red color. Bulma's arms hung at her sides as_

_Goku slowly bent towards the ouji and puckered up._

_      " Mistletoe. " Goku said sweetly, his mouth still puckered as he leaned towards Vegeta._

_      " *KA-BOOM*!!! "_

_      Bulma's eyes bugged out of her head. Vegeta exploded and sent hundreds of little tiny red blobs flying out in every_

_direction__ and splattering all over Bulma._

_      Bulma's bottom right eyelid twitched, " ...Vegeta? " she said weakly, then bolted to attention as something tapped_

_her__ on the shoulder. She smiled and turned around, " Vegeta? " she said hopefully._

_      " Hey, baby. " Yamcha grinned at her, lifting his eyebrows._

_      Bulma let out a shriek of pure terror, " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ":::_

      " ..and that was my dream last night. " Bulma finished shakily as she poured something into a beaker in her lab.

      Raditsu cocked an eyebrow, " Ah, you DO know that saiyajins don't explode when you kiss them, right? "

      " WELL HE DID IN MY DREAM! " she exclaimed.

      " ...are, you a real live mad-scientist? " he asked.

      " I'm getting there. " Bulma said dryly, shaking the beaker lightly.

      " Then, that would explain why you've, strapped me to the wall. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " Yes. Yes it would. " Bulma nodded, " Sometimes doing experiments calms me down after I've had a stressful

experiance. " she accidently dropped the beaker, which melted through the floor.

      Raditsu let out a small whimper of uneasyness, " ..what are you going to do? "

      " Oh, you know, just give you a checkup, run a few tests. " Bulma pulled out an abnormally large needle, " The logic

of science should relieve me of the stress and confusion of that terrible dream. " she said, then shuddered, " Yamcha...ech."

      " KAKARROTTO!! " Raditsu yelled up at the ceiling, " KAKARROTTO I NEED YOU NOW!!! "

      " Yes Ditsu-chan! " Goku's voice chirped.

      Raditsu glanced to his left to see Goku suddenly standing there cluelessly, " ...what? "

      " I am still ex-peri-menting with possible nicknames for my niichan! " Goku said happily, " OH! And Veggie's here

too. " he motioned to Vegeta, who was standing next to him.

      " Hi Vegeta. "

      " Hi Raditsu. "

      " ...Bulma's under stress I see. " Vegeta said casually.

      " I couldn't find you and I just spotted him wandering around our kitchen, so-- " Bulma butted in, laughing nervously

, " --here he is! "

      " She does this to me sometimes when she's under stress. " Vegeta explained to Raditsu.

      " Oh. " the larger saiyajin squeaked out, " ...can you get me out now? "

      " I can! " Goku volunteered, then pressed a button on the wall which caused the straps to instantly release Raditsu

and send him falling to the floor onto his bottom, " There you go, Raddie! "

      " ...? " Raditsu blinked, then shook his head.

      " I have many possible nicknames for my favorite niichan! " Goku replied.

      " Ah. " Raditsu said, getting up. He glanced over at Vegeta, " I'm his ONLY ni-- "

      " --let it go. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " Maybe I should just go back to where I was sitting up there. " Raditsu motioned to the stairs.

      " The kitchen. " Vegeta added.

      " Kitchen? "

      " Where food is found! " Goku chirped.

      " Really? " Raditsu said, interested.

      " Hai, Dits-kun! "

      " ? "

      " Many MANY possible nicknames! "

      " Oh-kay. " Raditsu said, then turned to climb the stairs, " Well, I'm off to find some food then. "

      " Goodluck! " Goku waved him off.

      Vegeta turned to Bulma, " So, I'm guessing you had another dream too, huh? "

      " You had another? "

      " I had one within one, actually. " Vegeta thought outloud, then shuddered involuntarily, " Ughh..I was handcuffed

to a wedding-dress-wearing Kakarrotto in my bed. "

      " In mine, after Son-kun kissed you on the lips, you exploded into a million little glowing red blobs." Bulma gulped.

      " ...you win. " Vegeta admitted, his eyes wide with shock.

      " I think mine had a meaning to it actually. "

      " My dream was just my brain misfiring several things that had happened to me before I took the nap. Bura asking

about what was in the ring-box, the mistletoe, Kakarrotto winking, my encounter with Kakarrotto at the mall. " Vegeta rattled

off.

      " Mine had to do with Son-kun slowly seducing you over the course of 50 years where each of the 10 steps you took

towards him counted for 5 years and we all aged with each of your steps except I aged much faster because you're both

saiyajins and...I'm not sure what that has to do with Son-kun's kiss causing you to explode, but, well I have most of it

figured out, that's good, right? "

      Vegeta smiled at her and patted Bulma on the shoulders, " Bulma Bulma Bulma, think about what you're saying.

Kakarrotto-- " he pointed to Goku, who had a clueless, happy look on his face with his head tilted and his tongue sticking

out the side of his smiling mouth, " --SEDUCING **me. " he pointed to himself and smirked at her intelligently.**

      Bulma calmed down and smiled, " You're right. Goku doesn't know a thing about what seducing is or how to even do it.

After all, he's, he's Goku. "

      " Chi-chan says I am not a-llowed to sedu-size anybody who isn't her and especially not little Veggie. " Goku nodded.

      " Wait, you know what that word you mispronounced means?! " Bulma gasped.

      Vegeta thought for a moment, " Hai...I do have a fuzzy memory of Kakarrotto telling me sometime earlier that he knew

but was not allowed to seduce people. " he looked back over his shoulder and shrieked to see how suddenly close Goku was

behind him, still smiling cluelessly, " Ah, ah haha...ha. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

      " Will Veggie-chan a-llow me a free demonstration? " Goku said cheerfully.

      " Ah, the fuzzy-memory in my head is screaming "NO" at the top of its lungs so I really don't think---whoop! " Vegeta

yelped as the larger saiyajin grabbed and dipped the ouji down towards the floor, then touched noses with him.

      " You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever gazed upon. " Goku said smoothly, then chirped back in his regular

tone of voice, " MISTLETOE-SMOOCH! " he tilted the ouji's head sideways and layed a big wet drooly smooch onto Vegeta's cheek

, " NANANANANANANANNNN--MWAH! " he let go and Vegeta fell to the floor, bright red, dazed, and now foaming at the mouth,

" And now I will aid my Ditsu-chan in his hunt for snacks! " Goku announced, then happily skipped up the stairs like nothing

had happened.

      " Holy crap he CAN be seductive if he wants to. " Bulma said in shock, then glanced down at Vegeta, " Eep! I'm comin

Vegeta! I'm comin! " she dashed over the counter, grabbed a bottle of "Peasant-Away", and promptly sprayed Vegeta down with

it, " There. " she said as the redness started to fade from Vegeta's face as the kaka-germs dissolved into a puddle on the

floor. Bulma lookd at her can of "Peasant-Away" victoriously, " I am such a genius! AND there's not a single side-effect of

the spray! "

      " Naaaaa. Naaaaaa. " a gigantic 8 foot tall Kaka-germ composed of the previously dissolved gangs of them crawled

about Vegeta's room while random objects belonging to the ouji were sucked into it's transparent-tummy. The monster-sized

Kaka-germ flopped onto Vegeta's bed and let out a huge purr, " AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~ "

      Bulma beamed, " Yup! No side-effects at all! "

      " Hmm... " Raditsu scratched his head as he stared at the bag from the freezer he held in his hands, " Pizza-rolls. "

he ripped open the bag and took one out, " ...these don't look like rolls, they look like, stuffed rectangles. "

      " Niichan!! " Goku exclaimed happily, appearing beside him.

      " WAHH! " Raditsu nearly feel backward. He sweatdropped and stood up, " Promise me you'll teach me how to do that. "

      " Teleport? " Goku cheerfully cocked his head.

      " Yes. "

      " K! " Goku nodded, " I will put it on my list of things-I-am-giving-my-brother-for-Christmas! " he whipped out a

list on a piece of paper and wrote down on it, " Teach..Raditsu..to teleport. Got it! " he put the paper and pencil away,

" So! Whatcha doin with that pizza-roll? "

      " It's not a roll, it's a rectangle. " Raditsu sweatdropped, holding it out to him.

      Goku squinted his eyes at the snack, then gasped in surprise, " So it is! The bag has been LYING to us! " he pointed

to the bag containing the other pizza-rolls, then grinned at Raditsu, " Wanna make 'um? "

      " Aren't they already made? "

      Goku laughed, " Hahahaheeheehee, oh Raditsu-chan you are silly! You need to cook them in the oven or else they will

hurt your teeth when you bite into them! "

      " Oh-kay. " Raditsu said, then looked around the room, confused, " The oven is.... "

      " ... " Goku put his fist over his mouth in equal puzzlement, " Ooh, Chi-chan does not let me into the kitchen very

often for fear I will blow things up. "

      " I'm not that good of a cook either, if it helps you feel any better. "

      Goku beamed and glomped him, " SEE! Another thing we have in common as FAMILY! "

      Raditsu laughed nervously, pushing Goku off, " Uh, heh-heh...right. "

      Goku waddled around the kitchen, then stopped as he walked infront of a large black furniture, " AHHH! This is it!

The OVEN! " he pulled a handle and opened it, then grinned, " HAHA! I've seen THIS before! This looks like where Chi-chan

puts the cookies and baked goods and cooked goods so they can bake and cook! "

      Raditsu looked into the oven, " Well then, let's make some 'pizza-rolls'! " he confidently put the bag into the oven,

then closed the door shut. The brothers happily waited infront of the oven.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " I am not a cooking expert, Su-san, but I think we're doing something wrong. " Goku tilted his head, then opened

the oven door again.

      Raditsu cocked an eyebrow, " Did you just call me Susan? "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Cheesecake? " Goku bolted to attention, looking around randomly and further confusing his brother.

      " Ah, right. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " Here's the problem! " Goku said happily as he took the bag back out, " When Chi-chan puts things in the oven, they

are ALWAYS on these dark platters, like this! " he grabbed a navy-colored platter off the top of the stove.

      " Ah, so the oven is rejecting our request because we're not putting the 'pizza-rolls' on one of these things? "

Raditsu nodded as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

      " Exactly! " Goku dropped the pizza-rolls out of the bag and onto the platter, then put it back in the oven and

re-closed the door.

      " I'm glad YOU know what you're doing, Kakarrotto. " Raditsu said, impressed.

      " HEE~~! " Goku grinned.

      " Now what? "

      " Now we wait for 7 minutes! " Goku nodded. He and Raditsu sat down at the table.

      7 Minutes Later...

      " WHY IS IT STILL **COLD!!** " Goku wailed as he held out the still-frozen pizza-roll he had bitten into.

      " Maybe we should threaten it. " Raditsu glared at the oven, forming a ki-ball.

      " I don't get it! " Goku exclaimed, " It always works when Veggie or Chi-chan does it!! "

      " TOUSSAN AND RADITSU-SAN!! "

      " KAASAN AND RADITSU-SAN!! " two voices said excitedly and simaltaniously.

      Goku and Raditsu turned to the doorway to the kitchen to see Vejitto and Gogeta standing there.

      " Ahh, my nephews! " Raditsu grinned, " You can help me threaten the oven! "

      " ... "

      " ... " both fusions stared blankly.

      " Excuse me, what? " Vejitto cocked an eyebrow while Gogeta scratched his head, puzzled.

      " The oven won't cook us yummy pizza-rolls, Ji-chan and Goggie. " Goku pouted.

      " Hahaha! Oh Toussan you are funny! " Vejitto clasped his hands together, " You can't ORDER an oven to cook stuff

for you. You have to switch it on! " he walked up to the temperture knob, then turned it up to 425'F, " There! Now give it

a minute and then put 'um in! " he said cheerfully.

      " AND you have to remember to space 'um apart or else they'll explode onto each other! " Gogeta happily added.

      Goku stared at them incrediously.

      " Toussan's knowledge taught us all that! " Gogeta pointed to his head while grinning.

      " AHH! That's right! " Goku beamed, " MY LITTLE VEGGIE IS A **MASTER CHEF!! "**

      " Vegeta taught them how to cook? " Raditsu blinked.

      " Haha, no silly Niichan 'o mine! When little fusion-babies are born they are born with all the knowledge their

parents. What they knew when they were first born was equivalent to everything me and Veggie knew COMBINED! " Goku beamed.

      Raditsu's eyes widened in amazement.

      " Heehee, you look like Toussan when you do that! " Gogeta giggled.

      " Hmm-hmm-hmm, hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm! " a little voice hummed as Goku felt something strapped around the tip of his tail.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Bura tieing mistletoe around his tail, then moving to tie some around the tails of the

other saiyajin.

      " Bura what are you doing? " Goku blinked.

      " Christmas Cheer! " Bura said cheerfully; the fusions saying it flatly in unison with each other as if they had

heard her give that reply to several other people when questioned as to what she was doing.

      " That Scientist-Woman CLONED herself?! " Raditsu gawked in complete shock.

      " Oh no, that is Bura. Bulma and Veggie's daughter! " Goku chirped.

      " But, she doesn't look anything like Vegeta. " Raditsu scratched his head, confused.

      " Muten Roshi and Baba are brother and sister and they do not look a thing like each other at all. " Goku pointed

out.

      " ...who? "

      " Oh yeah! That's right! Raditsu does not know who I'm talking about! " Goku laughed, then patted Raditsu on the

shoulders, " Don't worry niichan! I will do my brotherly-duty and introduce you to EVERYBODY at the Christmas Party! "

      Raditsu smiled at him.

      " ...hair.... "

      The largest saiyajin out of the four of them blinked, then looked down to see Bura staring at him from behind in awe,

her eyes wide.

      Bura patted it, " Look at all your PRETTY HAIR! It feels just like Kakarroujo's, only LONG!! "

      Raditsu sweatdropped, then pulled a double-take, " "KakarrOUJO"? " he looked over at Goku oddly.

      " That is what Bura calls me be-cause someday I am going to be Veggie's OUJO! " Goku sighed happily at the thought.

      " ...you, know what's involved in becoming Vegeta's "oujo", right? " Raditsu paled, saiyajin knowledge being

something he had a lot of.

      " Yeah! Veggie puts the crown on my head and then I'm his oujo! " Goku nodded cheerfully.

      " ...that's, only part of it. " Raditsu sweatdropped, " Being an oujo in relation to an ouji is kinda like being

engaged. "

      " ? " Goku tilted his head.

      " You know, to be married. " Raditsu said, hoping he was getting through to the younger saiyajin, " It would be like

you being Vegeta's wife....which would be a little creepy. "

      " ? " Goku tilted his head back the other way, then burst into laughter, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh Niichan you are so

FUNNY! Oujis and Oujos do not have non-platonic relationships! Veggie told me so! "

      " OOoooOOOOooh! "

      Raditsu was about to rebuke him, then looked over his shoulder to see Bura brushing a small section of his long hair.

Raditsu twitched, " Stop that! You can't brush my hair it's supposed to have all those spikes in it! " he quickly grabbed

his hair and held it up above Bura's reach with one hand, then went back to talking to Goku. Bura sent a death-glare at the

hair. She tugged on Raditsu's pantleg, " Hai? "

      " What's your name, mysterious stranger who I think is also a saiyajin because of his tail! " Bura grinned cheesily

at him.

      " OH! Bura, this is my older brother. His name is Raditsu! I brought him back from the dead after Janemba's fooling

around sent him back as a zombie for a lil while! " Goku introduced him.

      " Kakarroujo has a BROTHER! " Bura gasped, " And I never KNEW this?! "

      " Well it's not like we've really seen you around during the fics recently. " Vejitto pointed out.

      Bura twitched.

      " Jitto's got a point, Bura. " Gogeta happily agreed.

      Bura ignored them, then turned back to Goku and Raditsu, " No WONDER your hair felt so much like Kakarroujo's! You're

RELATED!! I can even, sorta....see the resemblance... " Bura trailed off at the end, " ..yeah. "

      Raditsu pushes his bangs down for a moment, " I have hair like our Kaasan's; before she cut it; and Kakarrotto has

hair like our Toussan's and I have eyes like our Toussan's. Meaning if I had hair like that-- " he pointed to Goku's has he

pushed his own bangs back up before they could get in his eyes, " --I would look near-exactly like our Toussan but a little

bit bulkier. " he motioned to his arms and legs.

      " Ahhhhh! " Bura said as if enlightened.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " CanIplaywithyourhairnow!!! " she grinned over-excitedly.

      " NO!!! " Raditsu shrieked, horrified.

      " Aww. " Bura pouted, then walked away, " And it held so much promise to an aspiring artist too... "

      " Uh, heh-heh-heh. " Raditsu laughed nervously.

      " I would wear my hair up when I'm around her if I were you. " Mirai nodded as he walked by them with a candy-cane in

his mouth.

      Raditsu glanced back over at Goku and the fusions, all of whom nodded in nervous agreement, fearing for the large

saiyajin's locks.

      " Vegeta? Vegeta wake up! " Bulma slapped the unconsious ouji across the face, then shook him a bit, " VEGETA! "

      " ... "

      Bulma sighed with a mix of frustration and worry, " Oh come here you. " she picked up the surprisingly heavy little

ouji and carried him off to the waiting-room section of the lab where Vegeta, Goku, and the fusions all waited when it was

the time of year to give them their checkups. Bulma sat Vegeta down on the couch in the waiting-room and pulled a blanket

up over him that reached just up to his chest, " There you go, Vegeta. " she patted him on the head.

      Meanwhile in the other section of the lab where she had sprayed the peasant-away, a continuously-growing kaka-germ

cheerfully wobbled up towards the stairs that lead out of the lab, then headed for Vegeta's bedroom upstairs.

      " Vegeta? " Bulma shook him a little more, " Vegeta? Vege-- "

      _:::__" --tah. Veggie-tah wake up. " a little voice giggled from above and out of the darkness._

_      Vegeta's eyes fluttered open to see he was on a lawn on his back while Goku stood over him wearing a flowery pink and_

_yellow__ sundress that matched his colors if he was in ssj4 form perfectly. The normal-form Goku also had a wreath of mistletoe_

_on__ his head._

_      " Wha--where am I? " Vegeta sat up, dizzy. He looked around to see they were in a field of flowers. Brightly-colored_

_flowers__ which each beared it's own unique and exotic tint of mistletoe._

_      " For Veggie! " Goku sweetly held out a bushel of red mistletoe to him. Vegeta confusedly took them and started to_

_stand__ up only to have the larger saiyajin take his hand and help him. Vegeta tried to get his barings straight while Goku_

_walked__ along with him._

_      " Ah, Kakarrotto--? "_

_      " --beautiful, isn't it? " Goku sighed dreamily, " I luv this place, it makes me feel so at peace with everything_

_around__ me. "_

_      " Uh, heh-heh, yeah. " Vegeta shifted uneasily, " So, ah, where are we going. "_

_      " Home, silly. " Goku giggled taking Vegeta's hand. The bright-redness instantly rushed up his arm and into his face_

_as__ they walked along. The larger saiyajin let out a huge sight of contentment, then slowly latched his arms around Vegeta's_

_free__ arm and leaned his head on the ouji's shoulder._

_      " ... " Vegeta twitched, too bewildered for some reason to even start screaming in terror and yank his arm free. He_

_felt__ a pull on his arm as Goku suddenly stopped walking._

_      " Here we are! " Goku announced._

_      Vegeta looked up at a kawaii-looking little cottage which almost-suspicously resembled the 6'inch tall version of the_

_gingerbread-house__ Bulma had put out on the table in the living room this morning. Only this 'gingerbread-house' was lifesize,_

_" It's__, uh, 'cute', Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sweatdropped, unable to think of anything else to say. He started to try and slink_

_his__ arm out of Goku's tight adoring grasp, " So? Where did you manage to find that much gingerbread? "_

_      " ? " Goku blinked up at him for a moment, then burst into laughter, " Oh Veggie you make me so happy! " the large_

_saiyajin__ beamed as they went inside. Goku slid off Vegeta's arm and closed the door behind them, then smirked, " So VERY_

_happy__. " he said smoothly._

_      " ... " Vegeta's eyes widened, " Uh, heh-heh. " he laughed nervously, then let out a yelp as the larger saiyajin_

_promptly__ tackled him onto a nearby sofa, " OOF!! "_

_      " Oh Veggie-tah, I luv u. " Goku said as his heavy weight smushed Vegeta's back deeper into the sofa-cushions._

_      " Umm, yeah. Tha--that's nice of you, Kakarrotto. A compliment. Haha, yeah. " Vegeta reached up to push Goku off only_

_to__ find the the task much harder than it should have been, " Uh, Kakarrotto? You can get off no--- " he looked up and froze_

_in__ place to see the larger saiyajin's lips just an inch away from his own, " --ohGod. " Vegeta squeaked out._

_      " You know, I am not allowed to kiss Veggies, Chi-chan says so. " Goku said with his lips still puckered up._

_      Vegeta sighed with relief._

_      " But, Chi-chan's not here right now. Is she? " a flicker lit up in Goku's eyes as he leaned in towards Vegeta, who_

_let__ out an ear-piercing scream.:::_

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! "

      " *SMACK* "

      " Oof! "

      Vegeta sat up, his eyes bulging out of his head and his heart pounding near-out of his chest. The ouji's face was a

glowing bright red color and it took him a good 10 seconds to calm down and realize he was on a couch in Bulma's lab, not a

couch in Kakarrotto's magical gingerbread cottage placed in a flowery meadow.

      " Ah ha, ah ha ha ha. " Vegeta laughed in a nervous and almost-insane tone of voice, " I'm safe, haha, I'm safe from

Kakarrotto, hahahahahaHA-- " he froze while glancing over to his left to see Bulma standing there with an annoyed look on her

face and a slight slap-mark across her cheek, " --oh. Sorry Bulma. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " You slapped me. " she gawked.

      " Hai, but I thought you were Kakarrotto-- "

      " --you slapped me like you were a GIRL. "

      " WAH! " Vegeta fell over.

      " A girl who hadn't eaten all DAY too! " Bulma added, rubbing her cheek.

      " I can't control how strong my attacks are in my sleep. " Vegeta grumbled as he looked away, embarassed.

      " What was it THIS time? " Bulma's tone changed to a slightly worried one.

      " If I hadn't screamed Kakarrotto would have gotten his kiss. " Vegeta shuddered.

      " ? "

      The ouji sighed, " Flowery meadow that grows multicolored mistletoe; Kakarrotto in a sundress; life-sized gingerbread

house; Kakarrotto locks us in; tries to seduce me and get a kiss on the lips. "

      " Oh. " Bulma said, nervous, " But, you woke up before it could happen, right? "

      Vegeta nodded, just as nervous.

      " And, you don't suddenly feel "non-platonic" feelings for Son-kun, right? "

      Vegeta's eyes widened, " You used one of my words. "

      Bulma thought back, " Oh! I did. "

      The ouji hopped onto his feet and promptly gave her a kiss, " You'll help me fight the urges! " Vegeta beamed

excitedly.

      " You mean there ARE "urges"! " Bulma gasped.

      " Ah, I, you know what I mean--SAIYAJIN urges. "

      " Yes, hahaha, SAIYAJIN urges. Of course. "

      " Hahahahaha... "

      " Hahahahaha... "

      " Hey, I think we've found another of the few hobbys we share in common that we can bond over! " Vegeta grinned,

" Besides our love for each other, our equally brilliant intellects, and the fact that we're of the most powerful people of

each of our respective planets! "

      " HOORAY! " Bulma pumped a fist in the air, " So, fellow genius, what do you feel like doing today? "

      " Well, I'm going to check on Kakarrotto, and you're going to come with me. I need someone who's mind is unclouded by

Kaka-dna--such as my fusion-babies--to watch me converse with Kakarrotto, take notes if the conversation happens to be

leading into an oblvious-to-Kakarrotto-and-I yet-obvious-to-an-onlooker non-platonic way, then once I'm done talking to

Kakarrotto, you and I will go back to the lab and you tell me what I said that I an, in effect, change to make sure I sound

more platonic than I had. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Maybe I should just videotape you guys instead and we watch the video when we come back down here. " Bulma

suggested.

      " What if Kakarrotto gets suspicious! I can't have him suspicious! " Vegeta gawked.

      Bulma smirked, " We'll tell Son-kun that I'm just recording Christmas-video footage and to just act natural and not

bounce around all camera-happy like he usually is when I pull out the video-camera and decide to go tape something. "

      " ...ingenious. " Vegeta grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together. He looked up at her, " You know, if your body

and blood-type were strong enough, I would give you a quick royal pulsate of pleasure. " he cheerfully tapped his fingers on

the side of her neck.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " What are you doing? "

      " If you had the right blood-type and strength similar to mine you would know it by now. " Vegeta said blankly, then

hopped back down onto the floor.

      " Uh-huh. "

      " NOW. " Vegeta grinned, " You get the camera and I'll find a blank videotape! "

      " Right! " Bulma nodded.

      " TO THE LIVING ROOM!!! "

      " MMMMmmmm, pizzaaaaa... "

      " ...rollllllls... "

      " *SIGH*! " both fusions sighed in contentment as they, Goku, and Raditsu dined on the cookied, light golden-brown,

crispy, warm-melted-mozzarella-cheese-and-pasta-sauce-filling snacks.

      " I wonder if they make these any bigger? " Raditsu pondered as he tossed another into his mouth. While good, he did

was sort of accustomed to the very large snacks he, Vegeta, and Nappa had stolen on planets they used to plunder. Snacks that

were twice the size of his head.

      " Bulma has an enlarging ray. " Goku said suddenly.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " We could have the world's largest pizza roll. " Vejitto said in awe at the thought of it.

      " LET'S DO IT! " Gogeta cheered, " And then we'll make the world's largest FRESHLY-BAKED, WARM OF THE OVEN, MELTS IN

YOUR MOUTH---**CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE!!!! "**

      " Yeah.... " he, Goku, and Vejitto drooled at the mere thought of such a cookie.

      " ... " Raditsu looked back and forth between the three of his fellow snackers, " Uh, what's a "cookie"? "

      " *GASP*!! " Goku, Vejitto, and Gogeta gasped in unison.

      " My niichan has never tasted the sweet sweet taste of a warm gooey chocolate-chip cookie before EVER!! " Goku gasped

in horror while tears of sympathy ran down both fusion's cheeks. Goku glomped onto Raditsu, " OH NIICHAN YOU ARE SO DEPRIBED

OF THE CHOCOLATEY GOODNESS THAT IS THE **COOKIE!! "**

      " Out of curiousity, how hard did you hit your head--really? " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      Goku leaned his head down and parted his hair on one spot that looked very red and sore. Raditsu whinced at how deep

it appeared.

      " Ooh. Sorry. "

      " It is oh-kay! " Goku cheerfully sat up, " I am just fine now! "

      " GREETINGS, Kakarrotto, children of mine, and Raditsu. " Vegeta announced as he proudly walked into the room with

Bulma carrying the video-camera on her shoulder.

      " AHH! Bulma's got the video-camera!! " Goku squealed, then lept infront of her and waved both his arms into the

camera, " HI CHI-CHAN HI GOHAN HI GOTEN!!! "

      " ... " Raditsu's expression went blank. He walked over and tapped the camera, " That's a, pretty big scouter. "

      Bulma laughed at him, " Oh don't be silly! This is a video-camera. It tapes things. "

      " ....tapes? "

      " Yeah, so you can watch yourself later on tv! "

      " ....tv? "

      " Oh boy. " Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead and shook his head, groaning, " THIS brings back embarassing

memories... "

      _:::__" Really. " Vegeta said, only slightly interested as he poured the milk in the bowl and took a handfull of the_

_mixture__ and shoved it in his mouth. Goku tilted his head, his eyes widened in awe._

_      " Here you go, Gohan, and here's some for you too, Go-chan. " Chi-Chi said, putting the plates infront of each_

_person's__ place._

_      " Heehee....heeheehee... " Goku let out musing little giggles as he stared straight ahead._

_      " What do you think is so funny? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow, then sweatdropped to see Vegeta eating his cereal with_

_his__ hands, " Weird little Ouji. " she muttered, sitting down at her own place and starting to eat._

_      " Heeheehee, I like Veggie. " Goku said outloud to himself, nodding in agreement. Vegeta paused what he was doing and_

_narrowed__ his eyes at the larger saiyajin._

_      " What am I doing that's so insanely adorable THIS time? " Vegeta said, annoyed, worried, and embarassed at the same_

_time__._

_      " Veggie you eat cereal with a spoon, not your hands, silly lil space-traveling buddy 'o mine! " Goku grabbed a_

_nearby__ spoon and handed it to Vegeta across the table. The ouji stared at the object in his hand, then down at the cereal,_

_then__ back at a sparkily-eyed looking Goku._

_      ::Oh boy......if I use this thing the wrong way that big baka's going to squeal and get all mushy all over me and_

_show__ me how to do it as if I was a stinkin 2 year old!:: Vegeta twitched. He looked down at the bowl, then at the spoon._

_Sweat dripped down his face._

_      " Would lil Vedge'ums like me to come help him eat his yummy break-fast? " Goku smiled, completely facinated with_

_Vegeta's lack of knowledge about Earth culture.___

_      " I, know how to use this stupid thing, Kakarrotto. I don't need your help. " Vegeta snorted, then took a deep_

_breath__. He prayed he had gotten it right and picked up the bowl, then leaned it towards his mouth while he used the spoon to_

_shovel__ the cereal and milk into his mouth, scarfing it down. He got halfway done when he noticed everyone at the table,_

_including__ Piccolo who had awoken at the loud ravenous sound of the saiyajin scarfing his food, was staring at him in shock,_

_confusion__, and disgust. With the exception of Goku who looked like his heart had just melted._

_      " *Wheww....* " Piccolo let out a low whistle after he noticed the look on Goku's face. He got up from the table with_

_his__ sunglasses on, " Well, I'm done. I'll be training out by the mountains if anyone needs me. " he said, disturbing the_

_uneasy__ silence and walking out the backdoor._

_      " Piccolo-san wait for me! " Gohan said excitedly as he dashed after him, already in his gi. Piccolo snapped his_

_fingers__, causing his own training outfit to suddenly appear on him inplace of the pajamas._

_      " Yeah, uhh, let's go Gohan. I'm sure your Toussan will catch up with us soon. " he said, flying off._

_      Vegeta's shoulders slumped in worry, " Oh God, I did it wrong, didn't I... " he murmured as he stared over at Goku._

_      " Oh Veggie... " the larger saiyajin mused, " I want to show my little Veggie how to eat yummy cereal.. " Goku smiled_

_in__ a daze._

_      " Uh, heh-heh, you know what? I'm full! Couldn't eat another bite of cereal. Nope! Hahaha. " Vegeta laughed nervously_

_at__ him._

_      " Goku, Vegeta thinks you're creeping him out. " Chi-Chi said, taking a break from her own breakfast._

_      " Oh nonsense. I'm not scaring my sweet little Veggie! " Goku smiled, then patted his lap, " Now come here lil-lil_

_Veggie plop yourself down and I'll teach you how to eat yummy cereal so tommorow when we all have breakfast you can impress_

_everybody__ by showing them how WELL you can eat! "_

_      " Why are you patting your legs? " Vegeta demanded, a bit uneasy._

_      " I want you, to sit down on 'um. " Goku smiled sweetly._

_      Vegeta looked over at Chi-Chi for guidance, who sighed, " Just play along with him. The faster you do that the faster_

_we__ can all get on with our day. "_

_      " Why do I need to be on your lap in order to eat cereal properly? " Vegeta continued to stare at the larger saiyajin_

_, inching towards Goku's side of the table. Goku grabbed the little ouji and plopped him down onto his lap._

_      " There! " Goku said warmly, " How ya feelin, widdle Vedge'ums? "_

_      " ...help me... " Vegeta squeaked out, his face bright red._

_      " Well of **COURSE** I'll ~*help*~ u, little Veggie 'o mine. " Goku hugged the ouji tightly from behind._

_      " I'M NOT YOURS! WHO SAID I WAS YOURS! " Vegeta cried out in hysterics._

_      Chi-Chi once again paused from eating and looked up at Vegeta, who glanced back at her with a nervous and terrified_

_look__ on his face._

_      " Here, now I want you to take Mr. Spoon with your right hand, and hold Mr. Bowl down with your left. " Goku_

_instructed__ as if he were speaking to a little baby._

_      Vegeta embarassingly pulled his bowl over to Goku's spot at the table along with the spoon. He picked up the spoon_

_with__ his hand and held it awkwardly._

_      " Now what we do is dip the spoon into the bowl and scoop up some cereal along with some milk in it. " Goku said,_

_grabbing__ onto Vegeta's wrist and aiming for him. He pulled the ouji's hand upward, revealing the spoon's captured cereal and_

_milk__, " There! Now we move the spoon into our mouth and pull the cereal off and inside, then take the spoon outside. "_

_      Vegeta looked at the spoon curiously, then did so._

_      " YAY! " Goku cheered for him. Vegeta smiled slightly, " Veggie did it!! Oh you are such a fast lil-lil learner,_

_Vedge'ums! " he cooed, " And that's how you eat cereal! Just repeat those steps over and over until all the yummy cereal is_

_safely__ tucked away inside your sweet lil Veggie-tummy! "_

_      Vegeta nodded, well on his way halfway through the cereal._

_      Goku clasped his hands together happily, " AWWW, I can already tell this is going to be LOTS of FUN! "_

_      Chi-Chi felt a tiny twinge of jealousy, " Fun....right. ":::_

      " ...from then on I decided I would NEVER try to live at your house EVER again. " Vegeta said flatly, " At least not

until Bulma taught me EVERYTHING I needed to know about Earth-customs. "

      " Veggie was so cute eating milk 'n cereal with his hands right out of the bowl... " Goku mused.

      " Milk? Cereal? " Raditsu blinked, confused.

      " Exactly. " Vegeta muttered, " I can never eat cereal for breakfast anymore without being reminded of the way I was

taught HOW. "

      " Made you appreciate living and learning about earth at MY house those 3 years before the androids, huh Vegeta? "

Bulma grinned.

      " You have no idea. " the ouji shook his head, thankful he hadn't ended up living with Goku at his time of

earth-naiveness.

      " Aww, I had FUN teaching Veggie about breakfast and how to write his name in english and reading him a bedtime story

the night before! " Goku grinned, then turned to Vegeta, " We had a fun sleepover, didn't we Veggie! "

      " Yeah well I wouldn't trust having a sleepover with you the way Onna is NOW. " he grumbled and folded his arms.

      " I would like to sleepover at VEGGIE'S then! " Goku beamed, " It'll be GREAT! Just me 'n Veggie in our pj's eatin

smores and watchin scary movies all night long! "

      " No thank you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " ...smores? " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " It's an earth-snack composed of small pieces of chocolate, a marshmellow, and two gram-crackers that is heated up

until it's warm and gooey and originally created for those on long camping expeditions because of all the sugar the snack

entails. " Vegeta explained.

      " ... "

      The ouji looked around the room deep in thought, then glanced over at Goku, " Kakarrotto, how would you like it if I

to have a little conversation with you for the camera. An interview, if you will. " he smirked.

      " I do like cameras...AND little Veggies... " Goku nodded, then grinned, " Oh-kay! "

      Vegeta zipped over the the fusions and Raditsu, " This is a plot. I need you to leave the room for a short while busy

yourselves until I'm finished interviewing Kakarrotto. "

      " Can we take the remainder of the pizza-rolls with us? " Gogeta asked.

      " And some of the cookies you baked this morning? " Vejitto added.

      " Of course of course, just get going. "

      " GREAT! " both fusions said at once as they grabbed the snacks and left the room followed by Raditsu.

      " Wanna help us put the Christmas Presents under the tree, Uncle Raditsu! " Vejitto offered.

      " Oh-kay. " he responded, then took a cookie, sniffed it and ate it. The large saiyajin smiled, " This IS good! "

      " Behold the power of the baked good! " Vejitto chriped.

      " Now, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said as he pulled a seat up to the the one Goku was sitting at at the table, " How are

you doing today? "

      " Goooooood. " Goku said happily, " How is Veggie? "

      " I'm fine. So! Two days til Christmas, huh? "

      Goku nodded sweetly.

      " You, umm, expecting any present inparticular? "

      The larger saiyajin blushed lightly and twiddled his thumbs, " Maybe. "

      " Well, you know, I'm sure you'll get lots of nice presents this year Kakay. " the ouji shifted uncomfortably a bit;

the camera bothering him much more than he originally thought it would, " M--maybe even something special. "

      Goku's eyes instantly widened to two big sparkily orbs, " Oh VEGGIE, you mean--- "

      " ---that you've been very good this year and you deserve MANY nice gifts, Kaka-chan. Hahaha. " Vegeta laughed

nervously and patted Goku on the leg, then folded his arms, distressed.

      " Vegeta if the camera's bothering you I can always back up. " Bulma offered.

      " Aww, my little Veggie is camera-shy! That is so kawaii! " Goku gushed in awe.

      " Nn. " Vegeta made a small noise and shifted a bit.

      " Here. " Bulma backed up a few feet and hit the zoom button on the camera to make it appear she was standing where

she had been before, " Is that better Vegeta? "

      " A little. " the ouji said, then took a deep breath, " You've been busy, buying gifts for your family and friends,

right? " he asked Goku.

      " Yup! Chi-chan and Gohan and Goten and I got stuff for EVERYBODY! We're just busy wrapping the gifts now--OH! " Goku

gasped.

      " What? " Vegeta looked worried.

      " I completely forgot! Niichan and I were supposed to go right back home after we had a snack here! We were taking a

break oh my Chi-chan and Gohan and Goten must all be so pooped out from wrapping without us! " Goku said.

      " Raditsu's helping you wrap presents? "

      " I needed my niichan to help me because I hurt one of my wrapping hands while working on making my special gift for

little Veggie. See? " Goku held out the hand with the bandaids all over the fingers and palm. Vegeta's eyes widened.

      " What are you making for me? " he said, examining Goku's hand.

      The large saiyajin smiled, " Oh it's a secret Veggie! A super-secret present that is just for my little Veggie who I

am sure will LUV it when I am done! "

      " Hai... " Vegeta trailed off, still wondering how Goku had hurt himself that he needed 5 bandaids on one hand, " I

could make some hot chocolate for you, to--to make up for you hurting your hand on my account. "

      Goku's pupils shimmered, " Oh Veggie, you are so sweet to me~. "

      " Haha, hahaha. " Vegeta laughed nervously as he went to go take out the hot cocoa mix, " That's nice, Kakay. "

      " Yeah....Veggie's nice. " Goku sighed as he turned around and leaned his elbows on the table and his hands on his

cheeks, " So very nice... "

      Vegeta's cheeks started to turn a faint reddish color.

      " Ah, Goku! " Bulma sat down where Vegeta had been, " So! What KIND of secret present are you making for Vegeta? Is

it a food? Clothing? A toy? "

      " Now I can't tell you that or else it would not be a secret anymore. " Goku said with a little smile.

      " Oh. " Bulma said, a little sad he hadn't told her.

      " Here you go Kakay-chan. " Vegeta said sweetly as he plopped a mug of hot-cocoa loaded with marshmellows infront of

Goku, who let out a happy little squeal.

      " Oh VEGGIE! " Goku gave him a quick glomp, then took a content sip of the cocoa, " You always make the YUMMIEST

cocoa, Veggie~~ " he sighed happily.

      " Yeah, well.. " Vegeta grinned boastfully, " I AM a culinary genius you know. " he leaned his elbows onto the table

as he glanced over at the large peasant.

      " Vegeta, you used a pre-made boxed hot-chocolate mix. " Bulma sweatdropped, " You know, from a baggie? " she held

up one of the baggies.

      " Baggie, made-from-scratch, it's all the same when MY unrivaled cooking fingers touch it. " he said proudly to Goku,

who only giggled in reply.

      " You're wearing gloves. " Bulma pointed out.

      " Heh-heh, yeah, I know. " Vegeta grinned.

      Bulma sighed, then scribbled something on a napkin and slipped it over to Vegeta. The ouji stood up and read it.

      " You're unintentionally flirting with hi---oh. " his pupils shrunk.

      " What's it say, little Veggie 'o mine? " Goku asked as he plopped his head onto Vegeta's shoulder.

      Vegeta gulped, then promptly crumbled up the napkin and tossed it into his mouth and swallowed it, " Nothing. " he

grinned cheesily at Goku.

      " Uh, Vegeta? "

      " What is it now, Bulma? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " That, ah, exploding ink. "

      The ouji cocked an eyebrow, " Exploding WHA---**URRRRRRRRRRRRP!! " he suddenly burped out a large spray of blue ink**

that splattered all over the kitchen wall, " ...oh. " he looked back to see Bulma shaking her head at him and Goku's eyes

wide with confusion, " I'll, ah, I'll clean that up later. "

      " MY PRESENT-WRAPPING TASK IS **DONE!!! HOO-HAH! " Chi-Chi struck a pose of victory and grinned, " Isn't that right**

boys? "

      Gohan and Goten were completely beat and lying on the floor panting heavily from all the wrapping.

      " I can't....feel my fingers... " Gohan groaned.

      " I can't feel my body... " Goten added.

      " And THAT'S how you know when you've done a hard day's work! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, " Now to contact

Goku-san and bring him back home! " she took the phone off the hook and hit the speed-dial to Capsule Corp.

      " You mean you KNEW where Toussan WAS this whole time!? " Gohan gawked.

      " No. But this is where he usually is when I need to find him. " Chi-Chi shrugged, " Besides, he's with his brother,

who's impression of what the Ouji is like ends just before the Ouji even MET Go-chan. Because of that, the Ouji will no

doubt feel too uncomfortable wooing Go-chan with one of his old space-travel-and-blowing-up-things buddies watching him. That

and I trust him because he's so closely related to Goku, like you two. " Chi-Chi smiled at them.

      " What about Vejitto and Gogeta? THEY'RE just as closely related to-- "

      " --they're OUJI-SPAWN! They don't count! " Chi-Chi snapped.

      " Hello? " a voice said on the phone.

      " Ouji?! " Chi-Chi said.

      " Onna. " Vegeta smirked.

      " Ouji, put Goku on the phone. He needs to come home now. We finished wrapping the presents AND the presents that are

for him. Besides it's getting late and he needs his energy for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. " Chi-Chi nodded.

      " Ah, really? Well you know, Kakay seems pretty relaxed right now. Infact, we've even been considering a sleepo-- "

Vegeta froze to see Goku suddenly and inch away from him w/big sparkily eyes and a look of eager anticipation on his face.

Vegeta nearly choked, " --ver. "

      " You really mean it little Veggie? " Goku said in a tone which nearly caused the ouji's knees to quake and cause

him to almost fall to the floor.

      " Ah.....ah.... " the bright red ouji choked out at the sheer closeness and kawaiiness of the peasant.

      " Goku if you stay over the ouji's house you'll never have enough time to finish your 'present' for him. " Chi-Chi

pointed out.

      " Oh yeah! " Goku chirped, taking the phone out of Vegeta's hands just as the ouji slumped down onto his stomach in a

daze, " Hey Chi-chan, were you oh-kay with wrapping the other things that I forgot to come back and wrap? " he asked, feeling

a little guilty.

      " Oh, Gohan, Goten, and I have it all covered. " Chi-Chi brushed it off.

      " I wish I could move. " Gohan's voice whimpered in the background.

      " How are you and your brother doing? "

      " Raditsu-kun is helping me-n-Veggie's fusion-babies put the presents under the tree! " Goku grinned, glancing out

into the living room where Raditsu was setting down a huge package, " OOOH! Is that one for me! " Goku said to him.

      Raditsu looked at the tag and sweatdropped, " I don't know. I can't read Earth-language. "

      " English! " Goku chirped.

      " English. " Raditsu corrected himself while scratching his head.

      " I have a present here that is for Goggie! " Vejitto said happily as he set it down.

      " And I have one for Jitto! " Gogeta motioned to the one he was carrying down the steps.

      " **I** have a present for you, Kaka-chan! " Vegeta grinned sneakily, seemingly back to normal.

      " REAAAAAALLLLY, Veggie? " Goku said in excitement.

      " That's right. And it's a LOT more impressive than anything **ONNA** could buy for you. " Vegeta said extra-loudly on

purpose so Chi-Chi could hear him over the phone.

      " Curse you Ouji!! " she shook her fist at him, then snorted, " Well if you think you can get to me you're wrong! I'm

getting BETTER you know! "

      " Heh, sure you are. "

      " You know Ouji, I **DO** recall that in the "future", when I DO happen to kick the bucket I'm definately NOT senile.

Your supposed 'future-self' told me that when I first visited him. Meaning I MUST get better. " she said confidently.

      " Yes, but you don't age like a saiyajin now, do you? " Vegeta snickered.

      " Hnn. " Chi-Chi glared at the phone.

      " Now if you'll excuse me Onna, I'm off to get my _~*present~just~for~Kakay~*~ and place it neatly under the tree. "_

Vegeta boasted, then proudly strutted off up the stairs and opened the door to his room. The ouji, oblivious to the gigantic

Kaka-germ resting on his bed, walked over to the drawer he put the capsule in and took it out. Vegeta turned around only to

have his eyes go wide like a deer in headlights at the sight of the gigantic kaka-germ.

      " Heeheehee. " the gigantic kaka-germ giggled coyly as it batted its eyelashes at Vegeta, then thwapped itself on its

side and let out a little purr.

      " ... " Vegeta mindlessly turned back towards the door and stiffly walked out, then closed the door behind him and

leaned against it, sliding to the floor and onto his rump, " I did not just see that. " he said bluntly in shock.

      " VEGETA? " Bulma looked up at him, " Are you oh-kay? "

      " Bulma? " Vegeta squeaked out.

      " Yes? "

      " You know that "Peasant-Away" kaka-germ-dissolving-solution you created? "

      " Yes? "

      " STOP creating it. "

      " ? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

      Vegeta tried to shake the shock off of him as he made his way down the stairs. He stopped shaking after a short while

and placed the capsule with the big "To Kakay; LUV Veggie" tag under the tree with the other presents.

      " Ooh! Veggie has capsulized my present? " Goku said, the fact that the gift was not only wrapped but capsulized

DOUBLING his curiousity, " What is it? " he said with a grin.

      " I'll tell you if you tell me what your "special gift" for me is. " Vegeta smirked.

      " Oh Veggie I can't do THAT! " Goku gasped.

      " Then you'll wait until Christmas Day to open it like everyone else. " Vegeta stated with a smile.

      " Aww. " Goku pouted.

      " *DING*DONG*! "

      Goku teleported to the front door and opened it with the phone still in hand, " Hello? "

      " Goku! Did you just forget about me or what! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, standing in the doorway with the hand-held phone

still in her hand.

      " Sorry Chi-chan, Veggie got me distracted and then Chi-chan was at the door--huh? " he suddenly became very

confused. Chi-Chi shut her phone off and tossed it to Gohan, who along with Goten was conveniently located inside the Son

family car parked in on the side of the street.

      " Wow, you got here fast, Onna. " Vegeta blinked, then grinned evilly, " In a hurry, huh? "

      " I'll be taking Goku and home now and we're dropping his brother off at his house on the way. " Chi-Chi stated.

      " Aw, avoiding a conflict with me due to the holidays and all? How sweet Onna. " Vegeta snickered.

      " Just because I'm trying to avoid you Ouji, doesn't mean I haven't lost any intense hatred for you. " Chi-Chi folded

her arms.

      " Yes, it would be so boring around here without having someone to match wits against you know. " Vegeta nodded,

smirking at her.

      " Are you ready to go, Goku? " Chi-Chi asked him.

      Goku let go of the phone, which instantly snapped back on it's cord and flung miraculously back into place on its

hook. Goku grinned brightly, " Ready! "

      " And what about Raditsu? "

      " COME FORTH FORCES OF PASTRY INLARGEMENT AND HEAD MY WORDS!! " Vejitto announced as he, Gogeta, and Raditsu stood

in the room Bulma kept the enlarging ray. They were all wearing lab-coats and goggles. One of the cookies Vegeta had baked

earlier was placed upon the enlarging ray's platform.

      " Heeheeheehaha. " Gogeta giggled.

      " WE DESIRE THAT YOU ENLARGE THIS DELICIOUS YUMMY WARM GOOEY CHOCOLATE-CHIP COOKIE TO GIGANTIC PROPORTIONS OF WHICH

WE WILL ALL FEAST ON WITH GREAT CONTENTMENT!! " a huge grin covered Vejitto's face.

      " CONTENTMENT! " Gogeta whooped as he pumped his fist into the air.

      " Mmm! " Raditsu tossed another cookie from the bag into his mouth, his tail wagging back and forth with delight.

      " Everybody back up behind me! " Vejitto chirped. The other two saiyajins did so. Vejitto turned to his brother,

" Care to do the honors, Goggie? "

      " Why thank you, Jitto-kun! " Gogeta nodded to him, then cheerfully pulled the lever before them and a huge ray of

blue light zapped the cookie causing it to slowly grow in size until it was almost the size of the room. Gogeta quickly shut

the machine off before the mass of the cookie was so big that they wouldn't be able to breathe.

      " ... " all three saiyajin stared at the near-filled room of cookie. Raditsu dropped the normal-sized cookie in his

hand before his open mouth to the floor in shock.

      Vejitto pumped both arms in the air, " SUCCESS!!! "

      " Umm, I think they're gonna be a while. " Goku sweatdropped.

      " Well then, we'll wait. " Chi-Chi decided.

      5 Minutes Later...

      " That's it, we're going. " Chi-Chi nodded, then started to turn around only to have one of the doors upstairs

fling open to reveal the insides completely covered in chocolate. Three chock-full-o-chocolate saiyajins wobbled contently

out of the room and down the stairs wearing chocolate-splattered lab-coats and goggles.

      " I think, I really like cookies. " Raditsu contently concluded as he walked up to Goku and Chi-Chi.

      " What happened to YOU? " Chi-Chi gawked.

      " My nephews decided we'd enlarge one of Vegeta's homemade cookies and eat the giant concoction. " he explained.

      " Aww, Ji-chan and Goggie are so creative, aren't they! " Goku clasped his hands together, proud of the fusions.

Vejitto and Gogeta grinned back at him.

      " Creative AND creepy. " Chi-Chi commented.

      " Oh you are only saying that because we ree-mind you of our mommy. " Vejitto grinned.

      " Your "mommy".....right. " Chi-Chi said, momentarily glancing over at Vegeta who shared the same grin on his face as

the two fusions, " Come on Goku. " she looked over at him, " Depending on exactly WHAT you plan to be making for the Ouji,

you're going to need quite a bit of time to do it. There's only 2 days left until Christmas and one of them is already over."

      Goku gasped.

      " By the way, Ouji. Go-chan has bought you quite a few interesting gifts, by the way. " she added, " We think you'll

enjoy them. "

      " Hn. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

      Chi-Chi turned to walk out the door, " Say goodbye to the Ouji, Goku. "

      Goku grinned widely at Vegeta, then lifted him up under the arms, " HEEE~~ "

      Vegeta's cheeks flushed bright red, " I'll, see you tommorow, Kakarrotto. "

      " Byebye little Veggie! " Goku hugged the ouji tightly, then looked up and beamed, " Hey Veggie? "

      " Hmmm? " the dazed little ouji said.

      " Mistletoe. " Goku said excitedly as he pointed to a mistletoe which just happened to be above them.

      Vegeta's eyes went wide, " No. NO NO NO NO--- "

      " --SMOOOOOOOOOOOOOCH! " a huge wet slobbery smooch was promptly pushed against Vegeta's cheek curtosy of a certain

large peasant named Kakarrotto.

      Goku cheerfully let go and plopped the bright red Vegeta back on the ground, then left the house, " Comin Raditsu? "

      Raditsu stared at the slobbered-on Vegeta, slightly sickened at the sheer amount of drool, " Eew. Hm? Yeah I'm comin.

" he tossed off the goggles and lab-coat, then ran out to the car after his brother.

      " BYE VEGGIE!! " Goku waved as the car drove off.

      " Bye bye....bye... " Vegeta waved back, dazed and still glowing bright red.

      " Ohhhhhh. " a saddened little voice came from beside him. Vegeta looked to his left to see Bura holding what looked

like a 3 foot tall brush. The ouji's eyes bugged out of his head at her, " And I finally found my BIG brush too... "

      " So I will see you tommorow? " Goku smiled as he and Raditsu stood infront of the door to the older saiyajin's

capsule home.

      " Yeah. But you still have to teach me how to teleport and sense ki. " Raditsu nodded, then sweatdropped, " I feel

like I'm the only one who doesn't know how. "

      " Aw, of course you are not! " Goku laughed, " Only me-n-Veggie and our little fusion-babies know how to teleport!

And...well yeah you are one of the few people who can't sense ki....OH! Bulma doesn't know how! " he pointed out.

      " She's a scientist. What would she need THAT ability for? "

      " Uh.....to sense who's coming down to see her? "

      " ? "

      " Well TOMMOROW then! Tommorow I will teach my niichan how to sense ki! And THEN how to teleport because unless you

are able TO sense ki, you cannot teleport to a ki you needed to have the ability to sense! " Goku cheerfully decided and

shook Raditsu's hand, " Goodnight niichan! "

      " Goodnight Kakarrotto. " Raditsu smiled, then opened the door to his house and went inside.

      Goku walked back to the car and got in, " I like my niichan, Chi-chan! " he beamed, then laughed, " Haha, hey, I

rhymed! "

      " Hai, he seems alright. " Chi-Chi nodded, " You ARE brothers, after all. Just like Gohan and Goten. " she smiled

back at them only to sweatdrop that both demi-saiyajins were fast asleep from all the wrapping they had done earlier, " Aww.

How sweet. " she turned back to Goku, " Let's take them back home now so we can ALL get some sleep. "

      " AND so I can work on my special present for Veggie! " Goku beamed.

      Chi-Chi nodded and drove off, " Exactly! "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

5:10 PM 12/28/2003

END OF PART TWO!

Chuquita: YAY! Part two is done! (grins at Veggie) For a while there I really thought Christmas had thrown me off-track and

this would be late.

Vegeta: Well apparently it's not.

Chuquita: (happily) I know! (smiles) AND I got everything I wanted for Christmas! Which was great! OH, and Budoukai 2 is a

LOT of fun! Even more fun than Budoukai 1!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) We can call it Budoukai **1** now?

Chuquita: If there's a second one it seems logical to call the first one 1.

Vegeta: (sits back in his chair) I guess that makes sense.

Chuquita: I'm DYING to go play some more of it, which I will once we get up to the "reviewer-replies" part of the End Corner.

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow)

Chuquita: I have to go online to get the reviews page, but dinner is almost ready so once we get to "And here's the reviewer

replies", it'll probably be dinnertime and then I'll eat, play a bit of Budoukai 2, and hopefully be able to get online to

go get them so we can finish the chapter!

Goku: (cheers) Hooray!

Chuquita: Everybody looks so much BETTER in Budoukai 2! And the gameboard idea is priceless! Infact, chapter 3's "Quote of

the Week" is a Veggie-quote from the game.

Vegeta: (grumbles, knowing what it is already) You take joy in my embarassment, don't you?

Chuquita: Just a little bit.

Goku: Me 'n my niichan ALSO look much better in the new game!

Chuquita: Hai! I've unlocked Veggie, Raditsu, and Recoome (but who cares about Recoome?) already! My current team on the

gameboard is Goku (who is represented by a chibinized Goku who dashes across the board) Veggie, (represented by a floating

Veggie-head) and Goten (who is surprisingly very good to play as and is represented by a floating Goten head).

Goku: (chirps) We also got Taiketsu, which is a good game for long rides in the car!

Chuquita: The next time I happen to be on a long ride in the car.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) As long as you're not the one driving.

Chuquita: Point.

Future Goku: I am having lots of fun today with Past V-sama.

Vegeta: Ah, thank you.

Future Goku: (shyly) Can I, give Past V-sama a hug?

Vegeta: (smirks) Well, that sounds more kaka-ish. Fine.

Future Goku: (beams and reaches for Veggie's waist)

Vegeta: HOLDIT!! (yelps and grabs Future Goku's hands, then puts them up higher above his stomach) There. Here in the "past"

we hug from THERE.

Future Goku: (blinks, a little confused) Alright. (smiles and hugs Veggie tightly) Good, V-sama?

Vegeta: (smiles contently) Uh-huh....

Past Goku: (asleep on the desk)

Goku: (whips out a blanket and pulls it up on the chibi) Aww...I sleep like a baby...

Chuquita: Hai, your toddler-self is very kawaii! (lightly pats toddler-Goku on the head)

Vegeta: (taps Future Goku) You, ah, you can let go now?

Future Goku: (lets out a small content noise and cuddles closer)

Vegeta: (whimpers, his face glowing bright red) Oh God....

Chuquita: I'm back from dinner. But I didn't get to the ps2. I'll do that later.

Goku: (chirps) K!

Chuquita: And now for the reviewer-repiles!

To Nuki: Still thinkin of names but I am fond of "Ditsu" if only because it's the first nickname I've ever heard for him back

at deviantart. (before your doodles I never knew he had a nickname). I'll choose a nickname eventually :) I do have a few

ideas for torture for him but those will have to wait for the next chapter. ^_^

To Callimogua: So glad you liked it! Best thing about the pet-diaper bit is that they actually do exist :D

To Gie: Heh, I just thought they were for keeping pets' bottoms warm, like those pet-shirts and boots. Raditsu and Goku have

yet many Veggie-stories to swap :D Thanx for the Raditsu ideas!

To Cathowl: Another good nickname for him :) I wish your Kakarrotto good-luck in present-hunting. Ouji seems so oblivious to

Kakarrotto's need to get the perfect gift :)

To RyukoVulpix: Ahh, I remember the first Christmas special. "The Christmas Cheese" I think ^_^;; Veggie was pretty mean to

Goku in that one. It feels so long ago... I liked the fusion-parody song! Very funny, especially the finger part. I did use

the chocolate idea (in the form of chocolate-chip cookies) though :)

To mkh2: To tell the truth I didn't really have a nickname set out beforehand for Raditsu, that's why I'm trying to figure

out one. Both of yours would work good. I've got a beagle but he doesn't have any of those clothes or things. (he has an

orange vest he got for Christmas, but that's only when it's really cold; he actually likes wearing it but that's just another

thing that's just so bizarre about him ^_^;; Good 'ol Snoopy... )

To TheDarkGuard: LOL! One of the fusions calling him "Aunt". *grins*. I actually have something that could tie in with that

as a oneshot-joke later on in the fic. But yeah so far they're both refering to him as their uncle. Poor Goku, that was a

terribly painful-looking kick. O_O Dba chose sub movie 7 as their movie last week. I'll see the dub when it airs on Toonami!

To JSF: Yes it would be hard for them to string potato-chips; but nothing's impossible for the fusions! *grins*.

Goku: (clicking the slippers together) OOOOooh, so PRETTY! (beams sweetly) Thank u JSF!

Vegeta: (looks at height pills, then at kaka-trio) (forms ki-barrier around himself and eats a height-pill) (points to Gokus

outside of barrier) HA!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) He can't possibly keep that up for 12 hours.

Vegeta: Yes I can.

Goku: (smushes his face against the barrier and stares at Veggie w/big sparkily eyes) Vehhhhhh-gee~~ (little smile)

Vegeta: (face turns bright red) (looks away)

To DBZSayian: Don't worry, Veggie'll be fine...for now.

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow, pales) What do you mean, "for now".

Chuquita: There's a surprise.

Vegeta: ....is there?

Chuquita: Yes.

Vegeta: A--anyway, as to answer the questions: (pulls out the capsulized present) I plan to present this capsule containing

a limo containing many wrapped presents for Kakarrotto. There MAY be some fish-related gifts inside it (hint-hint), I'm

worried about recieving a kaka-kiss because thanks to Bulma's research a few fics ago, if Kakarrotto were to give me a

mistletoe-kiss, the amount of kaka-germs that would flow into my system would be too insanely large for me to control and I'd

become a mind-numbed kaka-slave. And yes, as long as Onna is around, I should be safe from any of THAT particular type of

mistletoe-gift.

Chuquita: So there is a downside for you once Chi-Chi's life finally does come to an end.

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) Hai...there would be no one left to even off Kakarrotto's mind on that sort of thing.

Chuquita: You confused me there.

Vegeta: Yes...

Future-Goku: (gives Veggie an extra-squeeze)

Vegeta: (bursts into bright red again) WAHHHhhhhhhhhhh~~~

To Nekoni: Glad you got to shopping! I agree, those electric-collars are cruel to animals. *nods*. Your first two questions

will be answered in the next chapter! :)

I was gonna have Goku eat one but I was given a link that said mistletoe is an aphrodisiac that would be poisonous to eat

but you need to take a big whiff of it instead to make the "must-kiss-people" effect happen. *confused* I dunno. But yes

Goku will get a taste or whiff of mistletoe in the next chapter. Here we only have this little plastic mistletoe decoration

we hang in the kitchen ;_; I don't know if real mistletoe grows in NJ or not. I have two possible places in the next chapter

where Goku's whiff/snack could happen, I'll choose which one later on :)

To Musoka14: Glad you liked the story so far!

To Maria S: Thank you so unbelievably much for mentioning that for it's given me a great idea. Somewhere during the fic

Raditsu will reveal that he was able to see flashes of the future back when he was alive the first time, and of course one of

the things several main characters are DYING to know IS "what's going to happen in the future", and thus a chase scene will

insue :D Yes he will get flashes of the future, but they're more random than Bardock's were. Bardock's occured mostly while

he was battling. Raditsu's could happen anytime anywhere. "I knew I should've taken that right turn @ Albuquerque" was so

long ago it'll be great to make a big link like that!

To Agent182: So happy you like it! Veggie will be more than a little shocked to see those presents. "The Wizard of Z"

wouldn't be so bad, the only thing is that was a mostly Gohan fic (back when I was trying to figure out which characters I

liked to work best with) but it could work, especially w/Chi-Chi as the witch of the west :D But she's trying to get better

isn't she? (thinks) Oh well, I'll figure out which fic would work. Thanks!

To Christina G.: LOL! That would have been embarassing if that was what their wedding night was like.

To Miyanon: You know the partial-upload thing's happened to me before too. Glad you got it to work though! Chi-Chi's plan

probably isn't going to work and the Peasant-Away has some unexpected side-effects--the dissolved kaka-germs mutate to become

much bigger than normal and when they all assimilate back together, well, you get what's on Vegeta's bed right now ^_^;;

Bulma's starting to get worried just because Veggie's kaka-pursuit has been going on so long. Ditsu-san is another possible

nickname. Heehee, anti-drool sounds funny. I wonder how it'd work? It always could be a possibility why Bura wants Goku to

be the oujo. He is around a lot while Bulma's near-always at work on some invention. I dunno. :) Hope you have fun in

Australia!

To Sinah: Chi-Chi's plan does seem near-fool-proof, huh? :) There's only one little thing that Veggie can do to stop this

plan, but I can't reveal that yet. Many interesting Raditsu moments come when the gang actually starts to open their presents

and such on Christmas day--especially since everybody'll be at Capsule Corp, even the ones who don't know Raditsu was brought

back yet. AND those who've never met him.

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Heh, you actually predicted something that will happen. Congradulations! (on the sweaters thing)

Heehee, thwacking :D The fusions are so much fun to work with! Veggie should feel better soon. Ironically Goku DID get his

license--and from the way Chi-Chi explained it in the show, he tried 6 more times and then she threatened the instructor and he finally

gave in and signed a license for Goku. Sewing is hard *nods in agreement*. That's just the thing, Bulma doesn't want to go

back to Yamcha. It's a big fear of hers--after all, Veggie's the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI, and Yamcha's

just....Yamcha ^_^;; She knows Veggie loves her. Heehee, Ditzy. So glad you liked Goku's lil story! I had a flashback in this

about where Veggie tries to stay at Goku's house one day during the 3-year pre-androids period and realizes how much better

it was living at Bulma's. The scene's actually from supersecretficImworkingoninsecretandmayormaynotpostwhenitsdone, which I

can tell everyone is a sorta au fic in which the exact opposite of the flashback happens--Veggie STAYS at Goku's instead of

going back. It goes up to Cell and has a mini-flashforward to Buu. But that's all I'll say :) The flashback's a quote from

that fic. Goodluck w/your next chapter. I'm enjoying Interstellar as well! (Can't wait for the finals and who the mystery

fighter is).

To Maniacal Gargoyle Girl: Yay! More nicknames! Thank you so much. I like Radi; sorta like a Raditsu version of Vegeta's

Veggie nickname.

To Afrodite: So glad you enjoyed it! I'm having so much fun w/this story and I have so many ideas left to put into it!

Chuquita: (happily) And so part 2 comes to an end!

Vegeta: (still bright red) Waaaaa~~~

Goku: (cheerfully) Veggie so cute! (pats him on the head)

Chuquita: I got some more of Budokai done. I'm on the Defeat Fat Buu map now! AND I've only been beaten once so far, and

that was Majin Veggie beating Goku.

Goku: (sniffles) Oh my poor sweet little Veggie who was temporarily po-sessed!

Chuquita: (to audiance) Anyone know if Majin Veggie is his own character in the game or just a Veggie-variation (like how

you can switch between Veggie's Cell clothes and Veggie's Buu clothes)?

Goku: (smiles) We should find out eventually!

Chuquita: See you in part 3 everybody! Most likely some time next week!

Past Goku: Byebye!! (waves)

Goku: (awws) Aww! Chibi me is so CUTE!

Future Goku: (waves Veggie's hands) Past V-sama has is own kawaii charms as well. (snuggles the already bright red Veggie

again) MmmmMMmmm~~~

Vegeta: (bright red and dazed) HahahaHA~~


	3. Present Wrapping l Snapshot of the FUTUR...

11:27 PM 12/29/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbz Budoukai 2!

Veggie: "Tee-hee! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans..."

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: Budoukai 2, I luv u. (grins)

Vegeta: (twitches) I shall hunt down the person who dubbed that line and cause them SEVERE pain...

Goku: Aww, I think it sounded CUTE, Veggie.

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes at Son) I was still EVIL at that point in the game, Kakarrotto. Evil isn't supposed to be CUTE!

Chuquita: By that logic that means that since you're no longer evil you're allowed to be cute?

Vegeta: (thinks back at what he said) ...KUSO!

Chuquita: (happily) Welcome to part 3 everybody!

Goku: HOO-RAH!

Chuquita: I would've started the chapter earlier but I got indrenched in typing some of my outlined stuff for

supersecretficImworkingoninsecretandmayormaynotpostwhenitsdone. I think I may actually get it done, maybe even before the

year is over! (sniffle of joy) If you had asked me if I'd still be messing around w/typing this fic back when I started in

May, I would have never believed it.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops at supersecret) I STILL don't believe it.

Chuquita: It's almost up to 150kb too! But I'm gonna condense everything in it down to chapters once I finish it. (to

audiance) You see since I didn't plan on finishing I just kept everything I wrote in it in one file with no Corners.

Vegeta: (folds his arms) It shall never see the light of day.

Chuquita: Oh come on! I didn't embarass you THAT bad! And Chibi Vejitto is so super-kawaii in it!

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: ...oh-kay, maybe I sorta kinda did. But still!

Future Goku: (info-oujo) Wednesday is New Years Eve!

Chuquita: Oh yeah! And, since this chapter probably won't be done before the end of the year, HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR'S!

Goku: (toots a little party-horn) *TOOOT!* Heeheehee.

Future Goku: (smiles) We should have a new years party.

Goku: YEAH! With little party hats and EVERYTHING! (plops a party-hat on Veggie's head) Aww...

Future Goku: (giggles) It looks cute on you, V-sama!

Vegeta: ... (looks up at hat and twitches, then pulls it off and looks back at Future and Present Goku to see they're both

wearing party hats now as well. Future Goku with a sweet little smile on his face and Present Goku looking happy and clueless

) ...oh dear God.

Past Goku: Wahya! (starts gumming Veggie's hand)

Vegeta: (looks down to see Past Goku has nearly all of his hand in his mouth) AHHHHHHHHH-HAH!! (yanks his hand out)

Past Goku: (eyes water up) *hip*hip*hip*---WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (lets out a cry loud

enough to drive anyone who would have to listen to it for an endlessly-long period of time in close range crazy)

Vegeta: (holds his hand back out) HERE! HERE!

Past Goku: (momentarily stops crying) (grins gummingly up at Veggie, then grabs Veggie's hand with his mouth and starts

cheerfully gumming again)

Vegeta: (flatly) Yet another reason why I am thankful I wear gloves.

Chuquita: ...why do you always wear gloves anyway?

Vegeta: ...many reasons.

Goku: (curious) Is there something creepy under 'um, Veggie.

Vegeta: NO! (quiets down) It's just that, I wore them so frequently and for such long periods of time while under Freeza's

command that ah, they're not quite as windblown as yours are.

Goku: ?

Vegeta: (twitches, embarassed) THEY'RE SOFT, BAKA!! (yanks the glove on his free hand off with his teeth and puts quickly

rubs his hand against the side of Goku's neck) SEE!!

Goku: (eyes go wide) (purrs in a daze) MMMMmmm~~~ (falls over and onto the floor, fainting from comfort)

Chuquita: O_O

Vegeta: O_O

Future Goku: (beams) ME-NEXT-ME-NEXT-ME-NEXT!!!

Vegeta: (rolls his eyes and rubs the side of Future Goku's neck)

Future Goku: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmm~~~~ (faints from comfort as well and hits the floor)

Chuquita: O_O .....they're that tender, huh?

Vegeta: (blinks) I think, I may have just discovered a new WEAPON! (big evil grin)

Chuquita: (slaps herself on the forhead) Oh God...

Vegeta: (hops off his chair and behind the desk and starts rubbing each Goku's neck) Sleep, SLEEEEEEEEP, sleep and do not

bother me for the remainder of the Beginning Corner...

Goku: Zzzzz...

Future Goku: ZZzzzzz....

Vegeta: (stands up) (grins) My hands are kaka-TRANQUILIZERS!!

Chuquita: (skeptic) Oh they can't be THAT soft!

Vegeta: You're right, it's really cold out so I squirted some stuff into my gloves to keep my fingers from freezing to death.

(peels a layer of what looks like an invisible skin-tight glove off his hand and tosses it into a nearby trash can) (taps

Chu on the arm with his hand now feeling completely normal) Heh, you don't think I'd actually use my hand UNARMED to rub

Kakarrotto's kaka-germ infested NECK, now do you?

Chuquita: (confused) You fooled me.

Vegeta: (grins) And that my friend, is half the battle!

Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) And what's the other half?

Vegeta: (slips off the glove Past Goku is gumming) Getting to men's room in time to wash off any and all kaka-germs that may

have leaked through the supposedly leak-proof layer of the warming ointment. BYE! (zips off to the bathroom, the sound of

the sink being turned on full-blast can be heard)

Chuquita: ....yah. (to audiance) Well, here's part 3!

Summary: Christmas time is here again. While Goku and Chi-Chi go present-shopping for Veggie, the ouji himself is doing his

best to rid his home of every mistletoe inside it, which will be quite difficult since Bura keeps finding different places to

pop them up in. Meanwhile a confused Raditsu has to deal with his first snowstorm and snowball fight curtesy of Goku, Vejitto

, and Gogeta. But what happens when the snowstorm turns into a blizzard and traps both Goku and Vegeta outside of Capsule

Corp and unable to get back in? Will the two saiyajin be able to find some way to teleport back inside? Or will they end up

having the get through the night sharing each other's body-heat?

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Heeheehee, ouch! " Goku stuck his finger in his mouth, then took it out and shook it quickly in the air and went

back to sewing his special present for Vegeta. He giggled a bit as he looked up at the clock which read 9:20pm, " Heehee,

two full hours past my bedtime! " he had been working on it for a good 3 hours now and almost about to run out of cloth.

Goku held out his product and smiled at it. He wasn't sure what it was, but it looked beautiful!

      " Veggie's gonna LUV it! " Goku hugged the item tightly, " Now what could it BE? " he thought for a moment, then

glanced around the room for advice. He spotted his winter clothes on a nearby couch, then looked over to see the little blue

gi Chi-Chi and he had made for Vegeta sitting nearby. Goku grinned, " AHHH! I know what you are! " he held out the item

again, " You are two presents in ONE! Just like each of me 'n Veggie's fusion-babies! I can't WAIT til Veggie sees YOU! "

      " *YAWWWWN*!! "

      " Chi-chan! Chi-chan come SEE! "

      Chi-Chi sleepily opened her eyes to see Goku looming over her with a huge grin on his face, " Go-chan, good morning

sweetie. " she said, still half in dreamland. Goku cheerfully grabbed her by the wrist and dashed out of bed, out the door,

and into the livingroom where they both beheld, " --you WRAPPED a gift after all! " she gasped.

      " Hai! " Goku beamed, " It's my super-special present for Veggie! " he pointed to the neatly wrapped gift with the

huge bow and sloppily-signed tag on it, " I am so PROUD of it, Chi-chan! "

      Chi-Chi picked it up, " OH! It's light! " she looked over at him, " What DID you decide it would end up being anyway?

"

      " Well, it's two things! " Goku smiled.

      " Ah, creative are we? " she chuckled.

      " Mmm-hmm! " the large saiyajin nodded, " I am going to give it to Veggie personally to-mmorow. "

      Chi-Chi put the present by the others they would deliver to Capsule Corp, " Yeah well, today's just started so you'll

have to wait to do that. "

      " *GASP*! "

      " What? What is it? "

      " LOOK! " Goku said in shock and surprise as he pointed to the window. Chi-Chi dashed over to see 3 inches of snow

on the ground and more falling, " SNOW! " Goku beamed.

      " That's going to be a pain to drive in. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " Aw, do not worry Chi-chan! It's only a lil bit of snow anyways! " Goku said cheerfully.

      She pulled a double-take, " Wait--you just noticed the snow? You haven't been outside yet today?! "

      " I was busy with Veggie's present. I woke up extra-early so I could wrap it just right. " Goku pointed out.

      " But a present only takes about 5 minutes to cut the paper, box the present and wrap it up, tops. "

      " Yes, but THIS present is no ORDINARY present. " Goku said proudly, " It's made with LUV in ev-er-ry STITCH! " he

clasped his hands together.

      " More like "kaka-germs" in every stitch. " Chi-Chi smirked.

      " That too! " Goku cheerfully added.

      " So, what do you plan to do today, we've gotten everything done early. " she asked.

      Goku smiled unusually widely at her.

      Chi-Chi paled, " It doesn't have to do with the Ouji, does it? "

      " Nope! " Goku chirped, " Veggie-surprise-day is tommorow on Christmas! TODAY is teach Raditsu-kun how to sense ki

and teleport! " he held out a little piece of paper he had scribbled the task down on yesterday.

      " Oh. " Chi-Chi sighed, relieved, " Well if you're going to teach him with this weather, I'd much rather you bring

him over here. It'll be easier to teach someone how to sense ki with more than one ki around to sense. " she nodded, " At

least that's what you taught me when I learned how to do it. "

      " Yeah! AND Ditsu, Gohan, Goten, you, and I can all build a snowman and a snowfort and have a snowball fight! " Goku

said excitedly.

      " Slowdown! I haven't even had breakfast yet and Gohan and Goten are still asleep. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, pointing

out, " Tell you what. If you at least let me go get cleaned up and changed into some non-sleep-related clothes, I'll delay

breakfast just long enough for you to grab your brother and bring him over so we'll ALL be on the same page for ki-lessons

and snowball fights. "

      " Oh-kay Chi-chan! " Goku grinned as he watched her grab some towels and head for the bathroom, " I'll go see how

Raditsu-san's doing! "

      " Give me at least an HOUR, oh-kay! " Chi-Chi shouted out to him from the other room.

      " OH-KAY! " Goku chirped, then prepared to teleport, " Niichan 'o mine, here I come!! "

      _:::" Niichan Niichan look at me! "_

_      Raditsu glanced up from the tv he was watching, not recognizing the fact that he shouldn't know what tv was, to see_

_Goku standing infront of him wearing a blue-shirted yellow-pants'd pink-wrist-bands gi with the saiyajin oujo crown plopped_

_comfortably on his head. Vegeta was standing next to Goku in an unrecognizable outfit._

_      " Are you wearing on your head, wha--what I think you're wearing on your head? " he gawked._

_      Goku nodded sweetly, " Mmm-hmm! AND Bura even said she'd measure me so she could make lots'a pretty outfits for me,_

_right Bura! "_

_      An adult-aged Bura poked her head around the corner, " Kakarroujo's going to look so PRETTY when I'm done! "_

_      Raditsu scratched his head; but Bura was a child. BULMA was the adult woman who looked like that. But the voice_

_sounded much more like Bura's tone than the scientist who had temporarily held him captive the other day._

_      " Heh, " Vegeta smirked and held the larger, crown-wearing saiyajin from behind, " Anything looks pretty on YOU,_

_Kakay. "_

_      Goku let out an embarassed little giggle, " Aww Veggie-sama~~ "_

_      " Hmmhmm. " Vegeta chuckled, then looked up at what was on Goku's head and yelped in fright, " WHAT THE--?! ":::_

      " *SNAP*! "

      " Uh-wahh? " Raditsu sat up, dazed and confused. It took about 3 seconds before it set in on him what had just

happened and he slapped himself on the forhead, " Oh crap. "

      " Mornin, Ditsu-san! "

      " Hm? " Raditsu looked over to see Goku sitting on his couch.

      " Ready to learn how to sense ki & teleport? " Goku said excitedly.

      " Hmm? Yeah, just gimmie a minute to get re-oriented with my surroundings. " Raditsu shook his head, " I guess the

visions only work when I'm alive after all. And here I thought they'd just disappeared when I was dead. " he sighed.

      " Visions? " Goku tilted his head.

      " Hai. Sometimes, well, I get random blips of the future that always last about 5 minutes. I haven't gotten one

since the last time I was alive. " Raditsu sighed.

      Goku gasped, " Niichan can see into the FUTURE! "

      " Sorta. " Raditsu said.

      " EEE!! Do you know if I ever get to be Veggie's OUJO! " Goku gushed excitedly.

      " I can't just go off and get a vision of exactly what you want to see. They come at random times and I can't choose

where or when into the future it goes. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      Goku frowned, saddened, " Oh... "

      " But if it helps, you, DID have the crown on your head. " Raditsu said, a little sick to his stomach.

      " I **did~~~ " the slightly-smaller saiyajin sighed dreamily, " Did I have my pretty oujo-outfit on too, Raditsu-kun?**

" Goku asked.

      " No, it was a gi, only different colors than the one you have on now, and no undershirt. "

      " OH! " Goku said as if enlightened, " Anything else important, Niichan? "

      " Vegeta called you "Kakay". "

      " Oh, Veggie calls me that whenever he's in a good mood. " Goku clasped his hands together.

      " What about you calling him "Veggie-sama"? "

      " ...HAHAHAHAHAHA!! " Goku burst into laughter, " Oh niichan you must've heard Veggie wrong, I am not allowed to add

respectful add-on-titles to his name like "san" or "sama". Heeheehee. "

      " Haha, hahaha, oh-kay. " Raditsu laughed with him, only a bit more nervously, " ...now what's tv? "

      " This! " Goku grabbed the remote off the top of the tv set in Raditsu's capsule house and pushed the "on" button.

The tv went on and Goku began to flip through the channels, " People videotape stuff with cameras and then the tapes are put

in a vcr far far away and the video is sent through those vcr's to every tv! " he explained, " Why? "

      " Because I was watching something on it in my vision. " Raditsu said, then took the remote, " And for a brief couple

minutes I knew how to work this thing. " he scratched his head.

      " Must'a been pretty far in the future, huh? " Goku asked, grinning.

      " Well that little "hair" girl was an adult, so yeah, it probably was pretty far. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " SO! Ready to learn how to sense ki? " Goku chriped.

      " Sure! "

      " Great! " Goku grabbed him by the wrist, " We can start at my house! " he said, then teleported them out of sight,

but not before Raditsu could manage to shut the tv off by hitting the button on the remote he had seen Goku hit.

      " Grrr.. " Vegeta grumbled as he lay on the couch in the living room. The ouji hadn't been able to sleep in his bed

the previous night because of the gigantic kaka-germ that lay on it and made flirtation-like moves towards him whenever he

tried to go in. Of course, being a kaka-germ it probably didn't know it's moves around the ouji were perceived as flirtatious

, but anybody would be more than a little freaked out if they went in their bedroom to discover a giant kaka-germ sitting

there with their pillows and a few of their blankets floating around inside it's see-through red tummy.

      And so, Vegeta had been forced to sleep on the couch with one of the living room blankets as his only source of

warmth. The only good thing about all of this is that it gave the ouji such terrible sleeping conditions that it was almost

impossible for him to have had any more of the 'dreams'. With that pleasant thought, his eyes lulled closed again only to

drift off, ironically, into a dream.

      _:::" Heeheeheehee... "_

_      " Hmm? " Vegeta opened his eyes sleepily to find himself back in his bed, which was now surprisingly_

_giant-kaka-germ-free. He smiled contently at this fact and slowly closed his eyes again as he gazed at the wall. Vegeta was_

_just about to nod off again when he suddenly felt an arm come up and start rubbing the side of his neck. The ouji's eyes shot_

_open as he glanced down at the hand. The hand which just happened to have a loose blue wristband around the wrist. Vegeta_

_instantly turned his attention back to the wall and winced, " Oh GOD... "_

_      " Thank you. " the voice which undoubtedly belonged to the hand said in a quiet, emotion-filled voice, " Thank you_

_so much. " it choked back a sob of pure joy._

_      Vegeta gulped, squinted his eyes shut and turned around, then after another 10 seconds, mentally equipped himself for_

_whatever he was about to see and opened his eyes. There was Kakarrotto with a strange dazed-and-content look on his face the_

_ouji hadn't seen before. Plopped on Goku's head was the oujo crown and in the hand that hadn't been rubbing Vegeta's neck was_

_a glass full of egg-nog. Infact, now that Vegeta looked around the room there were quite a few empty cartons of egg-nog_

_strown about the floor and on his countertops and table. Even one on it's side laying on the windowsill. That's when it hit_

_him, the strange look on the peasant's face; he was drunk. Vegeta gulped again, he'd never dealt with a drunken Kakarrotto_

_before, but, but that would explain why the peasant was in his bed. He must've waddled into Vegeta's room in a drunken stupor_

_and flopped onto the bed to get some rest. ...but that wouldn't exactly explain how Goku found the oujo crown. Or why the_

_large saiyajin was missing his gi shirt and the blue t-shirt he usually wore beneath it._

_      " These dreams must be punishment for me almost driving away Onna's sanity. " Vegeta concluded, " I always seem to_

_get punished for the bad things I did when I was younger though Kakarrotto, only this time it's happening in dreams instead_

_of in reality. " he added, then looked up at the expression of mush that was still on Goku's face and shuddered, " Thank God._

_At least I'm aware I'm dreaming this time! "_

_      Goku sleepily adjusted the crown on his head and gazed up at it in wonder, " Oh Veggie.... "_

_      " Yes, I know, I know. "Oh Veggie, I cannot wait until the day I really AM your Oujo!", well that's very nice Kakay_

_and now that you're done admiring the crown you can leave my bed so I can clean the sheets and clean myself because there's_

_most-likely a big possibility that I've caught a large extra amount of kaka-germs with you laying right over there. " Vegeta_

_sat up and tried to push Goku out of the bed only to realize something very bad, " ...you're, not wearing any pants. "_

_      " Heeheeheehahaha! " Goku laughed in his daze, " Silly Veggie of course I do. " he pulled the sheets off himself to_

_reveal he was wearing something Vegeta hadn't seen since that trip to the islands; the little red thong. The same one Chi-Chi_

_had bought for Goku on the trip._

_      " Yup. I'm definately being punished for that. " Vegeta slapped himself on the forhead, then let his hand roll down_

_so it covered his eyes from seeing the larger saiyajin._

_      " Ooh! " Goku pulled the sheets back up, " It's so cold! "_

_      " Fine, then I'll get out. " Vegeta reached to get out of bed only to have Goku suddenly latch onto his arm in_

_desperation, " ACK! "_

_      " No no Ouji-sama, do not leave me!! " the larger saiyajin gushed, hugging on for dear life._

_      Vegeta's attention peaked, " "Ouji-sama", you say? " he layed back down, then grabbed a pillow and wedged it in the_

_middle of the bed so he had at least something blocking him from the near-naked peasant, " So? We show our prince the respect_

_he deserves when we're drunk, eh? "_

_      " Heee~~ " Goku started to drool randomly. Vegeta quickly pulled his arm away and laughed nervously._

_      " Ah, haha, ha."_

_      " I **~*LUV*~ being Veggie's **~*oujo*~**.... " Goku sighed dreamily.**_

_      " You're not my OUJO you're only wearing the crow--OHHHHhoho... " Vegeta choked out as Goku turned his body slightly_

_to reveal something very interesting-looking on the side of his neck, " ohGOD!! " he managed to squeak out only to have the_

_larger saiyajin grab him tightly and lean in for a kiss._

_      " Ouji-sama....kiss me, my luv.... "_

_      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHAHHAHHAHHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! "_

_      " VEGETA?! " Bulma burst into the room in her lab coat, goggles, and a beaker in her hands only to drop it at the_

_sight before her. A near-naked Goku hugging onto a terrified Vegeta and about to kiss the little ouji. Goku had on the oujo_

_crown and there was a strange-looking mark on the side of his neck._

_      " MmmmmMMMMM~~ "_

      _" ARG!! " Vegeta stuck his hands out and blocked the larger saiyajin's kissing. He turned to Bulma and screamed at_

_the top of his lungs, " MAKE HIM STOP!!! "_

_      " Wha--how did he get in---WHY ARE YOU BOTH ALMOST NAKED?! " Bulma shrieked in a weird emotionally-gray area between_

_shock, confusion, anger, jealousy, and just plain sickness._

_      " WHADDA YOU MEAN ME I-- " Vegeta stopped for a moment, " That's right. I never did check to see what I was wearing."_

_he looked down only to find the covers covered him up to just above his belly-button, " Kuso! "_

_      The liquid in the beaker Bulma dropped was now eating a hole through the floor. The beaker fell through the whole and_

_crashed loudly into the ground of the previous floor._

_      " Ouji-sama... " Goku grabbed Vegeta's hands and pulled them off his face._

_      " DON'T STAND THERE BULMA DO SOMETHING!! " Vegeta screamed hysterically._

_      " Uh, uhhh.. " Bulma looked around, for some reason at a loss. She brightened up when she saw the lamp on the table_

_next to Goku's side of the bed; then promptly cursed herself for refering to part of Vegeta's bed as Goku's. Bulma dashed_

_over to the table and grabbed the lamp, " AH-HAH! " she held it over her head, then whacked Goku over the back of the head_

_with it, destroying the lamp and knocking Goku out in the process, " WHOO-HOO! " Bulma cheered, " HOORAY! I SAVED YOU! "_

_      " HOORAY! YOU SAVED ME! " Vegeta cheered back._

_      " WahHhhhhhhhhhhHHHhhh... " something huge and red suddenly loomed over them from behind. Vegeta nervously looked up_

_to see the giant kaka-germ, " Vehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-gee. "_

_      Vegeta's bottom left eye twitch, " BULMA!! HIT HIM WITH THE LAMP!! "_

_      " I BROKE THE LAMP ALREADY! " she complained, holding it up._

_      " Well, GET ANOTHER LAMP-- "_

_      " --VEGETALOOKOUT!! "_

      _" *CHOMP*!! " the giant kaka-germ lunged and swallowed Vegeta whole.:::_

      " WAHHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta shrieked as he desperately tried to escape only to poke his head out and find he wasn't

inside the monster-sized kaka-germ but had accidentally trapped himself under the blanket. The ouji laughed nervously, " Uh

heh, uh heh-heh...heh... "

      A finger tapped the ouji on the shoulder.

      " WAHHHHHHHHH!!! " he started screaming again, then looked up to see an equally shocked Bulma staring down at him

with blood-shot eyes.

      " Vegeta? "

      " Hai? "

      Bulma whipped out a broken lamp from her room, twitching.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Same dream huh? " Vegeta said finally.

      " IF ONLY I HAD HAD A SECOND LAMP!! "

      " Hey, it's alright. It was just a nightmare. " Vegeta sweatdropped, patting her on the shoulder, " I didn't really

oujofy Kakarrotto or get eaten by a gigantic kaka-germ. "

      " Good. "

      " Good. "

      " ....you know, there really IS a monster-sized kaka-germ in my bedroom. That's why I'm sleeping out here. " Vegeta

said.

      " WHAT?! " Bulma exclaimed.

      " It's the truth. Wanna come see it? "

      " Uh? "

      Vegeta grabbed her by the hand and teleported infront of his bedroom door, then cautiously opened it to reveal the

monster-sized kaka-germ snugged up ontop of Vegeta's bed sleeping and letting out soft, soothing purrs every 5 seconds.

      Bulma's jaw hit the floor, " Oh...my....GOD!!! "

      " Yup. That just about covers it. " Vegeta said flatly, pretty much used to seeing the germ in there now.

      " Vegeta...how, how did it--? "

      The ouji shrugged, " I don't know. I don't want to know, I just want to get it out of there. "

      " PurrrRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrr~~~ " the monster-sized kaka-germ let out another loud purr of contentment.

      " ...maybe we should wait until tommorow! " Bulma said cheerfully while sweatdropping at the same time.

      " Yes. Tommorow would be better. " Vegeta said with equal false enthusiasm.

      " WOW! TOMMOROW already! " an eager chibi Trunks said as he walked by them, " The days just seem to FLY BY when

you're waiting for CHRISTMAS!! " he grinned, oblivious to his parents' dilemma.

      " You know if he's in on this he deserved some pain just for that remark. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes in the chibi's

direction.

      " You're just acting paranoid now. " Bulma rebuked him.

      " Perhaps....but perhaps not. "

      " ... "

      Vegeta slapped himself on the forhead, " Crap I am getting paranoid aren't I? "

      " Not only that, you stink. "

      " Well excuse me. You see I would have LOVED to have changed into my pajamas, then back into whatever I would be

wearing today, but as you can PLAINLY SEE, **THERE'S A GIANT ME-LUVING KAKA-GERM SLEEPING SMACK-DAB IN THE MIDDLE OF MY ROOM!"**

Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs only to suddenly pause, " ...."sleeping"... "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Matching evil grins covered Vegeta and Bulma's faces.

      " Go get your clothes Vegeta, I'll cover you! " Bulma whipped out a 2nd lamp.

      " WAHH! " Vegeta fell over, " THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!! "

      " It appears we're not on that equal a wavelength as we previously thought. " Bulma rubbed her chin.

      " Yes. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Now go get your clothes! Hurry before it wakes up! " Bulma whispered to him.

      " You're not going to run away IF "it" wakes up, are you? " Vegeta said, suspicous.

      " Of course not! I can defend myself! " Bulma said, slightly offended, " **I have a LAMP! "**

      " ...not a morning person either, are you? " Vegeta said flatly.

      " Not at all. " Bulma said in the same tone.

      Vegeta made a few exercise movements as if he were preparing to spar against Goku, then took a deep breath, " Alright

, I'm going in. " he said determindly, cracking his knuckles.

      " That's my prince! " Bulma pumped her fist in the air.

      Vegeta slowly tip-toed inside, then slid over to the cabinet that held his clothes. He whinced in nervousness that

the giant kaka-germ was only about a foot behind him. Vegeta opened the drawer and shuffled through for something to wear.

      5 minutes passed...

      " What's TAKING you so long! " Bulma whispered.

      " I, can't decide what I want to wear. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

      " GAH! " Bulma nearly fell over, " VEGETA ALL YOUR CLOTHES LOOK ALIKE! "

      " No they do NOT! " the ouji said, offended, then took out two identical blue tank-tops, " This one is navy blue and

this one is nightsky blue! "

      " ? "

      " ? "

      " Vegeta, don't even go there. " Bulma shook her head, groaning, " Just, don't go there. "

      " Sorry. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " I'm not sure what came over me. "

      " Just make sure it doesn't come over you again. "

      " Right. " Vegeta grabbed a tank-top, a pair of pants, some boxers and turned to dash back out when he felt something

sucking him backwards. The ouji looked over his shoulder and shrieked to see the side of the kaka-germ's tummy was 'eating'

Nango, " AHHHHH!!! IT'S TRYING TO PULL ME IN!! "

      " I'VE GOT YOU VEGETA! " Bulma ran inside and powerfully swung her lamp at the kaka-germ's side only to have the

germ suck the lamp straight into it's body upon contact. Bulma twitched at her now empty hands, " OH MY GOD IT'S A MONSTER!!"

      " CURSE YOU KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta shook his fist in the air as he tired pulling his tail free, " WHEREVER YOU

ARE!!! "

      " *AH-CHOO*! " Goku sneezed as he appeared back inside his house's living room. The large saiyajin rubbed his nose,

" They say the flu is running 'rampant' this year. "

      " Wha? " Raditsu blinked, still dizzy from the sudden change of scenery teleportation caused. Luckily he hadn't had

breakfast yet or else it would have been all over the living room floor.

      " Hi Go--WAAAH! " Chi-Chi shrieked to see a confused Raditsu standing beside him. Chi-Chi twitched, " GOKU I TOLD YOU

TO GIVE ME AT LEAST AN HOUR TO GET READY!! " she was still in her robe and her hair had been obviously blow-dried but not

brushed out yet.

      " Are you sure you're not a saiyajin? " Raditsu pointed to her curiously.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " OF COURSE I'M NOT I JUST NEED TO BRUSH MY HAIR!! " she snapped, then stomped off, " Oh how

embarassing... "

      " We're not embarassed Chi-chan! " Goku called out after her.

      " Yeah! Your hair doesn't look that bad! " Raditsu added.

      " ... " Chi-Chi stuck her head out around the corner and stared lamely at Raditsu.

      " ... " the saiyajin glanced up at his own hair and grinned.

      " My God you ARE Goku's brother. " she stated.

      " Why THANK you! " Raditsu said proudly, then blinked when she suddenly left to go brush her hair and get ready,

" ? " Raditsu tilted his head.

      " Chi-chan likes her privacy. " Goku nodded.

      " Oh. "

      " She's gonna make breakfast for us! " Goku chirped.

      " Really? What are we having? "

      Goku slid down the hallway and knocked on the door to Chi-Chi's room, " Chi-chan what are we having for breakfast? "

he asked.

      " Let me get ready first and we'll both find out. " Chi-Chi replied, calming down.

      " When will that be? " Goku pouted.

      " About a half hour. "

      " *GASP*! An entire half an hour! "

      " You're usually fishing at this time, remember? " Chi-Chi said, " With this weather the lake's probably frozen over

by now. There'd be no point. "

      " AND I needed the time to wrap my ~*special*present*~ for little Veggie! " Goku beamed.

      " Yes, you did. " she said, temporarily glaring at the mirror at the mention of the ouji's name.

      " So...what'll I do for a half hour? "

      " I dunno. You'll find some way to entertain yourself. " Chi-Chi shrugged.

      Goku walked back into the living room where Raditsu stood in the maroon gi.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Wanna swap embarassing Veggie-tales? "

      " Oh-kay? "

      " So their king's got me and Nappa each in our own cage while while he's aiming the death-ray-gun at Vegeta, right?

Well then Vegeta makes some smart-aleck remark about how the king's got 5 eyeballs so the king decides the only way for

Vegeta to 'redeem' himself for like the 15th insult of the day by performing Planet X8's--that was the name of the planet we

were on that this 5-eyed king ruled and that we were to blow up--dance of apology. Naturally Vegeta doesn't want to do

it but then grudgingly changes his mind right when the king's about to blow Vegeta's head off with the death-ray. Then their

king had the 'apology-gown' brought out. Nappa almost died laughing when he saw it. It was this pink frilly sissy-lookin

gown and Vegeta was THIS CLOSE from just exploding and blasting us all. " Raditsu snickered, " Ahh, we teased him about it

the rest of the week... " he trailed off.

      " Heeheehee, Veggie in dress. " Goku giggled at the thought. The brothers had swapped about 2 stories each so far,

" ...I wonder how Veggie would look in a dress? "

      " Hilarious? " Raditsu let out a small snort of laughter, " Did he get taller? " he asked suddenly.

      " Hm? "

      " Vegeta. He looks...TALLER since the last time I saw him. Which is weird because he was supposedly done growing. "

      " Yeah. Veggie magically got bigger over the three years before the androids. " Goku chirped.

      " Maybe...he's still growing. Maybe he's not done yet. "

      A thought bubble appeared over Goku's head of a clueless, gigantic Vegeta sitting next to Capsule Corp and dwarfing

it in size. A normal-sized Goku glomped tightly onto the giant, head-tilting Vegeta's leg, " AWWWWWWWW, Veggiesosweet! " he

clasped his hands together.

      " Saiyajins don't grow THAT big. " Raditsu sweatdropped and pointed to the thought-bubble.

      " I know....but a giant Veggie would be so CUTE! " Goku squealed.

      " ? " Raditsu cocked an eyebrow, " You really like Vegeta, don't you? "

      Goku nodded sweetly, " VeggiesmyfavoriteEVER! "

      " Platonically, right. " Raditsu said, uneasy.

      " That is one of Veggie's words! " Goku grinned, recognizing it, " Veggie says he luvs me in a platonic way! "

      " And, NOT sexually? "

      " *GASP*! " Goku covered his mouth with his fists in shock.

      " ...? " Raditsu blinked, " I'm, not allowed to say "sexually"? "

      Goku shook his head no rapidly.

      " But, there isn't any other way to say the opposite of platonic. "

      " Non-platonic. " Goku said though his fists.

      " But that's not a real word. "

      " Veggie says it is. "

      " ...oh-kay. Vegeta does NOT "care" for you in a non-platonic way, correct? " Raditsu asked.

      Goku beamed, suddenly back to normal, " YUP! "

      " HI everybody! " Chi-Chi walked into the doorway, now completely cleaned up and ready to start the day, " Goku,

Raditsu. The boys are still sleeping so you can snack on whatever you want until they're up. " she said, getting a muffin

out of a nearby package and putting some butter on it.

      " OOH! Chi-chan I wanna muffin too! " Goku raised his hand. Chi-Chi happily tossed one over to him which Goku caught

in his hands. The large saiyajin walked over to the fridge and pulled out a huge fish. He carried both the fish and the

muffin back to his seat.

      " Ahh, the big box with the food inside it. Now THIS is something I know how to work! " Raditsu said, walking over

to it.

      " Just don't gorge yourself like you did last time. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " I was dying of hunger that time! "

      " You WERE dead, Ditsu-kun. " Goku pointed out.

      " ... "

      " Heehee, I had to remind Veggie of that too when he said he'd rather die than fuse together with me. " Goku grinned

at the funny faces he remembered the little ouji making once he had corrected him.

      Raditsu scratched his head, " What do you eat in the morning around here anyway? "

      " Try the cereal! " Goku chirped.

      " Trust me, DON'T try the cereal. " Chi-Chi shook her head as she walked past Raditsu, " He my teach martial arts

like your average sensei, but he teaches earth-knowledge like you're in preschool. " she whispered dryly.

      " Oh. " Raditsu said, then took a fish out of the fridge, " ...what's preschool? "

      " WAHH--oh, nevermind! " Chi-Chi nearly fell over. She sat down and started to eat her muffin only to notice how

equally fast and identical-technique the two brothers each ate their fish, " That's...creepy. "

      " What? " Raditsu blinked.

      " You both eat it the same way, but you lived in two completely different places. "

      " Oh, we had these back on Bejito-sei as 'snacks' all the time! " Raditsu held up what was leftover of the fish he

ate, " Only back home they're much bigger and you could only find them in certain lakes and rivers. "

      " You mean we have fish back on our homeplanet TOO? " Goku's eyes widened.

      " No wonder you have so many of them in the fridge, it's natural instinct. This is one of the saiyajin food groups! "

Raditsu pointed to the fish.

      " Wow...nat-ur-al instinct, huh? " Goku grinned.

      " An entire planet of people eating THOSE everyday? " Chi-Chi grimaced as a thought-bubble of thousands of Gokus

eating fish appeared in her mind, " Eeeeew. "

      " We don't JUST eat fish, ya know. " Raditsu sweatdropped, " We eat meat and these kinds of things-- " he held up

the bowl of apples and oranges, " --too. "

      " What about veggie-tables? " Goku raised his hand.

      " ...what? "

      " He means vegetables. " Chi-Chi corrected.

      " ... " Raditsu looked on cluelessly.

      " Uh, hold on a second, I'll get some. " Chi-Chi got up and walked over to the fridge, then pulled out some carrots

and radishes, " These. These are vegetables! " she put them on the table.

      Raditsu picked up the radish and scratched his head, " This looks like the stuff that grows in one of King Bejito's

gardens...but they're just plants, I don't think you could eat them. "

      Goku giggled, " Of course you can. That's a radish! "

      " ....you're playing a joke on me, right? " Raditsu cocked an eyebrow, looking at the vegetable whose color matched

his gi's.

      " And this is a carrot! " Goku held up the carrot and grinned.

      " ... " Raditsu let out a whistle of discomfort.

      " Gettin that twilight-zone feeling, huh? " Chi-Chi said, sitting back down.

      " ...yeah. "

      " It's just a coincidence, niichan! " Goku laughed.

      " I HOPE so. " Raditsu set the radish down, then stared it in the eye--or at least where he thought the eye would be.

      " Morning Kaasan, morning Toussan. " Gohan said as he sleepily walked past the doorway, then pulled a quick

double-take at seeing Raditsu only to quickly slap himself once he remembered what had happened and continued on his way to

the bathroom, " I'm NEVER gonna get used to that. "

      " Am I that out of place? " Raditsu blinked.

      " No, just new. " Goku happily shrugged.

      " He knows I apologize for that whole mini-kidnapping thing back when he was a chibi, right? " Raditsu checked, " I

wasn't going to kill him, I was just gonna train him. "

      " Oh Gohan knows you apologized. " Goku smiled.

      " It's just that, when you live around Vegeta long enough sometimes he rubs off on ya. " Raditsu laughed nervously.

      " No kidding. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

      " So! Niichan ready to learn how to sense ki, now that we're all nice 'n full! " Goku said happily.

      " Yup. " Raditsu nodded.

      " GREAT! "

      " Now where am I? "

      " Behind me. "

      " And what's that to your left? "

      " Uh...your youngest, ah-- "

      " Goten. "

      " Yeah, Goten. "

      " And who's upstairs? "

      " Gohan. "

      " Who's across the room by the window? "

      " Chi--ah-- "

      " Chi-Chi. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " Oh-kay. Sorry. He just keeps calling you "Chi-chan" so I never really got your full name. "

      " It's alright. "

      " Now, " Goku's voice said, " I'm going to dash around to different parts of the room and I want you keep up with

sensing where I'm going, k! "

      " Right. " Raditsu nodded. It had been almost two hours and he was surprised he was actually getting the hang of

sensing ki without the scouter. He had to keep his eyes closed so he wouldn't accidentally cheat by following the movement

with his eyes.

      " Here I go! " Goku chirped, the proceeded to bounce around the room, making sure each time he stopped he stood there

for at least 5 seconds before going to the next place.

      Raditsu shook his head, the ki was going in a circle. Not only in a circle but in a pattern. He felt Goku's ki coming

around towards where he would soon be behind him, then backed up and grabbed Goku's arm right before he stopped running. The

slightly smaller saiyajin let out a yelp, " Hahahaha. " Raditsu laughed at him, his eyes still closed.

      " Hooray for my niichan! " Goku cheered as Raditsu opened his eyes again. Chi-Chi and Goten clapped for him.

      " My head hurts. " Raditsu rubbed the side of it.

      " Wanna learn to teleport now? " Goku asked.

      " Maybe later, my brain feels like it's throbbing as it is. " Raditsu sweatdropped, rubbing the side of it.

      " It'll do that if your not used to it. " Chi-Chi nodded, " It gave me a headache a couple times when I was learning.

...say, I never DID learn how to teleport either, did I? " she thought outloud.

      " Oh, Veggie wouldn't like it if I taught you how to teleport, Chi-chan. " Goku shook his head with worry.

      " SINCE WHEN DOES THE **OUJI** DICTATE WHAT YOU CAN DO!!! " Chi-Chi snapped at him.

      " Never? " Goku squeaked out.

      " ...I'm sensing a weird tension between you right now. " Raditsu pointed to them.

      " Long story short, Vegeta wants Toussan as his servant-maid, Toussan wants to be Vegeta's oujo instead, Kaasan wants

neither thing to happen because she thinks Vegeta's evil and has a non-platonic obsessive-desire for Toussan. " Gohan sighed

as he walked by again, this time in his regular clothes and looking much more awake than the previous time he passed them.

      " ...what's a 'servant-maid'? " Raditsu looked over at Goku and Chi-Chi.

      " AH-HAH! " Chi-Chi said, " I KNEW IT! It **IS a made-up title the Ouji fabricated just so he could inservantize**

Go-chan! "

      " A servant-maid is somebody who cleans up after you and does chores. " Goku mumbled, twiddling his fingers.

      " ...we have machines that clean up for us at the castle. " Raditsu thought outloud, " I mean, they don't look like

those things back at Bulma's house, they're sort of built into the walls and ceiling and when we all go to bed, they sense

no one's there and if there's a lot of dirt on the floors or something, the floors themselves clean it. At least, that's how

I think Toussan explained it to me. Saiyajin go to sleep pretty early so you don't get a chance to see the machines in action

unless you happen to have insomnia that night or something. "

      " The castle cleans itself!? " Chi-Chi gasped, " ...**I should have one of those self-cleaning floors... " she said,**

then thought for a moment, " What about dishes? With the way you guys eat there MUST be a lot of dirty dishes. "

      " The cooks do that. "

      " You have COOKS?! " Chi-Chi gawked; again, the idea of **Goku standing in the kitchen with a chef's hat on about to**

sour-cream instead of whipped cream into a cake-mix appearing in her mind. Chi-Chi twitched.

      " Yeah, before Freeza dictated that all lower-level saiyajin were to be shipped off-planet, instead of becoming

warriors they would do something else. That's where we got all our doctors, cooks, decorators, etc, from. " he explained,

" But sometimes the parents would still try and train them and they were able to at become a warrior anyway, just not as

strong as the others. "

      " YOU could have been a doctor or a cook? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped at Goku, then shuddered at the thought of what

Goku's Hospital or Goku's House 'O Fish Resturant would look like, " ...oh dear God. " she groaned. When she thought

'decorator' all that popped into her mind was Goku's messy room multiplied by 100.

      " She's, twitching funny. "

      " Maybe we should go get some fresh air. " Goku nodded, " When Chi-chan starts twitching it's usually a warning sign"

      " Oh. "

      Goku grabbed Raditsu's arm and prepared to teleport, " See you later Chi-chan! We're going to get some fresh air! "

      " --and where better to get some fresh air, then at VEGGIE'S!! " Goku beamed as they now stood infront of Capsule

Corp, which had at least 5 more inches of snow than at Goku's house.

      " C--c--COLD! " Raditsu shuddered, rubbing his bare arms.

      " TOUSSAN! "

      " KAASAN! " two voices said happily at once. Goku glanced over at a partially built snow-fort to see Vejitto and

Gogeta poking their heads up above the top of it. The two fusions decked out in snow-gear; coats, mittens, scarfs, hats, you

name it.

      " My fusion-babies! " Goku teleported infront of them, " Hi Goggie 'n Ji-chan! Whatcha doin? "

      " Building a snow-fort/igloo. " Gogeta said happily.

      " We're gonna have a snowball fight with Mommy later on and we wanna be ready. " Vejitto added, nodding.

      " Can I play too! " Goku beamed.

      " Yup! " Vejitto smiled, " But you have to have snow-clothes on, Bulma says so because she doesn't want any of us

getting sick because we went out without anything on to keep us warm. " he explained.

      " We have extra inside, you can borrow some of our stuff! " Gogeta offered.

      " I'm oh-kay! " Goku chriped, suddenly in snow-gear from home.

      Raditsu shook his head back and forth, unbelievably confused, " How did you? "

      " How did I what, niichan? " Goku blinked at him.

      " ...yeah. " Raditsu said slowly, " I'll, just go borrow some stuff then. I don't really have any. "

      " I'll come with you! " Goku said, " I know where to find it! "

      " Uncle Raditsu gonna play with us too? " Gogeta asked eagerly.

      " Oh-kay. " Raditsu nodded.

      " HOORAY! " the fusions cheered.

      " OH! Uncle Raditsu be careful in there! " Vejitto suddenly remembered.

      " Why? "

      " Bura's looking for you... "

      " ..actually she's looking for "Hair", but we think that's probably you. " Gogeta nodded.

      " ...and she found the BIG brush. " Vejitto added.

      Both fusions nodded in worry.

      " Has Vegeta ever trained her before? I mean, does she know any attacks? " Raditsu asked.

      " No. " they said together.

      " Then I'll be fine. " he grinned, then followed Goku inside only to pause suddenly 5 steps in and clutch his stomach

in realization of what it was, " ...oh God. "

      " Ditzu-kun are you oh-kay? " Goku gasped.

      " Hai, I uh, " his voice went down to a whisper, " Where do I have to go to, umm, release my ah, bowels? " he tried

to say in the least-embarassing way.

      " OH! Niichan's gotta pee! There's a bathroom down the hall and to the left! " Goku happily said loudly.

      Raditsu sweatdropped and walked down the hall, then into the room Goku had pointed to. He closed the door behind him

to see a toilet, a sink, and a bathtub. A look of pure Goku-ish bewilderment covered his face, " ...uh-oh. "

      " Hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm. " Goku hummed happily to himself as he sat on the couch in the living room.

      " *flushhhhhhhh* *flushhhhhhhhh* *flushhhhhhhhhh*. " Raditsu had discovered the toliet's ability to flush. He had

quickly decided that the tub couldn't possibly be the right choice because it was way too big and shaped oddly. He sat on the

lid of the toilet and stared at the other object who's name he also didn't know yet. The sink was up fairly high, but he was

tall...maybe if he stood on the lid of the toilet--

      " --RADITSU WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! "

      Raditsu froze, about to undo his gi sash as he stood with one foot on the toilet and one on the sink. Vegeta was

gawking at him from the doorway, " Uh.....I need to umm, you know. "

      " Urinate. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " Yes. "

      " That one. " Vegeta pointed to the toilet. Raditsu hopped down on the floor and Vegeta lifted the lid.

      " OH...so that's what was making that....sound. Heh-heh. " he laughed, " How embarassing. "

      " Don't be. I accidentally used that trash can in the kitchen in my early days living here. Bulma happened to walk

in on me. If we hadn't eventually ended up together you could have said I might have tramatized her. "

      " ...that's, pretty bad. "

      " Yup. "

      " ...just remember to flush when you're done. " Vegeta left the room and closed the door.

      " Ah, thank you. " Raditsu laughed again, only slightly embarassed now.

      " This keeps giving me embarassing flashbacks of my first year living here. " Vegeta groaned as he walked over to the

couch and sat down. He and Bulma had managed to pull Vegeta's tail free from the giant Kaka-germ and make a run for it.

Unfortunately the germ was still in Vegeta's room and Nango was still twitching from over-exposure to kaka-germs; even though

Vegeta HAD washed the tail 5 or 6 times after they freed it.

      " Yeah...that was a FUN year, huh? " a voice said sweetly as a large lump leaned against Vegeta's side and snuggled

up.

      " ... " Vegeta looked down to see Goku staring up at him with a huge grin on his face.

      " Hiiiii, Veggie! "

      " Kakarrotto. " Vegeta scooted away causing Goku to fall down onto his side on the couch.

      " Oop! " Goku made a noise as he landed. Goku smiled, unfazed by being on his side, " Hey Veggie, how ya doin--*GASP-

-OF-SHOCK*--what happened to Veggiestail! " he pointed to Nango, who's fur was on end. The tail twitched every 10 seconds.

      " It got a taste of pure kaka-germosity, that's what. " Vegeta grumbled.

      " ...huh? "

      " THE GIANT KAKA-GERM IN MY ROOM TRIED TO EAT ME AND ALMOST GOT MY TAIL!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " It took Bulma and I

an HOUR to free me from being EATEN by it's GIGANTIC STOMACH! "

      " Giant...kaka-germ? " Goku blinked.

      " Yup. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " That's right...you can command them, sorta. " Vegeta realized, then grinned and grabbed Goku's wrist, " COME! You,

Kakarrotto, will help me remove the germ from my room. "

      " But Veggie I am going to help my niichan get Ji-chan and Goggie's spare winter-clothes so we can all have a

snowball fight. "

      " We'll be back to join them all in snow-battle in time. Besides they told me their fort will take a while to build."

      " But, isn't Veggie worried about making his OWN fort? " Goku asked curiously.

      Vegeta smirked, " Ah, I have a plan for that. One that will make a wall stronger than theirs EASILY. "

      " Oooh, Veggie-plots! " Goku beamed as Vegeta dragged him up the stairs to his room. The ouji flung open the door to

his room, " ! " Goku's pupils widened until they nearly took up his eyesockets, " Oh my GOODNESS! "

      The giant kaka-germ looked over it's shoulder at Goku and wagged it's tail..squiggly thing, " KAKARROTTO-SAMA! " it

chirped in a loud voice.

      " Oh my...Veggie they are not supposed to get THIS BIG! "

      " The other one that nearly took over my BRAIN was big. " Vegeta pointed out.

      " Yes but, but my germies cannot get too big because they are not built to! They slide and squirm around, if they're

too big they can't move anywhere and get sleepy and lethargic! " Goku said, worried about the giant germ.

      " I've noticed. " Vegeta grimaced, " Wait, where did you learn words like "lethargic"?! "

      " ... " Goku tilted his head cluelessly.

      " ...yeah. Well, move him. " Vegeta said, trying to release the newly appearing uneasy he felt.

      " Veggie I cannot move him. He is too big for your door. " Goku said, worried.

      " Well, TELEPORT him. "

      Goku walked over to the germ and put his hand on it's side only to have his hand go right through into it's stomach.

Goku pulled his hand out, " Eew, he's goopy inside. "

      " Wahhhh! " the kaka-germ squealed happily.

      " Just TELEPORT HIM! " Vegeta snapped, " I don't care if he feels GOOPY or not! " he stomped into the room, then

pouted, " I had to sleep on the couch last night because he was here. "

      Goku gasped, " Oh VEGGIE! I am so SORRY! " he gave the little ouji a warm hug, " It must've been so painful sleeping

on that couch all night instead of on your nice warm comfy Veggie-bed! " he sniffled, then smiled, " Do not worry, I will

teleport my germie for you. Touching the kaka-germs doesn't affect me because I am who made them. "

      " Good. " Vegeta squeaked out, bright red. He slid out of the hug and shook the redness off, " Now MAKE him go away."

he pointed to the kaka-germ, who grinned widely behind Vegeta's back and created a bump on it's side that reached out far

enough to grab Vegeta's arm. Vegeta let out a scream of pure terror as the germ quickly yanked him off his feet and into its

stomach.

      " VEGGIE! " Goku gasped, reaching inside the germ with his hands an pulling the ouji back out. He shook his finger at

the germ, " Bad-germie! No eating Veggies oh-kay! "

      The germ nodded obediently.

      Goku looked down at the ouji he was holding by the leg. Vegeta's entire body was glowing bright red, his tail fur

along with the hair on his head was standing on end, and his eyes were wide with frozen terror, " Uh-oh. " Goku whipped out

a magnifying glass and put it up to Vegeta's leg to see gigantic swarms of kaka-germs now crawling all over him. Goku dashed

out of the room, then ducked his head back in again, " I will be right back to free you from Veggie's room oh-kay? " he told

the kaka-germ, who smiled at him. Goku dashed down the stairs and knocked rapidly on the bathroom door, " DITSU!!! I NEED TO

GET IN THERE!! VEGGIE'S GLOWING ABNORMALLY STRONG AND HE WON'T MOVE!! "

      " Hm? " Raditsu poked his head around the corner from the kitchen, in his hand was several different types of cookies

; all ones Vegeta had made for Christmas tommorow, " I'm done in there. "

      " GREAT! " Goku grinned, then flung open the bathroom door, dropped Vegeta in the tub, and turned the shower on. The

water began to wash the kaka-germs back down the drain, but more slowly than usual because of the intense concentration of

germs that had to fit through the drain.

      Goku sighed with relief, " That was close. "

      " Wow, what happened to him? " Raditsu walked into the room curiously.

      " The kaka-germ tried to eat VEGGIE! " Goku said, worried, then patted Vegeta on the head, " But I saved Veggie and

everything's gonna be alright now, oh-kay little Veggie-chan? " he smiled sweetly at the ouji, then quickly pulled his hand

away, " Oops! That's probably making it worse! Sorry Veggie! "

      " You still have your germs? " Raditsu blinked, then smirked, " You're lucky. "

      " Yeah, Veggie told me about Freeza gettin rid of almost-all your germies after you were captured. " Goku frowned.

      " I still have a few of them left. " Raditsu said, " But, not THAT much! " he pointed to the glowing ouji in the tub,

" What did you DO to him? Have your germs ATTACK? "

      " No, the giant germ of mine in Veggie's room sucked Veggie into his tummy and I pulled Veggie out and...well, Veggie

was covered with them. "

      " Lucky thing he had his mouth shut when he got sucked in. " Raditsu pointed to Vegeta's closed mouth, " They can

reek havoc on your insides that makes the ones outside seem like NOTHING. "

      Goku turned the shower on a more powerful setting and made the water colder to wash the kaka-germs off, " Ohh! They

are not clearing off Veggie FAST enough! "

      " He'll overheat! " Raditsu gasped, " What else can get them out? " he asked.

      " Umm, Veggie washes them off with soap. "

      " Then use whatever soap is. I'll go get some ice from those little boxes in the fridge! " Raditsu ran out of the

room.

      " Ice-cubes! Thanks Ditsu-kun! " Goku grinned, then grabbed some nearby soap, a pair of rubber gloves to keep his

hands from spreading any more kaka-germs onto Vegeta, and a sponge and stared washing the germs off the ouji's arm, which

worked a lot faster than letting the water hit them, " Haha! I got it Veggie! You will be so proud of me once you are

consious a-gain! " Goku beamed, scrubbing Vegeta's other arm now.

      " Heh. " Raditsu smirked as he grabbed not a tray of ice-cubes, but an entire bag-full of crushed-ice, " They put it

in bags too, who knew? " he turned to dash back to the bathroom only to bump into Bulma, " Oof! Uh, hi there! "

      " Hi Raditsu. " Bulma smiled, then blinked, " Why are you carrying that big bag of ice? "

      " I'm going to help Vegeta and Kakarrotto. You see this giant kaka-germ ate Vegeta and when Kakarrotto pulled him

out he was COVERED in kaka-germs so he brought him to the tub and is trying to wash and rinse them all off and I'm giving

him this ice to help. " Raditsu held it out infront of her, then noticed the terrified look on Bulma's face.

      " Bulma?....Bulma? "

      " **_V E G E T A!!!!_ " Bulma screamed with worry as she dashed down the hall looking for the room they were in.**

Bulma started flinging open bathroom doors.

      " Empty. "

      " *SLAM*! "

      " *SWOOSH*! "

      " Empty. "

      " *SLAM*! "

      " *SWOOSH*! "

      " Hey, baby. " Yamcha wiggled his eyebrows in the doorway.

      " WAHHHH!!!! "

      " *SLAM*! "

      " *SWOOSH*! "

      " WHERE ARE THEY!!! " Bulma exclaimed, falling to her knees.

      " Ah, wrong hallway. " Raditsu called out to her from the hallway to the right of the living room. Bulma had been

checking the hallway on the left.

      " Oh. " Bulma got up.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " **_V E G E T A!!!_ " Bulma ran back in the other direction, letting out her war-cry of worry again as she dashed**

past Raditsu and into the first open bathroom to find a glowing, shocked Vegeta in a tub full of soap and cold water while

Goku softly scrubbed kaka-germs off of him with a sponge, " ?! "

      " There there little Veggie, it'll be alright. " Goku smiled warmly at him.

      " Umm, Son-kun? " Bulma asked nervously as she crept up to him, " Ah, what are you doing? "

      " Washin' all of little Veggie's worries away, Bulma! " Goku chirped, " And by worries I really mean kaka-germs. "

      " Oh. " Bulma said, then watched as Goku contently went back to scrubing Vegeta, " Umm, Son-kun? Maybe I should do

that. "

      Goku looked up at her, confused.

      " You know, since I'm Vegeta's wife--well, not in Earth-customs, but in saiyajin-customs--oh you know. Can I wash him

instead? Maybe? " she smiled, a little jittery.

      " K! " Goku happily handed the sponge and soap to her, " You need to get some gloves though or else you'll get

'infected' as well. "

      " Thanks Son-kun. " she nodded.

      " ICE!! " Raditsu announced, then dumped the ice into the tub.

      " WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!! " Vegeta let out a howl of shock.

      " Vegeta! " Bulma gasped.

      " HOORAY! " Goku cheered, " Way to go Ditsu-kun! That's the first thing Veggie's said since I freed him! "

      The brothers victoriously shook hands.

      Bulma twitched, " Just, get out of here oh-kay guys? "

      " Alright Bulma. " Goku said, " Remember to tell Veggie I am sorry when he wakes up! "

      " Yeah. " Bulma said as she watched them leave, then looked back at Vegeta and winced at the sight, " Sure.

      " Wow, I think this must be the best snowfort/igloo EVER, Goggie! " Vejitto said proudly as they stood infront of

their product.

      " Yeah! " Gogeta grinned, then drew a little smiley-face on the side of the wall with his mitten'd thumb.

      " *WHEW*! "

      Both fusions turned to their left to see something huge and red appear several feet to the right of them. There stood

Goku sitting ontop of the kaka-germ who had a happy, clueless look on its face while it slowly shrunk down back to regular

size via the snow. Goku hopped down and picked the kaka-germ up once it was normal size again, " Hee. Now you can crawl

around again! But remember, no more eating Veggies oh-kay? " he shook his finger at the kaka-germ, " Cuz Veggie's are special

and not to be eaten. "

      " Hai Kakarrotto-sama! " the kaka-germ squealed. Goku placed the germ onto his shoulder and let it squirm off to meet

back up with the other kaka-germs.

      " The END! " Goku clasped his hands together.

      " What was THAT? " Gogeta gasped.

      " OH! One of my germs got really big so I took him outside to shrink him back to size. " Goku explained, " And now to

get niichan and Veggie ready to snowball-fight! " he nodded, then zipped back inside.

      " Oh-kay! " Gogeta shouted after him.

      Vejitto grinned, " We'll be waiting! "

      " Ohhhhhhhh... "

      " Vegeta? Vegeta wake up? "

      " Uhh? " the fuzzy feeling in the ouji's brain started to finally clear as he tried to sit up only to find his body

now feeling half-numbed over, " Wha? "

      " VEGETA! " the voice said happily as Vegeta felt someone hug him from the side. A hug that thankfully didn't feel

like one of Kakarrotto's.

      Vegeta looked sleepily to the right to come face to face with Bulma. He smiled, " Bulma. "

      " You're OH-KAY! " she cheered.

      The ouji looked around at where he was, then cocked an eyebrow, " ...why am I in the bathtub? And why are my clothes

all wet? " he sweatdropped at his soaked training outfit.

      " Goku said that kaka-germ in your room ATE you! " Bulma exclaimed, " And not even with its MOUTH, with it's STOMACH

it ate you! "

      The ouji twitched as it all suddenly came back to him. He smacked himself on the forehead, " Ohhhhh. " he groaned.

      " So? " Bulma said uneasily, " How, how do you feel? "

      " Partially-numb, but otherwise fine. " Vegeta said, surprised.

      " HOORAY! " she hugged him tighter, " Goku tried washing you off but then I finished up while he got rid of the

giant kaka-germ in your room. You were COVERED in them! "

      " You managed to wash ALL those germs off THAT fast!? " Vegeta looked both shocked and impressed.

      " Well, it was getting hard and at one point you started mumbling "Oh Kakay~" over and over again to yourself and

that's when I decided I needed to get them off in a way that was much faster than soap and water, SO-- " she pulled out a

bottle, " I used some Peasant-Away and they went right down the drain! "

      " WAHH--YOU--YOU DID **WHAT?!** " Vegeta shrieked, stumbling backward and nearly slipping.

      " Used the Peasant-Away. " Bulma stared at him blankly.

      Vegeta turned to her, " Bulma how long ago did you spray it? "

      " Umm, a few minutes, I think. "

      Vegeta tensed at the sudden vibrations within the pipe that lead to the tub-drain. He gulped, then stood up and

grabbed Bulma's hand, " Time to leave the bathroom, Bulma. "

      " Huh? What do you--AAAH! " Bulma screamed as Vegeta picked her up and ran out of the room just intime for a giant

kaka-germ to explode out of the drain and plop cluelessly into the tub, trapped there by it's humongous size. Bulma's eyes

bugged out of her head in shock, " Holy-- "

      " --I should have really explained why I didn't want you to make anymore of that stuff in the last chapter more

detailed than I did. " Vegeta twitched.

      The kaka-germ glanced over and beamed once it spotted Vegeta, " VEHHHHHHHHHH-GEEEEEEEEEE!! " it squealed, trying to

squirm towards him only to find it was stuck.

      Vegeta twitched, then slowly and nervously closed the bathroom door shut. He turned calmly to Bulma, " While your

Peasant-Away does indeed dilaute kaka-germs into liquid-form, once they finally reassemble they somehow become one of, " he

reopened the door to reveal the kaka-germ cluelessly splashing about in the tub, then closed the door again, " Those. "

      " Oh dear... " Bulma gulped.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " We should get Goku to teleport this one away too. " Bulma finally decided.

      " Alright. " Vegeta sighed.

      " ..and, you're sure all those kaka-germs didn't do anything strange to you? " Bulma asked, just to make sure.

      The ouji paused in mid-step, " There WAS a brief moment of dilliusions and a kaka-utopia where type-3 peasants

wearing flowing white togas fed me expensive foods and obeyed my every whim....but that was about it. Nothing frightening

really. "

      Bulma sweatdropped, " You call dozens of Gokus in togas NOT frightening? "

      Vegeta cheerfully clasped his hands together, " They worked like the kaka-servant-maid of my dreams! And NONE of

them tried to make a non-platonic move on me! They kept me so comfortable! Pampering me and massaging me right where I needed

it and calling me their Veggie-sama~~ " the little ouji's cheeks flushed red.

      " ? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow, " Uh, heh-heh. Yeah. You know what? Let's go get Goku to move the germ for us oh-kay?"

she said, pushing the ouji out into the hallway while sweatdropping, " Oh boy.... "

      " Sandwich, sandwich, sandwich. " Goku said cheerfully as he took out ingrediants for a hoagie while Raditsu was

still trying to get used to the coat, mittens, and scarf he borrowed from the fusions's winter-clothes-drawer.

      " It's too hot in here. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " Oh that's just the jacket warmin' you up, niichan! " Goku laughed.

      " Shouldn't we go outside then? "

      " We gotta wait for Veggie. " Goku nodded, " Besides! I need a snack if I'm going to be at FULL-SNOWBALL-CHUCKING-

-ABILITY! " he said with a sudden deep voice, then went back to his normal tone, " See? "

      " Ah, alright? " Raditsu blinked.

      Goku started to cheerfully plop any hoagie-ingrediant he could think of upon the massive sandwich, then paused for

a moment and folded his arms in a stubborn pout, " Something's missing... "

      " I know what's missing from your yummy sandwich, Kakarroujo! " Bura's voice said from below him.

      Raditsu let out a yelp of fright and ducked underneath the living-room couch.

      " What? " Goku looked down at Bura curiously.

      " A festive Christmas-time SNACK! " Bura held up a handful of mistletoe.

      Goku's eyes widened in surprise, " You can EAT mistletoe too? " he gasped.

      " Well...it CAN be poisonous if you eat too MUCH of it--but that's only for humans! You're a saiyajin Kakarroujo, you

should be able to stomach it EASY! " Bura grinned, hopping up on the chair and dumping it ontop of his sandwich. Goku tilted

his head at it, " REMEMBER! " Bura said as she hopped off the chair, " Remember to take a nice big whiff of it before you eat

it, oh-kay Kakarroujo? "

      " Oh-kay! " Goku chirped as he plopped the top bun onto the sandwich.

      Bura rubbed her hands together grinning while she walked back down the hall only to freeze at a tuft of spiky black

hair poking out of the back of the couch. Her eyes widened in delight as she zipped over and grabbed it, " HAIR! You came

BACK! " she lifted up the back flap of the couch to see Raditsu staring at her nervously.

      " Ah, hi. " he waved uneasily, " Actually, my name's Raditsu, not "Hair". " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " Come on Hair, we can go up to my room while Kakarroujo gives Toussan some smoochies from the mistletoe! " Bura

grinned, " I found my BIG brush and I have a whole BUNCH of pretty hair-things I can try out on your long beautiful hair! "

      " I'd rather not. " Raditsu yanked his hair away from her.

      Bura narrowed her eyes at him, " If you are going to be THAT way, Hair, I'll tell Toussan on you. " she smirked.

      Raditsu smirked back, " And how do I really KNOW that Vegeta's really your father. You don't look anything LIKE him!"

      Bura twitched, " I know THAT! " she folded her arms, " I can't help it if my Kaasan's genes happen to be more

dominant in me than Toussan's are. "

      " Uh-huh. " Raditsu said, still not believing her.

      Bura grabbed him by the tail causing Raditsu to let out a yelp of pain, " Now COME ON! " she grinned and started to

drag him up to her room.

      Raditsu twitched with pain, " ...help...Kakarrotto? "

      Goku flipped his sandwich over, observing it.

      Raditsu sweatdropped as he was dragged right past Goku, who had his back to the larger saiyajin and Bura. Bura gave

his tail another yank, " YEOW! **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT Hurrrr---oww. " he twitched, then narrowed his eyes, " As**

soon as we get to the top of the stairs I'm going to fry her. " he formed a small enough ki-ball to do just that, " THEN, I'm

going to go back downstairs and report this to Vegeta. " Raditsu nodded, then sweatdropped, " Gah, I'm still talking like I'm

out on a mission!! "

      Goku stared at the sandwich, then shrugged, took a huge whiff of it and tossed it into his mouth. After about the 4th

chew the large saiyajin began to feel a little dazed, " Ohhh, my head feels funny. And so does my nose. "

      " And I'm sure that Bulma can easily fix that for you after you remove a 2nd kaka-germ from the bathroom for us! " a

cheerful voice said from beneath him.

      " Veggie? " Goku said dizzily as he looked down at the little ouji. Vegeta noticed white berries sticking out of the

sandwich and pulled one out.

      " GAH!? KAKARROTTO THAT'S MISTLETOE! You can't eat it it's POISONOUS!! "

      " Bura said I'd be fine. " Goku said, feeling odd.

      " Let's hope you are, I'm not going to be the one to tell Bulma she has to pump your stomach just because you ate

a decoration. "

      " It, smelled nice though. " Goku smiled, trying to fight off the sleepy daze that was starting to hover over his

brain.

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " You know what ALSO smells nice? " Goku grinned, then leaned downwards and drowsily touched noses with the little

ouji, " Veggies~~ "

      " ... " Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched.

      " My brain feels fuzzy, Veggie. " the larger saiyajin tilted his head while Vegeta slowly pushed him away, " Like,

like I almost wanna give Veggie a kiss, but that would be naughty and bad and there are many many rules that say I cannot do

that. "

      " Vegeta? "

      The nervous ouji looked over his shoulder at Bulma, who was staring at him worriedly from the hallway.

      " Vegeta, it's trying to crack the tub!! " Bulma exclaimed, then peeked into the bathroom again. The kaka-germ was

jumping, or at least trying to jump, up and down repeatedly in order to break the side of the tub and escape from the room.

Bulma slammed the door shut again, then took a deep breath and walked over to Goku and Vegeta, " So? How's Son-kun? "

      " Kakarrotto ate some of the mistletoe Bura's been decorating with in his sandwich. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " ACK! " Bulma gawked, " GOKU YOU CAN'T EAT THAT, IT'S-- "

      " --poisonous, I know. " Vegeta finished for her, dully, " I REALLY don't want to spend the afternoon pumping the

big baka's stomach out. "

      " He, SHOULD digest it properly, but that's not what I was worried about. " Bulma pointed out, " You see, mistletoe's

an aphrodisiac. " she laughed nervously.

      " ...a what? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " An aphrodisiac. It ah, stimulates the sex drive. " she whispered. Vegeta's eyes shot wide open.

      Vegeta glanced back at Goku, who was just standing there with a clueless happy look on his face per usual, only with

the addition of the slightly drunken look in his eyes. The ouji turned back to Bulma, " I can't begin to imagine what THAT, "

he pointed to Goku, " is like with a **stimulated sex drive! "**

      " Hai. " Bulma sighed, " He looks pretty normal though. "

      " ...let's go rev up the stomach-pump. " Vegeta motioned in the direction of the lab.

      " NO WAY! "

      " Wah!? " Vegeta almost fell over, " WHADDA YOU MEAN "NO WAY"!? "

      " Vegeta, we have more important things to worry about than pumping Son's stomach. Besides with all the stuff he eats

the rest of the food in his stomach will most likely dilute the effects of him smelling/eating the mistletoe anyway. " Bulma

explained, " Listen. Why don't you just take him outside and let the cold air clean his brain out while I go get some ice

from the freezer upstairs and use THAT to shrink down the kaka-germ....or at least threaten him with it. " she thought

outloud.

      Vegeta sighed, then turned to Goku, " Come on Kakarrotto, let's go find your brother and get out of here. " he

grabbed Goku's wrist and turned to walk into the living room only to freeze at the sight of a huge object hurtling down the

steps only to freeze inches above the floor.

      Raditsu laughed nervously as he hovered with his head just seconds away from slamming into the floor and cracking

kaka-style on him, " 15 years since I've been alive and I still got it. " he grinned, then floated right-side up.

      " What happened to you? " Vegeta blinked.

      " That girl who looks exactly like Bulma and SAYS she's your daughter tried to drag me up to her room and perform

experiments on my hair! " he grabbed his hair, then sweatdropped to see a tiny blue bow in it, grabbed the bow, and tossed it

off into the background.

      " What would make you think otherwise about her being related to me? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Well, she doesn't look like you, and other than being a little bossy and threatening she didn't act much like you."

      " Bura's my daughter, Raditsu. I can't help it that most of the genes I've given to help make her ended up recessive

to Bulma's. " Vegeta shrugged.

      " I mean, at least Trunks is like you, but, her? " Raditsu pointed to the slightly burnt chibi at the top of the

steps glaring down at them.

      " What did you do? " Vegeta said to Raditsu while looking up at Bura.

      " I ki-blasted her to catch her off-guard so I could escape. "

      " Ahh. Well, let's go. " Vegeta said, then reached to grab his dark brown leather jacket off the coat-hanger only to

suddenly feel something on the side of his neck. The ouji froze and glanced to his left to see Goku with his mouth open and

about to bite down onto the smaller saiyajin, " AHH!! " Vegeta instinctively smacked Goku's head away, " SINCE WHEN AM I

**FOOD!!! **"

      " SorryVeggie. " Goku looked away, embarrassed, " I do not know what came over me. It was so SUDDEN. I just started

lookin at Veggie 'n thinkin about Veggie and it just...happened. I mean, I am, sorryVeggie. "

      " ...right. " Vegeta said, suspicous as he rubbed the part of his neck that almost was bitten off. He got his jacket

on and headed outside, " I STILL say we should've just pumped your stomach out then and there. "

      Raditsu looked back and forth between the two of them, " Actually Vegeta it looked more like he was about to try and

mar-- "

      " --uhp! " Vegeta whipped around to face him and held his finger up.

      " But that's what it looked li-- "

      " --uhp! "

      Raditsu rolled his eyes, " Alright. Fine. "

      " It looks beautiful, little Veggie! " Goku clasped his hands together as he and Raditsu looked on in awe of

Vegeta's snow-fort.

      " Why thank you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said proudly, then turned around to face Goku only to find the large saiyajin

now had on a blindfold, " WAHHH! " Vegeta fell over, " WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT!! "

      " It is to help me a-void any naughty thoughts that may enter my head due to the mistletoe, little Veggie. If I do

naughty things, Santa will know and I won't get any presents. " Goku nodded.

      " Won't that impair you when we start the battle? " Raditsu asked, forming a snowball in his hand the way Goku had

shown the other two saiyajin.

      " As long as I can sense where me 'n Veggie's fusion-babies are, I do not need to see where I am throwing bee-cause

my mind will act as a second set of eyes! " Goku grinned brilliantly.

      Raditsu clapped for him, " Genius. "

      " You don't know Kakarrotto very well, do you? " Vegeta said flatly.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " Not really. Not THIS Kakarrotto, anyway. "

      " You know, Kakarrotto #1's still locked away in his subconsious somewhere. " Vegeta said.

      Raditsu's eyes widened, " You mean the one that we all took care of back on Bejito-sei? "

      " Yup. He's still there. He got out by accident a little while ago. He doesn't know the planet blew up and was trying

to get a spaceship to go back home to see you and your parents again. "

      " That's my little brother! " Raditsu grinned, " Can I talk to him? "

      " Maybe later. Messing with Kakarrotto's mind is a dangerous thing. " Vegeta nodded, then peaked out from behind the

fort, " READY TO START THE BATTLE? " he shouted out to the fusions.

      Both Gogeta and Vejitto poked their heads out of a hole in the top of their igloo, " READY! " they both shouted at

once.

      Vegeta smirked, then pumped his fist in the air, " THEN LET THE PELTING, COMMENCE!!

      And so it did. It started off as a grand battle as thousands of snowballs were chucked back and forth between the

two sides. 10 or so minutes into the battle, Vegeta noticed the other side had stopped chucking snowballs.

      " HALT FIRE! " he shouted. Both Raditsu and the blind-folded Goku paused while Vegeta walked out into the middle of

the battlefield. The ouji grinned when he saw what looked like the silouettes of Gogeta and Vejitto standing there covered in

a layer of snow, " BWAHAHAHAHA! Couldn't take it, huh? " he playfully punched them only to watch the snow collapse to the

ground. Vegeta froze, " It's a trap. " he squeaked out, then turned back to where Goku and Raditsu were, " IT'S A TRAP!!! "

      " *FWOOSH*! "

      " *FWOOSH*! "

      Vegeta blinked at the noise, then turned to his left to see Vejitto standing there holding the mother of all

snowballs over his head.

      " Hi Mommy! " he waved happily.

      Vegeta twitched, then turned to his right to see Gogeta holding the mother of all snowballs twin sister, " GAH!? "

      " Hi Toussan! " Gogeta waved as well.

      " Haha...hi. " Vegeta waved nervously, then let out a yelp as the snowballs were tossed. He blinked, then grinned to

see both fusions empty-handed and himself clear of attack, " BWAHAHA! YOU MISSED! " he laughed, then noticed a shadow above

him while climactic music began to play out of nowhere. Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched as he looked up to see the two

snowballs had combined in order to make the grandmother of all snowballs, which was quickly hurtling down at him. Vegeta

bent on his knees and squinted his eyes in preperation.

      " *THUNK!* "

      The ouji blinked, then looked to his left to see the snowball had missed him by a mere few centimeters, " HA! "

      The snowball leaned to a sudden, random right and promptly squashed him.

      " HOORAY! " the fusions cheered.

      " Did we lose? " Raditsu blinked, emerging from over the side of the wall.

      Goku lifted his blindfold to see Vegeta squashed beneath a giant snowball while Vejitto and Gogeta did a little

victory dance together, " Yeah, I think we lost, Ditsu-san. "

      " Ohh. " Raditsu frowned.

      Gogeta whipped out a bugle and began to play while Vejitto saluted the giant snowball and Vegeta.

      " We are here to co-memorate all those who risked their lives, on the snowbattlefield today. " Vejitto said, " But

their spirits WILL live on. "

      " I'm not dead. " Vegeta said from beneath the snowball.

      " We know that. " Vejitto said, then promptly kicked the snowball out into the background while Gogeta played a

snowball-hurtling-into-the-air sound effect on his bugle, then tossed that into the background as well, " Help you up,

Mommy? "

      " Please. " Vegeta groaned, lifting his hand. Vejitto helped him up and Gogeta patted the ouji on the back.

      " You did good, Toussan! " Gogeta grinned.

      " I was working with an amature snow-ball thrower and a blind-folded Kakarrotto. "

      " You did fairly well, Toussan! " Gogeta grinned.

      " Don't worry niichan! We'll win the one against Gohan and Goten later on today! " Goku grinned, " And Chi-chan's

gonna be on our side in that snowball-battle and she's real good at snowball fights! Besides, Gohan and Goten aren't nearly

as tricky as me 'n Veggie's fusion-babies! "

      " HEE~~ " both fusions grinned proudly at them.

      " What's the blindfold for, Toussan? " Vejitto asked curiously as he pointed to the object wrapped around Goku's

head.

      " I ate mistletoe and Bulma says it's an aff-row-dizzi-ack and temporarily stimulates my, " he looked around as if

waiting for Chi-Chi to bop him over the head if he were to use the word, " sex drive. " Goku said.

      " I'd rather not hear that particular word said in your voice, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " My, non-platonic drive? " Goku asked.

      " Better. "

      " AHH! That's why you use non-platonic! You don't want to hear Kakarrotto say it! " Raditsu concluded, " ...why? "

      " None of your business. " Vegeta said bluntly. The largest saiyajin sweatdropped.

      " ... "

      " Chi-chan doesn't like me saying that word in Veggie's presense either, niichan. " Goku added.

      " There's something bigger going on here than that short paragraph Gohan explained to me earlier, isn't there? "

Raditsu said to the fusions who both nodded cheerfully.

      " It has to do with the future! " Vejitto said.

      " And all the possibilities of what the future could hold for Toussan and Kaasan and Onna too! " Gogeta beamed.

      " Oh! " Raditsu said, " ...you know, I can see into the future. "

      A ki spiked from behind him and within the instant Raditsu was tackled to the ground by a small lump.

      " OOF! "

      " That's right. You DID used to have visions, DIDN'T YOU? " Vegeta said with an evil, excited grin on his face.

      " You really shouldn't have pointed that out. " Vejitto said to his uncle.

      " You could have warned me! " Raditsu exclaimed.

      " Have any visions lately, Ra-dit-su? " Vegeta smirked, his tail twitching eagerly from side to side.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " Will you get off of my stomach? " he asked, then pulled a double-take to see Vegeta suddenly

standing beside the fusions and Goku. Radistu stared at him, confused, " How did you-- "

      " --teleportation. " Vegeta finished.

      Raditsu let out a whistle of discomfort, " Teleporation, yeah. " he got up, " I ah, had one this morning actually. "

      " TELLME! " Vegeta yanked the collar of Raditsu's jacket, which really belonged to Vejitto, down to his height.

      " Umm, I was in the living room of your house, at least I think it was your house, it was decorated differently, and

I was watching tv--which means it's after I learn how to work a tv. "

      " AmIinit? " the ouji demanded.

      " Yes, you're in it! "

      " What was I wearing? "

      " I don't know! You were, blurred out for some reason! "

      " "Blurred out"? " Vegeta thought on this for a moment, " Who else was there? "

      " Uhh, either Bulma or Bura was there. I think it was Bura though because she was calling Kakarrotto "Kakarroujo" and

I know that Bulma calls him "Son-kun". " Raditsu nodded.

      Goku grinned, " That's my earth-name's last name! "

      " Son? "

      " Yup! " Goku chirped.

      " Was Kakarrotto there? " Vegeta asked, now sounding a bit more cautious, he had let go of Raditsu's jacket.

      " Yeah, he was wearing a different gi though. The shirt was blue and the pants were yellow and his wristbands were

pink. " Raditsu recalled, then cocked an eyebrow at Goku, " ..."pink"? "

      Goku shrugged cluelessly.

      " Any other indications on how far into the future your vision was? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " I dunno, they only last about 5 minutes, Vegeta! " Raditsu twitched, then folded his arms and thought back, " Ahh,

you called him "Kakay". "

      " I've done that before. " Vegeta replied.

      " He called you "Veggie-sama". "

      A huge grin appeared on Vegeta's face, mentally recognizing the sweet pack of peasants from his kaka-germ-caused

dream who kept calling him that, " REALLLLY? " Vegeta rubbed his hands together, then grinned over at Goku, " You hear that,

Kaka-chan? "

      " I am not a-llowed to use "san" or "sama" on the end of Veggie's name, Veggie. " Goku shook his head, still

blindfolded.

      " Ah, but in the FUTURE-- " Vegeta turned back to Raditsu, " Anything else? "

      " If I tell you, I'd first like to request an attack-barrier. "

      The fusions clapped their hands together and a ki-barrier surrounded Raditsu. The large saiyajin grinned, impressed.

      " Cool. "

      " Thank you! " Gogeta chirped.

      Raditsu looked back at the anxious Vegeta, " Kakarrotto had on the, *cringe* saiyajin oujo crown. "

      " ... " a wind of horror blew past Vegeta as the little ouji's jaw hit the floor.

      " But you didn't notice he had it on until after you hugged him and then you gawked at the crown and screamed

"WHAT THE--?!" and then it got cut off and I woke up. " Raditsu added quickly.

      " ...so, Kakarrotto WASN'T my oujo in the vision, he just swiped the crown and decided to try it on like he's done

before? " Vegeta said slowly.

      " I guess. You were being really nice to him until you saw the crown there and freaked out. "

      " So I'm safe from going off my rocker and crowning Kakarrotto my oujo? " Vegeta said.

      Raditsu shrugged, " You did act like it was a bad thing that the crown was there. "

      " GOOD. Good good good good good. " Vegeta repeated, calming down.

      " Why is that good? " Goku pouted, " I wanna be Veggie's oujo. "

      " Well you can't! " Vegeta snapped, then grinned, " The other good thing about this vision is that, like Bardock's,

all of Raditsu's visions have come true. He even predicted his own fight-to-the-death against you and Piccolo a long time

ago....but then after so many years of constant planet-purging forgot about it so he was unable to save himself. " Vegeta

rolled his eyes.

      " Hey you and Nappa forgot too! And I told you about it! " Raditsu defended himself.

      " Hai. " Vegeta thought outloud, nodding.

      " Besides, if I had never remembered about Kakarrotto even BEING on this planet, YOU never would have met him! "

      Vegeta looked over at Goku, who had his blindfold off and was staring at Vegeta with big sparkily eyes.

      " And if you hadn't met HIM, you wouldn't have had, THOSE! " he motioned to the fusions.

      Vegeta looked over at Gogeta and Vejitto, who were both staring at him with the same sparkily-eyed expression as

Goku. The ouji slapped himself on the forehead, " ...Oh dear God. " he opened one eye and looked at Raditsu, " I'm not sure

if I should pat you on the back for a job well done or theroughly beat you for allowing me to get so wrapped up in this

mush-filled kaka-world I currently inhabit. "

      " Yeah, but if you hadn't re-met Kakarrotto, then we'd all still be working for Freeza. " Raditsu said.

      " ...oh yeah. " Vegeta blinked, then patted Raditsu on the shoulder, " Job well done, Raditsu! "

      Goku randomly lundged at Vegeta from behind and started letting out a content humming noise, " HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMM~~~ "

      Vegeta's bright red head tilted sideways and he started to drool. Goku widely opened his mouth again and in a daze,

aimed for the little ouji's neck only to let out a confused yelp as a snowball was chucked into his mouth. Goku slid down

to the ground and started chewing the snowball. The mistletoe in his stomach had just been completely digested and gestured

to Goku that this would be a good time to start sniffing to top of Vegeta's boot.

      Raditsu snapped his fingers infront of the ouji, " Hey Vegeta? Vegeta? "

      " Here! A-llow me! " Gogeta chirped, then took off his mitten and promptly slapped Vegeta across the face. The ouji

shook his head as the glow started to fade.

      " Thank you Gogeta. "

      " No problem, Toussan! " Gogeta gave him a thumbs-up, then put his mitten back on and walked back over to Vejitto.

      " Oh Veh-geeeeeee..I feel like......doing things. " Goku squeaked out while still sniffing the top of the ouji's

boot. Vegeta's tail shooed Goku away from the boot.

      " Things? " Vegeta said uneasily.

      " Things that require the use of my hands... "

      " Then, sit on your hands! " Vegeta ordered.

      Goku did so.

      " Eew, Toussan looks freakishly sweaty. " Vejitto commented.

      Gogeta swiped his mitten against the side of Goku's head, " Eeeeew, there's a whole LAYER of sweat! "

      " ...this calls a snowball. " Vejitto picked one up and tossed it at Goku's head, where it immediantly evaporated

straight into steam. The fusions eyes bugged out of their heads, " Well, that's different. "

      " Kuso! " Vegeta twitched, " Stupid mistletoe. WHO KNEW KAKARROTTO HAD A NON-PLATONIC DRIVE ANYWAY!! "

      " Vegeta, EVERYTHING has a se--ah, non-platonic drive. " Raditsu said.

      " I know that! But, but Kakarrotto's DIFFERENT!! "

      Goku stared off into nowhere and licked his chops.

      " ...that IS different. " Raditsu admitted.

      " ThatsnotwhatImeant! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " Maybe Toussan's just hungry. " Vejitto said, then pulled out a cookie and tossed it to Goku, who caught the cookie

with his tongue and sucked it into his mouth like a frog catching a fly.

      Vegeta twitched nervously, then turned to the other saiyajin, " Alright. Who knew his tongue could do that? " he

demanded, " Because I didn't! "

      The others just shook their heads, at a loss.

      " Hmm. " Vegeta groaned, then turned back to Goku who was now sitting there on a patch of grass his body-heat had

melted beneath him. The large saiyajin sat there in his boxers with his other clothes strewn around him.

      " Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....ohh Veggie, my body is re-belling a-gainst me Veggie. It is feeling hot when it should be cold

. I feel hot AND I have chills! "

      " What do you want ME to do about it? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      The large saiyajin almost plopped onto his side when he remembered he had to sit on his hands, " CALL CHI-CHAN!!! "

      " WHAT?! I'm not calling Onna! You'll be fine. "

      " C-c-chi-chan always takes care of me when I am sick. I NEED HER NOW!! " Goku exclaimed.

      " IT'S JUST SOMETHING YOU ATE, YOU'LL BE FINE! " Vegeta shouted, then pulled a double-take to see Goku now back to

normal and sitting there, " Ah...Kakarrotto? "

      " I feel better now! " Goku chriped.

      " ...maybe it passed out of his stomach. " Raditsu offered.

      " Fine. We'll go with that. " Vegeta shrugged, then sweatdropped as Goku's sense of how cold it was outside finally

returned to him. The large saiyajin let out a suddenly yelp and quickly reclothed the rest of him while his teeth chattered

away, " Better? "

      " B--better. " Goku's teeth continued to chatter as he followed the others back inside and closed the door behind

them only to freeze in place, " EEP! NAUGHTYTHOUGHTSNAUGHTYTHOUGHTSNAUGHTYTHOUGHTS!!! " he shrieked, then quickly went into

a state of dazed mediation and promptly erased the last 5 seconds including the 'naughty thoughts' from his mind, " ...what

was I doin? "

      " Closing the door? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      Goku looked down to see his hand on the doorknob, then grinned, " Oh yeah! " he said, then did so and went to sit

down on the couch.

      " YAH YAH YAH!! "

      Vegeta blinked at the shouts, which sounded like they definately belonged to Bulma. Vegeta walked over to the hallway

and sweatdropped to see Bulma "swordfighting" with the kaka-germ in the bathroom. Actually, Bulma was in the hallway, the

kaka-germ was the only one in the bathroom.

      " What are you doing? " Vegeta asked, staring at her cluelessly.

      " YAH! " Mirai's sword and a pipe that used to be attached to the wall in the bathroom collided. Bulma glanced over

her shoulder at him, " He won't let me in and my makeup's in there! " she nodded determindly.

      " What about your "ice" plan?

      " He ate it. "

      Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " He ATE the ICE? "

      " Yes. " Bulma grumbled, " HEE-YAH! " the sword and pipe clanged together again.

      " You're doing pretty good for someone who's usually only the brains of the operation. " Vegeta said, impressed.

      " Why thank you! " she smiled sweetly at him, " YAH!! "

      " *CLANG*! "

      " Maybe I should call Kakarrotto over. " Vegeta said.

      " Would you? " Bulma looked over at him pleadingly.

      Vegeta walked over to where Goku was sitting, " Hey Kakarrotto? "

      " Oh **VEGGIE!! " the ouji was instantly tackled onto the cushions of the couch. His eyes widened in fright to see**

Goku staring down at him with an unusually intense look in his eyes, " Veggie's my favorite. "

      " Uh, yah. You've told me that before, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " But I really need your help to rid the

bathroom of a 2nd Giant Kaka-germ that's-- "

      " --mistletoe, Veggie. "

      Vegeta froze in place, then looked upward to see no such thing, " Kakarrotto, there isn't any mistletoe above us. "

he said flatly.

      " Yes there is it's in my tummy. " Goku grinned.

      " Ah, but your stomach's not above BOTH of us, is it Kakarrotto? " Vegeta smirked.

      Goku's face went blank, then into a frown while he continued to stare intensely at the little ouji, " No. "

      " Well then, there you go. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Ah, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta tapped him on the arm.

      " _RRRrrrrrrrrrrrr~~ " a rumbling sound came from inside the large saiyajin. Goku suddenly smushed forheads with_

Vegeta, still staring at him. Goku puckered up, " _Nomba tateh la pansana, Veggie-tah. "_

      Vegeta's pupils shrunk to two tiny little dots, " **RADISTU!!!!! "**

      " Hmm? "

      Vegeta glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Raditsu eating another of the cookies the ouji had baked for

Christmas Day, however that fact barely registered in his brain due to his current situation, " RADITSU GET HIM OFF ME HE'S

STARING STRAIGHT INTO MY SOUL AND SPEAKING IN OUR NATIVE TONGUE WHICH HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THE WAY YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT

A TOILET WAS!!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.

      Raditsu put the cookie completely in his mouth, then reach over, and, after 3 tries, finally yanked his brother off

of Vegeta. Goku went off into a random daze again. Vegeta shakily sat up, then walked over to where Bulma was still fighting

the kaka-germ.

      " THAT'S IT. We're pumping his stomach!! " Vegeta demanded, a little too shaky-sounding than he would have liked. He

slammed the door to the bathroom shut, flung open the one to the lab, and marched downstairs, " RADITSU! BRING KAKARROTTO

DOWN HERE!! "

      " As long as nobody tries to tie to a wall again then fine. " Raditsu looked down into the lab uneasily, then went

downstairs. Bulma walked over to the fusions and placed Mirai's sword on the table between them.

      " If the germ tries anything, use this to fend him off. " she nodded, then walked off only to take a second check

back at them to see Vejitto stuffing any food he could find onto the sword while Gogeta sat back in his chair with his mouth

wide open, waiting for the portara fusion to stick the sword down his throat like performers did at the circus. Bulma

shrieked and grabbed the sword from Vejitto before he could aim the sword into Gogeta's mouth, " GIVE ME THAT! " she swiped

it away, then started to walk off only to hear two little whimpers. Bulma looked at the food covered sword and it clicked.

She walked back to the table and pushed all the food off the sword and back onto the table, " Oh here. "

      Both fusions beamed at her as she walked off. The two dug into their now donut-shaped snacks as if they were the real

pastries.

      Mirai now stood before the bathroom door holding his sword to defend them all against the kaka-germ incase of an

attack.

      " OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh, I feel so HUNGRY! " Goku whimpered. It had taken about an hour and a half to pump his stomach

clean of the aphrodisiacal-mistletoe. Unfortunately to do so also required them to pump everything ELSE out of Goku's

stomach as well.

      " Yes, but the "naughty thoughts" are gone now, aren't they? " Vegeta pointed out.

      Goku blinked for a moment, then smiled, " Yeah. Yeah they are. "

      " Good. " Vegeta said bluntly.

      " Does, does this mean I still get my presents? " Goku asked curiously.

      Bulma laughed, " Of course you do, Son-kun. " she then nodded, " Just remember next time when you want to try and eat

something that you've never eaten before, CHECK and MAKE SURE that it's edible. "

      " But Bura said it was. " Goku pouted.

      Bulma sighed, " Goku she's only a child, she knows less about what foods are good to eat than YOU do! "

      " Hai. " the large saiyajin twiddled his thumbs.

      " Now apologize to Vegeta, you gave him quite a scare earlier. "

      Goku looked over to where the little ouji stood with a confused expression on his face. Goku laughed, entertained,

then hopped off the operating table and glomped onto Vegeta, " I am SORRY little Veggie! " he chirped, " I will not let it

happen a-gain! "

      " Ah, hmmhmmhmmm~~... " Vegeta's face turned bright red and the little ouji grinned in a daze.

      " Good. Now that that problem's solved, let's go remove that germ from the bathroom. " Bulma clasped her hands

together, then headed up the stairs.

      " HOORAY! " Goku cheered, then picked up the little ouji and carried him up afterwords, " And after that I can have a

really BIG snack to make up for all the snacks that were taken out of my tummy! "

      " Exactly! " Bulma said.

      Raditsu, Vejitto, and Gogeta stood staring at the gigantic barrel-full of oddly-colored mush that was the contents

of Goku's stomach.

      " I eat that much and I STILL think this looks creepy. " Raditsu muttered, glancing down into the barrel.

      " Look! A cookie! " Gogeta pointed as an actual non-mushed item of food floated by across the top of the barrel.

      All three saiyajin turned a collective green of disgust.

      " We should get going. " Vejitto nodded, a little sick.

      The other two nodded and the trio then followed Goku and the others upstairs.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

1:55 PM 1/6/2004

END OF PART 3

Chuquita: It's 98% offical, there will most-likely be 5 chapters in this fic like the previous Christmas Special.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops at size of the chapter) I can see why.

Chuquita: Ironically the Veggietine's Day special will probably end up coming after this fic if we end up going so late into

January that I can't squeeze a fic in between them.

Vegeta: That'll be awkward.

Chuquita: Yes it will....but that's oh-kay! :)

Goku: I am not sure if I want to try and eat mistletoe again NOW. (sweatdrops)

Vegeta: GOOD.

Chuquita: I couldn't decide whether I wanted Son-kun to eat it or sniff it--so I had him do both! :)

Goku: (big happy grins) :D

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: And while we're still not completely decided on the nickname for Raditsu, I'm sorta leaning towards Ditsu, if only,

like what happened with "Veggie", because it was the first time I'd ever even seen a nickname for him--and this was a lil

while before I started this fic that I saw the nickname used at Deviantart.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You mean I could've been "Geta"?

Chuquita: If I had seen that nickname on fanfiction.net FIRST, then yeah. (thinks) Then I guess they would've just been

swapped and "Veggie" would've been the female-name, I guess. (to Veggie) A lot of people were using "Veggie" for you when I

first came to fanfiction.net and I liked the nickname for you so I used it too :) "Geta" either came later or it was in fics

that I hadn't read. (shrugs, confused) But other people's names just evolved over the course of the fics (Kakorot/Kakarrotto,

Bra/Bura, Krillin/Kuririn, Tien/Tenshinhan) just because I liked the other spellings better.

Vegeta: (thinks) It IS easier to scream "Kakarrotto" than "Kakorot".

Chuquita: (grins) It's the o on the end, in't it?

Goku: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: ...

Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee.

Chuquita: I'm still curious as to how the gt dub's gonna pronounce "Bulla". (Bull-a, or Bu-la). (I dunno, I say Buu-ra like

I hear it said in the subs)

Vegeta: (folds his arms stubbornly) You see if Bulma let ME name her, then we wouldn't have that problem.

Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee, cumquat.

Vegeta: What?

Chuquita: And now for the reviewer replies!

To Saiyajin-Neko: Oh it's oh-kay! You take your time :) I hope you like the fic so far!

To KrysSaiyan: Aww, you're welcome! I liked the oneshot! Raditsu's naiveness-of-Earth is fun to work with. I have a whole

bunch of ideas now for him but there's no way I can fit that many into this already-big fic. The hot-chocolate was very

ironic :D

To Callimogua: So glad you liked it!

To Setsumi-san: TWO giant kaka-germs now :D I dunno if they have any weaknesses, other than the water's ability to shrink

them down to normal size. Bulma's trying to help Veggie. The "Aunt" thing ties in with something that happens in the next

chapter. :)

To TheDarkGuard: The Aunt thing will be in the next chapter. Part 3 got too big for me to squeeze that part in. ^_^;;

Goku & Veggie are very much enjoying the gifts!

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY FOR FOOD! (hugs his present) Thank you TheDarkGuard!

Vegeta: (snickers and swings his cattle-prod around) Hai, thanks.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops at Veggie) You could hurt someone with that, swinging it around.

Vegeta: (snickers) I know.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops again)

To Cathowl: Heeheehee, gotta luv Kakarrotto's gift to Ouji. So funny! Now poor Ouji's gotta go rush off to find something to

give Kakarrotto. :D I wish him luck! Heh, blowing up cars. I would also use the enlarging ray on pizza *grins*.

To Nuki: Hee, so glad you liked the dreams and flashbacks. This chapter had dreams & a flashforward :D I've decided when I'm

finished w/supersecret I'm putting it on the partially-made geocites page I have :) Thank you for the help on Majin Veggie,

I'll try to get him later one when I play in that mode. (I've beaten it once so now what I plan on doing is just try and

unlock everybody).

To Lung Tai Yang: So glad you like the fusions! :D I used niichan just cuz I've heard it quite a bit in the subs, and since

it was what Goten called Gohan I just figured it just meant brother, like ojichan is grampa. I'll try using niisan though :)

To Musoka14: Oh! Don't feel bad about the memory card. That happened to me too--only my parents bought the wrong kind (some

16 bit Max thing) instead of the Sony 8bit ones I use ^_^;; So when I went to the mall that weekend I just bought the memory

card the game needed and they returned and got the money back on the 16bit one. :) I wish you goodluck in getting a gamecube

memory card! Thanks for the presents!

To SSJ4-Gogan: Isn't Jitto fun to play! *grins* I played him in practice mode against Goku & he's got a lotta fun moves :)

I like this "wave" one. I forget the full name of it though. Surfing Wave maybe? Sadly this chapter got too big so the

stuck-in-the-snow part will be in part 4 too.

To ... : Oooh, thanks for the help. I like those two attacks and I haven't even used 'um yet. I've done pretty well with

getting the bar close to the end for some of Vejitto's attacks. I'd have to practice a few times before I used self-destruct

for Veggie though. (that was such a sad moment w/the Veggie-statue! *sniffle*)

To BlackDragonFury: Thanks! Yup, I'm mostly decided on Ditsu for his nickname. Heehee, like the story idea. Veggie dealing

w/Goku AND Kayka would be very interesting. Kayka could actually be a side of Son-kun or something like that. I dunno ^_^

And how would Bulma and Chi-Chi deal w/all this? So much to think about...

To Sinah: Heehee, Raditsu's visions could get more frequent as his body completely readjusts to being alive :D Goku does have

some form seducing abilities, it's just that Chi-Chi's got a lot of rules about that and other stuff for him. I'd have to

pull out my dbz graphic novel to really see how much bigger he is. I always thought Raditsu was taller than Goku, but not as

tall as Brolli. I hope you do get Budoukai 2 soon. I guess they have Recoome and Dodoria there to balance out the good guys/

/bad guys thing. Personally I'd like to see them add Chi-Chi to the list of fighters (Super Bazooka! *BLAM*!) and Gogeta

(because Jitto must be so lonely w/o his fusion-brother). Heehee, liked the tidbit.

To Goddess Shimi: OOOH! You got the spirit bomb to work? I haven't done that yet. I beat Kid Buu w/Veggie. Actually, by

knocking Kid Buu back and forth between Veggie and Goku; like how they took turns in the show fighting him. OOH! I saw Kabu's

christmas doodle! Heehee, Veggie's 'santa's lil helper' driving the snowmobile. He/she has some great artwork. I like the

one where Veggie steals Chi-Chi's spot on the motorcycle :D Feliz Navidad!

To Afrodite: Another thing which will be moved into part 4 is the Raditsu's hair gag. ^_^ I will continue w/it though. Heh,

Bura likes his hair so much :D The reason Bulma's not as "active" about it is that it's never really bothered her before

since Veggie's ALWAYS been obessessed w/Goku for some reason; first he wanted to kill him, then he wanted to be a ssj like

him; then he wanted to be stronger; etc. She's just now starting to get worried about losing him. After all, she doesn't want

to end up w/Yamcha after she's been w/Veggie. I dunno how those two would be able to work together. Even though Chi-Chi's

pretty much done w/the death-threats, she still really dislikes Veggie. Maybe if they each got something out of it.

To Nekoni: Glad you liked the cookie part. The dreams are really starting to make Bulma nervous. But who knows, maybe it'll

bring her & Veggie closer, or at least cause them to see each other a little more during the day. After all Bulma's always

off doing something w/Capsule Corp and Veggie's always training in the gravity room or having some kaka-time. I figured Goku

can eat the mistletoe anyway because he's saiyajin and his stomach'd handle it better :) I didn't know chili could be

poisonous? Actually, the kaka-germ DID eat Veggie, but he got pulled out in time before any brain damage occured--AND Veggie

was able to keep his mouth shut so none of them traveled inside of him. Heehee, Bura is going to call him Hair. :D It's the

fusions who'll call him their uncle :)

To Maria S.: Thanks so much!

To dglsprincess105: Aww, Veggie SHOULD be oh-kay. There's a difference between him being nice to Goku and unintentionally

flirting--which is more likely to happen when Chi-Chi's around because Veggie just likes to egg her on even though he's not

aware of how it looks. If Chi-Chi could keep her anger-at-Veggie under control she and Bulma probably could work together on

a plot. The reactions to Raditsu should be in chapter 4 (or 5 if 4 gets this long). But, as Raditsu pointed out in the story,

without him remembering about "Kakarrotto" and going to earth to get him, Veggie would've never met Goku, and the Fusions

would have never been born. But, other than that he did set off quite a few bad future-events. I dunno how Piccolo will

react to him yet. After all, not only did he kill Raditsu, but Raditsu was the first one ever to actually frighten Piccolo;

or at least that's what he says in the manga. I'm not sure if they will hate each other or dismiss it or not. *shrugs*

Happy New Year!

To Eclipse: Yes you can have a membership at deviantart w/o having any art up there :) (that's one thing I like about ff.net,

you don't have to be logged in or a member to review) There's a register button on the main page of the site next to login at

the top of the screen. You just fill out the screen and can be a member for free :D Thank you so much for the help w/Budoukai

2. Powering up Veggie helped me beat Kid Buu! I'm going to have to check and see if I have those two capsules. I'm pretty

sure I have them. Your review was helpful. Sure I'm continuing ^_^ There's so much left of this fic and all the others to

write/type. :)

To Maria Cline: So glad you liked the fic! Bulma's not really doubting Veggie, just a little worried about the idea of the

Kaka-germs gaining control of him. They still love each other though! I have nothing against Yamcha, it just seemed like a

fun gag to use. Poor guy ends up all alone at the end of the show ^_^;; Chi-Chi wanted a plan that would supposedly

satisfy both her and Goku and she thinks this one may work :D

Chuquita: And that finishes off part 3! :D

Vegeta: (looks at the clock) So much for getting this uploaded TODAY.

Chuquita: (pouts) I know I took too much time and now it's 8:37pm and everybody's probably getting ready to go to sleep or

is asleep depending on the time zones. (perks up) But I'm going to go to bed at a decent time tonight so I can upload this

bright 'n early tommorow!

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY!

Future Goku: (sits up, still a little woozy) Ohhh my head.

Chuquita: See you next week everybody! (waves happily) Goodbye!

Vegeta: (burning a hole in the floor w/his cattle prod) Heh-heh, "V".

Goku: Cattle-prod... (thinks) _::Cattle-prod = Cows. Cows = milk. Milk = milkshakes 'n ice cream. Milkshakes 'n ice cream =_

_snacks for me and Veggie::_ (chirps) SNACKTIME!

Vegeta: ...what?


	4. Mirai vs the kaka'germ l Ask Raditsu! l ...

5:09 PM 1/7/2004

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbz ep #230

{Vegeta:} I can't forgive myself, the proud prince of the Saiyajin, for getting surpassed by the likes of you!!

{Vegeta:} Not only that, but you've even saved my life!!

{Vegeta:} I punish you death!!

{Vegeta:} By dismemberment!

{Vegeta:} Your arms come off first!!

{Vegeta:} What!?

{Gokuh:} Where is he?

{Vegeta:} I'm right here Kakarotto!!

{Gokuh:} Kame...Hame...

{Vegeta:} Eat this!!

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (chirps) Why thank you! (munching on a donut)

Vegeta: (confused) Wait, what?

Chuquita: Welcome to part 4 everybody!

Past Goku: (happily) Waah!

Chuquita: (to Veggie) Just how does dismembering Son-kun equal "revenge"?

Vegeta: (glances over at teary-eyed Present and Future Gokus. Past just sits there cluelessly) Uhhh... (cheesy grin) I don't

remember ever desiring to chop Kakay's arms off and beat him with them.... (thinks) ...when was this, seriously?

Chuquita: This is what you said in the sub when you had Goku pinned into the mountainside with those ki-rings (which I still

think is a very creative attack *grins*) In the dub I think you were talking about "cutting you down, inch by inch, just like

you've done with my pride".

Goku: (blinks) Wow, that sounded pretty accurate.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I gotta go check my copy of that dub ep to make sure I didn't just eeriely quote it.

Vegeta: (taps Chu on the shoulder) You didn't just forget about me, did you?

Chuquita: Hm? NO! Of course not.

Vegeta: (smirks) Good, because I have a response. (to Goku) It was because I was possessed and my mind was clouded with

thoughts of blowing random things up....and you're about as random as they get.

Goku: (beams happily) AHHH. Oh-kay! (giggles) Veggie's mind MUST'VE been thrown on a loop bee-cause "you've even saved my

life!! I punish you death!!" does not make any sense at all. That's like saying "if you slap me across the back of the head,

I will spew out candy like those 25 cent machines at the supermarket!" (nods wisely) Because pain does not equal candy.

Vegeta: ... (blinks) Ah, hai...

Chuquita: (to Son) Actually what "Quote Veggie" said is the opposite. It'd be like you giving Veggie a candy, and THEN

Veggie slapping you for giving him said candy.

Goku: Even if it was a delicious treat?

Chuquita: Even if it was a delicious treat.

Vegeta: (twitches) Since when do I SLAP people?!

Chuquita: (grins) Oh in Taiketsu you have the FUNNIEST slap ever! It doesn't even look like a slap it looks like a tap on

the cheek.

Vegeta: (snorts) I dislike how I appear unusually malnourished in that game.

Future Goku: Aww, poor V-sama doesn't like it when he is portrayed thinly. (pats Veggie on the shoulder)

Chuquita: You were unusually malnourished in the beginning of the show.

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes out into the distance) I blame Freeza.

Future Goku: (gives Veggie a warm hug from behind) (comfortingly) There there V-sama, we all still luv you.

Goku: (hugs Veggie as well) Yeah Veggie. (snuggles closer)

Vegeta: (twitches, uncomfortably-comfortable) NOW I know why it was the arms I wanted to chop off first...

Chuquita: (grins) Isn't life GRAND, Veggie?

Vegeta: (sarcasm) It's HYSTERICAL, Chu.

Past Goku: (happily) Waaaaha! Vehdgee!

Vegeta: (to Past Goku) (sighs) That's right, you tell 'um.

Chuquita: (to audiance) Up next is part 4 of "Mistletoe Madness!", where we FINALLY get to the "Hair" gag, the Fusions

calling Raditsu "Aunt" gag, AND where Goku and Veggie FINALLY get caught in the snowstorm.

Vegeta: ...you act as if that last item was a GOOD thing.

Chuquita: (grins) It IS, because it'll be a fun scene to write and it moves the plot along. OH! And we finally get to

Christmas Day!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You forgot that yet you remembered me getting trapped in a snowstorm with Kakarrotto?

Chuquita: (shrugs)

Goku: (hugging Veggie tighter) MMMMmmm~~

Future Goku: (hugging Veggie tighter) MMMMmmm~~

Past Goku: (hops onto Veggie's lap) (chirps) Waaaya!

Vegeta: (pupils shrink to two little dots) (squeaks out) ...help me.

Summary: Christmas time is here again. While Goku and Chi-Chi go present-shopping for Veggie, the ouji himself is doing his

best to rid his home of every mistletoe inside it, which will be quite difficult since Bura keeps finding different places to

pop them up in. Meanwhile a confused Raditsu has to deal with his first snowstorm and snowball fight curtesy of Goku, Vejitto

, and Gogeta. But what happens when the snowstorm turns into a blizzard and traps both Goku and Vegeta outside of Capsule

Corp and unable to get back in? Will the two saiyajin be able to find some way to teleport back inside? Or will they end up

having the get through the night sharing each other's body-heat?

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " YAH! YAH! YAH! " Mirai swung his sword back and forth as he dueled with the giant kaka-germ, and, so far, was

winning. He had gotten about halfway into the bathroom without the kaka-germ's pipe stopping him, " YAH!! " Mirai knocked

the kaka-germ's pipe away and shoved the spear of his sword into its side only to find he had caused no cuts or pain on the

germs's part. Mirai blinked, confused. He reached to pull the other half of his sword out of his foe only to discover the

sword was stuck.

      " Heeheehee. I win! " the monster-sized kaka-germ chirped.

      " URGH!! " Mirai went ssj2 and took a tighter grip on his sword, then gave it sharp pull and yanked it out only to

have the force knock him backwards out of the bathroom and into the hallway wall. The demi-saiyajin twitched as he slumped to

the floor, " ...oww. "

      " Mirai hello! "

      Mirai looked up to see Goku grinning at him, along with the rest of the gang who was climbing up the stairs and out

of the lab.

      " He's very strong. " Mirai admitted, folding his arms, " But he's not very bright. He's got a one-track mind. "

      " *RUMBLE*... " Goku's stomach rumbled. The large saiyajin laughed at it, " Huh? "

      " Just make it disappear, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta appeared out from behind him.

      " VEGGIE! " the kaka-germ shouted happily.

      " Aww, see that Veggie? It likes you! " Goku smiled.

      Vegeta twitched, " That's the POINT! It LIKES me. "

      " ...so? "

      " SO! Naturally it'll try to EAT ME like the last kaka-germ did! " he exclaimed.

      " Eat Veggie? " Goku glanced over at the germ who had a clueless look on it's face, " Hahaha! That's so silly! The

first kaka-germ only tried to eat Veggie because.....umm.. "

      " You don't know either, do you? " Vegeta said flatly.

      " No. " Goku pouted, then let out a yelp as part of the kaka-germ came stretching and flying out of it's side at

Vegeta, who promptly ducked causing that particular part of the germ to smack into the wall.

      Vegeta twitched, looking up at the bright red glob-like thing inches above where he sat, " Kaka...rrotto.. " he

managed to squeak out, " MOVE IT ALREADY!! "

      " Oh-kay! " Goku chirped, then grabbed ahold of the glob and prepared to teleport. He grinned at the confused

kaka-germ, then both of them disappeared from sight. The sound of what sounded like a giant egg frying on a pan radiated

throughout the frontyard. Seconds later Goku re-entered the house through the front door with the kaka-germ; at normal size;

sitting in the palm of his hand, " TA-DA!! "

      Mirai twitched, " YOU MADE ME FIGHT FOR MY LIFE WHEN ALL WE HAD TO DO WAS DUMP IT IN SOME SNOW!? " he gawked at

Bulma and Vegeta.

      " Well, yes, " Bulma laughed nervously, " But you see Son-kun's the only one who can touch them without getting

sickened with their, ah, disease. "

      " Way to go, son! " Vegeta patted Mirai on the shoulder.

      " You're just glad because you didn't have to sword-fight with it. " Mirai sweatdropped.

      " Yup! " Vegeta nodded. Mirai fell over.

      " So, " Mirai stood back up, " We've defeated it, what do we do now? "

      " NOW I go and destroy all the bottles of "Peasant-Away" I created so that no more monster-sized germs like that can

be born. " Bulma nodded determindly and marched back down to the lab.

      " And now **I** go get something yummy to eat! " Goku chirped and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

      Mirai picked up his sword, which now had small red blobs all over it, " **I'm going to clean this off. " he walked**

out into the other hallway, leaving Vegeta, Vejitto, Gogeta, and Raditsu behind.

      Vegeta slumped in place, bored, " Well, that was anticlimactic. " he glanced over his shoulder at the other saiyajins

, " Any ideas? "

      Two huge grins instantly covered the fusions' faces. Raditsu confusedly backed away from them, a little scared.

      " *shake*shake*shake*shake*shake*!! "

      " ... "

      " Ooh. " Vejitto pouted as he held up one of the presents with his name on it. He and Gogeta had decided to take a

peek at what was in their gifts by shaking the wrapped packages back and forth. So far, the one Vejitto currently had in his

hands didn't produce any noise at all. Vejitto glanced back at the others, " Hey Uncle Raditsu! You can see into the future,

what's in here? " he held up the gift.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " I told you I can't CHOOSE what and when I want to see it. "

      " Ohh. " Vejitto frowned, then put that present down and shook another one which made a jingly noise. The fusion's

face lit up, " OOH! Jingle bells! "

      " So? You do have SOME of the mysterious yet-sometimes-creepy type-3 saiyajin peasant genes in you as well? " Vegeta

cocked an eyebrow at Raditsu.

      " You're having a problem. " Raditsu said flatly.

      " WAHH! " the ouji fell over, then jumped to his feet, " WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!? "

      " You're always subtle when you have a problem because you usually don't want anyone to know about it. " Raditsu

shrugged, " Usually Freeza. "

      " Hai, well this time I don't want Kakarrotto to know about it. " Vegeta looked around suspicously, " And I WOULD

ask the fusions, but with how closely related they are to me they'll pick up the entire story at once even though I don't

exactly want to reveal the ENTIRE story. "

      " Alright, so what's your problem? " Raditsu said while examining one of his few presents; since he was new the

presents he had gotten so far had been hard to pick out due to no one really knew him that well.

      " It's not MY problem. " Vegeta gasped, " It's the problem of a, uh, friend. "

      _::Ahh, we're going the "friend" route. He hasn't changed much at all.:: Raditsu let out a mental sigh._

      " You see, this "friend" has for some unknown reason and all of a sudden, started having these, ah, dreams. "

      " Dreams? "

      " And many of these dreams this friend have happen to include Kakarrotto. Sort of like a bunch of themed-kaka-dreams.

" Vegeta explained.

      " Oh-kay. " Raditsu nodded.

      " And, in quite a few of these dreams, this friend's platonic feelings for Kakarrotto are, being "tested" with the

tiny little thought of, what it would be like if Kakarrotto were to, ah, kiss this friend--on the lips. Which, is something

this friend happens to have a deep-seeded fear of and for some reason causes the dreams to end right before Kakarrotto's

lips touch, this friend's lips. " the little ouji sputtered, twiddling his thumbs while his face grew a brighter and brighter

shade of red. He glanced nervously over at Raditsu.

      " ... " Raditsu's jaw hung open, " ....oh dear God, you have a crush on my brother. "

      " **LIE!! " Vegeta screamed and tackled Raditsu to the ground, " LIES!! ALL LIES!! " he screamed louder, " I WAS**

TALKING ABOUT "A FRIEND"!! NOT MYSELF!!! I HAVE NO NON-PLATONIC FEELINGS FOR KAKARROTTO!!! "

      " ... " Raditsu blinked, trying to think of a way out of this. After all, Vegeta had gotten much much stronger since

he had last seen him, " Uhh, then uh, maybe it's just your subconsious. "

      " MY SUBCONSIOUS HAS NO NON-PLATONIC FEELINGS FOR KAKARROTTO **EITHER!! " Vegeta screamed, a slight flash of panic on**

his face.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " I mean your subconsious is just probably jumbling up stuff you see when you're awake and

that's causing the dreams. "

      " ARE YOU CRAZY!? KAKARROTTO DOESN'T GO AROUND TRYING TO SEDUCE ME AND KISS ME DAILY-- " Vegeta froze in place when

he suddenly realized something. The ouji plopped himself down onto Raditsu's stomach in disbelief, " ...the mistletoe. Of

course, haha. Kakarrotto always tries to "mistletoe" me this time of the year. It's just the mistletoe. It doesn't have

anything to do with my own feelings. Of course not. Hahaha. " he laughed nervously, " Haha, hahahahaha. "

      " Hahahahahahaha. " Raditsu laughed nervously along with him.

      The fusions stared at the two, then grinned and began laughing randomly along with them, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

      Goku cheerfully walked into the room with a chocolate ice-cream cone and his belly 3/4th's full to see the other 4

saiyajins laughing. He cocked his head, confused, " What's so funny? "

      " We dunno. " Gogeta shrugged, then went back to laughing.

      Goku waddled up to Vegeta and tapped him on the back, at which the ouji instantly froze in place and his tail's fur

puffed out a like a bright red fluffball, " Little Veggie wanna share my ice-cream? " Goku chriped.

      Vegeta glanced over to see the larger saiyajin's face splattered with chocolate ice-cream with dabs of chocolate

covering parts of his gi shirt as well. In Goku's hand was an messy-looking chocolate ice-cream cone.

      Goku smiled, " I know how much Veggie luvs chocolate! " he held out the ice-cream, " Here Veggie have a lick! "

      Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched.

      " ...Veggie? " Goku blinked.

      " IIPE! " Raditsu yelped as Vegeta zipped off of him and flew up the stairs like a rocket got shot up his pants. If

one were to listen close enough one could hear the sound of Vegeta's door slamming shut at a speed fast enough to cause a

sonic boom. Raditsu rubbed his stomach in mild pain, " Oww. "

      " What is Veggie's problem? " Goku gasped.

      Raditsu sat up, " He's having "dreams" where you keep trying to kiss him. " he said flatly.

      " ...hahahahaha! " Goku laughed, " Oh niichan that's FUNNY! Really, what was little Veggie so scared of? "

      Raditsu shook his head, " Nevermind. " he sighed.

      " Oh-kay! " Goku grinned.

      " Ohh, if ONLY we had x-ray vision! " Gogeta pouted as he shook another box.

      " Yeah. " Vejitto nodded in agreement, then perked up and whipped a non-gift box out from behind him, " Luckily we

DO have these x-ray glasses! " he whipped out a pair for himself and Gogeta.

      Gogeta was about to put his on before stopping, " But, do we really want to ruin the surprises in store for us

too-morow morning? "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " ...no. " they both said together.

      " We CAN use 'um to spy on people instead! " Vejitto grinned, putting his own.

      " Oh-kay! " Gogeta exclaimed and they both dashed off.

      Goku peeked into the box and pulled out one remaining pair of x-ray glasses, " Oooooooooh. " he took them out and

put them on, " Heehee, don't I look SNAZZY, Ditsu-kun! " Goku grinned and took another lick of his ice-cream cone.

      " Yup!.....what are they? "

      " X-ray glasses! They let you see through stuff! " Goku beamed, " OOH! I'm gonna go use 'um on little Veggie! " he

ate the rest of his ice-cream, then clasped his hands together, " See you later, niichan! " Goku shouted as he dashed up the

stairs.

      Raditsu shook his head as he watched Goku leave, " Somehow, I don't think that's a very good idea. "

      " Hnnn... " Vegeta sat on his newly-cleaned bed and bedsheets, tummy-down, pouting, _::What if Raditsu's wrong? What_

_if my dreams really ARE trying to tell me something? Do I really for some bizarre, crazy reason crave a kaka-kiss? NO! Of_

_course not! That's just my fear of losing all mental control to that big baka, reinforcing itself!!::_ he let out a little

snort, _::I have NO non-platonic feelings for Kakarrotto who would NEVER decide to randomly come onto me!::_ Vegeta shook his

head and buried his face into his pillow, " Kuso...even my BRAIN is plotting against me! "

      " HIVEGGIE! "

      Vegeta twitched as he heard Goku open the door to his room and poke his head in.

      Goku let out a whirlwind of uncontrolable giggles, " Heeheeheeheeheehee, I see u! "

      Vegeta glared over his shoulder, " And I see you as well Kakarrotto. " he said, his annoyed voice muffled through

the pillow and his arm.

      " Heeheeheee, no little Veggie, I mean I can see ALL of you. HeeheeheeeheeeHAHAHA! "

      " ! " Vegeta's eyeballs nearly popped clear out of his head, " Wha--what?! " he gawked, his face flushing red.

      " Heehee, x-ray, heeehee, glasses, Veggie. " Goku pointed to what he had on over his eyes.

      " AHHH-HAHH!! " Vegeta shrieked, then lept off the bed and leaped up to grab the glasses off of Goku's face. He

promptly threw them to the ground and began stomping on them in a panic, " YOU BAKA DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF PRIVACY!! "

he screamed, his face now bright red.

      " Aww, my glasses. " Goku pouted, then smiled at him, " Wow Veggie! I had no idea your room was so full of STUFF! "

      Vegeta froze, " Stuff? "

      " Yeah! You have stuff hidden all over here in places I would have never thought you could possibly hide things! "

Goku said, impressed.

      " Just get out of here. " Vegeta grumbled, pushing Goku out of the room.

      " But Veggie? " the larger saiyajin pouted, " I wanna spend some nice Veggie-time with you on Christmas Eve. "

      " We can spend time together TOMMOROW when I've put my brain completely back together. " Vegeta said, " I'm too

emotionally stressed-out to deal with your usual kaka-closeness right now. "

      Goku smiled sweetly, " It's about the dreams, huh? "

      " ACK! " Vegeta froze, then grabbed Goku by the front collar and yanked him down to his height, " WHAT DID RADITSU

TELL YOU!? WHAT DO YOU KNOW!! "

      " That little Veggie kept havin dreams where I tried to kiss Veggie, but I didn't believe him. "

      " ...oh. You didn't...believe... " Vegeta mumbled, blinking. He reassmembled his thoughts, " Well that's GOOD.

Because that IS untrue. I have had no such dreams, my sweet kaka-chan. " he patted the larger saiyajin on the shoulders.

Goku's tail wagged back and forth, " He probably had it confused with something else. " Vegeta smirked.

      " Haha! I like Veggie! " Goku grinned, glomping him.

      Vegeta laughed nervously, " Hahahaha, yeah, I like you too, Kakay. " the little ouji blushed lightly.

      " Mmmmmm~~ " the larger saiyajin snuggled closer.

      " Mmmmmm~~........WHATTHEHECKAMIDOING?! " Vegeta shuddered when he realized he had just mmm'ed back. He promptly

pushed Goku out of the room and shut the door behind him. Then locked it, double locked it, and triple locked it. Vegeta

slid to the floor, " *WHEW*! "

      " You know Veggie, that's a lil pointless seeing as I can teleport. "

      " WAHH! " Vegeta exclaimed to see Goku hovering behind him. He once again unlocked the door, shoved Goku out, then

re-locked it again.

      Goku sat on his bottom in the middle of the hallway with a clueless look on his face, then shrugged happily.

      " YAH YAH YAH! I got you now! "

      " That's what you think! YAH! "

      " *slurrrrp*. "

      Vejitto and Raditsu continued hitting buttons on their controllers while Gogeta sat between them munching on the

snacks the other two saiyajin couldn't get to because they were busy playing the Budoukai 2, each saiyajin as their

respective characters.

      " Haha, Jitto-kun's winning! " Gogeta grinned.

      " That's what you think! " Raditsu grinned and hit a button that caused his digital self to land a kick to digital

Vejitto and causing digital Vejitto to split back into Goku and Vegeta, " HAHA! SUCCESS! "

      " Oh-HO! That is what YOU think! " Vejitto grinned as the digital Goku dodged back and forth around Raditsu, then

burst into ssj2 and let out a huge ball of ki which hovered above him. Raditsu's eyes widened in shock.

      " What the?! "

      " GENKI-DAMA!! " both fusions cheered at once as the giant ki ball was released an ko'd digital Raditsu.

      " HOORAY! I AM THE WINNER! " Vejitto cheered.

      " HOORAY FOR JITTO-KUN! " Gogeta held up Vejitto's arm, " WOOOO! " the two fusions broke into a little victory dance

while Raditsu just sweatdropped.

      " It's not MY fault my videogame self can't go ssj. " he folded his arms and pouted.

      " Aww do not be a sore loser like Mommy is, Uncle Raditsu. " Vejitto frowned.

      " Yeah! We can teach real-life you to go ssj! " Gogeta chirped, then burst into ssj himself.

      Raditsu's eyes widened, " ...you can do that? "

      " HAI! " Vejitto grinned, " It'll be easy! You trained in otherworld, right? "

      Raditsu nodded.

      " Well you're probably strong enough by now TO go ssj, you just haven't experianced the tramatic emotional stress

needed to achieve it! " he finished.

      " ...is this gonna hurt? " Raditsu face-faulted.

      " It all dee-pends. " Gogeta cheerfully slid past both of them on roller-skates which he suddenly happened to be

wearing.

      Raditsu shook his head in confusion at him.

      " NOW. " Vejitto said as Gogeta spun on one foot, then hopped over to where Vejitto was and suddenly wore a pair of

slippers instead of the roller-skates, " There are 3 levels to being a super saiyajin! 4 if you count compact oozaru form! "

      " Oh, I can do that already. " Raditsu shrugged.

      " OOOH! What color is your fur! " Gogeta grinned, bursting into compact oozaru form, " Mine is RED, like Toussan's! "

      " ... " Vejitto folded his arms, embarassed.

      " Jitto's just a sour-puss about his compact oozaru form because his fur is-- "

      " --pink. " Vejitto said, then burst into compact oozaru form as well.

      Raditsu cocked an eyebrow, " ...pink? But I thought only the wild, feared type-3 saiyajin peasants had pink fur. "

      " "wild and feared"? " Vejitto blinked at this description, then grinned, " Then I am oh-kay with it! " he grinned,

then paused, " Why were they feared? "

      " Because they had supernatural powers in addition to super-strength. "

      " ...COOL! " Vejitto chirped.

      Raditsu scratched his head, " Wait, if you have...then KAKARROTTO'S FUR IS **PINK TOO!? "**

      Vejitto nodded.

      Raditsu let out a whistle of discomfort, " No wonder he unintetionally scares Vegeta so badly. "

      " Anyways. " Gogeta went back to normal form, then waited for Vejitto to do so.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " I like being "wild and feared". " Vejitto said, " RAAAAH! "

      " Heeheeheeheehee. " Gogeta giggled, entertained. Vejitto finally went back to normal form, " Anyways, like Jitto

was saying, super saiyajin has 3 levels. "

      " One. " Vejitto counted off as they both powered up into that form.

      " Two! " Gogeta added.

      " And THREE! " both fusions said at once, and, after a little bit of trouble, finally made it to ssj3.

      Raditsu's jaw fell to the floor, " It looks...just like mine, only blonde. "

      " Yeah! Ironic, isn't it? " Vejitto said happily.

      " So, if I were to make it to that level and I have this much hair now... " Raditsu trailed off.

      " You'd be one big giant yellow fluffball! " Gogeta exclaimed, grinning.

      " ... " Raditsu sweatdropped, " Maybe I shouldn't... "

      " --a big giant yellow fluffball OOZING with POWER! " Vejitto chirped, adding.

      " Oh-kay! " Raditsu said.

      " Haha, "oozing". " Gogeta laughed.

      " Let's get started then. " Raditsu said determindly.

      " YEAH! " both fusions cheered.

      " ...wait, whatever happened to your x-ray glasses? " the largest saiyajin suddenly remembered.

      " ... " the fusions stared at him, confused.

      " Our what? " Gogeta blinked.

      " You know, those things over your--- " Raditsu's brain almost shut down from confusion to see both fusions now

wearing oversized sombaros on their heads, " --eyes. "

      " Si, mon cap-i-tan! " Vejitto saluted him.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " Yeah....right. "

      " Oh Vegeta. " Bulma sighed as she dumped out and destroyed the final bottle of Peasant-Away, " If only there was

something I could do to help you! Something that could STOP those germs from trying to take your brain once and for all.

Something that would practically REPEL them from even WANTING to live on your body--- " Bulma froze in place as an idea

struck her brain. She grinned, " HAHA! I love being a genius!! "

      " You're going to create bottles of "Peasant-Repel"? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow as he continued to lay on his bed,

tummy-down while Bulma sat on the edge of the bed.

      " Exactly! That was the "Peasant-Away"'s main flaw, it only drained them off you-- "

      " --in addition to causing them to explode into a massive-size. " Vegeta injected.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Well, yes. But "Peasant-Repel", will make the germs NOT want to come on you in the first place!

" she held up an empty bottle.

      Vegeta sat up and swiped the bottle, " What is it? Some kind of gas? "

      " NO! I haven't created it yet! " Bulma exclaimed, then took the bottle back, " I have all the ingrediants I need to

liquify such a gas, but I need the actual gas itself, from you. "

      " ...what? "

      " I need your tail to excrete the most vile scent it can possibly create, THEN I'm going to take that gas and mix it

with the ingrediants downstairs. All you have to do is spray it on you and the kaka-germs won't want to be anywhere NEAR you!

" Bulma said brightly.

      Vegeta thought for a moment, a little frown on his face, " But, Kakay'll still wanna be around me, right? "

      " ... " Bulma sweatdropped, " Vegeta, do you want to the germs to get into your brain or not? "

      Vegeta's eyes widened and he instinctively covered his ears with his hands, " Will it ONLY effect the kaka-germs? "

      " YES! " she groaned.

      " Oh-kay then, I'll do it. " the ouji removed his hands from his ears and nodded. He picked up his tail and held it

up, " ...the most vile smell I can make with it, huh? " he petted Nango as he tried to think of which of the various smells

his tail could make was the stinkiest, " OH! " Vegeta said suddenly, then glanced over at Bulma, " If you have a bag hand I

suggest putting it over my tail so neither of us has to breathe in the stench it's about to make. "

      Bulma smiled and whipped out a bag. She opened the bag and put it around Vegeta's tail.

      The ouji burst into compact oozaru from. Bulma cocked an eyebrow at him, " The tail's scent is more intense in this

form. "

      " Oh. " she mouthed.

      " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--- " Vegeta made a face as if he was powering up, the fur on his tail stood on end as a

sudden noise erupted from inside the bag.

      " *FLOOOF*! "

      Bulma's eyes widened in surprise. A greenish mist had erupted from the tail and was currently hovering inside the

bag. Bulma took the bag off the tail and tied it shut, " ...what, is this? "

      " THAT is one of my tail's many gases used to protect me. " Vegeta pointed to the bag while Nango coughed a bit from

being so close to the scent due to the bag had blocked the gas from escaping. Vegeta powered back down to his normal form,

" This scent is used to repel larger animals that would try to eat us, like how that giant Kaka-germ ate me. "

      " EAT you? "

      Vegeta shrugged, " I dunno, I guess at one point in time there were animals on Bejito-sei which tried to eat

saiyajins. "

      Bulma stood up, " Why thank you Vegeta! I'll work on this and I should have it done before night-time. Meaning you'll

be able to use on Christmas! " she smiled and marched out.

      Vegeta shook his head, " I hope I did the right thing just now. " he glanced down at his tail, " Imagine if whatever

made those kaka-germs GIANT was something in "ingrediants" she's using for THIS concoction as well? "

      Nango shuddered.

      " We'd have a bunch of giant, smelly green kaka-germs. " Vegeta grimaced, " That's something I'd rather not deal with

on a holiday. "

      " And....you're sure this is going to help me become a super saiyajin? " Raditsu cocked an eyebrow.

      " We are positive! " Vejitto grinned while Gogeta gave Raditsu a thumbs-up.

      " Then, why can't I move? "

      The three saiyajin were out on the front lawn of Capsule Corp, the fusions back in their regular snow gear while

Raditsu wore about 3 times that.

      " It's below freezing out here and I'm SWEATING! " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " You're supposed to sweat. Sweat is good. " Gogeta cheerfully nodded, " Both Kaasan and Toussan and Gohan and Mirai

and Trunks and Goten were ALL really sweaty right before they went super saiyajin! "

      " But I can't move. "

      " It's SUPPOSED to be hard to move. " Vejitto explained, " Toussan wore heavy clothing when he was training right

before he became a super saiyajin. "

      " Yeah, but what does heavy clothing have to do with it? "

      " ... "

      " ... " the fusions shrugged cluelessly, big Goku-ish smiles on their faces.

      " Umm, maybe I should just go ask Kakarrotto or Vegeta for some help with this instead. " Raditsu said, trying to

turn around so he could waddle back inside.

      " *sniffle* "

      " *sniffle* "

      Raditsu glanced over his shoulder to see both fusions eyes welled up with tears. Raditsu let out a groan, " Oh

brother. "

      " Yes? "

      Raditsu glanced to his left to see Goku standing there eating a large sandwich in one hand while holding a bag of

cookies in the other.

      " But Uncle Raditsu we have all of both our parents memories up until we were created, we know what they would tell

you anyways. " Vejitto pouted while Gogeta pouted and nodded.

      " Mmm-hmm! I went super saiyajin because I was mad at Freeza and Veggie went super saiyajin because he was mad at me.

" Goku said with his mouth full while patting both Vejitto and Gogeta on the back.

      " So, you have to be mad in order to become a super saiyajin? " Raditsu blinked.

      " Yup! " Goku chirped, " But, Trunks and Goten weren't mad when they learned how, so I guess you don't HAVE to be mad

.... " he trailed off, then gave the fusions a quick glomp and handed each one a cookie, " There you go me 'n Veggie's lil

fusion-babies. "

      " Cookie!! " they both cheered at once and quickly ate the snack.

      " I just luv me 'n Veggie's lil fusion-babies, Ditsu-kun! " Goku sighed happily.

      " I'm just glad they were created using magical circumstances. " Raditsu nodded, " When you were a baby you cried all

the time and Vegeta just sat there until he learned how to talk and from that day on started to unintentionally annoy

everybody. "

      Gogeta and Vejitto held out their hands again and Goku happily fed placed more cookies in their possession, which the

fusions promptly ate.

      " COULD me or Veggie have fusion-babies the nat-ur-al way? " Goku blinked, confused.

      Raditsu glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Vegeta with his face smushed up against the window sending

warning glares at him. Raditsu turned back to Goku, " Vegeta wouldn't want me to answer that question to the best of my

knowledge so I'll just say I don't know. " he laughed nervously.

      " Do u know something that Veggie does not? " Goku beamed.

      " Sure! I was much older than Vegeta was when the planet blew up so I learned more about some things than he did. "

Raditsu smiled.

      " Ahh! " Goku said, enlightened.

      Raditsu felt another warning glare coming at him from behind and sweatdropped, " He's almost 2 heads shorter than me

and yet he can still intimidate me. "

      " Yeah, Veggie's good at that. " Goku said, then waved to the ouji in the window, " HI LITTLE VEGGIE!! "

      Vegeta's face turned bright red and the little ouji disappeared from view beneath the window.

      " Veggie's so sweet! I bet he's gonna LUV the gift I made him! "

      Raditsu glanced over at him, " You MADE something for Vegeta? "

      " Yup! AND it can be two things in one! " Goku boasted.

      " OOOOh, a SPECIAL PRESENT! " Vejitto grinned at Goku as his eyes lit up.

      " What kinda present, Kaasan? " Gogeta asked.

      " Well, it'll keep Veggie warm. " Goku smiled.

      " Speaking of warm-- " Raditsu spoke up. The other saiyajins looked over at him to see he was sweating bullets by

now.

      " Maybe....this isn't the best way to teach Uncle Raditsu how to become a ssj after all. " Gogeta tapped Raditsu,

causing the largest saiyajin to fall over sideways into the snow. Raditsu twitched in place.

      " I can teach you niichan! " Goku chirped, " I taught Gohan and he got up to ssj2! "

      " Really? " Raditsu said, then turned his head back to the fusions, " You two...haven't taught anyone before, have

you? "

      " ... "

      " ... " the fusions stood there with a look of deep thought on their faces.

      " No, huh. " Raditsu said flatly.

      " Not really.... " Vejitto said sheepishly while Gogeta looked away and started to whistle.

      " In that case, I'm going to go with Kakarrotto as my teacher. " Raditsu nodded.

      " HOORAY! I WIN! " Goku cheered, then grinned at the fusions, " Come Goggie and Ji-chan! I will treat you to some of

Veggie's yummy pastries! "

      " YAY! " the fusions cheered and followed him inside.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, still on his side in the snow, " HEY GUYS! COME BACK! I'M STILL STUCK! I'M STILL....stuck. "

      Goku poked his head back out the door, " OOP! Niichan! " he dashed over to Raditsu, picked him up, and dashed back

inside, " Sorry Ditsu-kun! "

      " That's....alright. "

      " Mmmmmm, Veggie's cookies~~ ! " Goku mmm'ed contently as he took another bite out of one of the pastries. Several

hours had passed and it was getting close to dinnertime, so the little ouji had decided he'd 'feed his peasant before he sent

him back out into the wilderness'.

      " I'm so glad you're enjoying them, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said proudly as he took another batch out of the oven. The

smaller saiyajin sat them ontop of the oven to cool, then walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to Goku.

      Raditsu looked over to his right to the two sleeping fusions in the seats next to him, " Do they always fall asleep

this early? "

      " No, they just over-exerted themselves getting ready for Christmas the way they and Kakarrotto do for every holiday.

" Vegeta sighed, " Last year they didn't do nearly this much to get ready because they hadn't started living here yet. "

      Goku paused in mid-chew and stared at the sleeping fusions, then smiled, dashed over to the living room and grabbed a

blanket. He walked back to the kitchen and put the over-sized blanket over the fusions's backs, " There you go. Nice and

warm. " he patted the blanket, then sat down again and continued to eat.

      Vegeta smirked at the larger saiyajin, " I could get a blanket for YOU too, you know, Kakarrotto. "

      " Aww, no thank you little Veggie. If I use a blanket then I'll get sleepy and I can't teleport right if I'm sleepy."

Goku chuckled, then glanced up at the clock and gasped, " Oh my goodness! 6:30pm!!? "

      " What about 6:30pm? " Raditsu asked.

      " Onna always has Kakarrotto in BED by 7:00pm. " Vegeta said with distaste.

      " Is, that early compaired with Bejito-sei time? " the largest saiyajin said, confused.

      Vegeta sighed sadly, " I don't know. " then glared, " But it sure feels early to me. "

      " Aww, I am sorry little Veggie. U know I would stay up and play with Veggie at night if I could. " Goku gave the

little ouji a sympathetic hug, " Veggie's my favorite lil ouji in the whole wide world! " he smiled warmly.

      " I'm your only ouji, baka. " Vegeta smirked up at him, Goku let out a parade of giggles, " Just like you're my

favorite and only peasant in the--- "

      " ... " both saiyajin instantly turned their attention to Raditsu, who was just about to take a sip from his drink.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, then pointed to the sleeping fusions, " Hey, they're part of your kingdom too! "

      " Yes, but they're my children. " Vegeta said, " Raditsu can I promote you to second class so that Kakarrotto can

remain my sole peasant? "

      The largest saiyajin sighed, " Whatever, if it's THAT important to you. There's only 5 of us left anyway. "

      " Fine. " Vegeta reached over and tapped him on the shoulder, " There. Now you're second class. "

      " OOH OOH! Make me the Oujo now Veggie! " Goku said excitedly.

      " ... " Vegeta's face flushed red, " WHY NOW?! "

      Goku paused, " I figure as long as little Veggie's giving a-way titles that he could give me the oujo title I want so

badly. "

      Vegeta's face turned a brighter shade of red, " Well you're not getting it! Being a saiyajin oujo is a lot of hard

work and it's a very important status!!! "

      " Plus you and Vegeta would have to be involved. " Raditsu added with slight disgust.

      " Involved with what, Ditsu-kun? " Goku tilted his head.

      " GAH!? " Vegeta zipped over to Raditsu and slapped his hand over his mouth, " Nothing Kakay! " he said sweetly to

Goku, then turned back to Raditsu, " Hey, I can't have you telling Kakarrotto about things like that! " Vegeta whispered to

him.

      " But that's the truth! " Raditsu said, muffled through Vegeta's glove, " Besides, MAYBE if Kakarrotto knows that's

part of what an Oujo does, then he won't want the title anymore. "

      " ... " Vegeta thought for a moment, " Huh, that may be...BUT, I'd rather not reveal such things to Kakarrotto at

this point in time. " he nodded.

      Raditsu's eyes widened in disbelief, " You get some sort of sick twisted enjoyment out of this, don't you? "

      " NO I DO **NOT!!!** " Vegeta snapped, removing his hand from muffling Raditsu, " That's it, I hereby royally revoke

your position as 2nd class. You're 3rd again. "

      Raditsu sweatdropped as he looked around the small table that consisted of the remains of Vegeta's kingdom; two

sleeping fusions, Goku stuffing his face, and himself;, " I think if there were a lot more of us I'd be more depressed about

it, but instead I feel mildly annoyed. " he observed.

      Vegeta's shoulders slumped, " I know, such is the effects of having such a small amount of subjects. "

      " Veggie? "

      " ? " Vegeta glanced across the table to see Goku's mouth and hands covered in melted chocolate.

      " Veggie do you have a napkin? "

      Vegeta turned a pale green while Raditsu laughed. The ouji grabbed some napkins out of the nearby napkin holder and

wiped the chocolate off Goku's hands while the larger saiyajin's tail wagged back and forth, " You'd make a sloppy oujo

anyway. " he sweatdropped, then almost reached to wipe the other chocolate-covered part of the peasant only to flush bright

red. Vegeta quickly grabbed some more napkins and handed them to Goku instead, " Here. "

      Goku wiped his mouth and cheeks clean, " Thank you for helping me clean up little Veggie! " he chriped, them smiled

warmly, " That was VERY nice of you. "

      Vegeta's face turned an even brighter red. He glanced over at Raditsu, who was looking a little creeped out at what

the ouji had just done, " Ah... " he quickly propped Goku up and out of his chair, " YoushouldbegoingnowKakarrotto! " Vegeta

said in a hurry.

      Goku pouted, " But little Veggie I was just starting to really enjoy sitting down and eating yummy Veggie-made

cookies with you. "

      " Well, you can do more of that tommorow on Christmas. " he sputtered, pushing Goku towards the front door, " You,

you want to make sure you get plenty of rest so you can open all those presents tommorow, right? "

      " Sure I do, Veggie! " Goku said brightly.

      " Then you need your sleep. And the best way to get that is for you to go to bed--which is at your home and not mine.

" Vegeta laughed nervously.

      Goku sighed, " Alright Veggie. " he looked over at where Raditsu was still sitting at the table, " Come on Ditsu-kun!

We are going home! "

      " Hm? Oh-kay. " Raditsu walked over to him. He put a hand on Goku's arm, then looked down at Vegeta for a moment,

" You're very, very confused aren't you Vegeta? " he said, concerned.

      The ouji nodded, putting a hand on his forhead, " Yes Raditsu, very much so. "

      And with that the two saiyajin brothers teleported out of sight.

      Vegeta glanced back to where the fusions were napping. He shook his head and pulled out a mega-phone, " I guess I

oughta get them awake so they can go to bed. They'll both be sore at me in the morning if they find out I let them sleep at

the TABLE on Christmas Eve Night. "

      " ...Dear Diary, today I taught my niichan, Ditsu-kun, how to sense ki. Ji-chan and Goggie tried teaching him how to

go ssj, but it didn't work. Veggie made lots of yummy cookies today and we all had a snowball fight! " Goku paused from

writing and held out the little notebook infront of him that was littered with plushie-like Veggie-doodles. Goku sat ontop of

his bed in his pajamas with the little kinto'un cloud-patterns on them and two fluffy orange slippers on his feet. He also

had a home-made paper oujo-crown on his head that he'd colored in to look like the real one in Vegeta's room.

He read over what he had wrote and started to slowly print again while quietly dictating to himself while he did so.

      " Veggie has a special surprise present just for me I know it! I cannot wait until Veggie sees the gift I made just

for him. I worked so very hard on it I just know little Veggie's gonna luv it just as much as I will luv Veggie's gift to

me. " he paused again, " Today I also saved Veggie from two giant kaka-germs, one of which ate him until I pulled Veggie out.

Veggie also did something very nice for me today. After I ate my cookies and got my hands all chocolatey Veggie wiped them

clean with some napkins. I am going to try and do something *extra-nice* for Veggie tommorow to thank him....I wish little

Veggie was here right now. We could have a sleepover and eat smores and have a big pillow-fight and watch scary movies and

share secrets with each other and Veggie could crown me his oujo! I luv my little Veggie... " the large saiyajin's cheeks

turned pink.

      " GOKU!! ARE YOU STILL UP? " Chi-Chi's voice called from outside the door.

      Goku yelped and quickly dove overtop of the little notebook and stuffed his paper-crown under his pillow.

      Chi-Chi opened the door to see Goku flopped onto his stomach facing the foot of the bed. She sweatdropped, " Go-chan

it's 8:30pm, go to sleep. " she laughed lightly at his position.

      " Oh-kay Chi-chan! " Goku said happily, his tail wagging behind him. He watched as Chi-Chi left and closed the door

behind her. Instantly Goku sat up again and whipped his paper-oujo-crown back out and plopped it on his head, " ...and I had

no idea it was getting this late so I have to go to bed now. " he went back to printing, " OH! And remember, eating mistletoe

is bad because it makes me think naughty little thoughts that I am not allowed to think so more eating mistletoe oh-kay?

Goodnight! " he finished, then leaned over the side of his bed and slid the little notebook underneath his bed. Goku took off

the paper-oujo-crown and put that under the bed beside the notebook, then flopped back onto his bed. The large saiyajin

pulled the covers up over himself and fell into a blissful sleep.

      " *KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*, *KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*! "

      " Huh? " Goku opened his eyes sleepily and looked at the clock, 6:35am, " Oh my! I am an hour later than usual! "

      " *knock*knock*. "

      The large saiyajin turned to the source of the knocking, which was the wall right next to his bedroom window. A huge

grin covered his face, " VEGGIE! " he lept off the bed, " Veggie's here to wish me an early Merry Christmas!!! " Goku gushed

as he slid across the floor and skidded to a halt before the window. He pulled open the blinds and peeked out, " MERRY

**CHRISTMAS,** LITTLE VEH-- " Goku froze in place to see what looked like the stomach of a gigantic snow-creature before him.

He opened the window and poked his head out only to gasp, " --GEE!? "

      Sitting there out infront of Goku's 2nd floor window was a Snow-Veggie that looked exactly like the Vegeta-sized one

that appeared on his house's doorstep the previous Christmas. Only this Snow-Veggie was as big as the house. Goku's eyes

widened in shock, " Oh my goodness... " he flew out of the window and up to meet the Snow-Veggie face-to-face. It's eyeballs

were two huge vertical plates of chocolate. It's nose was a smaller dollop of chocolate, and it's big smile was formed from

dozens of freshly-baked chocolate-chip-cookies. The Snow-Veggie's training uniform was brown instead of it's usual blue.

Goku shyly swiped a bit of the snow off the Snow-Veggie's shoulder and ate it only to gasp with delight, " This isn't

snow...it's ICE-CREAM!!! " he squealed. He quickly tried some of the 'uniform', " And this is CHOCOLATE ice cream! " Goku

quickly dashed back into his room and pulled out two conveniently-placed bottles of hot-fudge and peanut-butter sauce, then

blasted out through the window again to enjoy his special Christmas-Morning snack.

      " 8:37. That's weird. Toussan's usually up by now. " Gohan scratched his head as he, Goten, and Chi-Chi sat in the

living room. Goten was eagerly shaking his presents up and down trying to figure out what was in them.

      Chi-Chi sighed, " I told him not to go to bed so late. "

      Suddenly the door to Goku's room creaked open and out waddled an unbelievably content Goku with a huge smile on his

face. The large saiyajin waddled down the steps to where the other family members were.

      " Go-chan! " Chi-Chi smiled at him, " You're up! Where were you? "

      Goku beamed at her in a daze, " I went to ice-cream heaven, Chi-chan. " he patted his stomach.

      Goten grinned, " There's an ice-cream HEAVEN? "

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Goten your Toussan was just dreaming, that's all. " she laughed.

      " No Chi-chan I was not--at least, I do not think I was. " Goku said, confused. Something fell out of his pocket and

landed on the floor. A now-empty bottle of hot-fudge.

      Chi-Chi stared at the bottle, " Huh. " she said, confused, " Oh well, let's get to opening the presents, oh-kay

everyone! " she smiled.

      " HOORAY!! " Goku cheered. He and Goten dove at their particular presents and began wrapping them all at light-speed

while Gohan took a slightly more careful unwrapping approach.

      Chi-Chi clasped her hands together as she grabbed a few presents of her own, " I have a feeling this is going to

finally be a GOOD Christmas! "

      " This is a GREAT Christmas! " Chi-Chi beamed. It was almost 12:00pm and there had been no word from Vegeta. No

telephone-songs, no "Snow-Veggies" on their doorstep, no nothing.

      " Heeheehee, so nice 'n warm. " Goku cheerfully waddled by in his gi and in a brand-new brown leather-jacket with

"Son Goku" on the back in a lighter shade of brown, " Thank u Chi-chan! "

      " You're welcome Goku-san. " Chi-Chi smiled. She finished wrapping the final food she had made to bring to Capsule

Corp with them, " Heh-heh, THESE will teach that Ouji a lesson. "

      " What's in there, Chi-chan? " Goku asked.

      " Cookies. " Chi-Chi said simply.

      " COOKIES? But Chi-chan, VEGGIE already MADE cookies. "

      " Exactly. " she nodded, " Seeing that I'm pretty much through with trying to actually KILL the little monster, I've

decided there's more creative ways to best him. " she smirked, " I'm going to have a cookie-contest by having you try one of

my cookies versus one of the Ouji's to decide which of us is the better baker. "

      " *GASP*! But Chi-chan! I could NEVER choose between something yummy you made and something yummy Veggie made! " Goku

gasped.

      " Exactly. " she said, " THAT'S why it will be anonymous. "

      " Anonymous? " Goku blinked.

      " Yes, anonymous--meaning that the cookies will both be on the same plate and take one from each side of the plate,

then after eating each one, tell us which cookie you liked better. " she explained.

      " I, I GUESS that's oh-kay... " Goku said uneasily.

      " Great! " Chi-Chi pumped her fist in the air, " Now help me get the other packages into the car and we'll pick up

your brother on the way to Capsule Corp. "

      Goku cheered, " CHRISTMAS-TIME AT VEGGIE'S!! HOORAY! "

      " Ohhhh... " Vegeta sat on the couch in the living-room, fumbling nervously with the capsule he had used to

capsulize the stretch-limo he had bought for Goku which contained many more wrapped presents and a built-in hot-tub. The

little ouji shifted uneasily, " I hope Kakay likes it. " a blush-line appeared over his nose.

      " Hey there Vegeta! " Bulma said happily as she leaned over the side of the couch, " Merry Christmas! "

      " You're in a good mood. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " A **WONDERFUL mood actually! " she whipped out a spray-bottle from behind her containing a greenish liquid, " I**

created my very first bottle of "Peasant-Repel" last night. We can test it out once Son-kun gets here! " Bulma said, then

paused, " Hey what's in there? " she pointed to the capsule.

      The little ouji's face flushed bright red, " My present for Kakay. "

      " Oh! I get it, you capsulized it to make it seem more of a surprise. " Bulma nodded.

      " I capsulized it because it was so big. "

      " ...oh. " Bulma paled slightly, " What, is it? "

      The little ouji's mouth quirked up into a smile, " A surprise. "

      " A surprise. " she said flatly.

      Vegeta nodded, " You'll get to see what it is "once Son-kun gets here". " he paraphrased her.

      " Heehee, cheeky. " Bulma chuckled.

      " *rattle*rattle*rattle* "

      Bulma and Vegeta looked over the couch to see the two fusions sitting there infront of the tree in their pajamas

shaking their presents again.

      " Gah?! What are you two still doing in your pajamas! Everyone's going to be here any minute! It's almost 12:30pm! "

Bulma gawked, only to pull a double-take to see the fusions now suddenly wearing their usual clothes again. The sudden

change of clothes without the fusions changing position in such a flash caused Bulma's brain to suddenly get very dizzy,

" ...I, need to lie down. " she sat on the couch next to Vegeta.

      " *DING-DONG*! "

      " I got it! " Bulma instantly lept to her feet, alert and energetic again.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " You DO need to lie down. "

      Bulma twitched, slightly annoyed, " Oh shuddup. " she said, " Besides, as the host of this party it would be a shame

for me to not be able to invite my own guests in! "

      " They all get here at once, why bother. " Vegeta shrugged, then tucked his gift to Goku away in his pants pocket,

which he promptly zipped shut and then followed Bulma to the door.

      " Why hello! " Bulma said cheerfully once she opened the door. Outside was just about everyone in the usual gang with

the exception of the Son family.

      " Figures Kakarrotto's not here yet. " Vegeta sighed, disappointed.

      " Kuririn, Juuhachigou, Marron, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Launch--I haven't seen you in forever!, Chaoutzu, Piccolo come

in! " Bulma smiled.

      " Oh Bulma who's this? He looks almost like Goku. " blue-hairred Launch said in surprise as she poked Vegeta, who

sweatdropped at being poked in the first place.

      " Of course! You two have never met! " Bulma clasped her hands together, " Launch, this is my husband Vegeta. Vegeta,

this is Tenshinhan's girlfriend, Launch! "

      " Hi. " Vegeta said flatly as he shook her hand, " I'm, not related to Kakarrotto. I'm just the same species. "

      " Pleasure to meet you, Vegeta. " Launch smiled, then paused to let out a few small gasps. Everyone but Vegeta froze

on the spot. The ouji, still shaking her hand, cocked an eyebrow in confusion at why, " *ACHOO*!! " Launch let out a sneeze.

      Vegeta pulled a double-take to see her hair now blonde and her eyes now green, " Wah?? "

      " AAARGH! " Launch chucked the little ouji upward and into the ceiling, then whipped out two guns and started firing

them off, " WHERE THE HECK AM I AND WHAT'S GOING ON!! " she screamed angrily, then let out another sneeze and reverted back

to her blue-hair and blue-eyed form. Launch cluelessly looked down and sweatdropped to see she was holding two pistols,

" Oops! Haha, sorry about that. "

      Vegeta twitched, still smushed into the ceiling, " You can say that again. " he pulled himself free and jumped to the

ground, then sent a death-glare at Bulma.

      " Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! Launch has a split-personality complex. " Bulma laughed, " We're all just so used to

it that I forgot you two for some weird reason never met each other. "

      " Weird...yeah. " Vegeta grumbled, dusting himself off, " She has two personalities, he has three eyes. They're

PERFECT for each other. " the ouji said sarcastically, " I'm going to check on my pastries. " he sighed as he left for the

kitchen, " Call me when Kakarrotto gets here, alright? "

      " Sure, Vegeta! " Bulma called out after him, then turned to Launch, " He's a really sweet guy sometimes, he just

gets grumpy every once in a while. " she laughed nervously, then boasted, " Did I mention that he's the prince of an entire

planet? "

      " Wow! Royalty! Way to go Bulma! " Launch said, impressed.

      " HO HO HO HO HO! Why thank you! " Bulma laughed proudly.

      Vegeta rolled his eyes in the kitchen. His saiyajin hearing picking up what was going on in the other room. The

little ouji put on his oven mitts and opened the oven, then took out a tray of blueberry muffins and sat them on the counter.

      " *Ding-Dong*! " the doorbell rang. Vegeta glanced over at it, waiting to see what would follow.

      " *DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG!!!! " the doorbell started ringing over-excitedly.

      Vegeta grinned, " Kakarrotto's here! " he clasped his hands together, then made a bee-line for the door. The ouji

skidded to a halt before the door, then took the present for Goku out of his pants pocket and neatly opened the door,

" Kakarrotto? "

      " VEGGIE! MERRY CHRISTMAS! " Goku squealed, grabbing the little ouji and hugging him tightly, " Oh Veggie I missed u

so much I am so happy to see you! "

      " You saw me yesterday. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " I know, but it feels so long a-go. " Goku nodded, then squeezed tighter, " MMMMM~~ "

      " Goku, just put it down. " Chi-Chi grumbled.

      Vegeta glanced down at her from up where Goku had him plopped, " Ahh, Onna. It feels like forever since YOU have been

around. "

      " I've been busy getting my mind back in order and getting things ready for the holidays. " she nodded, still glaring

at him.

      " As have I. " Vegeta smirked, then turned back to Goku, " Say Kakarrotto, speaking of the holidays, how did you

enjoy my festive, edible sculpture this morning? Was it 'yummy'? "

      " Oh Veggie it was ~*delicious*~!! " Goku exclaimed happily, " It filled my tummy right up! "

      Chi-Chi gave sharp tug on Goku's sleeve, pulling him down to her height, " WHAT "festive edible sculpture" are you

talking about, Go-chan? "

      " The...one made out of ice-cream that Veggie left by my window this morning? " Goku squeaked out.

      " It was as tall as your house, Onna! I don't see HOW you could have missed it. " Vegeta chuckled.

      Chi-Chi paused for a moment, then her eyes suddenly widened, " ...it was one of those Snow-Oujis...wasn't it? "

      " More like "Ice-cream-Oujis" to be exact, but you get the general idea. " Vegeta slid out of Goku's grasp and

landed on the floor, " It was a masterpiece to say the least. "

      Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, " Ouji, there is NO WAY you could have had enough time and ice-cream to make a giant

"Ice-cream-Ouji" on Goku's side of the house's lawn. "

      " You're very much correct Onna. " Vegeta nodded.

      Chi-Chi blinked, suddenly confused, " ...wha??? "

      " You see I created the basic shape and form of the ice-cream-sculpture with only a few gallons of ice-cream. Then I

used Bulma's enlarging ray--which I had remembered still existed by what Kakarrotto and my fusion-babies had done earlier

with the cookie--to enlarge the sculpture. I then used two huge sheets of chocolate I made myself, a smaller sheet for it's

nose, and then to top it off, used dozens of cookies for the mouth, and there you have it. " Vegeta said proudly, " A MUCH

more advanced creation than that snow-sculpture I left on your doorstep last year. Plus, the newer version was entirely

edible! "

      Chi-Chi turned to Goku in shock, " You ATE a giant ICE-CREAM-OUJI for BREAKFAST?! "

      Goku twiddled his thumbs embarassingly, " I could not help it Chi-chan. It was so tasty and I even had those bottles

of hot fudge and peanut-butter-topping lying around to make it even more tasty. "

      " Ohhhhh... " Chi-Chi groaned, sickened, " Just, go inside Goku-san. "

      " K! " Goku chirped and dashed inside.

      Chi-Chi looked back to where Gohan, Goten, and Raditsu were trying to get the packages out of the trunk, " Are you

three doing alright? "

      " We're fine, Kaasan! " Gohan called back, giving her an oh-kay sign.

      " Good! " she called out after them.

      Gohan, Goten, and Raditsu walked up to the front door carrying the packages.

      " Why isn't Kakay carrying any? " Vegeta asked Chi-Chi as she went inside with a package of her own in her arms.

      " Oh, Goku has an important cookie-contest to judge. I can't let him strain himself. " she smirked.

      Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " ..."cookie-contest"? "

      " She's going to have Goku eat one of her cookies and one of yours and decide whose is better. " Gohan said lamely as

he walked inside.

      " WHAT?! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " Hey at least she's not trying to kill you anymore. " Gohan pointed out, " I have no problem with her just wanting

a cookie-contest. "

      Vegeta sighed.

      Goten entered, " HI Veggie-san! " he chirped happily.

      " Hi Goten. " Vegeta waved.

      " ...help? "

      The ouji glanced back and sweatdropped to see Raditsu carrying a pile of packages too high for him to enter the

door with. Vegeta grabbed half of them and set them down.

      " Thanks Vegeta. " Raditsu laughed nervously, then walked inside, " Merry Christmas, everybody! "

      " !? " everyone with the exception of Goku's family and Bulma's family instantly froze in shock, some--namely those

who had met Raditsu before--in terror.

      " Uh... " Raditsu trailed off, confused.

      Vegeta sniffled, " I miss the days when they used to cower in fear when **I entered a room. "**

      " Ah, there there. " Raditsu sweatdropped and patted him on the back.

      " B-b-b-b-BulmAAA! " Kuririn stammered, " What's HE doing here!? Piccolo KILLED him a long time ago--right? "

      " Yeah, but you see Raditsu recently came back as one of the zombies that were attacking the planet last month and

Shenlong just happened to be there and Goku wished his brother back to life before he could get sucked back to otherworld. "

she explained.

      " But Bulma, he's EVIL!! " Yamcha gawked, " ...right? "

      " He's not evil he was just being heavily influenced by the Ouji! " Chi-Chi exclaimed from the other end of the room,

" Besides, he's GOKU'S BROTHER. How evil could he be? It's not like he's related to the OUJI. "

      " But, he, he smacked me into the Kame House just by using his TAIL? " Kuririn said, still looking frightened.

      Raditsu glanced down at his tail, which shook a bit. He looked back at the others, " My tail says he's sorry for

smacking you. " Raditsu's tail closed the door behind him, " He's pretty big, he can't help it sometimes. "

      The others watched him, still at unease as Raditsu walked into the room.

      " They fear you. " Vegeta said, impressed, then turned to the group, " You know I WAS in verbal contact with him

the whole time through the scouters! "

      The others went back to what they were doing. Vegeta's shoulders slumped in place.

      " Oww my pride. "

      " Aww... " Goku frowned, then walked over to the little ouji and hugged him, " I am sorry little Veggie, but, but I

am sure you are still feared SOMEWHERE deep in outer space. "

      Vegeta groaned and squeezed out of the hug, embarassed, " I'm going back to check on my muffins. " he sighed.

      " I'll come with you Veggie! " Goku said happily, dashing after him. He paused and looked over his shoulder, " I will

be right back, Ditsu-kun! "

      " Alright Kakarrotto. " Raditsu waved to him and went to sit down with the rest of the Son family. He paused when he

felt someone tapping him on the shoulder and looked up to see Piccolo, " Ah....hi. "

      " You kidnapped chibi Gohan. " Piccolo stated.

      " So did you. Chi-Chi told me. " Raditsu pointed to her.

      " ... " Piccolo sweatdropped, " You were also the first to strike fear into my heart. REAL fear. Not Goku-ish

let's-embarass-"Piccy"-unintentionally fear either. You also threatened us. "

      " ...ah, I never carried any of those threats out. "

      " That's because I killed you. "

      Raditsu let out a low whistle of discomfort, then looked over at his nephews and Chi-Chi and shrugged.

      " Piccolo-san he's not a threat to us anymore. " Gohan sweatdropped.

      " Hai! Besides, Goku-san's teaching him all about Earth and if there's anyone who can drain any leftover

Ouji-influence out of him, Goku can! " Chi-Chi said.

      Piccolo thought for a moment, " I suppose if GOHAN says he's oh-kay...alright. But I still think you should watch

him. He can be sneaky. " he said, turning around and walking back to where he had been.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " Which I get from my PARENTS and not VEGETA! " he paused and blinked, " Where is Vegeta

again? "

      " Who cares. " Chi-Chi shrugged, then handed a present to Goten, " Look what I found under the tree for you,

Goten! "

      The chibi grinned and took the wrapped present, " HOORAY! "

      " Maybe I SHOULD have put less blueberries in them. " Vegeta folded his arms as he looked at the cooling muffins,

which were now tinted a slight blueish tone.

      " I like how they look Veggie! It makes 'um look even yummier. " Goku smiled at the little ouji, then glanced back

and waddled to the kitchen doors and promptly yet quietly closed them, " Heehee! "

      " ... " Vegeta instantly felt uneasy at what the larger saiyajin had done, " Ahh, I WAS going to go right back out

there you know, Kakarrotto. "

      " Shh! " Goku made a shushing face, then anxiously dashed over to Vegeta and plopped the ouji down in one of the

kitchen chairs, then sat in the chair next to him and pulled out a medium-sized package. The package was slightly overwrapped

, but you could tell it was still carefully done, " I worked hard making sure I wrapped it just right for little Veggie. "

the larger saiyajin blushed lightly, then handed to Vegeta, " Here Veggie open it. "

      Vegeta looked down at the present, then up at the mushful expression on Goku's face and felt the redness start to

heat up in his face, he looked back at the present, _::Kakarrotto must've worked unusually hard on this for him to want me to_

_open it in PRIVATE::_ Vegeta thought with a mental sweatdrop. He carefully unwrapped it while keeping his eyes focused on the

box instead of Goku--who Vegeta was sure schooched closer and closer to him with every second he took unwrapping the gift.

      Vegeta lifted the top of the box off to reveal the contents inside. It was a 2 foot-long piece of sewn white fluffy

fabric. The ouji blinked and took it out. He glanced over at Goku's hands, which still had quite a few little bandaids on

them from the by-now mostly healed pokes, " You made this. " he murmured, then looked back at the fabric and turned bright

red. Vegeta let out a mental groan, _::Oh dear GOD, it can't get any mushier than THIS!::_

      " Hm? " Goku tilted his head and smiled sweetly.

      Vegeta twitched, _::He got himself poked by a sewing needle a dozen times just MAKING this for me. Kakarrotto's_

_PETRIFIED of needles! THAT'S dedication!::_ his faced turned an even brighter red.

      " Little Veggie? "

      " Wha?! " Vegeta shook himself out of his thoughts, " Ah, thank you, Kakarrotto. It's--- "

      " --two things in one! " Goku chirped.

      " Huh? "

      Goku took the piece of fabric, " You see, when it's really cold outside you can use it as a scarf, but when it's warm

you could use it as a gi sash! See? "

      " Hm, that's very creative of you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked, his unease finally starting to leave him.

      " OOH! Veggie here! " Goku whipped out another present and grinned, " It's Veggie's lil blue gi! To go with the first

present--sometimes. "

      " Well, thank you again Kakarrotto. " the smaller saiyajin ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal

the little blue gi, " It's very..nice. "

      " Then Veggie try it on for me! " Goku said happily.

      " GAH!? " Vegeta sweatdropped, " It's very nice, AND covered in kaka-germs. " he grumbled.

      Goku pouted, " But Veggie! "

      " Heh-heh-heh, bye-bye, Ouji-brain. " Chi-Chi snickered as she poked her head through the kitchen door.

      " Hahahahahahaha---huh? " Bulma paused from laughing at something Kuririn pointed out, when she noticed Chi-Chi

peeking through the slightly-open kitchen door. Bulma got up and walked over, then peeked inside from behind her to see Goku

holding out the little blue gi while Vegeta was trying to come up with excuses not to try it on.

      " Eep! " Bulma squeaked out, then whipped her bottle of Peasant-Repel out from behind her back, " VEGETA CATCH! " she

shouted as and chucked the bottle at Vegeta only to bean the unsuspecting ouji in the head.

      " OWW! " Vegeta exclaimed as he caught the bottle before it hit the floor, " BULMA!! "

      " Heh, sorry. " Bulma laughed nervously, then gave him a thumbs-up and zipped back to where she had been sitting.

      " Hn.. " Vegeta looked at the bottle, then cautiously took the little blue gi from Goku and walked over to the other

side of the room. He held out the gi, then sprayed some of the contents of the bottle at it. His eyes widened as hundreds of

little kaka-germs fell off the gi and landed on the floor. Vegeta whipped out a magnifying glass and held it over them only

to see the kaka-germs were now all fast asleep, " It knocks them out? " he sweatdropped at the bottle, then sprayed a little

on his finger only to gawk, " It feels like some sort of slippery butter!? "

      " What does, little Veggie? " Goku asked, then glanced down at the floor and gasped, " My little germies! They all

fell asleep! " he picked them up to hear dozens of little snoring noises coming from the kaka-germs.

      A smile slowly spred across Vegeta's face, " Thank you Bulma. " he smiled while holding the bottle out infront of

him.

      " Veggie gonna try on his kawaii lil gi now? " Goku said sweetly.

      Vegeta smirked at the bottle of Peasant-Repel, " Yes Kakarrotto, I think I will. " he looked around for a good place

to change clothes where Goku couldn't see him during the process. The ouji pulled all the blinds down on the windows, " Ahh,

Kakarrotto? Do you mind turning around while I get dressed? " he sweatdropped.

      " But why little Veggie? " Goku blinked cluelessly.

      " Because I don't want you to see me striping because I'll end up having nightmares about a distorted version of

such events because my mind has decided it wants to try and drive me crazy!! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      Chi-Chi pulled her head out of the doorway and closed the door behind her, " Mwahaha! The Ouji's losing his mind!

This is GREAT! "

      " EGG NOG? "

      " GAH?! " Chi-Chi yelped to see she was now face-to-glass with a hearty-helping of egg-nog. She glanced up and

sweatdropped to see Vejitto holding out the glass with a huge Goku-ish grin on his face. Chi-Chi twitched and pulled a bag

of something out of her pocket she held for such a situation, " Coffee Candy? " she said flatly, smirking and holding it out

infront of the large fusion's face.

      Vejitto's expression turned to a near-mirror of Goku's after seeing a needle or Vegeta's after being confronted by a

giant slimy worm. He waddled away only to have Gogeta tap him on the shoulder. Vejitto turned to see his fellow-fusion's

cheeks puffed up and full of egg-nog. Gogeta smirked. Vejitto smirked back and took a huge glug of the egg-nog carton. The

two waddled back to where Chi-Chi was talking to Gohan, each tapped her on each shoulder. Chi-Chi turned around just in time

to see the two fusions before a gigantic splatter of egg-nog covered her vision and her entire head.

      " Heeheeheeheeheee! " Gogeta giggled.

      " I was just trying to spread Christmas Cheer. " Vejitto said innocently, then started to giggle as well, " You could

have just said "no thank you", Chi-Chi. "

      " Yeah Onna! Hahaha! " Gogeta laughed.

      Chi-Chi twitched, annoyed. She slowly wiped the nog off her eyes and prepared to grab her bazooka only to freeze in

place when she realized it wasn't there because she was trying to give up such habits. Instead she then powered up and a

bright red ki shook around her. Both fusions stared at her with clueless expressions on their faces, " WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS

ON YOU!! "

      " WHOA KAASAN! " Gohan exclaimed with worry and grabbed her to try and keep her from tackling the fusions, " Don't do

that you don't want Toussan to see you attack THEM! "

      " GOHAN LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW! HE SHOWED ME THAT EGG-NOG AS A JOKE BECAUSE BUU TURNED ME INTO AN EGG LIKE HE TURNED

HIM INTO A PIECE OF COFFEE CANDY!! " Chi-Chi snapped at him.

      Gogeta patted his brother on the shoulder, " Poor Jitto. "

      Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " Haha, hahahaha. " Gohan laughed nervously, " Kaasan you don't want to slip back into that mode of thought, ya know.

Think of **"the FUTURE".** "

      Chi-Chi's eyes widened to two huge black saucers, " **"The FUTURE".....oh Goku-san.. " she gulped, then relaxed in**

place. Gohan cautiously let go of her. Chi-Chi took a deep breath to calm down, then walked up to Vejitto and nervously

shook his hand, " Ah, I uh, I'm sorry for percieving your "Christmas cheer" as an insult, uh, Vejitto. " she had a bit of

trouble saying the name, " After all, you DO actually call me by my name instead of using Oujispeak. "

      " No harm done! " Vejitto chirped.

      " Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi let go, then sweatdropped, " I'm going to go wash my hand. "

      " You really should wash your head first. " Gogeta pointed out, " Egg nog dries pretty fast, Onna. It's hard to get

out of your hair too and it leaves a smelly, egg-like scent behind. "

      " Yeah, you wouldn't want any birds to mistake the smell of your head for an egg and try to hatch your head open. "

Vejitto grinned.

      " Hai! Besides you act like it's already cracked to begin with! " Gogeta grinned as well.

      Chi-Chi sent a glare at Gogeta, " Don't YOU start now. "

      " Better hurry! " Gogeta said cheerfully, pointing to his own head.

      Chi-Chi shook her head and walked into one of the nearest bathrooms to wash up.

      " OH **VEGGIE!! " Goku gushed as the little ouji walked out wearing the little blue gi, his cheeks a bright red.**

Goku zipped over to where Vegeta stood and glomped him, " VEGGIE LOOKS SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! "

      " Ah, thank you Kakay. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

      Goku looked at the scarf/gi-sash and smiled warmly, " Does, does little Veggie want me to tie it around Veggie's lil

waist for him? "

      " Umm, ya know Kakarrotto, I'm not so sure that's a good ide--ahh-- " Vegeta froze in place as the larger saiyajin

took each end of the gi-sash and gently tied it around the ouji's waist.

      " --there. Now Veggie's lil gi pants won't fall down when we're sparring together! " Goku said happily, then looked

up curiously to see Vegeta's face glowing bright red, " Veggie? "

      Vegeta nervously whipped out the Peasant-Repel and promptly sprayed his face causing instant relief. The kaka-germs

instantly feel into a deep sleep and slipped right off of him. Vegeta then quickly sprayed the part of his clothes that Goku

had just had his hands all over, " *WHEW*. Thank you AGAIN, Bulma. " he smiled weakly at the bottle.

      " Come on little Veggie! " Goku grabbed Vegeta by the hands, " Let's go show everybody how snazzy you look in your

cute lil gi! " he chirped.

      " S--sure. " Vegeta made sure to hold onto the Peasant-Repel tightly with his tail, seeing as Goku had both his hands

now as they left the kitchen and entered the living room.

      " Everybody lookit how CUTE my Veggie is in his brand-new super-special little GI! " Goku exclaimed as he hugged the

ouji tightly against him.

      Everyone in the room instantly turned to see them both wide-eyed. With the exception of the change of colors and the

lack of an undershirt, Vegeta's gi was near-identical to Goku's.

      Raditsu looked down at his own maroon gi and scratched his head wondering what was so shocking about Vegeta wearing

one.

      Bulma's eyes bugged out of her head at how freakishly well the gi fitted Vegeta until she noticed Nango swaying back

and forth in the air curled around a now 3/4th's full bottle of Peasant-Repel. Bulma sighed with relief at the sight of the

bottle, then gasped again when she realized that was the only bottle she had made of it. She dashed over to Vegeta and Goku,

" Vegeta I need to borrow the Peasant-Repel! "

      " What for, it works PERFECTLY! " Vegeta grinned at her, the parts he had sprayed slippery enough so that the

kaka-germs had to work extra-hard to crawl onto his body from Goku's, and even then some making the journey were starting to

feel quite sleepy.

      " BECAUSE that's the only bottle I have and you've already emptied a fourth of it out! " Bulma said, worried.

      " So? "

      " SO! If you run out of that before I can make more I won't know HOW to make more because of the very-specific amount

of ingrediants I used!! " she explained.

      " Oh. " Vegeta said, then reached to get it, " Alright. "

      " *prrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* " a long, silent, soothing rumble occured from behind Vegeta, who

only felt it due to being so closely pressed against his peasant.

      Vegeta paled, " Oh dear God, I think Kakarrotto just PURRED. " he winced in terror.

      " What? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

      " He did. I've never heard Kakarrotto purr before...but he just did. " Vegeta said in a frightened, faraway voice,

" I should get out of this gi... "

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Oh Vegeta you'll be fine! Besides that was probably just his STOMACH. " she reached for the

bottle.

      " NODONTTAKEITAWAYNOW!! " the ouji yelped, then let out a squeak of shock when Bulma pulled the bottle free of his

tail. Nango shook it's tip at her like a fist.

      " Vegeta, that stuff SHOULD last you for long enough for the time it'll take me to go create some more of this as

backup. " Bulma nodded, " It's pretty tough stuff! " she said determindly and gave him a thumbs-up, " After all, **I created**

it. "

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta said flatly, then let out a small whimper of dispair as Bulma dashed off with his newly-beloved

bottle of Peasant-Repel, " ...my cure. " he said in a tiny little voice.

      Goku plopped Vegeta down on his feet and stared at how the ouji looked in his gi admiringly, " Veggie looks just like

my DREAM-VEGGIE now! "

      Vegeta looked back at Goku and sweatdropped, " Your "dream-Veggie"? "

      " Yup! Dream-Veggie's got a cute lil gi just like yours with lil yellow 'n white boots styled like mine and two cute

lil wristbands the same color as your gloves! We talk about stuff all the time together in my dreams! " Goku said cheerfully,

" Dream-Veggie ALWAYS makes me feel better! "

      Vegeta sighed, " At least you can CONTROL your dreams... " he said with slight envy, then smirked and held out his

gift, " This, " Vegeta grinned, " Is my gift to YOU, Kakay. "

      " *GASP*! " Goku gasped with sheer glee, " OH BOY!! " he reached for the capsule only to have Vegeta hold it out of

his reach.

      " Shh! " Vegeta shh'ed, " Kakarrotto, this present, once uncapsulized, will be too BIG to fit within this one room.

Meaning you'll have to "unwrap" it outside. "

      " Hn...it sounds like a TRICK to me. "

      Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see a very wet-headed Chi-Chi watching them, " What happened to you? " Vegeta

sweatdropped, pointing to her wet head.

      " You can thank your half-Goku ouji-spawn for that. " Chi-Chi grumbled.

      Vegeta looked around the room for Vejitto and Gogeta and spotted them drinking egg-nog and munching on a variety of

cookies the ouji had baked earlier in the day. They held up their glasses of egg-nog and saluted Vegeta. He turned back to

Chi-Chi and smirked, " Well, I'm going to have to reward them for that. "

      " Are you. " Chi-Chi folded her arms, annoyed.

      Vegeta turned toward the front door, " Come Kakay, you want to see the AMAZING present I bought you, right? " he

said proudly.

      " YAY! Veggie presents just for ME! " Goku squealed, following him outside. He jogged up to Vegeta and smiled widely

at him, " Hey Veggie, after u are doing showing me my pretty present, Veggie's gotta come back inside so I can show Veggie

all the OTHER presents I got for u! "

      " You have MORE presents for-- " Vegeta said in shock, then smirked, " Well, you are a very generous peasant, aren't

you, Kakay? "

      " Heeheehee. " Goku giggled.

      The two saiyajins reached the edge of the sidewalk. Vegeta handed the capsule to Goku, who took the ribbon off of it

and prepared to toss it to the ground. The smaller saiyajin backed up while he did so. Goku tossed the capsule to the ground

to reveal a brand-new stretch-limo.

      Goku gasped with delight, " AAAAAAAAAAH!!! It's a LIMO!! HAHA! My very own LIMO! Oh WOW Veggie! " Goku bounced around

from different sides of the vehicle, " IT'S SO PRETTY!! " he zipped back over to Vegeta and glomped him, " OH **THANK YOU,**

VEGGIE-CHAN!!! "

      " Hee~~ " Vegeta face turned bright red as a dazed grin appeared on his face.

      " EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! " a scream pierced the air.

      " Wha? " Vegeta turned his head over his shoulder, still in a daze. Chi-Chi was standing in the doorway with a look

of pure shock on her face while pointing shakily at the vehicle, " Haha, Onna's SPEECHLESS that I got you such a wonderful

gift, Kakay-chan. "

      Goku plopped Vegeta down, " Isn't it a GREAT present Veggie got me, Chi-chan! "

      " It-it-it-it-it-it-IT'S **THE LIMO!!!** "

      " WOW Onna, you're SO observant! " Vegeta said in a mock-surprise way.

      " NO YOU CRAZY OUJI!! THAT'S THE LIMO FROM THE FUTURE!! YOUR SUPER-EVIL FUTURE-SELF GAVE GOKU A RIDE AROUND IN **THAT**

WHEN I FIRST MET THEM IN THE FUTURE!! " Chi-Chi screamed at him, walking up the two saiyajins.

      Vegeta paled for a moment, then laughed it off, " HAHAHA! Ah Onna, you're just trying to mess with my mind. "

      " No, this is the limo. " Chi-Chi tapped it, " I definately recognize it. "

      " Onna, there's no possible way it could be the same limo. Besides, it would have to be CONSTANTLY updated if it were

to last for an entire CENTURY. " Vegeta snickered.

      " ... " Chi-Chi just shook her head at him, " This is it Ouji. "

      " Well, if you're so positive Onna, tell me, who was driving the vehicle, me, or Kakay? "

      " Neither of you. It drove on its own. " she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

      " ... " Vegeta's pupils widened three times over and he became immensely quiet.

      Chi-Chi gasped, " Oh my God it drives on it's own, doesn't it? " she pointed to the limo.

      Vegeta slumped in place and fell back onto his bottom on the grass, " ... "

      " Ouji? " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him.

      Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched as he stared off into space.

      " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! CHI-CHAN COME LOOK! There's presents INSIDE the limo TOO! " Goku said excitedly, opening

one of the doors to the limo.

      Chi-Chi looked back at the now-shuddering Vegeta suspiciously, " Goku, I'm going to say a few letters and numbers and

I want YOU to tell me if THAT'S what it says on it's licence-plate. "

      Vegeta twitched again.

      " Oh-kay! " Goku dashed over and looked at the licence-plate.

      " Ready? "

      " Ready! "

      Chi-Chi cleared her throat, " K, A, K, Y, - 1, 0, 1. "

      " YAY! CHI-CHAN WINS! " Goku cheered, " WOW Chi-chan that was a-mazing! "

      " Thank you, Goku-san. " she smiled.

      Vegeta head tilted downward and he cupped his head in his hands, letting out a small worried whimper, " Eeehh.. "

      " Veggie? " Goku turned his attention to the ouji instantly at the sound of the little noise, " Oh VEGGIE! " he

teleported over to Vegeta and gave him a hug, " Veggie why are you sitting on the ground like that? I luv the beautiful car

you gave me. And there's so many presents inside it too! "

      " "Kaky-101" sounds more like a school course to me. " Chi-Chi said as she examined the licence plate.

      Vegeta tried to recompose his thoughts. He shakily stood up and took a deep breath, " I suppose...as long as I have

that Peasant-Repel that Bulma created, I should have no problems with that one possible future. Who knows, MAYBE it's

invention won't stop me from buying you nice things, or even stop us from going off into deep space, but it'll CERTAINLY stop

the kaka-germs from giving me that uncurable kaka-disease and that's all that really matters. " he nodded, " Right. "

      " That's the spirit, Veggie! Be optometrist! " Goku cheered.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " It's optimistic, Kakarrotto. "

      Goku grinned, " Yes it is! " he patted Vegeta on the shoulder. The ouji sweatdropped even larger. He took a package

out the limo, " Ooh! I'm taking this one inside with me! It's so shiny! "

      " Alright. " Vegeta said, then hit the button on the keys that caused the car to lock up. He put the keys back in his

pocket and walked past Chi-Chi, " After all Kakay, I'm sure it wilil be MUCH more enjoyable for you to open up all the

wonderful gifts I've made and bought for you AFTER those who would gawk at the sheer power of your new limo leave. "

      " Hmmph. " Chi-Chi snorted, following them back inside, " I STILL say that's the limo. " she grumbled, then thought

of something and mentally smirked as she went in, _::BUT, if my "Kaka-Pet" plan succeeds, then I won't have to worry about the_

_limo at all. Infact, once the Ouji's dummed-down enough, Go-chan and I could take him in the limo to get his flea & tick_

_shots. MAYBE I can even get him NEUTERED. HAHAHA, ahh, THAT will be a real treat! HAHAHAHAHAHA::_

      " --ah, Chi-chan? "

      " ahahahahaha-ah? " Chi-Chi froze in place.

      " Chi-chan you've been laughing man-i-acally for the past 5 minutes straight. Are u oh-kay? " Goku asked, worried.

      Chi-Chi's face flushed red with embarassment as she found she was still standing in the doorway and had at some point

during her mental laughter started to ACTUALLY laugh out loud, " Ah, heh-heh. Sorry. " she closed the door behind her.

      " NOW! " Goku bounced off to the middle of the room and sat next to Gogeta and Vejitto, " I will open one of the many

nicely-wrapped gifts little Veggie as bought for me in addition to the bee-yuu-ti-ful limousine!" he clasped his hands

together.

      " OOH! **I helped pick out THIS ONE! " Vejitto grinned, pointing to the box.**

      " Haha! Yeah I remember that present! " Gogeta poked the present.

      Goku ripped the wrapping paper to shreads and took the lid off the present and let out a squeal of pure joy, " EEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! VEGGIE-GLOVES!!! " he held up two Vegeta-ish gloves big enough to his hands, " Oh my goodness look how

KAWAII they are! " he put them on over his wristbands and happily flexed his fingers, " WHEE! "

      " It's supposed to be a very cold winter, I thought you could use something to keep your hands warm. " Vegeta smirked

as he held up his own gloved hands. Vejitto grinned and did the same.

      Goku looked over to his left to see Gogeta wearing two orange mittens, " EEE! Lookit Goggie's!! " he felt one of the

mittens, " SO KAWAII!! "

      " You have some too but they're probably still in the limo. " Gogeta smiled, " We bought some for you AND me! " he

pointed to the empty box and ripped wrapping paper his own mittens came in.

      " Aww, that is so sweet of both of me 'n Veggie's lil fusion-babies! " Goku said in awe, " And now I have more

presents for VEGGIE! "

      Gohan looked uneasy at the bags containing the packages. Chi-Chi grinned and held her hands out to take the gifts

from him, " I hope you know what you're doing. "

      " Oh Gohan of COURSE I do! " Chi-Chi said, then brought the bags over to Goku, " Here you are, Goku-san! "

      " Thanks Chi-chan! " Goku chirped, then pulled out the first package and handed it to Vegeta, " For VEGGIE! "

      Vegeta smirked and opened the present to take out a fuzzy orange sweater with the word "BEST" on the back in big

white letters, " "Best", huh? " he grinned, his ego feeling inflated, " Well that's a VERY NICE gift, Kakay-chan. " he

patted Goku on the shoulder.

      " Heeheehee. " Goku giggled, then turned around and pulled his gi and t-shirt up to reveal he had on an identical

sweater that read "Friends" on the back.

      Vegeta face-faulted, " Best.....frie--ohh. " he slapped himself on the forhead, " Curse my overactive-imagination. "

he looked back at the sweater, " ...well, it's not like we're going to be wearing them on the same day in the same place. "

      " If you're lucky. " Chi-Chi smirked.

      " Ahh, so Onna's got something plotted up in that little human-brain of hers, eh? " Vegeta snickered.

      " Yes, infact I do. "

      Vegeta went through the next several presents with a confused look on his face, the squeaky-toys, more

matching-clothes for him and his peasant, pet-diapers, and little accessories. It wasn't until he got to the litter-box that

he had decided what he thought was going on, " Kakay! You've bought me a PET! " Vegeta clasped his hands together, then

paled, " I hope you put airholes in the box for it to breathe. "

      " ... " Goku stared at him blankly, then burst into giggles.

      This time it was Vegeta's turn for his face to go blank, " ? "

      " Heeheeheeheeheehee, oh Veggie you're so SILLY! "

      " Well there's GOT to be a pet for ME, this all certainly isn't for Tama! " he snapped.

      Tama, Dr Brief's little black cat that usually sat on his shoulder, walked by them and noticed the new litter box and

proceeded to walk towards it.

      " HEY! " Vegeta held the litter-box up above the cat's head, " This is for MY pet and you already GOT one of these

for a Christmas present! " he pointed to a still-wrapped gift near the tree.

      " Meow. " Tama walked off towards the tree instead. Vegeta sat the litter-box back down.

      " He understands english unusually well. " Vegeta noted.

      " Many pets do. " Chi-Chi smirked.

      Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her.

      " Here Ouji. " she handed him another present, " THIS should clear things up. "

      Goku plopped behind Vegeta and gave him a warm hug. Kaka-germs that were to spread to Vegeta instead slid down the

ouji's gi and fell onto Goku's legs, now deep asleep.

      Vegeta opened the present and took it out. It was a large, rubbery-pink collar and leash. A very big collar and leash

infact, _::This is too big for a cat. And there's no way Kakarrotto could fit a dog big enough to fit this collar in one of_

_those little packages::_ his nervousness exploded once he flipped the collar over and saw the words "Veggie-chan" printed on

the side of it, " It's for...me. " he squeaked out, his tail's hair standing on end with fright. Goku picked up the collar

and promptly hooked it snuggly around the shocked little ouji's neck, then hooked in the leash as well.

      " Oh Veggie it looks so cute on you! " Goku gave the leash a light tug and Vegeta let out a yelp as his whole

possible kaka-pet future flashed before his eyes. The ouji instinctively burst into ssj2 and started twitching.

      " AND we also got you this nice little electric pet-fence so you'll be 'safe'. " Chi-Chi held out the other gift.

      Vegeta twitched, then let out a scream of terror at the top of his lungs, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " he stared scrambling to yank the collar off his neck.

      " Veggie? VEGGIE! " Goku said, worried, " Why is Veggie screaming?? Is it too tight? " he went to check the collar,

confused.

      " AHH AHH AHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Vegeta screamed in terror.

      " Oh NO! No Veggie don't scream! You're scaring me! " Goku frantically grabbed the little ouji and hugged him tightly

, " Don't Veggie, Veggie calm down PLEASE! "

      Vegeta nervously started to fiddle with the collar and smiled weakly with relief once he unhooked it and flopped to

the ground, " *WHEW*! " he shakily stood up, then sent a glare at both Goku and Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi only smirked back.

      " Why so scared, Ouji? I think you'll make the perfect pet for Goku-san. " Chi-Chi said in a mock-cheerful voice.

      " That's it. I'm outta here. " Vegeta said bluntly, then turned around and marched towards the front door.

      " Veh-gee? " Goku's eyes welled up with tears, confused and heart-broken.

      " Oh, Mommy you should not leave right now. " Vejitto said, worried as he stared out through one of the windows, " It

looks like there is a bli-- "

      " --I'm just going for a WALK, Vejitto. I'll be right back. " Vegeta snorted, then flung the front door open and

gawked to see a huge blizzard outside. He gulped

      " MommYYYYY~~ " Vejitto protested.

      " I'll, ah, I'll be fine. " Vegeta tried to convince himself.

      " But Toussan you will FREEZE out there! " Gogeta chimed in, equally as worried as the portara fusion.

      " I told you BOTH I'll be alright. Vegeta stomped outside and slammed the door behind him, " Saiyajins can handle

the cold just fine! " he nodded, then started to walk off.

      " Ooh, Bulma isn't gonna like this. " Gohan paled.

      " Goggie? "

      " ? " Gogeta blinked, then looked over his shoulder to see a worried-looking Goku.

      " Goggie can I borrow your nice warm mittens I promise to give them back! " Goku pleaded.

      Gogeta took the mittens off and cheerfully handed them to him, " Here you go, Kaasan! "

      " Thanks! " Goku chirped, then put them overtop his Veggie-gloves.

      " Goku-san you're not really going out there, are you?! " Chi-Chi gawked.

      " Of course I am. I have to save little Veggie now don't I? " Goku tilted his head at her.

      " He said he'll be oh-kay Goku! BESIDES, he's "immortal" anyway! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

      " Hai, but that does not mean little Veggies can't get hurt. " Goku frowned, " What if--what if Veggie seriously

hurts himself or freezes his soft little Veggie body so bad that he is stuck in a Veggie-tative state for the rest of his

existance!! " tears started filling up in his eyes again, " I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO MY SWEET LITTLE VEGGIE!! " Goku bawled

, then tried to calm down, " And that is why I must go SAVE him! " he said determindly.

      " BUT GOKU!! HE'S JUST THE **OUJI!!** " Chi-Chi shouted, glancing though the window Vejitto had pulled the blinds too.

      " But he's MY Ouji! " Goku pouted, " And I'm HIS peasant. And it's MY job to save my little Veggie and make up for

whatever I did to scare him so badly! " he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

      " GO-CHAN DON'T!! " Chi-Chi grabbed him by the sleeve, " IT'S DANGEROUS!! "

      Goku smiled warmly at her, " Do not worry Chi-chan. I'll be right back, WITH my Veggie. I PROMISE! " he grinned.

      Chi-Chi gulped and against protest by her own mind, let go of Goku's sleeve and watched him close the door and dash

out into the snow, " ...oh dear God. This is bad. "

      " Heehee, do not worry little Veggie! For here I come! " Goku chirped, then looked down and beamed at what he saw,

" AHH! Veggie-prints! " he pointed to the little foot-prints in the snow, " This'll be easy! I'm comin' little Veggie!! " he

shouted as he dashed off into the snow, following the footprints...

*****************************************************************************************************************************

10:01 PM 1/13/2004

END OF PART 4

Chuquita: I knew there would end up being a part 5 to this.

Vegeta: At least you were prepared for it this time.

Chuquita: (grins) That I am!

Goku: I think we missed the "Aunt" gag, Chu-sama. (looks up curiously at story)

Chuquita: (sighs) I know. (perks up) NEXT chapter I'll have that happen while Goku & Veggie out our in the snowstorm and

Raditsu and the fusions are still back at the house.

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) I still say the limo seems planned.

Chuquita: It actually wasn't. I didn't notice until right before I did that licence plate scene that I remembered future-you

and future-Son-kun had a limo. The licence plate letters are inspired by both how people try to squnch long words to fit

their plates sometimes and an alternate spelling of Son-kun's "Kakay" nickname that I've seen on fanfiction.net. "Kaky".

Goku: (tilts his head) So it's spelled Kakay but it's pronounced Kaky.

Chuquita: Hai. The 2nd a is silent in the nickname.

Goku: Ahhh!

Vegeta: (smirks) I have high hopes for this "Peasant-Repel" of Bulma's. So far I see no side-effects at all.

Chuquita: It washes off in water like kaka-germs do.

Vegeta: (shrugs) So? I just have to re-apply it after I shower.

Chuquita: Point made. (thinking outloud) I think I'm going to go right to "Veggietine's Day 3" after I finish this fic. I

checked the folder my fics are in and I was surprised to see last year's Valentine's day fic was written in APRIL.

(sweatdrops)

Goku: (chrips) April showers bring May flowers, little Veggie!

Vegeta: (nervous chuckle) Ah, heh-heh. Yeah.

Chuquita: (pulls out list of closest-to-being-written-very-soon fics) I think the order I'm gonna go in for the next several

stories is "Veggietine's Day 3", chitakeskaktoliveatcastleveggieditsufusionstrytosavesonchifindsoutabouthermom OR movie 8

parody (I have to decide which would better fit before the other), and kakawishestobeoujoforaday. I have other future fics,

but those 4 are the most immediate ones. (grins) I can't wait to get to the movie 8 parody! I have so many ideas in my head

that I've been accumulating for it since I decided to write one!

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) I dislike the damsel-in-distress-ness that movie outfitted me with near the end.

Chuquita: So? This is a PARODY. I can change that!

Vegeta: (perks up) (grins) Really?

Chuquita: Yup! I have quite a few gags about it though. (grins)

Vegeta: (pales) GAGS concerning my out-of-character "damsel-ness" near the end of the movie?

Chuquita: No, this occurs somewhere in the middle--the gag that is.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (bottom left eyelid twitches)

Chuquita: (to Son) Care to do the honors?

Goku: HAI! (beams) And now for the reviewer-replies!:

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Goodluck w/your work, I hope you do update "Interstellar" soon :)

To Afrodite: So glad you liked the giant kaka-germs! Hai, the rest of the gang did show up for Christmas. Heh, Bulma's gotta

protect Veggie against the kaka-germs, even if it means fighting one. :)

To Cathowl: Lol, twinkies! :D *thinks* I'm not sure how I got the original idea for Raditsu having the visions (He had it way

back in the chibi Veggie stories I wrote) but if I had to attribute it to anything it would be because of whichever type-3

saiyajin genes he happened to have inherited; remember how all the type-3 saiyajin in that village in "Mistaken Identity"

had psychic powers? And since Goku has some psychic powers himself--though his are more random and don't include seeing into

the future--I figure his brother would naturally have a few too. Raditsu just never trained any of his and when he has one

it's usually a memory-type thing while the power given to Bardock was more of an out-of-body experiance. Bardock never

interacted with anyone in his visions except for that one where he talked to Goku on Namek-sei. Ah, I've confused myself.

(sweatdrops) I hope that helped a lil though. I STILL haven't gotten to the "hair" part yet ^_^;; but I will next chapter.

Heehee, Ouji's funny. Glad he at least found a present for Kakarrotto. I wonder what it is?

To Eclipse: Thanks so much! In Veggie's dreams he sometimes subconsiously mixes in things that have happened while he was

awake. Chi-Chi bought Goku the red thong while they were on vacation, that's why it wasn't orange :) Heehee, Bulma only

freaks out at Yamcha when she's in that oh-no-if-I-lose-Vegeta-I'll-have-to-go-back-to--- state of mind :)

To Nuki: This chapter was big also ^_^;; This happens whenever I get many ideas for one story. Heehee, the Ditz. Wait'll some

of the other characters learn he can see into the future as well *grins*. Only Goku, Veggie, & the fusions know at this

point. I dunno why I did that w/Goku at the end of part 3's Corner ^_^;; Glad you like the chapter!

To Setsumi-san: Heh, I actually have a story on my future-fics list where Goku tries to learn Saiyago because he's the only

one out of all 5 saiyajins who doesn't know the native langauge. Wow! Interesting possible-future-predicting. I like it.

Still unsure of how the future for Goku & Veggie will turn out though.

To Nekoni: Heh, Goku has learned his lesson on eating mistletoe. The kaka-germs are fun to draw :D

To Callimogua: So happy you liked it! Raditsu's gotta watch his hair though, luckily he hasn't run into Bura in this chapter.

To Saiyajin-Neko: I like that Raditsu's been added too :) Goku has quite a few random powers :)

To BlackDragonFury: It was a little odd how not many characters freaked out at Chi-Chi being turned into an egg other than

Goten and her father. Piccolo TRIED to stop her, but I think everyone was too petrified that Buu was on the lookout. What I

was more surprised at was that she wasn't trying to find Goku in otherworld in addition to Gohan. I luved Veggie's twitchy

thing in movie 12! I took a whole bunch of screenshots throughout that movie when I was making that fic. I wanna make a

collage out of them and put it on deviantart when I'm done. It must've been an ego-bloater to have Goku finally call Veggie

by his title.

Vegeta: Not to mention slightly creepy given my situation.

Goku: Heehee, "Ouji-sama".

To TheDarkGuard: I've heard of that game yet sadly I do not have an SNES :( I have an nes but then long ago we got a genesis

after that (dunno why, I was little back then) I think I have a link to this page that has all this info on all the dbz games

though. (looks around for link)

Vegeta: Thank you for the warning on my gift. (has outfitted it with a letter V brander) I don't plan to use it on Kakarrotto

so all should be fine.

To RyukoVulpix: Ah, it's much longer than the last Christmas one ^_^;; "Jingle Bells" chapters on average were between 50 &

60, that's only a little over half the size of these last two chapters. Raditsu does have some traits he shares with his

brother, after all he's not living w/Veggie (when Veggie was evil) like he used to. Heh, Veggie did get to open his presents.

Vejitto and Gogeta both have their own germs, for some reason they haven't come up yet.

To Maria S.: Yup! I'm still going to do a redo fic. You know a couple people suggested "Til Death Do Us Part". I'll have to

go look at that one online (my other copy of it's on the old computer ^_^;; ) I think I remember what basically happened in

it. That was the one where Veggie first came up w/the "Kakay" nickname and pretended he was married to a pre-Kayka version of

her for a couple weeks because he was wanted by the Space-police. :)

To Maniacal Gargoyle Girl: Glad you liked it!

To mkh2: Giant kaka-germs would be fun to play with. :D Hope you get better soon!

To dglsprincess105: Heh, lucky for her she didn't pop up in this chapter then. There's going to be enough snow for dozens of

snowball-fights once the blizzard is over. A Veggie-plushie would be so much to play with. I hope they eventually DO come out

with them. Raditsu does luv those cookies :)

Chuquita: And that's the end of part 4!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) This felt long.

Chuquita: Actually it's shorter than the last chapter by a whole 6kb!

Vegeta: Really.

Chuquita: (waves to audiance) See you in part 5 everybody!

Vegeta: Bye.

Goku: Cheesecake!

Vegeta: (pulls a double-take) Wha??

Goku: BYE!!


	5. Into the storm l The limo saves the day!...

9:04 PM 1/14/2004

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbz ep #32 "Battle Power Times Ten! Vegeta's Great Transformation"

{Vegeta:} Sorry about that! I stepped on your legs by mistake and crushed them.

{Vegeta:} I think I'll step on your heart next.

{Vegeta:} This is the end, Kakarotto! Even if you manage to come back to life again, this planet will be gone!

{Goku:} It's a total loss. I never imagined he was so much stronger...I'm happy

there was a strong guy like this around...but it's no fun if I die! I'm so mad...!

{Vegeta:} Die!

*Goku blasts him in the eye*

{Goku:} So this is the end for me...

{Goku:} I don't even have the strength to pick my nose.

{Goku:} Do what you want to me...

{Vegeta:} Why you...!

{Vegeta:} Kakarotto! How dare you cut my face!

{Vegeta:} I'll crush you!

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: You STILL confuse me to no end. Of ALL the final thoughts you could possibly think of, the best you could do is

several random kaka-mood-swings and something about picking your nose?! (sweatdrops)

Goku: (points to his nose) But it was itchy, Veggie.

Future Goku: (pouts) Sadly this happened too long ago for me to re-member.

Chuquita: Welcome to part 5 everyone!

Goku: (confused) How could Veggie crush me by standing on my legs. (grabs Veggie's foot and holds it up while scratching

his head in bewilderment)

Vegeta: Let go of my foot!

Chuquita: Veggie was in oozaru form at the time. It apparently increases his power by 10.

Goku: Ahh! Like a kaio-ken with FUR! (starts taking Veggie's boot off)

Vegeta: AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING I HAVE A BARE FOOT UNDER THERE!! (tries to pull his boot back up)

Chuquita: I went through a couple scripts before finding this one. Even though it's back when Veggie was evil, I still like

Goku's random supposed last-thoughts.

Goku: (yanks off Veggie's boot and starts tickling his foot) (giggles) Heeheehee!

Vegeta: (trying not to laugh at being tickled. Foot starts twitching)

Goku: (chirps) I was sad :( then happy :) then pouty ;( then mad :( , Chu-sama!

Future Goku: Interesting use of emoticons!

Goku: Why thank u, future-self who is future-Veggie's oujo!

Future Goku: (smiles)

Goku: Care to tickle Veggie with me? (pops off Veggie's other boot)

Vegeta: (turns bright red) (shrieks) CUT THAT OUT!!!

Future Goku: (claps his hands together) I'd LUV to! (tickles Veggie's other foot, then starts to massage it)

Chuquita: (sniffs the air) Why does Veggie's feet smell like meat?

Goku: (shrugs happily) Who knows?

Past Goku: Gah-wah?

Chuquita: (smiles at Past Goku) And how are YOU doing today?

Past Goku: Poo!

Chuquita: (sniffs the air) (pales) Oh... (holds Past Goku out infront of Veggie) Hey Veggie? You know how to change diapers,

right?

Vegeta: Hahaheeheehee--wah? Yeah why--(notices Past Goku's smell) (bluntly) --NO.

Chuquita: But Veggie you know how to--

Vegeta: --if you get them to stop causing the bizarre sensation created by one of them tickling one foot and the other one

massaging, I'll THINK about changing the kaka-baby's diaper.

Chuquita: (grins) Really? (taps both Goku's on the shoulders) (whispers) Hey could you pause it for a moment so Veggie can

change Past Goku's diaper?

Both Goku at once: OH-KAY! (let go of Veggie's feet and plop each boot back on)

Vegeta: ... (cocks an eyebrow) That was almost TOO easy.

Chuquita: (hands kaka-baby to him) Here you go!

Vegeta: (looks down at kaka-baby on his lap, which is drooling and wagging his tail while wearing the stinky diaper) (turns

pale green) Ohhhhhhh...

Past Goku: (chrips) VEHDGEE!

Vegeta: (laughs nervously) Ah, heh-heh, yeah. "Vehdgee". (picks him up) Umm, yeah. You're a, a good little kaka-baby, huh?

Past Goku: (sees Veggie's arm and starts gumming it) AAAA!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I'm starting to think I should have stuck with the tickling and massaging peasants instead.

Goku: (holds up a pair off fluffy slippers) SLIPPERS, Veggie!

Future Goku: (holds up a little bottle) (sweetly) I can rub you're back for you as well, V-sama! I even have some body-oil!

Vegeta: (looks back at Past Goku who's still gumming his arm) ... (flatly) Come on kaka-baby, let's go change your diaper.

I've done this enough with Bura in the past to at least know how to change it. (walks off)

Chuquita: Thank you Veggie!

Vegeta: (walks back) Ah, where do I get the diapers?

Future Goku: (holds up box of diapers) Here you are, V-sama! (hands it to him)

Vegeta: (looks at diapers, kaka-baby, Future Goku, then Present Goku) (groans) HOW did I go from wanting to stomp his heart

out to THIS!

Goku: (happily) I luv u TOO, Veggie! (tail wags behind him)

Vegeta: (twitches) Somebody help me...

Summary: Christmas time is here again. While Goku and Chi-Chi go present-shopping for Veggie, the ouji himself is doing his

best to rid his home of every mistletoe inside it, which will be quite difficult since Bura keeps finding different places to

pop them up in. Meanwhile a confused Raditsu has to deal with his first snowstorm and snowball fight curtesy of Goku, Vejitto

, and Gogeta. But what happens when the snowstorm turns into a blizzard and traps both Goku and Vegeta outside of Capsule

Corp and unable to get back in? Will the two saiyajin be able to find some way to teleport back inside? Or will they end up

having the get through the night sharing each other's body-heat?

Chuquita: Ironic how when I finally get to the blizzard part we actually start to get one here. (looks outside at snow)

Goku: Heehee, i-ron-ee.

Vegeta: (off-screen) (sickened) OH GOD THE STENCH IN INCREDIBLE!! IT SMELLS LIKE ROTTEN MOLDLY BABY-FOOD AND--and--(faints)

*THUMP*

Future Goku: (clasps his hands over his mouth, embarassed) Oh dear...

Chuquita: Come on Son-kun, let's go help wake Veggie up. (gets up out of seat)

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY!

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " VEGGIE? VEGGIE!!! " Goku called out as he walked deeper and deeper into the snow-storm so thick he could barely see

anything a foot infront of him. And what was worse is the fact that the constant winds were starting to cover Vegeta's tracks

. Goku looked over his shoulder and gulped to see that Capsule Corp was no longer visible in the storm. He glanced at the

huge storm all around him and saw the snow was getting dangerously close to reaching his knees. Somewhere among all this snow

the little ouji was waddling along blindly, " If, if the snow is already up to my KNEES, then......**OH LITTLE VEGGIE WHERE**

**_ARE YOU!!!_** "

      " Hn.. " Vegeta rubbed the sides of his neck again, still shaking from the entire experiance of having that

pet-collar around it as he trudged slowly through the snow. Vegeta looked down and sweatdropped to see the snow almost

completely engulfed his legs and was slowly gaining on his bottom. Vegeta's tail twitched in fright as the snow got closer

and closer towards it.

      " Baka snowstorm. " he burst into ssj and continued walking. The slight charge of energy sent into his tail causing

it to twitch with fear further and it promptly wrapped itself around Vegeta's waist. The ouji cocked an eyebrow, " You must

be desperate if you're welling to do THAT on your own volition. " he said, then rubbed his hands together, trying to keep

warm. Vegeta sighed, " I guess it would help if I knew where I was going. Or at least could sense something from here! "

      Nango shuddered from the cold, then tried to snuggle tightly against the homemade gi-sash.

      " It's times like THIS when I wish I still had a scouter! At least with one of THOSE I would know which direction I'm

going in. " Vegeta groaned.

      " VEGGIE!! " a voice called out from far off behind him.

      Vegeta's tail instantly shot to alertness. Nango whapped Vegeta's stomach several times gaining the ouji's attention.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder.

      " VEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! "

      " GAH!? " Vegeta gawked, " What's Kakarrotto doing out here?! "

      Nango sent him a mental-message and Vegeta sweatdropped.

      Vegeta slapped himself on the forhead and groaned, " Oh dear God he's trying to "rescue" me. "

      " VEGGIE? " the voice said in surprise, hearing him over the winds.

      " Kuso! " Vegeta bit his lip, then continued on.

      Nango smacked him on the back.

      " Whadda you mean "Why aren't I going to let him find me"? You saw all those, those PET GIFTS for me! " he sputtered,

" I not going to end up as some, some KAKA-PET. Infact I REFUSE. " Vegeta snorted, " Doing tricks and going in litter boxes

and wearing pet-DIAPERS! HMPH! "

      Nango mentally rolled his eyes, " ... "

      The ouji sweatdropped at what his tail had just told him, " NO, it is NOT like me wanting to make Kakarrotto my

servant-maid at ALL! That's COMPLETELY different. "

      " ... "

      " Well I KNOW that, but I can't make him my oujo! If there was some platonic-title of some type that I could give the

big baka that would satisfy him I'd GLADLY do THAT! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " VEGGIE!! VEGGIE WHERE ARE YOU!! ARE YOU HURT? OH VEGGIE GIVE ME A SIGN IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!! " Goku's voice started

to get more and more worried.

      Vegeta frowned, then shook it off and folded his arms in a stubborn pout, " NO. I refuse to go back there and have

Kakarrotto outfit me with cutsy little pet-accesories. "

      " VEH-HEH-HEH-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! VEGGIE WHEREVER YOU ARE I AM SORRY! I AM SORRY YOU ARE SCARED AND SAD LITTLE

VEGGIE! PLEASE COME BACK!! " the voice broke out into panicked sobs.

      " Ohhh.. " Vegeta felt his heart ache, " Alright. I'm going after the big baka. " he grumbled, then started to turn

around only to find that he couldn't, " Eh?! " Vegeta looked down to see the snow now up to his waist and his bottom-half

stuck between the packed snow. The small saiyajin paled, " Oh boy...this is not good. " he took a deep breath, " KAKARROTTO!!

KAKARROTTO I'M OVER HERE!! " he shouted at the top of his lungs.

      " Veggie? " Goku squeaked out, looking around, " VEGGIE!! " he raced as fast as he could in the snow after the sound

he had just heard. The snow was slowly starting to pile almost past his own legs, " VEGGIE! MAKE A NOISE! ANY NOISE VEGGIE

JUST DO SOMETHING SO I CAN FIND YOU!! " he shouted, walking further into the snow that seemingly became taller and taller

the farther he went. Goku gulped. If the snow got past his chest, that would mean that with Vegeta's height the ouji would be

drowning in the snow by now. He dashed further on and froze when he saw a fuzzy brown appendage waving wildly in the air and

beckoning him closer, " AHH! VEGGIE! " Goku ran over to where the tail was, and, with the knowledge that pulling Vegeta's

tail didn't cause him much pain due to him training it, yanked the little ouji up out of the snow by it. Goku gasped at the

almost-blue saiyajin who had fallen onto his stomach in an attempt to pull his feet free, " OH NO!! " Goku shrieked, " MY

VEGGIE IS FROZEN SOLID! " he tapped Vegeta, who let out a small squeaky noise signaling he was still alive. Goku held him

tightly and pulled off his own orange gi-top, then put it over Vegeta's head and wrapped it like a blanket around the little

ouji, " There. " he smiled warmly, then started to sniffle, " Oh little Veggie...I'M SO SORRY!!! " Goku bawled, hugging him

tighter.

      " I-i-i-i-i-i-it's al...right, Kaka, ka, kakakaka, you big baka. " Vegeta spoke up through his chattering teeth,

" N--now which way is it back to the house? "

      Goku looked around, then paled, " I....I do not know, Veggie. "

      " Well then, just, back-track the way you came. " the smaller saiyajin suggested.

      " Hai. " Goku turned back around and started walking in the direction he was pretty sure he had come from.

      15 minutes later...

      " I-it's so cold. " Goku squeaked out, his legs had numbed by now and the snow was up to his stomach. Since this

would have been a fatal dose of snow for Vegeta given the ouji's height, Goku now had him on his back.

      " ...nn " Vegeta made a small noise, shuddering a bit.

      " Veggie? " Goku looked over his shoulder while still trudging along.

      " I see it, Kakarrotto...there's a light.. " Vegeta mumbled, his eyes half-open.

      " WAHHH! " Goku shrieked, " VEGGIE DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT VEGGIE! " he shook the little ouji on his back.

      " But it's warm..it feels so very warm, Kakay. " the ouji smiled, his grip on Goku's shoulders starting to fade, " I

don't want to be where it's cold anymore. "

      " YOU WON'T HAVE TO! I'LL FIND THE HOUSE VEGGIE I PROMISE! " Goku lifted him off his back and hugged Vegeta against

his chest instead, " Just stay awake oh-kay. I won't let my little Veggie die on me!! " panic started to grip him again,

" I KNOW Capsule Corp is around here SOMEWHERE! "

      " You're so optimistic, Kakarrotto. " the sleepy little ouji said as Goku continued onward, " If we don't make it,

I want you to know that I like you. "

      " Little Veggie I know that and I know we WILL make it as well! " Goku nodded, then paused to survey his surroundings

only to find all his surroundings looked exactly the same.

      " Kakarrotto I can't even feel my own body..unless there's someone around whose ki we can sense to teleport to...or

unless we find the house...we won't make it. "

      " Yes we WILL! The only reason Veggie is numb is because Veggie is much smaller than me and that means Veggie has

less body-heat than I do! " Goku explained, then thought for a moment, " I, could go compact oozaru if Veggie would like me

to, but it WOULD drain quite a bit of my energy. "

      Vegeta suddenly felt sick to his stomach, " Oh GOD, Kakarrotto. I can see the light again...it's coming closer. "

      Goku's pupils widened to the size of two saucers and he promptly burst into ssj4 and hugged Vegeta closer. The little

ouji snuggled into the fur, " Is that any better, Veggie? " Goku asked.

      Vegeta smiled weakly, " Much. "

      5 minutes later...

      " *thump*, *thump*, *thump*, *clank*! "

      " Ca-lank? " Goku blinked and pulled his foot away from the huge mound of snow he had almost walked into. He stared

at it and tilted his head, " Huh? " Goku reached out and with his numb hand wiped some of the snow away to expose a dark

window, " *GASP*! " he brushed away some more, " It's my brand new LIMO that Veggie gave me. " Goku grinned, " HAHA! Veggie

we're SAVED!! "

      " Wha? " Vegeta turned around slightly.

      " LOOK VEGGIE IT'S MY LIMO! " Goku squealed, then grabbed the ouji and held him out infront of him, " You can open it

, can't ya Veggie? "

      Vegeta slowly reached into his right-side gi pants pocket and pulled out a small keychain. He hit a little button on

it and a clicking noise instantly came from the limo, " It should be open now. "

      Goku hugged the ouji against his chest and reached for the door with his free arm. Goku squeezed the latch and pulled

it hard, causing the door--which was slightly frozen due to the snow--to open, " HAHA! Veggie we're gonna be oh-kay! "

      The little ouji smiled sleepily, " Good. "

      20 minutes later...

      " Local forcasters continue to be baffled by the sudden outburst of snow upon West City. It is recommended that all

citizens stay inside and avoid leaving their homes until further notice. " the radio announced as Goku sat down in the front

passanger seat of the limo while Vegeta paced back and forth in deep thought.

      " I can't believe I let YOU direct us! " the ouji groaned. He had a large blanket that he had bought for Goku around

him as he paced, " I must've truely been losing my mind. "

      " Veggie almost DIED on me TWICE. " Goku sniffled at the memory, " I was so SCARED for you!! " Goku, now back in

regular form, started to turn the heat up inside the limo.

      Vegeta looked down to see he still had Goku's gi-shirt on and flushed light red, " Ah, by the way, thanks for the use

of your ah, kaka-wear. " he pulled the shirt off and tossed it back to Goku. Vegeta squinted down at his own gi-shirt and

paled to see he was now covered in a healthy layer of kaka-germs again, " Ohhhh...and me without anything to wash them off

in! "

      " Aww, do not worry a-bout the kaka-germs little Veggie! They warmed you right up once you started gaining a better

consious-thought-pattern! " Goku chirped.

      " You do have a point. " Vegeta grumbled, " And it is warm in here. I spared no expense when I bought this thing. "

      " And that I am very grateful for little Veggie, " Goku said happily, " Be-cause if Veggie hadn't bought me the limo,

then we would have never had anyplace to stay in until it's done snowing! "

      Vegeta looked out the window and grimaced, " If it's EVER done snowing. " he looked at his surroundings. They had

broken open a few of Goku's still-wrapped presents to keep warm. Namely the blanket and the mittens. Vegeta sighed. He was

sure they were covered all around by at least 2 feet of snow by now, " Kuso, this is uncomfortable. " Vegeta glanced about

for something to do that wouldn't involve the larger saiyajin, then suddenly was hit with an idea and walked to one side of

the limo. He whipped out the remote and hit another button causing a coffee/hot chocolate dispenser to pop out of the floor.

The little ouji started to make some hot chocolate for himself while Goku listened in on the radio.

      " *thump*! "

      Goku blinked and looked down to see the blanket Vegeta had been covering himself with was laying on the floor beside

him, " O. Little Veggie you shouldn't take this off so soon it's still kinda chilly in he--- " Goku looked over his shoulder

and gasped to see Vegeta with his back turned sitting on a sloped ledge in an inground hot-tub sipping hot chocolate.

A machine stood off to the side cooking up another pot of hot chocolate, " Oh WOW! " Goku gushed.

      Vegeta's face instantly turned bright red in mid-sip of the hot chocolate.

      " My brand new limo has a HOT-TUB inside! " the larger saiyajin said excitedly, " WOW VEGGIE THAT'S AMAZING! "

      " Ah, heh-heh, I thought you might like it. " Vegeta laughed nervously, still bright red, " I ah, I left a cup of

hot-chocolate on the counter for you. " he shifted uneasily, changing the subject.

      Goku looked over at the counter the machine stood on to see another steaming cup sitting there, " Aww, thank u little

Veggie that is so very SWEET of you! " he clasped his hands together.

      " Heh. " the ouji said nervously and went back to focusing on his own cup.

      Goku glanced down at the floor to see the little ouji's close scattered around him, then smiled widely and started

stripping his own clothes off.

      " WAHHH! KAKARROTTO WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!? " Vegeta shouted.

      " I am going to go hot-tubbing with my little Veggie! " the larger saiyajin smiled, tossing his blue t-shirt to the

ground along with his wristbands.

      Vegeta quickly turned away from him and gulped, " I uh, I don't think it would be very safe for you to join me in

here, Kakarrotto. "

      Goku blinked, " Why not? "

      " B-b-b-because I ah, I, don't feel comfortable being naked in a hot-tub with you? " he stammered, blushing a

brighter red.

      " Why? " Goku asked innocently.

      " I JUST DON'T, ALRIGHT! " Vegeta shouted, squinting his eyes shut. He opened them and stared down at his hot

chocolate, then looked back up to see Goku standing not even a foot infront of him with a confused look on his face,

" AHHHHHH-HAH!! " Vegeta shrieked, setting his hot chocolate down and paddling wildly off to the other side of the tub. The

ouji panted heavily and gulped when he saw the remainder of Goku's clothes plopped along the floor of the limo as well,

" Oh dear God why must you test me this way!! " he wailed, slapping his hand over his eyes.

      " Little Veggie you forgot your cup. " Goku pointed to the ouji's hot chocolate while he held his own cup in his

other hand.

      " I'll go back to get it later. " Vegeta grumbled, then watched with slight suspicion as Goku settled down and leaned

his arms on the ledge of the hot-tub while Bibishii flickered about happily in the warm water, " Hn. _::It doesn't look like_

_Kakarrotto's going to come over here and try to get me to play something with him. I suppose if he just sits over there I'll_

_be fine. AND just think of all the kaka-germs that we're washing away by sitting in the water:: _he thought to himself and

smirked. Vegeta took a deep breath and dunked himself under the water to clear off any kaka-germs on his head, then

resurfaced, " Heh, I feel lighter already! "

      " Careful....careful... " Bulma repeated to herself as she slowly raised the beaker full of the remaining

Peasant-Repel up over a mixing bowl.

      " *BOOM!!* " a cloud crash of snow exploded from high above.

      " WAHH! " Bulma shrieked as the beaker in her hands slipped out and crashed to the ground. Her pupils shrunk two tiny

dots, " Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no OH NO!! " she said weakly. The peasant-repel was now splattered all over the floor as only

one thought couldn't help but cross through her mind, " Vegeta. " Bulma squeaked out, " Oh Vegeta. " she shakily backed up,

" CURSE YOU STORM! " she shook her fist up in the direction of the snow. Bulma quickly started to clean up the peasant-repel

while trying to think of a way to fix the situation she was now in, " AH! I'll just go get Vegeta and, and have him make some

more of that tail-gas. Sure. If I can make this repel-solution ONCE, I can do it again. " she laughed confidently, then

grabbed an empty bottle and dashed up the stairs, " VEGETA? VEGETA I NEED TO SEE YOU FOR A MOMENT! "

      " WHADDA YOU **MEAN** VEGETA'S OUT IN THAT TERRIBLE STORM!!! " Bulma yelled angrily at Yamcha, who stood there holding

his arms out infront of him for defensive purposes.

      " He, he just ran out that's all. " Yamcha said, nervous.

      " Listen you, " Bulma narrowed her eyes, " I know Vegeta likes to take things to the extreme but he wouldn't go out

in a BLIZZARD without a REASON! "

      " I'm sorry Bulma. "

      Bulma turned around to see Gohan twiddling his thumbs, " Gohan?! "

      " The, the gifts that Kaasan and Toussan bought for him, it was part of one of Kaasan's plans and, well the idea of

winding up as Toussan's pet scared Vegeta so bad he just, ran out. " Gohan laughed nervously, " BUTTOUSSANWENTAFTERHIMSOHE-

-SHOULDBEOHKAY!! " the demi-saiyajin quickly added.

      Bulma gawked, trying to take in everything Gohan had just said. Gohan quickly zipped back over to the other side of

the room with the majority of the group, " You guys SCARED him into LEAVING?! "

      " Actually I'm pretty sure it was the pink dog-collar and leash that drove him off. " Raditsu spoke up, unaware of

Bulma's temper, " Vegeta HATES the idea of being controlled. It's some subconsious side-effect of us all being enslaved by

Freeza for so long. He mostly grew up like that, that's why he likes being independent so much. "

      " Well, that's all well and good but HOW DO WE GET VEGETA BACK IN HERE!! " Bulma exclaimed, " HE COULD BE FREEZING

TO DEATH OUT THERE AND SO COULD SON-KUN!! "

      " I say we just start blasting until we find 'um! " Launch, currently in blonde-hairred mode, zipped over to her,

" It's getting too boring in here anyway and Goku's our friend! It's our job to save him and the little guy! " she cocked

her weapons.

      Tenshinhan sweatdropped, " Launch I don't think you know exactly how cold it is out there. "

      " Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll just come back? " Kuririn suggested, " After all with Goku out there he's sure to

find Vegeta and get back here easy. "

      Bulma sent a death-glare at him, " And just HOW LONG have they been gone for? "

      Kuririn paled, " Ah, about 45 minutes. "

      " FOURTY-FIVE MINUTES?! " Bulma gasped in horror, then bopped Kuririn over the head, " YOU DOLT! NORMAL PEOPLE CAN'T

LAST IN FREEZING-COLD WEATHER FOR MORE THAN A HALF HOUR WITHOUT DEVELOPING HYPOTHERMIA! "

      " Bulma they ARE saiyajins. You know how tough Goku is. " Yamcha tried to console her.

      Bulma watched him, then turned back to Raditsu, " Well?! "

      " Huh? " Raditsu tilted his head.

      " You're a saiyajin, can Goku and Vegeta last this long out there? " Bulma asked him, watching intently.

      " I'm not really sure. Vegeta and I never purged that many cold planets, and Bejito-sei's weather is usually pretty

warm all year round, like in late-spring and sum-mer. " he tried to pronounce the last season, " We have a very short winter

there. "

      " ... " Bulma's bottom left eyelid twitched, " Oh Vegeta... " she said, worried, then suddenly bolted to attention,

" AH-HAH! Vegeta's cell-phone! I can call him to find where he is! Then hack into the satelite system our cell-phones use and

track the signal to exactly where it's coming from and build a snowplow to get to him! " she said detemindly, " YEAH! "

      " Oh boy here we go again with the mad-scientist thing. " Oolong rolled his eyes only to have Bulma bop him on the

head as well.

      " HEY! I'M TRYING TO SAVE MY HUSBAND YOU LITTLE PIG! " she snapped, then whipped out her own cell-phone and

speed-dialed Vegeta's number. Bulma took a quick breath of nervousness, " Please Vegeta, pick up! "

      " *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*, *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*, *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*!! "

      Bulma's face instantly lit up as she heard the sound of Vegeta's cell-phone ringing in the room behind her, " The

kitchen! " she whipped around and ran into that room, " HA! And you people said he went outside! " she laughed in their faces

, then flung open the door and went pale when she saw Vegeta's navy blue training outfit hanging over the side of one of the

chairs, his cell-phone sticking out of the pants-pocket, " W--what are Vegeta's clothes doing here, and without him in them?

" she gasped, " DON'T TELL ME HE RAN OUT OF HERE **NAKED?!** " Bulma yelled, disbelieving the idea herself.

      " No, actually he was wearing the little blue gi Toussan gave him. " Gohan said.

      Bulma blinked, " Little blue GI?! HOW did Goku get him to wear--oh NEVERMIND! " she brushed the idea aside, then

collapsed into the chair with Vegeta's things hanging over it, exhausted, " Ohhhhh, Vegeta what am I going to do now? " she

groaned, at a loss for ideas.

      " *CLOMP*CLOMP*CLOMP*CLOMP*CLOMP*CLOMP*COMP* " the sound of suction-cups on the stairs was suddenly heard out in the

living room. Bulma and the others rushed out just in-time to see Chi-Chi decending the stairs wearing what looked like about

8 layers of winter-clothing, a pair of Goku-sized snowboots with socks stuffed in them to keep her feet from flying out, and

two skiing poles used to help turn while skiing.

      " I was sorta wondering what happened to her. " Kuririn sweatdropped.

      " Heehee, nice outfit Chi-Chi. " Vejitto chuckled.

      " Why thank you, demi-Ouji. " Chi-Chi said as she walked past him, not getting that he was joking.

      " Okaasan what are you doing? " Gohan laughed nervously, " I mean, I think I know what you're planning on doing, but

please say you're not-- "

      " **--I'm GOING TO SAVE GOKU-SAN! " Chi-Chi whipped out a mega-phone and announced to the group, " And, possibly the**

Ouji if I happen to see him. " she mumbled.

      " CHI-CHI THAT'S CRAZY!! " Yamcha exclaimed.

      " Yeah you'll get a lot colder a lot quicker than Goku would! " Kuririn added, worried.

      Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips, " How do YOU guys know? EVERYTIME I go to try and save Goku-san and Gohan from

some terrible danger YOU always stop me! You stopped me the first time, then the spaceship "supposedly" wouldn't WORK the

second time, the third time you stopped me again, and the FOURTH time I got turned into an EGG! "

      " Heeheehee. " Gogeta let out a few giggles, then paused when Chi-Chi quickly looked around for the source of the

laughter.

      " Well this isn't an evil monster we're fighting this time, it's the ELEMENTS! And if there's one thing I'm very used

to with living at Mount Paozu in the winter is that it gets VERY COLD. " Chi-Chi stubbornly stated, then walked up to the

front door.

      " Ah, Kaasan-- " Gohan spoke up.

      " Not now Gohan honey, Mommy's going to save your father. " Chi-Chi turned the doorknob.

      " But Kaasan the snow it's-- "

      Chi-Chi opened the door to find snow tightly packed infront of the entire doorway.

      " --getting entirely too high to...leave the building. " Gohan finished.

      The others sighed with relief.

      " Hmm, fine then. " Chi-Chi slammed the door shut, " This place has dozens of floors, I'll just find an elevator and

keep going up until I get to a floor that's above the snow. Then I'll leave through a window. " she decided.

      Gohan sweatdropped as he watched her climb back up the stairs, then ran after her, " OKAASAN!! WAIT UP! "

      " Mmm...ya know Kakarrotto, this isn't too bad. " Vegeta sighed happily as he leaned against the side of the hot-tub,

" Not bad at all. Infact it's sort of refreshing. "

      " Heeheehee. " Goku giggled, then flicked some water at him, causing the ouji to sweatdrop.

      " I stand corrected. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " ...Veggie? "

      " Hm? " Vegeta glanced over at him.

      " I'm, I'm sorry Veggie. " Goku twiddled his thumbs, " I'm sorry about the whole "kaka-pet" thing. I promise not to

do that sort of thing to little Veggie ever again. "

      " You're forgiven, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta nodded, " I know it wasn't entirely your fault, and probably most of Onna's

doing. "

      " If, there's anything I could do for Veggie to make it up to him-- " the larger saiyajin trailed off.

      The little ouji smirked and spun the headband that went to the servant-maid uniform around on his finger.

      Goku paled and sunk deeper into the water, " I was thinking more along the lines of a large box of treats. Hahahaha!"

he laughed nervously.

      Vegeta pouted and tossed the headband over his shoulder, " Hmph. "

      " ...so, is there anything I can do for Veggie that would not require me being Veggie's servant-maid? " Goku smiled

weakly.

      " If you could get us back to Capsule Corp that would be helpful. "

      " Would it also repay Veggie for the un-fortunate psychological damage me and Chi-chan have accidentally caused

little Veggie? "

      " No. " Vegeta said bluntly.

      " Oh. " Goku frowned, then perked up, " HEY! Why about if I give Veggie a HUG! "

      " WHOA! NO NO NO NO!! " Vegeta screamed as he wildly flaired his arms out front of him. The larger saiyajin's eyes

instantly filled with tears. Vegeta sweatdropped, " I mean, I will ah, gladly except a hug from you as soon as we're both

DRY and CLOTHED. "

      Goku tilted his head and chirped, " OH-KAY! "

      Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed with relief, then opened them to find he was suddenly sitting on one of the chairs

in the limo and back in his little blue gi, " Wha?! " a look of complete confusion settled over him.

      " VEGGIE! " a voice squealed beside him and tackled the ouji to the floor, hugging on tightly.

      Vegeta looked up to see Goku also back in his gi and both of them no longer wet, " Wha--HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! "

      " Do WHAT, little Veggie? " Goku blinked.

      " Oh NEVERMIND! " Vegeta exclaimed, " Maybe we can try and, ungh! Drive out of here. " he tried to squeeze out of the

hug, then flushed red when he noticed it was tighter than usual, " Kakarrotto. " he said flatly.

      Goku happily let go of him as if translating the tone of voice completely. Vegeta walked up to the driver's seat and

sat down. He turned the key and tried to put the car into drive.

      " Kakarrotto you might wanna come up here and buckle up, once we DO get going it's going to be a VERY bumpy ride. "

Vegeta pushed a button that sealed the top of the hot-tub so they wouldn't get drenched in water. Goku hopped back into the

passanger's seat and put his seat-belt on.

      " Ready when you are, little Veggie! " Goku grinned and saluted him.

      " ALRIGHT! LET'S GO! " Vegeta put it into the drive and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The wheels spun rapidly,

though due to the large amount of snow, had no traction to move on, leaving the car literally running in place. Vegeta peeked

through the window to see this and took his foot off the gas. He put it back in park, " Hn. Looks like I'm going to have to

go put the big wheels on. THEY could probably get this thing moving. " the ouji opened a compartment in the limo and pulled

out a capsule, then tossed it to the ground to reveal four huge tires. He picked one up and headed for the door, " I'll be

right back Kakarrotto, I'm just going to switch the tires. "

      " WAHHHH! VEGGIENO!! " Goku shrieked and lundged at him, knocking the smaller saiyajin to the ground before he could

get the door open.

      " *OOF*! KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta twitched, pulling the tire off his head, " What do you think you're doing? "

      " NO VEGGIE! If you go out there you'll freeze to DEATH! Just like you almost did last time! " Goku wailed.

      " I'm not going out there to DIE, I'm going out there to SWITCH TIRES. "

      " WELL I WON'T LET YOU!! " he bawled, " VEGGIE YOU'RE TOO SMALL AND YOU DON'T HAVE **ANY** WINTER CLOTHES ON YOU'LL

FREEZE AND I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU!! "

      The ouji sweatdropped, his face turning bright red as he dislodged his leg from Goku's grasp, causing the crying

saiyajin to fall onto his belly, " Fine. I won't go out there. "

      Goku smiled gratefully.

      " You got any better ideas? " Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes.

      Goku's face went blank, " ...not really. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " OH! JI-CHAN AND GOGGIE! " Goku exclaimed, clasping his hands together, " Veggie we can mentally contact Ji-chan and

Goggie, then have them power up high enough for us to sense them from here and teleport! "

      The ouji's eyes widened in surprised, " Impressive, Kakarrotto. "

      " Impressive enough for Veggie to give me the Christmas-gift of being Veggie's ~*oujo*~? " the larger saiyajin

grinned widely.

      Vegeta yelped and his cheeks turned bright red, " Ah, not THAT impressive. "

      Goku pouted, " Ohhhh... "

      " Okaasan you don't have to do this! " Gohan pleaded as Chi-Chi stood on-top of the Capsule Corp roof looking out

over the snow. Instead of the two skiing poles she now wielded a very large shovel.

      " Gohan do you want to save your Toussan from freezing to death or NOT! " she stomped her foot.

      Gohan sweatdropped, " It's not that at all, I just don't think it's safe for you to be out here right now. "

      " HA! " Chi-Chi scoffed, " KINTO'UN! " she shouted upward. The little orange cloud came racing down to greet them.

Chi-Chi hopped ontop of it, " Alright Kinto'un! Let's do some digging! And the first sign of Goku you see you tell me,

oh-kay? "

      The little cloud nodded and sped off, searching for Goku. It suddenly screeched to a halt at one point above the

heavy snow.

      Chi-Chi beamed, " This is it? Goku's right below us here? Is that what you're trying to say? "

      The cloud settled down into place.

      " HAHA! " Chi-Chi cheered and rubbed kinto'un, " I knew I always liked you! " she grinned, then started to dig.

      Gohan groaned as he fell back onto his behind, watching her digging through the snow, " Ohhh, I can't believe this. "

      " GOHAN GRAB YOUR COAT AND A SHOVEL AND COME HELP YOUR MOTHER!! " Chi-Chi shouted at him.

      Gohan twitched, then shook his head and walked back down the steps to get the items, " Why me. "

      " Hahahaha! " Vejitto laughed at the tv-screen while Gogeta sat next to him stuffing his face. Bulma had run back to

the lab to create some sort of ultra-heating-device to melt away the snow. Raditsu reached for another handful of popcorn

only to suddenly be tackled to the ground by Bura, bound, gagged, and slowly dragged away by the tail.

      " MMMPH!! " the largest saiyajin shook about, trying to get the fusions attention.

      " *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*! " both Vejitto and Gogeta blinked in confusion at the sudden sound of something

big and heavy being lugged up the stairs. They glanced over the couch and gasped to see Bura dragging Raditsu up them.

      " HEY! " Vejitto snapped, " LET GO OF DITSU-SAN RIGHT NOW!! " he started to jump over the couch.

      _::**JI-CHAN**!!::_

      " Huh? " Vejitto blinked, " Toussan? "

      _::Ji-chan, Goggie can you hear me?::_

      " Ahh! Kaasan we can hear you just fine! " Gogeta chirped, " But Bura's dragging Ditsu-san up the stairs and we gotta

stop her bee-fore she takes him hostage! "

      _::*GASP*! Bura has stolen my niichan!!:: Goku gasped, _::We have to stop her before she seriously frightens niichan!__

_He is so naive of how Earth works!::_

      _::KAKARROTTO!:: a deeper voice shouted mentally around the fusions, _::WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT PROBLEMS TO WORRY ABOUT__

_HERE BESIDES YOUR BROTHER'S PREDICAMENT!!::_

      " Mommy! You're alive! " Vejitto cheered.

      " I just KNEW you'd find Toussan, Kaasan! " Gogeta clasped his hands together.

      _::Aww, thank u little fusion-babies 'o mine!:: Goku said, touched, _::Why Veggie had almost been DROWNED in snow when__

_I found him! But then we found my limo that Veggie left out here and we're inside it now so we're safe::_

      Vegeta sweatdropped, _::Vejitto, Gogeta, just listen. We're going to teleport out of here but in order to do so, we_

_would need a ki to teleport TO, correct?::_

      " Hai! " Gogeta nodded.

      _::Well we can't sense anything outside this snow, so what we need you both to do is power up as much as possible_

_until we can sense you. I'll signal you when to stop. Ready?::_

      _::Ready!:: both fusions said at once and they burst into ssj, then ssj2, then ssj2½..._

      _::--THAT'S ENOUGH!:: Vegeta's voice shouted. He grabbed Goku's arm and prepared to teleport._

      Both fusions paused, then grinned to see Goku and Vegeta appear infront of them. They powered down and cheered.

      " TOUSSAN! KAASAN! " Vejitto exclaimed happily as Gogeta promptly glomped each one.

      " WE BOTH MISSED U SO MUCH! " Gogeta gushed, currently latched onto Goku, who cheerfully patted the fusion on the

head.

      " Aww, we missed you too! " Goku smiled.

      Vejitto powered up, " And NOW, to save Raditsu-san! "

      " HOORAY! " Gogeta zipped back over to him.

      " I have not forgotten that embarassing sit-u-ation Bura put us through last Christmas and I will not allow her to

put Ditsu-san through it as well! Even if she DID give us cookies! " Vejitto said, determind.

      " Yeah, and, and they weren't even GOOD cookies... " Gogeta added, then thought for a moment, " Although they were

pretty crunchy... "

      " GOGGIE!! " Vejitto sweatdropped, then started to climb the stairs, " Let's go! "

      " RIGHT! " Gogeta powered up as well and followed his brother up the stairs.

      Goku turned to Vegeta, " Well, now what Veggie? "

      " NOW, Kakarrotto, I'm going to take a shower--thereby washing off any remaining kaka-germs--and take a nap. "

      " Oooooh, can I come too? " the larger saiyajin chirped, wagging his tail.

      Vegeta stared at him and sweatdropped, " Whadda you think? " he said flatly, folding his arms.

      Goku whipped out one of his towels from home and wrapped it around himself, then grinned.

      " ... " Vegeta twitched, " The answer is **NO, Kakarrotto! "**

      Goku's shoulders slumped and the towel fell to his feet, " Ohhhhh. " he said, then perked up, " Well can I at least

NAP with Veggie? "

      " NO!!!! "

      " Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm! " Bura hummed to herself as she continued to brush Raditsu's hair while pressing down on his

tail just gently enough to keep him from getting up but not enough to give him any harsh pain. Raditsu snorted and folded

his arms as he lay on his stomach.

      " There is no way you can be related to Vegeta. " he muttered.

      " Aww, of course I am! You're so silly, Hair. " Bura said as she continued to use her big brush on him. She had

pulled Raditsu's hair into a ponytail by using a very large bow and was currently in the middle of brushing it out.

      _::Maybe I should just blast off that end of my hair with a ball of ki, saiyajin hair DOES grow back instantly into_

_place....but do I really want to part with it?::_ Raditsu briefly wondered.

      " You're lucky, Hair. I used a lot of my creativity on decorating for Christmas or else I would've done something

MUCH more elaborate! Your hair's so thick and pretty and long! Just like Rapunzel from the fairy-tales! " Bura hugged a clump

of his hair for a moment, then went back to brushing, " A mean ol' witch locked her in a tower and she used her long long

hair as a rope for people to climb up and save her! "

      Raditsu prepared to ki-blast his hair in half, then frowned and chickened out, _::Oh what am I doing, I can't cut off_

_my hair. I love my hair::_ he sighed in minor-defeat.

      " You know what would look really pretty? " Bura spoke up, " If I ~curled~ it~! "

      " Uh-huh. " Raditsu sweatdropped, then tried to push himself off the floor, " Ah, you think I can get up now? "

      " I'm not done yet! " Bura shouted.

      Raditsu let out a snort and re-folded his arms, " Kuso, where's Vegeta when I need him! " he grumbled.

      " *BLAM*!! " the door to Bura's room was suddenly knocked down and two figures appeared in the doorway.

      " We saw what you did, Bura! We are here to stop you! " Vejitto pointed at her.

      " And save our uncle, Raditsu-san! " Gogeta added.

      Bura blinked, " Raditsu-san? OH! You mean HAIR! " she grinned and motioned to Raditsu.

      " Gogeta, Vejitto. Hi. " Raditsu sweatdropped, " You think you could get her foot off my tail? I think he's starting

to go numb. " he pointed to his tail, who was only wafting about half-awake.

      " *GASP*!! BURA THAT IS TERRIBLE! " Gogeta grabbed her and set her down away from Raditsu's tail. Raditsu felt a

huge sudden relief of pain and staggered to his feet.

      Raditsu instantly reached for his tail and looked it over, " Oh man, I thought she crushed it. " he laughed nervously

in relief that it was still in one piece. He turned to her and folded his arms, " I oughta teach you a lesson in STEALING

other people! " Raditsu shouted at Bura, only to hear two sets of giggles suddenly come from behind him. Raditsu sweatdropped

and looked over his shoulder at the fusions, " What are YOU laughing at? "

      " Nothin' Aunt Ditsu! " they both chirped at once, then quickly covered their mouths at the sight of Raditsu's shock

and sudden death-glare, and after started giggling through their hands.

      Raditsu glanced down at his hair past where the bow was tied and yelped, " WAHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SPIKES!! "

      " Your hair looks very pretty once it's brushed out, Hair! " Bura chirped.

      Raditsu twitched, then ripped the bow out of his hair and wildly shook his head back and forth.

      " AHH! HAIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'LL RUIN ALL MY WORK!! " Bura shrieked in horror.

      After several more shakes Raditsu's hair spiked out back into place, " Ahh, now that's better. " he grinned, " I'll

say this much, it definately looks cleaner then it did. "

      Bura lamely held up the brush which was now covered in dirt from all the stuff she had brushed out of his hair,

" Don't you ever bathe? "

      Raditsu laughed nervously, " Ahh, I'm not exactly sure how they do that here. Usually I'd just wash off in a river or

something but they're all frozen over now. "

      " Like Kakarroujo without the tub. " Bura groaned.

      " Tub? " Raditsu cocked an eyebrow.

      Bura lept back, " WAHH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A BATHTUB IS!? "

      " No... " Raditsu said slowly, confused.

      " EEW! OOH, YOU GET OUT OF HERE HAIR AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE WASHED YOURSELF OFF! " Bura yelled at him.

      Raditsu shrugged, " Come on, ah, fusions. " he said to Vejitto and Gogeta as he turned to leave the room.

      " Kay! " they chirped and followed him outside Bura's room.

      Raditsu paused an whipped around to face them, " And, don't ever call me "Aunt" again, got it? " he said, slightly

annoyed with a reddish blush of embarassment on his face.

      " Hai! " Vejitto chirped.

      " You got it, UNCLE Ditsu! " Gogeta grinned and gave him a thumbs-up.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " You and her make me glad I don't have children. "

      " Aww, I bet you'd make a GREAT Toussan someday, Uncle Ditsu! " Vejitto said happily.

      Raditsu sighed and turned back around, then decended the stairs, " Uh-huh. "

      " Ahhhhhh... " Vegeta sighed happily as he scrubbed his arms of any dirt, grime, and kaka-germs, " It's so nice to be

back home in a safe, non-kaka enviornment. "

      " Veggie? " a little voice called out.

      " GAH! " Vegeta nearly fell over in the shower. He sweatdropped, " KAKARROTTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE! " he

poked his head out from behind the shower curtain and face-faulted once he saw Goku plopped down on the floor in the bathroom

just a few feet away from him with an over-concerned look on his face.

      " I tried to take a nap but I kept having horrible nightmares about little Veggie freezing all alone in the cold cold

snow so I came to give Veggie some protection and moral support. " the larger saiyajin's eyes shimmered with worry.

      " Kakarrotto, I'm not going to freeze in the SHOWER. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " You will if you run out of hot water! " Goku pointed out.

      " The only way I will run out of hot water is if I spend it all WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!! " he exclaimed.

      Goku's eyes filled with tears, " Oh Veggie.... "

      " Imsorry! " Vegeta quickly said, quickly quieting Goku back down, " I've just been under some stress lately,

Kakay. You know, with the nightmares I've been having, and the whole "kaka-pet" incident, and then that freaky

twilight-zone-ish coincidence with the limo and Onna. It's a little much. "

      " Poor Veggie's brain is hurting? " Goku gasped.

      " Uh-huh. But you know what would make make my brain feel better? "

      Goku's eyes widened into two big sparkily blobs.

      Vegeta's face flushed red, _::Suddenly I feel twice as naked as I actually am...::_ he twitched, " Leaving the room,

Kakarrotto. "

      " Huh? "

      " I can't feel comfortable cleaning myself with YOU in the same room, oh-kay, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta's face turned

a brighter red.

      " Why? "

      " BECAUSE it's an association my BRAIN can't DEAL WITH! " he exclaimed.

      Goku shrugged cluelessly and waddled out of the room.

      " ... " the little ouji watched him closely.

      " ... "

      " AND LOCK THE DOOR ON YOUR WAY OUT! "

      " *click*! " the sound of the door closing and locking caused a sigh of relief from the small saiyajin in the shower.

      Vegeta shook his head and reached for the shampoo bottle, " Kakarrotto. " he sighed.

      " YesVeggie? "

      Vegeta froze in place and quickly glanced to his left to see Goku's head sticking through a little window near on the

upper side of the wall that Vegeta was sure he had closed, locked, and drawn the curtain over before he even turned the water

on, " WAHHHHHHHH!! " the ouji shrieked and yanked the curtain behind him infront of his privates as he shook the fist with

the shampoo bottle in hand at Goku, " KAKARROTTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR MY PRIVACY!! "

      " Veggie called me so I came. " Goku blinked.

      " I DIDN'T CALL YOU I JUST HAPPENED TO SAY YOUR NAME OUTLOUD!! "

      " ...why? "

      " OOH, GET OUT OF HERE!! " Vegeta prepared to chuck the bottle at Goku only to see the larger saiyajin suddenly

no longer there. Vegeta stared blankly for a moment, then let go of the curtain and groaned, " I gotta get some sleep, I'm

starting to crack up. "

      " HEE-YAH! HEE-YAH! " Chi-Chi shouted as she dug deeper downward through the snow while standing on kinto'un, " COME

ON GOHAN! PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT! YOUR TOUSSAN'S DOWN THERE FREEZING TO DEATH!! "

      Gohan groaned and put his shovel into the snow again, " Why me. " he mumbled again.

      " HURRY UP ALREADY GOHAN! YOU SHOVEL LIKE BURA!! " she shouted only to have the snow suddenly shake above her and

part of the wall to give way and cover her head in a huge snowball. Chi-Chi twitched, " I hate snow. "

      " Heehee, heeheehee. " Vegeta suddenly paused to giggle as he stood in the hallway. The ouji's face went blank at why

he had just burst into giggles, then smirked, " I wish I knew what that was about. " he ran his kaka-germ-less hand through

his kaka-germ-less shampooed/conditioned/blow-dried hair and grinned. Vegeta adjusted the red robe he was wearing and waddled

into his room. The ouji closed the door and tiredly flopped onto his kaka-germ-less bed, " Ahhh... " he slowly closed his

eyes and fell into a deep sleep...

      _:::" V-sama? "_

_      " Hm? " Vegeta opened his eyes. He was still laying in the same spot he had been not even a few minutes ago. The ouji_

_glanced over to see Goku standing there in the servant-maid outfit. The ouji grinned, " Ahhh! Kakay! You look WONDERFUL! "_

_he beamed._

_      " Thank you, V-sama. " the larger saiyajin curtsy'd._

_      Vegeta sweatdropped, " This must be another dream, huh? "_

_      " Here V-sama. " Goku held out a can of Pepsi, " For you. " he said sweetly and sat down on the bed beside him._

_      " How nice of you, Kakay. " Vegeta smirked and cracked open the can, then took a sip, " So? I'd wager you're here to_

_make up for the grief I was put through earlier in the story? "_

_      Goku laughed, " Partially, I suppose. Candy? " he whipped out a candy bar._

_      " Ahh! " Vegeta grinned and took it, then held the soda can with his tail while he started to open the candy bar_

_wrapper, " --wait, whadda you mean, partially? "_

_      Goku glomped onto him from the side, " Oh V-sama! They want to take you away from me! " he sobbed._

_      " Wha? " Vegeta blinked._

_      " V-sama, a few months from now they will try to take you away from me forever! I can't lose you I can't!! " the_

_larger saiyajin pleaded, " He wants to have you all to himself V-sama, he's so jealous! " Goku narrowed his eyes, then hugged_

_on tighter._

_      Vegeta sweatdropped, " What are you talking about?! No one's going to take me anywhere, Kakarrotto. Besides, you're_

_the only one strong enough TO even attempt to kidnap me---which in itself would be absolutely pointless. "_

_      " I'm not the Veggienapper though, Veggie! " Goku gasped, then calmed down and let go, " V-sama, they will not kidnap_

_you but you will be tricked into going willingly. That is what I want to warn you a-bout. You have to remember this: DON'T_

_GO WITH THEM. I do not care WHAT they offer you for coming along, you have to STAY HERE or else you'll be put in danger! "_

_he explained, then let out a little sigh._

_      Vegeta stared at him, listening intently, " Alright Kakarrotto. I'll try to remember that. "_

_      " Good. " Goku smiled warmly back, " Now, how about I fluff your pillow and we share some hot-cocoa together? "_

_      The little ouji smirked and layed back in his bed, " You read my mind, Kakay-chan. ":::_

      " *WHEW*! I'm glad THAT'S over. " Raditsu said as he and the fusions finished decending the stairs. Raditsu walked

over to the living-room couch and plopped down, " Ahhh. "

      " Niichan! Hello! "

      Raditsu nearly fell over. He glanced to his right, " K--Kakarrotto? You're oh-kay! " he grinned.

      " Heehee, thanks to Goggie and Ji-chan me 'n Veggie were able to teleport back here from inside the nice limo Veggie

got for me! " Goku explained.

      " That's a relief, we were ALL starting to get worried about you--OH! I got you a present! " he whipped out a

semi-large box, " I didn't really know what you get people for Christmas, but I've had this for a while and I think you'd be

the person for me to give it to. " he handed the box to Goku.

      " Ooh... " Goku stared at the box in awe, then ripped the wrapping paper apart and lifted the top of the box to

reveal a large golden coin about twice the size of a quarter, " GOLD! " he squealed and picked it up.

      Raditsu blinked, " Gold? " he sweatdropped, then pointed to it, " Actually, that's what we use on Bejito-sei as

"money". You pay for things with it. "

      " Saiyajin money? " Goku said in awe.

      " I think that one's about 5 Earth-dollars if you were able to spend it here. I'm not really sure though, I only

figured that by comparing what you could buy with that back home to how much some foods cost here. " Raditsu shrugged,

" Vegeta's probably got a better idea since he's lived here a lot longer. We have lots of other kinds of coins that are worth

more or less than that, but that's the only money I had on me when I went on King Bejito's mission to try and save chibi

Vegeta. " he explained, " I only brought that much with me cuz I was planning on buying a snack or something with it. I

would've brought more if I knew I wouldn't be able to go back home. " the largest saiyajin said, slightly embarassed.

      " Silly Ditsu-kun! I think this little coin is wonderful all on it's own! " Goku held the coin up to the light and

watched as it sparkled, " OH! I have a present for my niichan as well! " he bounced over to the Christmas tree and picked up

one of the remaining gifts, " For you, Ditsu! " he held it out.

      " GOKU!? YOU'RE BACK! " a voice exclaimed from the other room. Goku handed the gift to Raditsu, then looked down the

hall to see Kuririn run up to him.

      " O! Hi Kuririn! " Goku chriped.

      " Goku you gotta come quick! Chi-Chi thinks you're still out there and she's trying to dig through all that snow to

get to you! She's even recruited Gohan to help her and she won't listen to any of us! " Kuririn explained.

      " CHI-CHAN IS OUT IN THE SNOW!? " Goku gasped, " But, but VEGGIE almost DIED in that snow! If CHI-CHAN is out in

it-- " he gulped, then shook the scary thoughts from his head, " Where is she? "

      " Well the last we saw of her she was out on the roof. Gohan's trying to get her to come back inside but she won't

stop until she finds you. " Kuririn said, motioning to the stairs.

      Goku turned to Raditsu, " Niichan I will be right back. Promise you won't open the nice present I got for you until

after I save Chi-chan and Gohan from freezing to death. "

      " Uh, alright. " Raditsu looked down at the present, " Are you sure you don't need any help? "

      " Nope! I'll be oh-kay! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up, then put the coin in his pants-pocket and patted it twice, " See

you in a few minutes, Ditsu-kun! " he said, then dashed up the stairs, followed by Kuririn.

      Raditsu waved, " Goodluck. "

      " AH-HAH! " Chi-Chi beamed as her shovel collided with something har, " SUCCESS! " she brushed away the snow to

discover she was hovering just a foot above the top to Goku's new limo, " Gohan! Come here! Hurry! I think I found them! "

      Gohan stared out of the top of the hole and sweatdropped to see Goku waving to him from the roof of the Capsule Corp

building, " Ah, Kaasan? "

      " Not NOW, Gohan! Now come help me! " she brushed away some more snow and spotted a moon-roof, " Hah! A window! "

Chi-Chi looked through the window, " Go-chan? GO-CHAN!! " she looked around only to see the inside of the limo devoid of any

saiyajin life, " Some of the presents were opened, but he's not in there. " she finally murmured, then sent a glare at

kinto'un, " You said he was in there!! "

      Kinto'un shrugged nervously, " ... "

      " Well, maybe he WAS in there at one time, but he's not anymore!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then groaned, " Ohhhh, and I

spent all this time looking for Goku in THIS spot. Who KNOWS where he could have wandered off to if he left the limo! WHY DID

HE LEAVE THE LIMO!! "

      " Ooh! I know I know! " an eager voice said from beside her.

      Chi-Chi turned to the right and her eyes nearly popped out of her head to see Goku hovering next to her waving his

arm rapidly in the air as if waiting to be called on to answer the question, " ?! " Chi-Chi's jaw dropped open, " GOKU-SAN!

YOU'RE ALIVE!! " she shouted happily and glomped onto the remaining arm that wasn't waving in the air, " Oh I was so worried

about you out here in the cold and-- "

      " --heehee. " Goku giggled, poking her jacket. Everytime part of the puffy jacket was pressed it it would

automatically unpress itself once the finger was removed, " Funny outfit, Chi-chan! "

      " ... " Chi-Chi twitched slightly, " Well, as long as you're safe. " she sighed, " Now let's go back inside before it

starts snowing again. "

      " Oh-kay! " Goku chirped.

      Gohan flew down to them, " Uh, but what about Vegeta? "

      " Oh who cares about the Ouji. " Chi-Chi brushed it off.

      " Veggie's inside Capsule Corp takin a nap! " Goku chirped.

      " Good. " Chi-Chi said as Goku prepared to teleport her, Gohan, and Kinto'un, " The more he's asleep the less we have

to deal with him. "

      _:::" Ahhh.. " Vegeta sighed happily. He and his kaka-servant-maid had just toasted two wine-glasses full of pepsi to_

_the fact that it was suddenly warm again outside, " Isn't summertime WONDERFUL, Kakay? "_

_      " Hai, this warm weather is PERFECT, V-sama! " Goku smiled as they looked over at the open windows in the ouji's_

_room._

_      " Perhaps we should go out for some ice-cream, Kakay. Or maybe some other type of frozen treat. " the ouji smirked._

_      " Heeheehee. " the larger saiyajin giggled._

_      " Vegeta? "_

_      The ouji blinked at the sudden voice that came from around him._

_      " Vegeta! VEGETA!!! ":::_

      " Kakay? " Vegeta sleepily opened his eyes to see Bulma standing next to his bed. Bulma momentarily sweatdropped.

      " Vegeta! You're back and you're safe! " Bulma smiled, " ...why are you holding that pillow in your arms? " she

pointed to the pillow that had been beneath Vegeta's head but was now squeezed tightly against him.

      The ouji's face flushed red at what had been inplace of that pillow in his dream, " Uh, I'm just uh, fluffing it. Up.

Haha. " he laughed nervously, then whipped the pillow out of the embrace he had it in and put it back in it's spot underneath

his head, " Heh-heh. "

      " Oh-kay...I'll go with that. " Bulma watched the pillow uneasily, then turned back to Vegeta, " I was just finishing

up my latest invention to save you from a frozen death when Gogeta and Vejitto told me how you and Goku got back inside. "

she whipped something out from behind her back.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " That's a hairdryer. "

      " Ah, but that's where you're WRONG. It only LOOKS like hairdryer, while IN FACT it's a super-powered melting device

designed to blast snow straight into it's gas form--fog! " Bulma grinned.

      " But, wouldn't that still make it near-impossible for me and Kakarrotto to have found our way back without a ki to

teleport to? "

      " ... " Bulma paused for a moment, " Yeah...but at least you wouldn't have to worry about freezing to death! " she

piped up.

      Vegeta looked at the object, " Can I try? "

      " Sure. She handed it to him and opened one of the windows in his room, " Just press the blue button on the handle

and aim for the snow! "

      The ouji nodded as Bulma moved out of the way and he pressed the blue button. A huge blast of fire exploded out of

the front of the nozzle and sent Vegeta flying backwards into the wall. Vegeta quickly punched the blue button again causing

the fire to instantly disappear. He slid down in place against the wall, shocked.

      " SO! " Bulma said eagerly, " What do you think? "

      " Think? " Vegeta squeaked out, then blushed when he noticed his robe was partially open and quickly covered it again

, " THINK?! THIS ISN'T A SNOW-MELTER! THIS IS A DEADLY WEAPON!! " he shook the item in the air, then glomped onto her, " It's

INGENIUS! " Vegeta grinned.

      " Aww, thanks Vegeta! " Bulma smiled, " Now why don't you get dressed and we get rid of all that snow! "

      " Alright. " Vegeta handed her invention back.

      " But first! I need to take another sample of that one tail-scent of yours! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " ANOTHER?! "

      Nango shuddered at having to get a whiff of that scent in a bag for a second time.

      " I need it to make more Peasant-Repel. " Bulma laughed nervously, " The first batch got a---little messy. " she

grinned cheesily.

      " Did...something happen? " the little ouji looked concerned.

      " Umm, well.... " Bulma trailed off, " Itmighthavecrashedalloverthelabfloor? "

      " WHAT?! " Vegeta fell over, " You, you mean there's no more left? " he squeaked out in shock.

      " Well, not at the moment, BUT, once I get that scent sample I'll be ready to make some more! And this time use a

non-glass beaker! " she whipped out a bag and wrapped it around his tail.

      Vegeta groaned and looked over at his tail, " Well? "

      Nango let out a mental sigh, " ... "

      " Hey, you wanna keep from catching the kaka-disease as much as I do, don'tcha? " the ouji folded his arms. The tail

nodded, " Alright then. " Vegeta burst into ssj4. He turned to Bulma, " Ready? "

      " Ready! "

      " There! " Bulma beamed as she and Vegeta--now back in his regular training uniform--walked down the hallway. Bulma

was holding a bag full of the green gas while Vegeta's tail was still coughing from having to endure the stinkiest of its'

many stenches for a 2nd time.

      " So, how long do you think it'll take you to replace the first bottle anyway? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " Well, I know what I'm doing this time, so at most it should only take me about 6 hours. " Bulma nodded.

      " WAHHH! " Vegeta almost fell over, " THAT LONG?! But all you're doing is just mixing things together! "

      " Vegeta there's a lot more to making this solution than just "mixing things together"! " Bulma sweatdropped.

      " Huh. I suppose. " the ouji pondered. The couple walked down the stairs to the living-room to where Goku and Gohan

were standing with a person in probably a dozen coats and jackets. Both the saiyajin and demi-saiyajin were trying to figure

out how to help the person get the extra winter clothes off, " What the--? " Vegeta spoke up as he reached the end of the

staircase. The figure in the many coats froze in place.

      _::Oh crap! I can't let the Ouji see me like this! I'll never hear the end of it!:: Chi-Chi mentally cursed._

      " LITTLE VEGGIE! You are a-wake! " Goku beamed and dashed over to Vegeta, then hugged him, " Oh little Veggie I am

so happy you are home and safe once a-gain! "

      " Heh-heh-hehhhhh.. " Vegeta trailed off as he started to glow bright red. Bulma got a slightly worried expression on

her face.

      Goku suddenly pulled the little ouji away from him and pouted, " Oh Veggie, where is you kawaii lil blue gi? You are

wearing your old clothes again. "

      " Wha--uh, " Vegeta shook the daze out of his head, " They're still, ah, dirty and wet from being in the snow. " he

laughed nervously even though he was telling the truth; the little blue gi still lay soaking wet on the floor of the bathroom

he took his shower in.

      " If Veggie wants, we can use Bulma's hairdryer to dry it off! " Goku chriped and pointed to the object in Bulma's

other hand.

      Bulma quickly put that hand behind her back, " Ah, Son-kun, I know this LOOKS like a hairdryer, but believe me, you

wouldn't want to dry any of your clothes with it unless you weren't planning on wearing them ever again. "

      " Oh. " Goku tilted his head, then set Vegeta back down on the floor, " So! Does little Veggie wanna help me free

Chi-chan from the confines of her unusually bulky winter-wear? " he asked cheerfully.

      Chi-Chi almost fell over, and would have had she not been too heavily strapped in to the heavy outfit.

      Vegeta's mouth quirked up into a smile, " That's, ONNA in there? " he let out a short snicker.

      " Ah, Vegeta I really don't think this is the time-- " Gohan spoke up.

      " Aww, of course it is, kaka-spawn! " Vegeta grinned as he walked right by him and up infront of Chi-Chi, then waved

to her, " Hello Onna! Enjoying the weather? "

      " Nnn.. " Chi-Chi sent a glare at him.

      Vegeta snickered, " If it weren't for the menacing look in her eyes and those Onna-ish bangs, I wouldn't be able to

tell it was her. " he said to Goku and Gohan.

      Chi-Chi attempted to smack Vegeta with her arm only to find it could do no more than a simple back and forth thap

that only hit herself in the stomach.

      " BWAHAHA! This could be fun! " Vegeta poked her in the stomach.

      Chi-Chi growled at him through the many muffled scarfs she wore.

      " Hat, hat, hat, another hat, hat, hat, hat, earmuffs, CHI-CHAN'S HEAD! " Goku announced victoriously as he tossed

the final item that had been covering the top of Chi-Chi's head to the ground, " There u go, Chi-chan! The top of your head

is FREE~! "

      " Heh-heh-heh, I SHOULD make a snide comment around now, but I think I'll wait until Onna's MOUTH is free before I

release any wit. " Vegeta snickered.

      And so it continued. Gohan removing many many gloves and mittens while Goku removing the scarfs.

      " You know it's strange, she was able to talk through all that BEFORE she left... " Bulma trailed off.

      " Something happened on the way back inside. Long story. " Gohan sweatdropped.

      " I wouldn't mind listening! " Vegeta gave a huge mock-grin.

      Bulma placed her hand ontop of his head, " Not right now Vegeta. "

      " Hn. " the little ouji mentally, stubbornly pouted.

      " Hmmm.. " Goku placed his hand upon his chin and paused, as if thinking about something. He suddenly shot back to

attention and happily snapped his fingers, " I got it! " he chirped.

      " Eh? " Chi-Chi blinked along with the remaining others.

      " Here u go! " Goku said as he turned each of the three so that their back were facing him, then turned himself to

face Chi-Chi, " Heeheeheeeee~~ " Goku clapped his hands twice, " TA-DA! "

      The others turned around and gasped to see all the extra winter jackets, mittens, etc were now gone and Chi-Chi was

just in her regular clothes again.

      " WOW! Toussan that was amazing! "

      " Why does my head suddenly feel dizzy? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " And, why are my feet wet? "

      " Oop! " Goku put his fists over his mouth.

      Chi-Chi looked down and twitched to see she still had the oversized boots on, only the ice and snow that had slipped

into the sizes of them had since turned to water creating an uncomfortable, slushy feeling on her feet, " Eew. "

      " Heh, nice boots, Onna. " Vegeta pointed to them.

      " They're Goku's galoshes. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

      The ouji blinked, confused, " Galoshes? "

      " AWWW! " a high-pitched voice gushed from behind Vegeta and the ouji was promptly glomped tightly, " Veggie

dee-serves a hug just for how CUTE Veggie pronounced that word! " Goku hugged on tighter, " Mmmmm~~~ "

      The ouji's face turned bright red and he grinned in a daze, " Mmmm~~~ "

      " Ah--Son-kun I think it's time for you to go! " Bulma spoke up, laughing nervously.

      " Yes, we SHOULD get going. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the scene.

      " Silly Bulma! We cannot go now. The snow is still blocking the path to our car! " Goku laughed, then snuggled the

smaller saiyajin closer, " I guess we'll just have to have a sleepover, huh little Veggie? Just me 'n my Veggie snuggling up

together and eating smores & hot-chocolate and watching tv and sharing scary-stories together~~ "

      " Waaaaah? " a small trail of drool started to dribble out the side of the bright-red-ouji's mouth.

      Bulma gulped at the look on Vegeta's face, " Vegeta. " she squeaked out, then promptly flung the front-door open,

whipped out her 'hairdryer' and fired a huge shot of flames at the snow, which evaporated in an instant, " Oh look! The snow

it is gone. " she said in a wooden tone of voice, then grinned cheesily at the others, " I guess you can all leave after

all! "

      Chi-Chi gawked at the 'hairdryer' Bulma had just used on the gigantic blizzard of snow, " W--what is THAT?! " she

gasped, then grinned, " And where can I buy one! "

      " Gah!! Okaasan! No more weapons, remember! " Gohan sweatdropped, reminding her.

      Chi-Chi sighed in disappointment and folded her arms, " Oh yeah. " she glanced over and twitched to see Goku now

contently shaking Vegeta back and forth while still hugging him, " We should really get going now. " she grabbed Goku by the

shoulder.

      " Now?! " Goku gasped in shock, " But, but Chi-chan it is only the late-afternoon! I still have at least 4 more hours

of Veggie-time left! " he whipped out a little kiddie watch that had the picture of a Veggie-plushie on it's face which used

it's arms as the hour and second-hand along with a small digital lcd screen which counted off how much "Veggie-time" there

was left in the day. The little Veggie-plushie had it's tongue sticking out the side of it's mouth and a clueless expression

on it's face.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Where did you get such a thing?! "

      " Veggie. " Goku pointed to the dazed and confused little ouji and grinned, " It's one of my many Veggie-presents for

Christmas! " he beamed and snuggled Vegeta closer. The fur on the smaller saiyajin's tail puffed out like a huge red ball of

fluff.

      " That's it. We are DEFINATELY LEAVING now. " Chi-Chi grabbed Goku by the sleeve, " Now let go of the ouji and let's

get back home. I'll make you a Christmas dinner. " she gave a forced smile.

      " Go on Son-kun, you can play with Vegeta tommorow. " Bulma said to him. Goku pouted and plopped Vegeta down on the

floor.

      " I will miss u my sweet little Veggie. " Goku sniffled, " I LUV U!! "

      " Uh-huh... " Vegeta said, his voice sounding far away. The ouji quickly shook his head clear, " Ehhh. "

      " Umm, this doesn't mean I have to leave right away too, does it? " Raditsu spoke up.

      " Oh of course not! " Chi-Chi laughed, " If you feel comfortable with just flying to your home later it's fine. It's

Goku-san I need to worry about. " she said, then started to usher Gohan and Goten out the door while Goku continued to stare

at Vegeta.

      Vegeta scratched his head for a moment, then almost started to speak to Goku only to stop, _::I can't tell Kakarrotto_

_about that previous dream. It'll just scare him into acting even more over-protective than me almost freezing to death has_

_made him.::_ he frowned, then glanced over his shoulder and smirked at Raditsu, who paled at the expression, " Raditsu! " the

ouji grinned, walking over to him.

      " Another nightmare? " Raditsu said.

      " Wow! You're pretty good at this sort of thing. " Vegeta gave a short laugh, then dragged him off to the other side

of the room, the larger saiyajin letting out a yelp at the tight hold on his gi collar, " Raditsu, " Vegeta narrowed his eyes

, " I had another dream. "

      " Uh-huh. " Raditsu nodded.

      " But, this one was, "different", from the others. "

      " Different? " Raditsu blinked, then paled, " I'm, not sure I really wanna kno-- "

      " --oh be quiet! It has nothing to do with any feelings I may have for Kakarrotto, platonic as they are. " Vegeta

interupted, " This dream was more like a warning. Kakarrotto gave me a warning that someone may try to "kidnap" me. " he

whispered the word.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " Who would wanna kidnap YOU?! "

      " LOTS OF PEOPLE!! " the ouji snapped, then froze when he noticed everyone else in the house was now staring at him

in confusion due to his sudden outburst. Vegeta laughed nervously, " Uh, heh-heh, yeah. "

      The others went back to what they were doing.

      " Now Raditsu, " Vegeta went back to whispering, " As you know, I've been kidnapped before. Freeza, those bizarre

pastry-named space-aliens from the very first fanfic, Freeza... "

      " I have no idea what you're talking about. " Raditsu said simply.

      Vegeta sighed, " I know, I originally prepared to give this speech to Kakarrotto but I don't want him getting any

over-protective ideas. You I can trust with this knowledge. You're a friend. Kakarrotto's a...."buddy". " a small

blush-line appeared over his nose.

      Raditsu's expression went to blank confusion, " ..."buddy"? "

      " Yet another thing you weren't around to witness occur, " Vegeta nodded, then added with a mumble, " Thank God. "

      " Umm, Vegeta if you just wanna tell me later I can-- "

      " --NO! I have to get this out NOW or it'll bug me until I end up spilling the beans to Kakarrotto instead. And I

don't want Kakarrotto to know! Anyway, " Vegeta calmed down, " In this dream, Kakarrotto, wearing his servant-maid outfit

which would probably cause you to freak out if you saw it, gave me treats and warned me that in a few months there will

be people who will try to "take" me away from them by tricking me, one of these people is also very jealous--for unknown

reasons as to who and why because the Kakarrotto in my dream didn't tell me. NOW. " he pulled Raditsu down to his height

so he could look him in the eye, " Any names come to mind? "

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " Other than Freeza.....not really. "

      " KUSO! " Vegeta shoved him away and Raditsu almost tripped back over his feet only to quickly regain balance.

Vegeta paced a bit, " I have utterly destroyed those who have kidnapped me in the past--which MEANS that it must be someone

else who's after my sheer royal power and intellect! "

      " Oh brother. " Mirai groaned as he walked by, " What an ego. "

      " Heh, yeah, I still got it. " Vegeta flashed a proud grin at him. Mirai sweatdropped and continued on.

      " No doubt about that. " Raditsu sighed.

      " So! I want you to be on the lookout for anyone suspicious, anyone who may seem like they want to kidnap me. "

Vegeta stated.

      Raditsu looked around the room, " But, almost everybody around here just seems to ignore you. " he scratched his

head, confused.

      The little ouji pouted, " I know. "

      " Aw, sorry Vegeta. "  Raditsu sweatdropped and patted him on the back.

      " It's alright. " Vegeta sighed, " At least the few peasants I DO have care about me. " he looked downward, then

glanced back up only to come face-to-face with an orange blob, " WAHHHHHHH!! " Vegeta fell backward, " K--Kakarrotto. Hi. "

he laughed nervously, looking up to see Goku nearly looming over him with concern.

      " I sensed Veggie-sulking so I came to see what was the matter with my sweet little Veggie. " Goku said, worried.

      " I'm fine now, Kakarrotto, really. " Vegeta stood back up and dusted himself off.

      " Oh-kay. " Goku nodded, giving the ouji a quick hug, " I gotta go home now little Veggie. We're, we're going to ride

there in the brand new limo Veggie bought for me. " his cheeks flushed pink.

      " Yes, well, I hope you and the kaka-spawn enjoy the ride. " Vegeta shook his hand, " And I hope Onna dislikes it so

she won't try to steal it from you or anything. "

      Goku sweatdropped, " Haha, oh Veggie! Chi-chan does not steal CARS! Hahaha! " he laughed.

      " GOKU! COME OUT HERE! THE STUPID OUJI-CAR WON'T OPEN WITHOUT THE KEY AND YOUR FINGERPRINT!! " Chi-Chi's voice yelled

from outside.

      " COMING CHI-CHAN! " Goku called out after her, then turned back to Vegeta and smiled warmly, " I had a really fun

time with Veggie this Christmas. And, I hope that, next Christmas is just as special. " the large saiyajin moved a little

closer. Vegeta's face flushed red and he started laughing nervously. Goku bent down to Vegeta's height and sweetly pointed

upward. Vegeta looked up, slightly dazed, " Hey Veggie, " Goku whispered, " Mistletoe. "

      Vegeta's eyes widened to three times their size and he felt the wind knocked out of him as Goku lay a big wet smooch

on the ouji's right cheek, " ! "

      Goku grinned at him and gave Vegeta one last tight hug, " Merry Christmas, little Veggie. " he smiled, then left out

the front door.

      Vegeta smiled back in a daze, " Merry Christmas, Kakay. " he waved sleepily, then touched his cheek and snapped back

into reality at the sheer amount of kaka-drool which now covered it and his hand. Vegeta twitched, " Eew. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

11:03 PM 1/19/2004

THE END!

Chuquita: Ta-DA! And so it ends!

Goku: HOORAY! (beams) I enjoyed this year's Christmas, Chu-sama!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Even though we are more than halfway through January.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops as well) Hey, at least it's finished and we all had fun!

Future Goku: I enjoyed being here. (smiles)

Past Goku: (squeals happily) Wah!

Goku: And I enjoyed having BOTH of you here with me to-day! (glomps his past/possible-future selves)

Vegeta: (to Chu) (points to fic) (sarcasm) I can barely tell you're revved up about the Movie 8 parody.

Chuquita: (big grin) I know! (excited) It's gonna be so much FUN!

Vegeta: Which usually means I'll go through some embarassment.

Chuquita: Aww Veggie, it's all in the name of FUN.

Goku: Yeah little Veggie! We all LUV u!

Future Goku: (grins) Hai, V-sama!

Past Goku: Vehdgee!

Chuquita: (to audiance) The next fic after this is "Veggietine's Day 3!"

Goku: (chrips) Meaning we have done 2 Veggietine's Day stories PREVIOUS to this! :D

Chuquita: BUT, you don't need to read them in order to understand this one :) Here's the current summary!

Summary: It's Valentine's Day again and this time Veggie's found a surefire way to prevent anything bizarre from happening to

him at home this time, by taking his peasant out to a resturant for a platonic-scheduled-meeting! But what happens when Goku

shows up for the meeting in his oujo costume? Will Veggie still have the guts to go through with his plan, or will a vision

given to Raditsu stop Veggie in his tracks? And what do Bulma & Chi-Chi think of all this?

Vegeta: (smirks) Hm, I like that phrase, "platonic-scheduled-meeting".

Goku: (giggles) Heehee, date.

Vegeta: (snaps) (bright red) IT'S NOT A DATE!! (slams hand down on the table) A date would imply non-platonic forces at work,

which within this "scheduled-meeting" they do not apply.

Goku: ... (confused) Huh?

Chuquita: (grins) Here's the reviewer-replies!:

To Sinah: Congradulations on getting Majin Veggie! *sighs* I have yet to unlock him. But I did get a guide to help :)

To Eclipse: While reading this I went to go doodle a ssj3 Raditsu. *grins* He looks so funny! I'm going to post him on

deviantart later :D Poor Veggie, being tortured by subconsious thoughts beyond his control ^_^;;

To Cathowl: Heehee, Kakarrotto's so funny. "...the kamehameha?" a special power :D Ouji's got a huge appetite! I wish them

both luck in reaching ssj. Lol, enjoyed seeing them :) Interesting present btw. Ouji seemed nervous and I was wondering what

he would come up with as a gift.

Vegeta: (slightly green due to gift) Ohhhh.... (glances over at Son)

Goku: (grinning cluelessly) :)

Vegeta: Thank GOD for alternate timelines so such situations don't have to happen to ME....and thank God you hit your head

on those baka rocks.

Goku: (pondering on review) (grins) HAM!!!

Vegeta: (twitches) Is that ALL you have to say in response to what happened in there!?

Goku: ... (pauses, thinks) (grins) TURKEY!!!

Vegeta: (groans) Oh brother..

To Setsumi-san: I'm guessing Goku just got a little confused on the terms as to why he and Veggie couldn't have babies. Glad

you liked Veggie's gift. :)

Vegeta: (sighs) Kakarrotto is ALWAYS confused...

To BlackDragonFury: Ahh, there were some funny parts in that movie. Goten's fake-crying was pretty sneaky. Heh, Goten's so

much smaller than Goku and Brolli still thought Goten was "Kakarrotto". Oh! And Kuririn dressing up like Piccolo was funny!

I wish they had at least had Veggie come help a lil bit in the movie though. Trunks seemed regulated to a slightly

movie-8-Veggie-ish role in that one near the end. (I think he was on the ground watching while Goten, Gohan, and Goku

blasted Brolli). Goodluck getting movie 13! Yes Goku can go ssj2 & ssj3 in the game. I've got the card that gets him up to

ssj2 but I still have yet to get ssj3. I've used the genki-dama before, but only in practice and dual modes before. Not in

the tournament yet (it's hard to get it to work in tournament).

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: So glad you updated! I like "Interstellar" :D Don't worry! Both futures can probably be averted :)

To Sinah: The blizzard did help to make things better again for Goku & Veggie :) The limo thing is indeed creepy *nods*

Vejitto's still a little frightened about the coffee-candy because he got turned into one ^_^;; I'm not sure exactly what I'm

doing with Veggie about the damsel-in-distress thing but there is a gag conserning an outfit Brolli gets for Veggie that Goku

and the "lil blue gi" he got for Veggie eventually square-off against while Veggie'd rather just wear his regular clothes.

So far I have a HUGE end-battle lined up for the end of that parody. Instead of just Piccolo showing up on that extra-ship,

Raditsu, the fusions, Chi-Chi, and Bulma all go with him.

To Nuki: Yes, it was Ditsu who was with the fusions, not Goku. That was just a mix-up that I missed while reading it over

^_^;; I've never tried downloading a game before. If they're not that big (maybe the size of an episode or one of the movies)

I'll try & download one :) Veggie-quotes can easily stick in my head for some reason, I dunno why ^_^;; I can't wait for the

manga w/Majin Veggie VS Goku to come out! I loved watching that battle! Glad you liked the part w/the other characters. I've

always wondered what would happen if Launch & Veggie met. Toriyama's excuse for her disappearing is he "forgot" about her.

Which is sad cuz she was an interesting character. I like using the other characters when something gets involved that needs

them to be there, they're some of the ones that I can genuinely say I can keep in-character; Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan..

To TheDarkGuard: I know some places that have roms, for some reason I've never downloaded any before. Probably cuz I thought

you might need some special program to work them or something. I may look at the ones at dba and see if there's one there I

like and try it. I don't have any problem w/'um as long as it's a game I know they don't sell here (I have a lot of gameboy

games I've gotten over the years, recently some ps2's); and there's a lot of dbz games I know of that have never been sold

here, so I'll look at the page. I don't know Golden Sun but I know it was on the cover of a Nintendo magazine recently. The

main characters have element-powers I think. I would like the link though, I'm not sure which games are at dba. :)

To dokichan: Thank you! I will write my movie 8 parody soon! (2 more fics to go until it)

To Musoka14: LOL! Poor Miguel. Here's the update :)

To Callimogua: Aw, thanks so much!

Goku: (grins and enjoys cheesecake) *munch* :)

To NoZoMi aNd HoTaRu: Glad you liked it. Kaka-germs are very unique creatures, ya know. *grins*

To Maria Cline: Happy you liked the Veggie-sculpture. Whenever Launch does re-appear, Veggie'll notice the odd similarity

hair/eye-color wise. He had a lotta other things on his mind and they only talked for a short while before she accidently

flung him into the ceiling. ^_^;; Yeah, Veggie and Chi-Chi do still have "issues" to work out, but at least they no longer

want to kill each other. :) Happy you enjoyed the fic!

Chuquita: And so ends Part 5 and the story!

Vegeta: (cheerfully trashes all mistletoe in the area) Ahh, spring.

Goku: (chrips) When love is in the air!

Vegeta: (quicklY) No-it-isn't.

Goku: ...?

Future Goku: Yes it is.

Vegeta: NOITISNT!!

Future Goku: ... (blinks)

Goku: Do I still get to go on my platonic-scheduled-meeting with Veggie?

Vegeta: (grumbles) Yes.

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY!

Future Goku: (smiles) Well I had a fun time today but now I'm afraid I have to leave.

Past Goku: (pouts sadly) Me too.

Goku: (sniffles) Ohhhh...I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS!! (glomps both his other selves while wailing) WAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Future Goku: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Past Goku: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Vegeta: (groans) Oh brother.

(all 3 Gokus stare at him w/teary-eyes)

Vegeta: (freezes in place, twitches)

Goku: (sniffles) Oh Veggie..

Future Goku: (sniffles also) V-sama...

Past Goku: Vehdgee...

Vegeta: *nervous-twitch* (gets up out of seat) Ah, bye! (zips off only to be tackled and glomped by all three Gokus)

(A bright gigantic red light explodes from where Veggie has been glomped)

Chuquita: (eyes wide at how big the light is) ...WOW. Uh, (to audiance) See you sometime next week everyone! Bye!

Gokus: Bye!

Vegeta: (bright red) Waaaahhh~~


End file.
